The Light Beyond
by Saint Reaper101
Summary: Earth has been decimated, its lands infested with hive, taken and fallen. The last remnant of the light grows brighter at the defeat of Oryx. A Baron rebels against his Kell and House to reclaim what his race once had, and an object in deep space is discovered by Dead Orbit. Discovering a new galaxy full of races that may help bring hope to all under the banner of the Traveler.
1. A new begining

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Mass Effect or Destiny universe except the characters I have made myself.

A cold wind whispered over the last safe city on Earth. Its denizens felt the chill and withdrew to places of warmth. In the tower of the city, humans, Awoken and Exo all gathered in their groups and shared conversations of many sorts. Banshee-44 was speaking to several new arrivals about the benefits and disadvantages of Omolon and Hakke weapons. The cryptarch, looking over new data with interest was content slowly absorbing the detailed information recently made available thanks to several invasive guardians.

Down a flight of stairs stood Eris Morn, leaning on a wall she gazed into her green orb. Of all the things she knew she should be feeling at this moment, be it elation, euphoria, and a renewed sense of purpose with the defeat of Oryx; Eris could not help but feel worry.

While she knew that Oryx was dead (so far as to say any Hive was dead), she knew that Oryx's sisters Savathun and Xivu Arath were still lurking in the blackness of space. She felt it in her cold heart, if Oryx could hear Crota's death scream surely the other Gods of the Hive could hear Oryx's demise. She let out an exaggerated sigh and attempted to let her mind wonder.

Shaxx and his warframe Arcite 99-40 were busy selling high grade weaponry and armour to those guardians who earned their rewards. Beyond them stood some of the most important people in the City. Ikora Rey, Commander Zavala and Cayde-6 all stood fixed on the most pressing issue they faced today.

Arach Jalaal stood before them, data pad in hand. "It is just as I said, the evidence is irrefutable. You cannot ignore us this time!" Ikora was picking up something more than anger is his voice. She noted a hint of fear seep through the mask he put over is speech. "There is something out there; beyond the edge of the solar system. An object was found. If you do not want to investigate, Dead Orbit will. Whatever it may be, it will ether help us, or at the very least not end up in the hands of our enemies." Jalaal argued.

Commander Zavala almost couldn't find an excuse to stop the Arach. But with a nod from Ikora who always seemed to know what he was thinking he made his gambit. "With Oryx's defeat, the first thing we should be doing is focusing on reclaiming Earth; first we remove the Hive and Fallen Houses from our planet, then our moon and eventually the rest of the system. We need to gain ground now, more than ever. While we did get a plethora of new guardians, they are untrained, undisciplined. They aren't an immediate replacement for those we lost in the fight against Oryx."

Upon hearing this, Cayde-6 looked down and sighed. He remembered every Hunter that came to him and offered themselves to combat this new threat, and he remembered every Hunter that did not return. Inside his mechanical heart, Cayde-6 felt a pain he though would never fully leave him.

The Arach did not want to hear any of this. "If you refuse to leave this dead rock with and a broken god, we will sort this out internally. One of our ships went missing out there, Arach Ariesa and her crew are lost out there Commander, and may I remind you we do not abandon our own." Jalaal hissed with an unsaid threat.

With that the incandescent Arach left the room to the three Vanguards. Cayde-6 turned to Zavala with a concerned look on his face, "You know they will take ships to investigate, weather you allow it or not?" Zavala turned and looked out the window facing a mountainous range behind the tower. "I know, and I fear when they eventually do leave, they will take too much with them. I just don't see how we will have enough left if the Fallen come calling again."

 **Several hours ago, deep space…**

Arach Ariesa stood on the bridge of her ship. Further Hope she had named it upon being promoted to Captain. She was an Awoken with pale blue skin and light blue hair to match. She was a guardian and several of her crew her crew also held the honour. Her Ghost floating beside her was doing everything in its power to explain what it was analysing. Her mission was to scout out the best rout out of the system.

The nearest habitable systems would be ignored as the Darkness, whatever form it took would likely find them before they could make any real progress towards recovery. Dead Orbit's plan was to skip the first two or three habitable systems, surviving on the stockpiled resources made available and make it all the way to the third or fourth before settling. Dear Orbit also aimed to spread out humanity, whatever form it takes, across several systems. With this, and constant rapid expansion, the Darkness would never be able to claim all of humanity.

Ariesa had been traveling at FTL for some time as was determined to get her mission right, down to every last detail. Her mission; to take a golden age satellite salvaged from an orbital base around Mars, luckily not yet destroyed by the Cabal, and preform deep space scans to dictate in which direction to go. To complete this task, she would need to do fifteen, one hour long scans at specific locations.

Before she could get the first scan underway however, she saw a sight she dreaded. There, in front of the Further Hope, laid in wait a Ketch. Judging by the insignia etched upon its hull, the Devils were about to give them a bad time. The Ketch was larger than Further Hope which by its own right was a large ship. Further Hope was three quarters of the length of the Ketch, and was of a blocker build. Slowly and with no small amount of menace, the ketch turned and opened fire.

The Arach had fought valiantly, first targeting its weapons, then engines, the smaller vessel eventually won out. Damage repairs were under way as soon as the fight was over but that did not stop the Devils from pulling one last dirty trick. With their ship lost the Captain of the Ketch ordered self-destruct. Without warning, Ariesa's ship was rocked violently with shrapnel tearing through the shields and scarring the hull. The ship and its occupants were sent drifting further out into the blackness.

"Report!" yelled Ariesa to her helmsmen. "Ships shaken pretty badly mam. We got no power and we'll just have to drift till we can fix it. Minor injuries on decks two and three. No other major issues mam." She lent forwards on the console in-front of her. The holographic interface displayed all the information she needed to see. Hull integrity, shields, breaches on all faces of the ship. From her estimate it would take at least two hours before she could continue with the mission.

An hour of drifting through the void later her helmsman called out to her again. "Mam, you're going to want to see this!" He stated with some urgency. After the original scuffle there was nothing for her to do on the bridge so she left to her quarters to ensure her armour and weapons were in perfect condition. As she rushed out she had her ghost re-equip her armour set. The spektar heliopause Titan armour set coupled with her mark of oblivion and revenant shader working wonders for a menacing look.

When she looked out at the sight on the display she did not know what to think. They had drifted closer to what reminded her of a giant silver tuning fork with a blue orb like centre. "What am I looking at?" Her ghost spoke before the helmsman got a chance to speak. "I honestly can't say without further analysis. Whatever this is, it's not in our records. We certainly aren't the ones who built this. Not even in the golden age did we venture this far out of the system. It doesn't look like any alien design I know of…."

The ghost trailed off when a large flash of lightning connected the foreign structure to the Further Hope. "Do we have engines yet!?" Screamed Ariesa. "Engines are back, engaging full reverse!" The ship did not slow however and was pulled parallel to the structure. "Hold on!" Yelled the distressed Arach as they entered an unexpected FTL.

Several minutes later the ship slunk out of FTL. Ariesa immediately demanded a status report. Unfortunately, the ship was left drifting for several long moments before the systems managed to compensate.

"Scans show we are in a new system mam, from old Earth records…. we just jumped past our previous estimates of what was bare minimum for distance. I think we went to sol system five or six by my estimates. Scans also show another structure further ahead, opposite side of this system." The Arach could not believe her luck. Could they get the entire Dead Orbit fleet through this, relay? And if so, how far could they push it?

"Can you take us through the other one?" Ariesa stated eagerly. She was known for being almost fanatical in the name of Dead Orbit so a modicum of excitement was not unexpected by her crew. Hell, they were all ecstatic. They might finally leave that dead system behind for good.

"Yes mam." The helmsman stated, already entering the co-ordinates. After a smother jump Ariesas heart dropped. After exiting FTL they landed in the Serpents Nebula. Their ship came to a juddering stop like a rabbit in the head lights. Dead in space for several seconds, all the bridge crew could do was stare at the sight before them.

Many large ships of new design turned about and headed straight for Further Hope. Ariesa, panic replacing hope cursed herself for not going back when she had the chance, how could she be so stupid. "Mam, one of the ships is hailing us…."

"Does it have a video feed?" queried the Arach. "Yes mam." came the response. "Open a channel." Ariesa commanded.

On the screen at the front of her ship appeared a blue figure. Very much alien but still quite feminine by human standards. "Can you translate?" she queried to her ghost.

"I've been tracking their communications, I believe I can translate for you" he replied.

"I am Arach Ariesa, Captain of the Further Hope, part of the Dead Orbit fleet. If you would to be so kind as to identify yourself?" the Arach said with as much confidence as she could muster.

Somewhat stunned by the arrival of a new, very alien ship, the blue figure took a moment to respond. "My name is Sula of the Citadel fleet. State your intensions and where you came from." Sula was obviously startled to see this new alien just pop out of the mass relay so close to the Citadel and did a poor job hinding her supprise. Not only that but it had pale blue skin like hers. What was quite unusual was the mass of blue fur covering the top portion of this creatures head.

Ariesa did not like where this was going. "I am an Awoken of humanity, from Earth. We are looking for a new home amongst the stars."

"You're expanding?" Queried Sula. Ariesa looked to her ghost before returning to the screen before her. "Fleeing. Our home is lost to us. We come in peace and don't wish any harm upon those who do not harm us." If they were lucky; very lucky, these new creatures would not fire.

Sula received a message from someone on her bridge. "You will follow us and dock on the Citadel where instructed. Send a team of no more than six individuals out to meet us. You may bring weapons with you, but any show of violence will be met in-kind."

"Understood." was all Ariesa was able to muster. With that the com link shut off and the ship now up and moving, they followed the alien ship for fear of being shot down by overwhelming fire power. Dead Orbit must learn of this thought Ariesa.

 **Old Russia wastes...**

Shoul'krus stalked up and down the empty corridor. It was of old Earth design, built by the humans that once called this part of Earth home. Deep in the arctic Russian waists was the hidden lair of the Kings. Shoul'krus knew why he was here; he requested this meeting with his Kell.

As a Baron of House Kings, he reserved that right at least. A door opened to his left and in crept Vox'trix. This Captain of the Kings was a long standing friend to Shoul'krus and he trusted him with his life. This was saying something to, as Shoul'krus trusted almost no one. "Are the preparations made?" asked Shoul'krus.

"Yes, everything is as you said it should be." replied Vox'trix. "If this goes well, we will have the stealth tech, we will be prepared for what comes next."

Vox'trix took a moment to admire Shoul'krus ornate armour. While he held the standard issue Captain armour, Shoul'krus held a relic from a once glorious past. Shoul'krus's helmet resembled that of a vandal but much larger with the addition of two tubes flowing down from the mouth piece. Its grey matt finish made it look ancient in comparison to the newer, sometimes scratch built armour. But it held a promise. If you strike the wielder of this armour, they will survive to strike you back.

A door to Shoul'krus's right opened and an Archon paraded out. He looked down at Shoul'krus with a gaze that said many things. One of which was respect; you did not rise to be a Baron in House Kings easy. He beckoned Shoul'krus to follow and follow he did.

The room was large and spacious. There on either side of him, many strange objects were strewn around the room. Banners from other houses taken by force, pieces of ships or weapons and armour from other races. Trophies, Shoul'krus realised. His Kell was gloating to those few who ever saw him.

In the centre of the ceiling above and attached to the sides of the room were King banners of every shape and size. Some interwoven and some left dangling giving the impression that he was about to see royalty.

Shoul'krus had seen his Kell once before, when he became a Baron. He did not enjoy the company he was forced to keep on that occasion and he suspected he would not enjoy it now.

"Shoul'krus, feel honoured, I don't normally accept requests to appear like yours very often. You should be in awe." The Kell said smugly.

"I have a request most urgent my liege. I beg for but a moment of your time." Shoul'krus pleaded falling to a knee.

"Speak, and I shall listen…." The Kell of Kings ground out.

"I request the use of the advanced experimental stealth tech, my lord. You have heard of the problem I wish to solve, and my plan. The Devils are beginning to suspect we rule them in secret. Let me take a force and strike down a leader in public. Let it be known to them we hold no affiliation with them, secret or otherwise. Let us put them back to sleep…" Shoul'krus risked a look up and saw his Kell look down from his lofty throne above a small set of steps.

"And why would you need the stealth tech Shoul'krus? What possible advantage does it give you? Why not send in dregs to absorb fire, show larger numbers?" Shoul'krus responded instantly, he had thought of every question his Kell could ask.

"Their leaders are brutes but will flee behind their thuggish underlings before we can get close my lord." The Kell though upon the matter for a brief moment.

"Go, and take the tech with you. You will be permitted use of as many skiffs as you see fit, take a small horde of underlings if you need to. Put fear into them Shoul'krus. Do not disappoint your Kell…."

Shoul'krus walked briskly out of the room. He despised, loathed and hated his Kell. 'This is not what we should be.' He thought to himself. 'We need to reclaim what was ours, the Great Machine, the name of Eliksni, the Light…' His thought pattern trailed off upon spotting Vox'trix waiting eagerly for news.

"We have it?" he enquired. "We have it." Shoul'krus responded. With that, they had many a dreg haul large amounts of stealth tech onto a small fleet of skiffs numbering in the mid-forties. Supplies of ether and useful materials were also loaded on board. "Will there be room for all our followers?" Vox'trix questioned.

"I believe we will fill forty skiffs at most. I could not risk news of our plan getting out. I had to leave several I did not fully trust behind. I am; sorry brother." Shoul'krus suddenly looking down at the thought.

Vox'trix placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "You will make a good Kell." he whispered.

When all the skiffs were loaded with the trustworthy Fallen and supplies, they set of. First they moved to orbit as to be out of range of any ground based weapons. "Are you sure this stealth tech works for our ships." A female vandal enquired.

"I truly hope so." replied Vox'trix.

"Activate cloaking." rumbled Shoul'krus. One of the few captured servitors obeyed and the small fleet disappeared from sight.

Still cloaked, the small fleet broke orbit and fell towards the Cosmodrome at speed. They were some distance from where Shoul'krus told the Kell of Kings where they would be, and with the surprise betrayal, they should be out of danger for the moment at least.

Their target was a hole in the great wall that had been standing for as long as Shoul'krus had been on Earth. One team would land inside the walls perimeter; from what Shoul'krus had learned there would be no Devil patrols here, for the moment at least.

A second, smaller team would land still cloaked outside the wall and make their way in. From what he knew, House Guardians knew this second location as the divide. Quickly and quietly both teams made their way into the wall.

Shoul'krus and Vox'trix were at the front of the insertion. Both stood shoulder to shoulder while moving through the empty corridors. Any tiny sounds were picked up by one of them and judged to be a threat or not. Their experimental stealth tech was doing wonders for this mission. Already they managed to make two surprise attacks on groups of dregs.

While the usual stealth tech is known to be glitchy after taking a hit and needing time to re-activate, this allowed them to go invisible immediately after taking cover. It also did not show the vague outline of the user like previous versions. When moving upon a third pack of dregs, this one including a vandal, they employed the same tactic.

Moving behind slowly and carefully as not to make noise, they stowed their range weapons and drew their blades. The second the group received the go ahead over the secure channel from Shoul'krus they all plunged their shock blades and daggers into the heads of their chosen prey. With a loud hiss of ether spraying outwards they re-equip their ranged weapons and moved on.

Finally, they rounded a corner just after crossing a bridge that dropped down seemingly forever. Shoul'krus held out his over right arm and calling for his team to halt.

At the end of the room near a large circular hole in the wall stood an Archon of the Devils. He did his research into who was in the area before he left. He knew this to be Drosk, Archon Rising.

His armour was not well fitting and he seemed almost too small to be an Archon. But as with all Devils, the thuggish, brutish nature was showing particularly strong in Drosk. Looking through the scope of his wire rifle, Shoul'krus saw exactly what he wanted.

Underneath his chin, part of Drosk's exposed neck was showing. The ill-fitting armour was his main weakness, something Shoul'krus was all too happy to exploit.

Looking right, he saw his second team peering through a doorway. Their invisible frames outlined blue on his HUD. "Second team, hear me. On my signal, attack. Focus on the dregs and vandals nearest your position. Clear them out and let us deal with the rest." A vandal nodded in acknowledgement and waited for his go.

Taking aim with his wire rifle, Shoul'krus squeezed the trigger as the wire shot towards Drosk's exposed throat.

As the electrified wire shot through the air, Drosk's head picked up slightly. The wire shot straight through his poorly fitting armour and embedded itself in his neck. Roaring in an incandescent fury, Drosk charged towards where the shot came from.

When he rounded the corner, vandals and dregs in tow, he was met with nothing. Nothing to see and no sounds to hear. He paused; scanning is surroundings for the tell-tale shimmer of cloaked individuals he saw nothing.

"Press ahead, find the interloper, bring them to me alive!" he roared. As the last of his minions got a few feet passed him he started to turn back to where he came from.

Suddenly, and without warning, a small army materialised in front of him. They were Fallen, that much he could tell. The colours and insignia of their House were unknown to him.

He saw Captains and vandals with white, close fitting armour of good quality and cloaks varying from grey to black. He saw the emblem of their House as a Captain spun around a Devil vandal to attack behind him, plunging his shock blade through the vandals head. It was a white hollowed out circle with fragmented white rectangular spire pushing into it from below ending three quarters up the circles length.

Drosk took a hit on the right of his face after raising his shrapnel launcher. Falling to get a shot of disappointed Drosk; but at least his new trophy was kind enough to come to him rather than need to be sought out. A grey, almost ash coloured vandal looking Fallen stood before him.

This was no vandal though, much too big, ornate armour, and too brave thought Drosk. "Let your name be heard fool, who dares challenge Drosk, Devil Archon?!" Drosk noted no sense of fear in this newcomer's eye.

"Shoul'krus, Kell of House Shadow comes for you Devil." Hissed Shoul'krus.

"KELL?! You jest! You are no better than a dreg. Submit and I will let you live as such, am I not merciful?" Drosk chuckled. Shoul'krus with no hint of hearing the insult drew four shock daggers. Drosk drew his two shock swords and the two traded blows.

After quietly taking out all vandals and dregs behind Drosk, Shoul'krus's second team moved behind the battling Baron and Archon Rising. Such was Shoul'krus's plan, to draw the enemy away and allow them to be blindsided by his second team. He heard behind him Vox'trix taking blows and dealing several in return. Bellowing a war cry as a distraction he swung his blades with such lethal speed Drosk simply was unable to keep up.

Rents and tears littered his armour scant moments after their brawl had begun. Without need for a command a sheathed vandal from the second team plunged her shock blade into the back of Drosk's knee.

Leg quaking, Drosk fell to one knee in front of Shoul'krus. Timing it perfectly, Shoul'krus had raised all blades and pointed them downwards. By the time Drosk looked up it was too late to change his fate.

All four blades plunged deep into his skull and with a low croak, Drosk expired. Stowing all his blades, Shoul'krus picked up the body of his fallen foe and with a roar he through it towards a support beam. With a loud crack, what was left of his enemy lay still, unmoving on the floor.

With all enemies slain, House Shadow let loose a united cheer. Their first fight as part of their new House was successful and cost them very little. They all started to scavenge the dead for anything of use.

After piling the bodies and scavenged gear and weapons to one side they all entered the large chamber. Many had to wait close by, some as far as the other side of the bridge as the chamber would simply not accommodate such numbers of Fallen at one time.

Shoul'krus stood at the centre so the be heard by as many of his followers as possible. "The Divide is ours, any and all who dare challenge us will be forced out! Today we reclaim our heritage; we take back what was once ours! Today, we reclaim our destiny!" Cheers rose from the enthralled crowed. "Now we have taken a command centre, we will reach out to House Guardian. We shall gain allies and build our forces. The Great Machine will shine on us once again!"

 **City, one day later…**

"We have reports of a disturbance in The Divide. You are to scout out the cause and report back to us. We cannot afford anything jumping out and catching us with our pants down." Cayde-6 gave the rundown of the mission to a guardian traveling towards the Cosmodrome.

The guardian in question was a Warlock Sunsinger garbed in the purifier robes, a harrowed mouth of Ur, spektar heliopause gloves and boots with a white shader and the Light Beyond warlock bond. His ship, Kondratyuks Escape, slowly coming to a stop dropping him off at his usual location.

He would have to travel through Dock 13 to get to his destination. Expecting to see some form of resistance, he loaded Final Duty. Its yellow Chroma glow shining dully in the recesses of the pulse rifle.

Nothing; not a single Devil was to be found be they dreg, vandal or captain. Cautiously, the Exo guardian stalked through the Dock. His purple face hidden behind his mask showed no hint of concern. He had no eyes, instead seeing through a congregation of sensors linked onto the white box on the bridge of his head. Blue war paint could be seen splattered underneath this box and to its right.

He proceeded through the dock with a slow, purposeful walk. After reaching its exit he stared out into the open sky. Pulling out his Queens Breakers Bow he scanned the distance and found nothing. Moving up to the right he stood on top of a small, partially buried building. He heard a noise underneath him.

Dropping down with a gentle glide, he strode in, pulse rifle raised. Noticing several bodies of Fallen Devils he dropped to a knee. Turning the body of a vandal over he saw that some form of arc damage was the cause of its demise. Maybe a falling out between roving packs he summarized.

With a screech, a Fallen dreg launched itself at him from the shadows behind. Turning to meet the foe Saint Reaper-10 readied his light for a Scorch. Before he could land the blow however, a blue beam shot forth from a distance taking the dregs head with it.

As the body fell he turned to look for the source of the shot. "See anything?" he asked.

"Nothing, I can't detect anyone out there." his ghost replied. She was currently using the Dread Explorer shell and was floating besides her guardian looking outwards. "I think it came from up there." She stated with a small hint of worry.

Upwards he went to a building nearing the wall. He stood atop the higher portion of the building looking towards the Breach. "Maybe they went inside?" he said with a shrug.

"Standdd, stillll." came a creaky voice behind him. He readied his light, whoever they were, Fallen judging from the voice, would shoot and he would turn throwing a grenade and dropping behind the building out of sight.

"Follllow meee guardian. No harm will befall youuu." Needless to say, this caught Saint Reaper-10 by surprise. Of all the things he expected this vandal to say, that was not anywhere on the list.

The vandal jumped down off the building and started towards the breach. "I guess we follow her?" asked his ghost. He gave her a brief nod and jumped down, weapon still out but not raised.

Into the breach they went, past several decommissioned turbines and into a large chamber. "Remember all the fun times we had in here? Good times." Said his ghost playfully.

Looking up he saw several House banners around the room and he noted piles of equipment, supply crates and other miscellaneous items. On the house banners he noticed; no, that couldn't be the Traveler could it? They came to a stop before a moderately sized throne. "Greetings guardian, to House Shadow."

"House Shadow, we don't have a record of your House." Saint Reaper-10's ghost replied to the large vandal like individual.

"We are newly formed, from a splinter of the Kings. I am Shoul'krus, Kell of House Shadow, and you are of House Guardian. I much covet an audience with your leaders." Shoul'krus stated.

"I'm sure I could manage that, but first I must enquire about your intentions. I need to know your stance on things." Saint Reaper-10 enquired.

"Ask your questionsss, and I will answer…" Shoul'krus stated.

"The Kings, do you follow in their footsteps? Will you act like them towards others? Will you fight us and continue to fall to Darkness?" the Exo queried.

"Your questions are direct, I like that. No; we, all of us left them willingly. I took with me only those I knew I could trust. We are a small House, of no true threat to House Guardians and nor will we ever be. I propose an alliance between our two Houses; we fight for the Great Machine, like you." Shoul'krus answered truthfully.

After a moment of pause, Saint Reaper-10 acted. "Ghost, put me through to the vanguard, tell them it's urgent."

"Opening a channel now." She replied. With a flourish of her outer shell, his ghost separated creating a large blue orb.

"Cayde, Ikora, can you hear me?" the guardian asked.

"Yes guardian, you said it's urgent, what troubles you?" Ikora asked gently.

"Hey guardian, what's going on? How's the mission going?" Cayde intruded.

"There's a new variable to consider, it has just made itself known. I'm currently stood in front of the Kell of the newly formed House Shadow. He says he is a friendly and from the greeting I got I'm inclined to agree."

"Guardian, don't let your hope for the Fallen get in the way of your judgement. I know you have hoped they would return to the Light ever since you heard the tale of Chelchis." Ikora warned.

At hearing this, the hopes of the Fallen in the room rose significantly. Had they found a guardian that actually cared?

"You are right to be wary; my kind has done terrible things to yours under the ruler-ship of cruel Kells and merciless Archons. I am no such Kell. I wish for my people to reclaim what was our when Chelchis, the Kell of Stone still lived. I wish for us to be Eliksni again."

Cayde-6 gave Ikora a look with a raised mechanical eyebrow. Ikora, wearing her serious face gave him a nod. "Guardian, before we can make a final decision we will need to consult with the City Consensus. Zavala is in council with them now. We shall update them with this new development. I want you to call your fire team, have them support you in case something goes wrong. Until we speak again, guardian." Ikora stated with little hint of emotion.

"Good luck guardian; and who knows, maybe we could make this work." Cayde managed to get in before the com channel was cut off and Saint Reaper's ghost shrank back down.

He thought for a moment. Of his usual fire team who was available (that wouldn't just open fire the second they saw an Eliksni)? "Ghost, can you put me through to Matt and Carl?" Saint Reaper-10 queried.

"Already done, I've sent their ghosts a rundown of the situation, there on their way." She replied.

"Glad to hear it."

 **Cosmodrome, minutes later…**

"So, Reaper found some Fallen that play friendly? Had to realise they couldn't beat us back forever sooner or later." Matthew jested.

"I suppose." Carl concurred. "Perhaps they actually want peace." Carl continued. They landed in the Divide and started towards the breach. Matthew and Carl, both sunbreaker titans started towards the breach as instructed by Saint Reaper-10's ghost.

Matthew, decked in a full set of Harrowed gear he scavenged from their push into Oryx's Dreadnought, spare for his chest piece which he proudly wore his Twilight Garrison. He carried Not Like the Others, his chosen scout rifle. Carl on the other hand had a more varied set of gear. For his helm he wore the Golden Bull Mask, his Spektar Kallipolis Gauntlets and greaves, enclosed his Iron Companion Plate chest piece.

As they neared the entrance they were both stunned to see a vandal suddenly appear before them. "You arrre expecteddd." She croaked and turned with a grace Matthew did not expect a Fallen to possess. They both paused giving each other a look of uncertainty under their helmets. With a nod, Matt motioned to continue.

As they got further into the breach they heard a sound they did not expect. "Is he doing it again?" Carl asked a distracted Matt. "Honestly wouldn't surprise me. He loves showing off his party trick to anyone who will watch."

As they rounded the corner they found the source of the noise. Saint Reaper-10 was sat on a crate, legs folded beneath him and was surrounded by a plethora of Fallen. His hands were spread apart at about shoulder width; flowing and crackling between his hands he shot arc energy. As broke through the air and connected with his other palm it made noises.

Properly controlled as it was, he was forming the seemingly random notes into something the Fallen seemed to be in awe of. He was playing music with lightning. They didn't know the song and nor did they have to. As the song continued words started to form, appearing and disappearing with equal swiftness. With the song finished Saint Reaper looked up and saw his fire team enter the chamber.

"Hi guys." he called as he hopped off of the crate he was on. One of the Fallen spoke up. "Wheree did you learn that music?" he queried.

"I had my ghost search our records for old Earth music. Found this song and I just tried to imitate it with my light." With that the Fallen seemed satisfied and let Saint Reaper pass.

"So; much going on?" Matthew joked.

"Not much, you two?" Saint Reaper returned joyfully. "Nah, not much ether." Carl provided.

"Sooo, these are the others you mentioned Saint-10." Looking up to the left Matthew and Carl saw Shoul'krus staling towards them at pace. "Saint-10?" Matt questioned. "Easier than saying my full name." Saint Reaper-10 said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Fair enough." Matthew said. "Suppose Saint-14 isn't making much use of the name at the moment, being missing and all." Carl continued. Turning to Shoul'krus, Matthew started conversation.

"So, you must be Shoul'krus, liking the way you're running this show; you know not shooting us and all."

"The same could be said of you, guardian." Shoul'krus said with no hint of anything untoward. "Please, come. There will be more talk. Many of my followers are eager to learn about House Guardian."

"House Guardian?" Matthew questioned. "It's what they have been calling us. After I translated Skolas's angry rants I figured that much out." Saint-10 supplied. This comment turned almost every head in the room. A moment of uncomfortable silence passed before Shoul'krus had it broken. "You knew Skolas?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah." Saint-10 said anxiously. "When he mad is bid for Kell of Kells' I kind of had to repay a debt to the Queen of the Reef and was sent to hunt him down. As part of the Kings, I'm sure you know of what happened next." he said cautiously.

"Killed Draksis too, and that prime servitor of the Devils, Sepiks I think they called it." Carl said joyfully, almost unaware of the tenseness that had arisen. Matthew punched Carl on the arm letting him know he needed to shut up. "That's not going to be a problem is it?"

The moment of silence that followed almost caused Saint-10 to overheat. "No problem, just surprising, unexpected." Shoul'krus returned. The three guardians let off a united sigh of relief.

"You have killed two Kells, by right; you should be Kell of House Winter and House Wolves. Yet you have not taken the mantle, why?" Shoul'krus queried.

"Same reason Matt didn't take up the mantle of 'Taken King'. We are part of something better; the Light. Being part of House Guardian, as you call it, is something far more than leading a broken House or even a Hive army. Hell, I don't even know what would happen to a guardian if they tried to control the Darkness."

At hearing this, a cry of alarm went out between all the Eliksni. "You killed Oryx?!" Shoul'krus said turning to Matthew. Taking a step back, Matthew looked up to the Fallen hovering above him

"Yeah, and his son Crota and his two daughters. These two helped when we went into his throne world to finish him off, three others to, Dakota, Cody and Tyler; why?" Shoul'krus turned to all other Eliksni in the room before turning back to Matthew. At once, all Eliksni bowed to the three guardians.

"Thank you Matthewwww. You have avenged Chelchis, the Kell of Stone. You have done us a great kindness, one that we may never be able to repay." Matthew, taken aback by this said the first thing that came to mind. "It was my genuine pleasure."

 **The Last City, Tower...**

Ikora and Cayde-6 walked through the tower, the moon hovering in the sky slightly obscured by the Travelers looming form. They moved down the path that lead to the Speakers observatory. As they passed a sweeper bot with a malfunctioning whistle program Cayde-6 turned to Ikora.

"So what's your take on this friendly fallen thing? I want to know where you stand before we go in to the lions den." Cayde asked.

"I view this, as all things, with a logical eye Cayde. If they can prove that they don't mean harm I feel obliged to give them a chance. Imagine, Eliksni fighting alongside guardians. We could do so much together; imagine what we could learn from them."

"I'd rather think of the funnies they could entertain me with. At least let me listen to some Fallen jokes while I work. This job is boring me to death without someone like Oryx or Skolas spicing things up." Cayde complained.

"I'm not sure that would be the best idea with Zavala standing next to you Cayde." Ikora stated dryly.

Cayde continued, "Speaking of, he and Shaxx are going to be the hardest people to bring round to the idea of friendly Fallen. And Saladin, thinking about it. Them being part of what happened at Twilight gap might make things more difficult for us."

"Indeed. Let us hope they keep their minds open; if not we may have to open them ourselves." Ikora agreed.

They came out of the walkway and moved towards a large door to the right. The door opened letting the Vanguard pass and closing promptly behind them. Moving swiftly and silently down a vacant street they made for a large well-kept building. Cayde-6 held the door open for Ikora and motioned for her to go inside. "After you m'lady." He said with a joking tone to his voice. Ikora chuckled at this and pressed inside.

"Ah, here they are now." Came the singular voice of Zavala.

"Good evening everyone, I hope we have not been keeping you." Ikora apologised. "Something caught our attention." She continued.

"Yeah," Cade said as he strolled in to the meeting room. "Mission reports to file, new guardians that need hand holding, a new Fallen House that wants to be our allies. You know, the usual." Ikora and Cayde-6 both took seats around a large oak table as he finished.

"Well as I was saying… Wait, did you say a friendly Fallen House?!" Zavala back peddled with near panic in his voice.

"Yes, the young trio, Saint, Matthew and Carl are with them now. From what we can tell, this new House, House Shadow is a splinter of the Kings. Their new Kell, Shoul'krus, wants better for his people from what I understand." Ikora spoke to the City Consensus.

Faces started to fill with hopeful and sceptical expressions in equal measure. An as yet unconvinced Zavala looked to Ikora, ignoring Cayde as he knew she at least would take the matter seriously.

"Ikora, are you sure this isn't just a scheme of the Kings to get inside our City?" Zavala warned.

"Have you ever seen this behaviour before? Look at it from my perspective Council." she stated, gesturing to everyone sat around the table. "The Fallen were once called Eliksni, they wielded the Light like us and had the Traveler as their god. They were forced from their home of gentle pink skies and gently flowing streams by Oryx. With his fall, think of what they must be feeling. Their murderer, laid low by us. I believe it may have inspired this Shoul'krus to break away. I motion to give them a chance; with a level of caution, of course."

"I can get behind that." Cayde gestured to Ikora. "So long as we're careful I think the gain outweighs the risk." All heads turned to Zavala. Looking around to the others at the table. He nodded giving his consent that the motion be carried.

"As long as you understand, Shaxx and Saladin will need a level of persuading I have never had to muster before in my life." With a chuckle, "Heh, we'll get them to play nice... eventually." Cayde said mirthfully.

"I truly hope their intensions to stand in the light of the Traveler is void of ulterior motives. Least we be forced to take action." Supplied the Speaker nodding his approval after he said his peace.

The factions and city representatives took a moment to discuss their options. Each looking to the others and nodding. "With this approval, we condone an alliance with the Fallen House of Shadow." The Speaker said standing.

"May they be allowed into the City and bask in the Travelers Light. Let them fight alongside the guardians to reclaim what we have all lost. And may we help them rebuild what has been broken so long ago." After the Speaker finished his speech, all members present started looking into the other issues due to be dealt with.

"Actually Speaker, I don't believe them to be fallen." Ikora said catching everyone's attention.

"Then what do you suggest we call them?" Zavala said with curiosity.

"We call them what they are; the Eliksni House of Shadow." Ikora finished.


	2. First meetings

**First Meetings…**

High above Earth's atmosphere drifted the Dead Orbit fleet. Floating through the void, the ships were motionless, showing no sign of life. Upon the largest ship in the fleet, Willing Exodus, sat the fleets and factions leader. Dead Orbit himself walked through his flag ship at pace.

He once went by another name, but since founding his faction he shed his former title and took up the mantle of leadership both in job title and name. He had heard rumours of course. When they start they spread like wild fire through the communication channels of the City. He could have someone try to validate the truth behind these rumours, or he could wait for the Dead Orbit council representative who had just docked to give him a first-hand report.

As he walked through his flag ship he took pride in seeing everyone hard at work. Supplies and material were being moved, information being traded and its occupants ensuring that everything ran smoothly. 'It will take nothing less than this to survive.' Thought Dead Orbit proudly.

He knew deep down in his Awoken heart that if humanity, and all races therein, were to survive the coming night they would have to work nonstop.

He passed by a young human woman who was having trouble patching up an overloaded circuit board next to a holographic terminal attached to the wall. "Having trouble; perhaps I can help." Dead Orbit said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh, sir!" She said with a panicked salute.

"My apologies, I can't seem to keep this thing together, it's as if it wants to break." She stated turning back to the issue at hand.

"Try re-routing the power source from subsection one of this deck to subsection three. That section can spare the power as one is pushed at the moment."

With that she continued and the holographic panel sprang into life. "Oh, it works. Thank you sir, sorry to have kept you." She said firing off a more controlled salute.

"It's been my pleasure." Dead Orbit replied with a nod and continued on his way.

Rounding a corner, Dead Orbit moved through an open door and went to sit around a small metal table. The person who was just in front of him (being the one who opened the automatic door) turned and realised there was someone else in the room. "AH! Oh, it's you sir, pardon my nerves." He stuttered as the door swished closed with a mechanical clink.

"I understand Councillor. But let us discuss what you have learned. I have heard rumours of Fallen seeking an alliance. I would have the truth as soon as possible." Dead Orbit said as he sat down behind the metal table, Councillor moving to do the same.

"Yes sir, that guardian who killed Skolas made first contact. From what we know, this new House, the House of Shadow they called themselves, is led by a Kell who goes by the name of Shoul'krus. Saint Reaper-10 consorted with the Kell and seems to think that they want to shed the title of Fallen and regain the one of Eliksni." The Councillor stated almost imitating a computer reading off information.

Dead Orbit pulled up the file of the guardian in question on one of several computer consoles wired into the table.

Saint Reaper-10

Class: Warlock

Faction status: Loyal supporter of Dead Orbit

Notable accomplishments: Destroyed Black Gardens Heart, Defeated Skolas in the Wolf uprising, made contact with Awoken, Opened Reef to guardians.

Looking at this Dead Orbit nodded. "I know this one, and that provides opportunity. The Fallen, no…" The edges of his mouth tightened in a small, almost invisible smile. "The Eliksni…" He paused. "…they have made first contact with one of ours, let's use that. If this House Shadow can be brought onto our side imagine how useful they could be.

To make use of servitors and their technical adeptness, it could greatly aid our cause." Dead Orbits mind was now flowing with thought. If they could ally themselves with this new House, they could improve and strengthen their cause tenfold.

"What about ships, resources, I need to know where they stand in relation to us?" Dead Orbit queried.

"From what I understand, their resources are minimal, they do have a few servitors though, and they seem all too happy to offer aid where they can." His Councillor supplied.

"A shame, we could have put any resources and numbers to good use." Dead Orbit sighed.

"The consensus came to an agreement." The Councillor continued. "They are to be let into the City. A cordoned off section of course, but they are to be let in. If we move quickly we can be the first to send a representative to spread word of our cause among them. All we need is a good first impression." Dead Orbit thought on his counsellor's chosen words.

"We will send someone at once; if we can catch this opportunity before the other factions we will have an advantage on this front." Dead Orbit decreed.

"Of course sir, I will have someone sent to them immediately." Responded the Councillor.

"Send word to all our followers in the City, the Eliksni are not to be harmed. Let it be our people who spread the word of peace. Have them spread this to others as well; we simply can't afford riots in the City at this time." Dead Orbit finished.

"Now, onto the other matter. Arach Ariesa and her ship, Further Hope I believe. They disappeared while trying to find us a way out of the system. We shall not abandon those brave pathfinders to the void, no matter what Zavala says." Dead Orbit looked out a window to the planet floating below them.

"Earth is not our home anymore; we must leave her and the Traveler behind." Dead Orbit said solemnly. Clearing his throat he continued. "I sent several ships to find the Further Hope. They should be reporting back soon." As Dead Orbit spoke the words, he saw several ships exit FTL and an audio feed buzz across his privet com channel.

"Sir, the scout ships are reporting back. Captain Torval is requesting to speak with you." Said a woman's voice over the feed.

"Put him through." Dead Orbit said walking towards the window to get a better look at the returning ships. There were no scorch marks, so they probable weren't attacked. But where were the other three. He saw three ships before him which left the other three missing.

"Sir, we found something! Out past the edge, we followed Further Hope's ion trail, we found the wreckage of Fallen Ketch, Devils from what we could make of it. Further Hopes trail led away, beyond the rim, we followed and found this sir." Captain Torval said with great enthusiasm.

Dead Orbit removed a data pad from a small bag on his waist and tried to comprehend what he saw.

"What am I looking at Captain Torval?" Dead Orbit asked with his voice split in equal parts inquisitiveness and fear. Not recognising the design of the long silver and blue structure he immediately feared the worst. "Tell me it's not another alien race looking to stamp us out?" He said trying to keep calm.

"It's not sir, it's better, much better. When one of our ships got close it seemed to latch on and sling shot them across the galaxy. They came out in another star system. It's past our minimum safe distance sir. Better yet, they were able to return the same way they came, traveling back past the one they came out of and through to our end. They gave a report that stated and I quote 'At least three habitable planets in the Goldilock zone, a stable star and orbit pattern and one further relay on the opposite side of the system'." Captain Torval finished with glee radiating from his voice.

"And what of the Further Hope?" Dead Orbit said shaking off his excited paralysis.

"They said they found the ion trail leading to the other relay sir." Captain Torval said finally getting control over his excited tune.

"Go after them Captain Torval, we will send reinforcements to secure the 'relay' as you called it. Both sides will be secure. It's a fine day my brave subjects; looks like we are finally going to get out of this dead system." Dead Orbit said before cutting the com channel.

"Admiral Hackett." Dead Orbit called through a com channel. "Yes sir, orders?" The admiral asked ready to receive instructions.

"Take your ships to these coordinates, you will find this structure. I want half your ships to travel through and the other half to remain on this side. I am sending you all information relevant to your mission. Let no non Dead Orbit ships through without my direct consent. Understood?" Dead Orbit finished.

"Understood sir, Hackett out."

 **Citadel space…**

Arach Ariesa stood on the bridge of her ship looking out at the huge alien structure before her. This space station was huge; but the Traveler was easily bigger by far. They had been directed to what she thought must be a secure dock, probably surrounded by armed soldiers.

Six people she thought. "I'm going out to meet them; I'm looking for volunteers to come with me. I'm looking for two Hunters, two Warlocks and another Titan." She stated over the coms of her ship.

With no small amount of pride, every guardian on her ship put themselves forward as a candidate. Picking those she knew she could trust (that is to say she knew of their skills as she knew she could trust each and every one of them), she opened a com link to her chosen few.

"All of you get your gear and meet me by the air lock in five." She closed off the com channel as her quartermaster stepped in her way blocking her from moving towards the air lock.

"Mam, are you sure it is wise for you to go out there, maybe we should send someone else. If we lose you we will be without a Captain." He said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I got us into this mess…" she said putting a hand on the humans shoulder, "…and I damn well better be the one to get us out of it."

Moving him aside and making her way towards the air lock, without turning she said "Officer Tal, you have the deck until such time as I return." Drawing her Dead Orbit assault rifle from her back without breaking a stride she continued on her way.

Five minutes later her team was assembled. "Docking now mam." Her helmsman informed her. With a dull clunk the ship settled and stood still.

'Deep breath.' She thought to calm herself. She examined those she chose to accompany her on this trial.

A male Titan, wearing an earlier version of the Dead Orbit gear, two Hunters, both male, one in full Dead Orbit Spektar gear with white Chroma and one in earlier Dead Orbit gear.

The pattern repeated itself for the two Warlocks too. Each of them carried an assortment of weaponry supplied by Dead Orbits quartermaster. A human Titan, two female human Hunters, an Awoken female Warlock and an Exo male Warlock.

'Well, at least if they are peaceful we can show them what we are like. "Air lock opening now mam." The helmsman said as the door began to open.

"Once more unto the breach, dear friends." She quoted before striding forth to make contact.

 **Council Chambers…**

The Council had been surprised to say the least when an unknown ship had exited the mass relay. Luckily however, it had been just that. One unknown ship. So long as it wasn't a fleet they could handle this.

The fact that it had juddered to a hault had also filled them with confidence as well as it suggested that their technology wasn't adapted to Mass Effect fields; the most advanced tech in the galaxy. This suggested that they were a younger race and would pose less of a threat if things did get ugly.

They didn't want an incident and they all knew that they would rather make peace with a new advanced species then spark a war. Due to this, they sent a negotiator down to meet these new arrivals to the galactic community. "They appear to be friendly, at least". The asari Councillor provided.

"Uncertain, they could just be reacting to facing an overwhelming force. Only time will tell their true nature." The salarian Councillor argued.

"Whatever their nature, we will be ready for anything they bring to the table, be it violence or peace." The turian Councillor added.

"I hope your right, I truly do." Replied the asari Councillor. "Dreneth is well versed in first contact procedures. She will know what to do." The asari Councillor continued.

 **Docking Bay…**

'I sure hope this doesn't go like the Yahg's first contact.' Dreneth thought to herself. She was surrounded by guards. Three on either side of her, they moved in a trained unison. Two asari, three turians and a salarian. All were decked in high end gear and carrying military grade weapons.

She felt exposed, only wearing the semi-formal dress she had been waring at the time she got the call. She was an asari dipolmat to the hanar but was on leave and was part way through having a meal with her family.

Checking over her clothes once more, she quickly brushed some creases out.

'It could be worse.' She thought trying to calm herself. 'At least I'm surrounded by trained professionals in the centre of the galactic community, not in some far flung, back water world.' She looked over to the turian soldier on her right.

Almost sensing her worry he turned to her and spoke, "Don't worry mam, we'll be right next to you every step of the way."

This statement gave her some comfort at least. They stopped in the doorway before an open space, in which lied the alien ship. 'Well, here goes nothing.' She thought and stepped into the open space.

"Sniper teams in position sir." Came a voice over the radio.

The turian that spoke to Dreneth a moment ago put his hand up to his ear. "Copy that, stay in position, only open fire if they do." He ordered before continuing, dropping his hand to his side.

 **Further Hope…**

Ariesa and her team exited the ship with a slow, purposeful walk, weapons lowered as ordered. She didn't want to spook the new aliens nor did she want to appear overly threatening. If however they made a move she was definitely willing to make them regret it.

She led her team out onto the walkway that lay adjacent to the sips thick hull. As she exited the extended enclosed bridge she saw a small team of aliens moving towards them. "Keep your weapons down and let me do the talking. If they try anything funny, well; let's try not to start another war. We're fighting enough aliens as it is." They all nodded in understanding and fell into step behind her.

"Ghost, I want you to record everything, send it straight to the ship, if anything goes wrong and the Further Hope makes it back home, I want Dead Orbit to know why." She finished.

Her ghost gave a small chirp as if to mark its recording session begin. As the two groups met, they both stopped a few feet from each other, weapons lowered and a thick sense of anticipation hung on the air.

"Greeting, welcome to the Citadel. My name is Dreneth, I will be responsible for ensuring peace between our people." The translators doing their work perfectly, Ariesa was taken aback by this.

This blue alien was so forward with the fact that they wanted peace. 'I just hope that's sincere.' Ariesa thought to herself.

"My name is Ariesa, I'm an Arach of Dead Orbit and Captain of the Further Hope. I do sincerely hope that our people can find peace together and I will do everything in my power to make it so." Ariesa said as calmly as possible.

Nodding in understanding with a smile creeping across her face, Dreneth gestured for her to follow.

"If you would come with us, we have a room set up for us to discuss the current situation we find ourselves in and ." Dreneth said politely.

"Of course." Ariesa replied gesturing her team to follow.

Following Dreneth, Ariesa and her team went through several corridors, noting that they all had the silvery reflective cleanliness to them. Not long after they entered a large conference room.

Motioning for them all to sit Dreneth and Ariesa sat on opposite sides of the table at its centre while guards of both sides stood behind their respective charge.

"If you have questions, please feel free to voice them and we will answer what we can." Dreneth said gently. Ariesa's mind was flooding with ideas, what should she say, what topics should she avoid?

Finally she made her decision. "How many of there are you? Also, how far have your people spread through the galaxy?" She asked Dreneth eagerly.

"Well, there are several races as you may have noticed. The asari (pointing to herself), the turians (pointing to one of her bodyguards), and the salarians (pointing to the only salarian on the team), are the three Council races. There are several trillion of us all together spread amongst the stars."

"We have been colonising several star systems at a slow, steady pace for just over a thousand years now. About quarter of this galaxy has been explored and around a third of that is under our protection. The rest is ether controlled by other Non-Council races or has just not been settled in yet." Dreneth finished.

After digesting this information, Ariesa continued. "Wait, how many races are there?" she questioned startled.

"Over a dozen sentient species that we know of. And now there's you to add to it as well." Dreneth explained.

"Ok, your turn." Ariesa said waiting for Dreneth's questions.

"What is Dead Orbit? And what is an Arach?" Dreneth asked.

"Dead Orbit is one of the factions of the Last Safe City. The basic premise of our viewpoint is that the City, and our god the Traveler is lost. We seek to exit our solar system with as many resources and people as we can. As for an Arach; I am someone of authority in the Dead Orbit faction, think of it as a rank." Ariesa finished.

Something caught Dreneth's attention. "I'm sorry; did you say the Last Safe City? What happened?" she queried. Ariesa knew she would have to just do her best to explain.

"Well, several hundred years ago, the Traveler entered our solar system. It helped terraform several planets, tripled our life span, removed all disease, etc. The Traveler is; was, a great machine full of Light and hope. Centuries after our golden age began, its enemy, the Darkness found us. Its forces struck us down, almost killed us outright." The Arach took a breath.

"However, the Traveler sacrificed itself and forced them back. In the time it gave us, survivors that could make it managed to get to a sort of unspoken meeting ground. Everyone went to where the Traveler was, floating above the ground. A city was built underneath it, took centuries and we've had to defend it more than once. There are around eleven to twelve million of us left. There used to be billions when the solar system was ours. Now we fight every day for survival against an alien onslaught hell bent on stamping us out." Dreneth took a moment as her guards looked at each other with concern.

"How many species are attacking you?" Dreneth replied with concern.

"Well, there's four alien factions that we have to defend ourselves against. First there is the Fallen." Pulling out her ghost, Ariesa said, "Here, this is what they look like."

Her ghost created a life sized hologram of a Fallen Devil Captain. It thrust its swords, rippling with arc energy into the air as it let out a vicious growl. At once, all of Dreneth's guards pointed their weapons in its direction. Motioning them to stand down and assuming that Ariesa's ghost was simply a holographic display device she continued."I see, what is their culture like?"

Ariesa began to explain as best she could. "Fallen are a group of savage space pirates and scavengers. The Traveler was once their god but it fled from another force of Darkness and they, well; fell. They are divided into Houses which fight with each other, and anyone they come across. We did try reasoning with them at one point; those that went didn't come back…" She trailed off. Shaking her head she continued.

"These are the Vex." As the words left her mouth the hologram changed into a Vex Minotaur wielding a torch hammer. It moved as if standing to attention squealing as it went.

"The Vex are an organic liquid race, well, they are a liquid brain fluid encased in a machine like body. They have found a way to break time and can travel, with limits, through time. They all share one communal mind as well." Ariesa stated.

"Wait, did you say they can travel through time?!" Dreneth said astounded.

"Yep, they also turn planets into machines. They have started on Mars and Venus but are bogged down with fighting the Fallen and Cabal. But if you want proof, just look to Mercury, they have already turned that planet."

'What are we getting ourselves into?' Dreneth thought to herself.

"These are the Cabal, industrial militaristic empire, extremely strong and well-disciplined; they carry weapons that fire twin-micro rockets. Currently, they are engaged in a ground war with the Vex." Ariesa continued as a hologram changed once more to a Cabal Centurion. Throwing its head back and roaring it slammed its huge armoured fist and gun onto its chest plate.

"They are split into several Legions, each with their own speciality or strength. They receive orders from someone higher up, their Emperor perhaps. Whoever it is, they are outside the system currently. He or she sends in orders that are picked up by each Legions Primus and passed down to the Valus's and Vals." Ariesa finished.

"So extremely disciplined krogan." One of the turian guards suggested to another.

"Krogan?" Ariesa asked the guard.

"Hold on." Ariesa's ghost said stunning the guards and Dreneth. "Ah, there it is." Her ghost finished bringing up a hologram of a krogan warlord throwing his hammer around in a tight circle while roaring.

"Similar build, anger issues but nowhere near as disciplined as the Cabal." He finished.

"I see, maybe I will get to meet one someday." She finished before continuing.

Dreneth and her team still staring at the ghost, Ariesa continued. "The last of the races that try to kill us is the Hive." At those words the ghost changed the hologram to a Hive knight. Its pain-ridden roar echoing through the room giving Dreneth's guards a scare.

"What is that thing?" Dreneth asked, quite clearly terrified by the creature.

"That's a Hive Knight of the Spawn of Crota. They are a race built on hate, murder and pain. They perform barbaric rituals of death and destruction to make themselves stronger. Their war against the Light is a crusade in their eyes. Of all the races that want us dead, there are none so closely tied to the Darkness as the Hive. Their use of magic has proven an equally deadly weapon as their swards and guns." Ariesa confessed.

At this one of Dreneth's guards chuckled. "Magic…" One of the turians said as if it was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"Something funny turian?" one of Ariesa's guards questioned, obviously taking deep offence.

"What…?" he asked as the Hunter took a step forwards.

"You think Hive magic is a joke?" she said, obviously angered.

"Guardian! Stand down." Ariesa caught the hunter on her arm as she was about to pass her. The Hunter looked at her and bowed her head in shame taking a step back.

"She's lost a lot to the Hive. As have we all. The Hive God Crota killed thousands of guardians before we killed him….. again."

"I apologise, I meant no offence." The turian said bowing his head apologetically while Dreneth fixed him with a look. Turning back to Ariesa, "What do you mean again?" She inquired, both interested and trying to change the subject.

"The Hive gods have the ability to cut rents in the fabric of reality. They have gouged out of the universe several other cyst dimensions. Several of the Ascendant Hive, that is, have been killed before. Their soul, or whatever passes for one, goes screaming through the void and coalesces as their old form back in their throne realm. From there they can cut a rent in reality and their armies can pore through to our worlds again." Ariesa said full of sorrow.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you've lost so much to them." Dreneth said comfortingly.

"It's not just that, death to them is preferable. They have captured several of us alive. They tear out our Light. Taking slices of our souls by tearing them from our body." Ariesa pressed.

"Goddess. That's horrible." Dreneth replied in shock.

"We have killed Crota, the son of Oryx, the eater of Light. A while later, his father Oryx came for us. Oryx, the Taken King, Destroyer of Light, Taker of Will. He drags members of the other alien races screaming into another dimension and presents them to the Darkness in its full horror. It; changes them."

Ariesa's ghost showed a Cabal Phalanx being taken, kicking and screaming. When it reappeared out of a cloud of Darkness, it showed a taken Cabal phalanx croaking and jittering in its tortured form.

"You need to get out of that solar system; don't you?" Dreneth said panicked. All Ariesa did was slowly nod.

After some further discussion including how the City government system works, their society, technology and history, Dreneth asked if Ariesa wanted to take a walk on the presidium. Ariesa said it would be a welcome break and stood up. "If you would be able to stow your weapons it would be greatly appreciated." Dreneth requested. Ariesa agreed as did her team.

"Ghost, would you be so kind to inform our ship that everything is going well?" she asked kindly.

"Message away." He chirped back.

"So, you're sure it's not an AI?" Dreneth asked.

"Nope, he's as alive as you or me. He isn't a VI, and he goes way past an AI, we had those once, before the collapse. Think of 'ghost' as its own category. They have far more in common with us than any AI." Dreneth nodded as they headed towards the exit.

When they had first broached the subject of Ghosts and Exo's guns were almost fired. When Ariesa had informed Dreneth that ghosts were fully sentient and showed them a hologram of an Exo, tensions rose dramatically. One turian went so far as to raise his gun. Every member of Ariesa's team instantly responded by raising their guns.

The rest of Dreneths team raised theirs and the two leaders had to defuse the situation quickly. At the mention that both the ghosts and the Exos' should be shut down or destroyed the two leaders had to actually stand and yell at their teams to stand down.

After standing they started towards the exit. Dreneth and her team however knew a small secret that they thought Ariesa's team didn't know that they knew.

Hidden behind the team high on the wall was a small watching and listening device. On the other end of it was a large squad of STG agents, patiently listening in on the conversation.

Before they managed to exit the room, the female Awoken Warlock stopped turned and looked up at the device.

"You don't think they can detect the bug, do you?" An STG member asked his coworker.

"It is highly improbable." She said, her face full of confidence.

"You know we can hear you, right?" the Warlock said, still looking at the bug.

"What?" Dreneth asked the Warlock.

"Oh, I was talking to the STG team on the other side of that bug. They wanted to know if we could hear them." She stated.

"I'm sorry; I'm not quite sure what you mean." Dreneth said trying to avoid an incident.

"She is talking to the Salarian Task Group that was listening to our conversation. Before you try to deny it we have a live feed of their room going showing on our HUD's." Ariesa continued.

As one the salarians looked up to the only camera in their room.

"Hi guys, don't worry, we're not angry. Tell you what, here's a little gift." Ariesa's ghost materialised beside her and floated up to the bug. Shooting a beam of blue light at the bug, all the guardians saw the salarians run to their computer consoles.

"That's everything we have on the Darkness races, some info on our weapons and armour, our history, arts, music etc. Should keep you entertained for a while I hope." Ariesa smiled behind her helmet at Dreneth. "Shall we continue?"

"I think that would be wise." Dreneth replied stunned. Did they always know about that bug? Ariesa knew that they would find out eventually anyway, and with this show they proved that they could be forgiving and generous.

The STG team were starting to furiously eat up all the information gifted to them by the guardian. Some looked at the different races that fought under the banner of the Traveler, the creation of the Awoken, the history of the humans, and the creation of the Exo's. While the Exo's initially caused some miner panic amongst the group, finding that some were at least created from humans that gave up their organic body calmed them somewhat.

They planned to look into the issue further but knew that they and the ghosts were so integrated into human society they would never be fully removed. They looked into the golden age and the technologies created therein, the collapse, the City age and what state Earth and the solar system was in at a whole. Several salarians looked into the reef and the Awoken society. One of the salarians looked to his work partner. He could see him visibly shaking.

"Are you alright? Hey, speak to me!" He cried out in worry.

"How could we not have known. How could we have not known about this?" his voice almost a whisper. This caught the attention of the others and they all turned to their worried friend. The salarian who was first to his friend looked at what he was reading. _The Books of Sorrows._

"It's how the Hive came to be. About their god's ascendancy, about the races they butchered. And this…." He said still not truly speaking above a whisper.

As he moved he grabbed a data slate next to him and copied some information to it. Moving across to a large holographic display in the centre of the room, he uploaded the information. It showed a large planet in the background with rings of asteroids surrounding it. As the hologram moved in closer, a huge ship and several smaller ships became evident.

"This is Oryx's Dreadnought. From what information we have, its length is 5,110 Earth kilometres long approximately." All the salarians pulled out a conversion calculator using units of measurement given by the guardians ghost. "It has a total volume of 1,200,000,000 cubic kilometres….. And then I found this." He paused as the hologram changed.

It showed a fleet of streamline ships with one large engine on one side and a plethora of smaller tri-winged fighters face off against Oryx's Dreadnought. As the battle played out, they saw the small Awoken fighters face off against Hive tomb ships and the larger Hive Destroyers. Suddenly, several orbs started to form in front of the lead Awoken ship. As they flew forward they picked up asteroids, debris and Hive tomb ships that were caught in their wake. As they flew through the Hive Destroyers the ships were torn apart.

"Gravity based weapons, impressive." Stated another salarian. As the orbs got closer to the Dreadnought they held their breath. With flashes of light, the orbs and everything following their path crashed home.

"It couldn't survive without taking some damage." Someone stated. As the light faded, there was the Dreadnought, suffering no damage. After a moment of pause, its flanks started to light up with fire. As it reached the centre it seemed to focus at the centre of a huge disk and explode outwards.

Anything and everything caught in the pulses radius crumbled and broke apart. The shaking salarian finally spoke up. "If this is what they face, and win against…. I'm glad the humans are acting peaceful to us. This is a planet killer, and yet they survived..."

 **The Last Safe City….**

A Dead Orbit representative was on his way to meet the leader of the Eliksni. The Kell Shoul'krus was said by the guardians who have consorted with him to be reasonable. As he landed he walked through the City heading towards the Eliksni section. Several people were standing guard at the entrance of the cordoned off area. As he got closer, they moved to stop him.

"I have business with the Eliksni Kell. I have been sent on behalf of Dead Orbit." He said before the guard could get a word out. He looked towards the other guards and one spoke on the coms.

"He has clearance." The guard on the coms said to his friend. Without another word, the Dead Orbit representative moved passed the guard blocking him and through a now open gate. He made his way down several empty streets before coming to an open street.

He looked at the Eliksni walking around, talking, carrying supplies and servitors and shanks drifting to some unknown destination. Several of them turned to him as he continued on his way. Looking up, the Traveler could be seen floating in the sky above the City.

One of the Eliksni approached him. "You need help, human?" He asked.

"I am a representative of Dead Orbit. I've been sent to meet with Shoul'krus. Would you know where he is?" The representative asked.

"Yess, follow me, I will take you to him." The Eliksni offered.

"Many thanks." The representative said in reply. As they walked down the busy streets, the Dead Orbit representative noted the banners draped across the buildings.

Their black background and white circular pattern adorning many buildings. They stopped before a large central building with many banners flapping in a gentle wind. "He is in there, good luck." The Eliksni said before turning and moving back the way he came.

"Thanks again." The representative said before turning and entering the building.

As he entered, he saw crates piled around the room, more banners hanging from the ceiling and several Eliksni at the end of the room. He walked towards them as they stopped talking and turned towards him. He stopped walking as he got close to them. "Greetings, my name is Kaidan, I am a representative of Dead Orbit. I have been sent to talk with your people and explain what we stand for." Kaidan said.

"Ah, we have been expecting you". Shoul'krus said. "You are welcome here Kaidan. We have a place for you. I have consorted with my advisers; they have said that if I allow those who follow me to join factions in the same way as the humans, it may aid in the release of tension between our people." Shoul'krus explained.

"It makes sense, Kell of Shadow. Thank you for allowing me to stay and spread the word of Dead Orbit." Kaidan said with a bow.

Shoul'krus nodded and motioned to a Captain to his left. "She will show you where you are to stay. You will be given supplies and communications equipment." Kaidan bowed slightly again.

"Thank you, Shoul'krus, Kell of Shadow." He said before following the Captain out of the room.

 **The Tower….**

Vox'trix was traveling towards the tower in a Shadow skiff. Two vandals travelled with him, plus the pilot vandal who would be taking care of the ship. "Are we almost there?" Vox'trix questioned the pilot.

"Almost there. We have permission to land from House Guardians Kells." The pilot confirmed.

"They are called the Vanguard." Vox'trix replied before turning to his two vandals. "Ready?" He asked. They both nodded in reply.

"We have docked in their tower's hangar. You can leave safely now." The pilot stated as they stopped moving. All three Eliksni jumped down from their skiff and landed on the panelled floor of the tower hangar with loud clink of metal boots hitting the metal floor.

Vox'trix moved with his two vandals in tow towards the back of the hangar. They moved through a door and up a flight of stairs. Looking to their right they saw a Dead Orbit representative. Two humans stood up strait in shock looking towards them.

Vox'trix merely nodded in their direction and continued forwards. "Guardian alert, the Eliksni representatives are not to be fired upon." Vox'trix looked to his followers.

"At least they will all know we are coming." He said. As they rounded a set of corners they had to walk single file through a gap in the middle of two sets of glass walls. As they did so an unobservant Titan suddenly looking at a data pad in his left had suddenly looked up.

Startled, and far too close for his comfort he whipped his right hand to his side arm attached to his back as he backed up. Vox'trix's vandals tried to put themselves between the startled guardian and their newly promoted baron.

Before they could get fully in front of him, Vox'trix used his lower set of arms to put a hand on each of their chests and gently push them back. "Wait!" the guardian's ghost said as it materialised besides him. "Don't shoot them; they're House Shadows representatives. Let them pass Dren." The ghost furthered.

Vox'trix stared unmoving at the guardian for several moments. He then moved aside to allow the Titan to pass. As he did several other guardians entered the end of the hallway. Seeing the Titan walking slowly past the Baron with seemingly no issue other than a cold stare they slowly moved down the hall.

Vox'trix continued with vandals in tow past a small group of four guardians and rounded the last corner into the open plaza. Walking down a set of steps he scanned the surrounding area.

Guardians and vendors all turned their heads almost instantly, halting whatever they were doing previously to look at the strange sight before them. As they reached the last step Vox'trix turned his head to the left and saw something beautiful. Walking to his left and grabbing hold of the railings with all of his four hands, he and his vandals looked up to the giant white orb before them. "Beautiful…" was all Vox'trix managed to get out before a tear left one of his four eyes.

After a few moments he wiped his wet eyes on the back of his upper right arm and turned releasing his hold on the railing. As he turned he started for the room the Vanguards had informed Shoul'krus to send his representative to, one of the vandals feeling concerned for their baron spoke up. "Vox'trix, is all well?"

Not breaking a stride he continued towards the room to meet the Vanguards. He turned nodding his head to a group of guardians and a hooded Awoken garbed in gold and brown robes. "Yes, I do believe all is beginning to become well."

Strolling down another flight of stairs Vox'trix was surprised to say the least to see what could only be described as a Hive corrupted guardian. He and his vandals paused fixated on this creature before them. She turned to them not indicating any sign of hostility. "The Vanguard are down there scavengers. I suggest you move quickly past Shaxx. He doesn't take kindly to those who loiter; or Fallen." The creature said.

Why did the guardians not kill it? It was obviously infected by Hive magic, which was plain enough to see, let alone smell. At this Vox'trix noticed one of the many vendors this Tower possessed turn their large horned helm in their direction. He seemed to stiffen at their sight and almost went to make a move. As if suddenly reminded by some unseen force he stopped himself but refused to remove his gaze from the three.

As Vox'trix moved past the guardian he heard someone call Shaxx by name; he thought that name sounded familiar. Suddenly it came to him, that name was renowned amongst the Fallen, he was a Titan that had fought at the Battle of the Six Fronts and at Twilight Gap.

Moving on swiftly past he saw three individuals surrounding a large table deep in discussion. Was it not for his loud entrance that was entirely intentional he did not know if they would have noticed. "Ah, the Eliksni representatives. Please come, we have much to discuss." The Warlock said calmly.

"Yes, there is much to discuss. Such as what you intend to do with that breach in the Russian wall you took from the Devils. From my understanding, you still garrison it. We could make some use of that, use it as a staging point for our guardians entering old Russia." The Awoken Titan stated.

"Later Zavala I'm sure we'll get to that. First though the important things. First off, were can I get one of those cloaks?" the Exo jested.

"Cayde." The Warlock said trying to get the conversation back on track.

"What, it's not like it could do any harm?" Cayde returned."I know some Hunters that would just kill for some of those." Not letting this line of conversation go any further, turning to Cayde Vox'trix spoke up.

"We could supply you and your Hunters with capes of many designs, Vanguard Cayde, if that is what you wish. And yes Vanguard Zavala, use that breach, let it aid you to its fullest extent." Vox'trix offered.

Cayde turned to Ikora and then Zavala. "See, told you having them up here would be a good idea."

Author's note:

Hi guys, first off I want to say thank you to those that gave reviews on this story. I do plan to keep it going and see it through to the end. In regards to to the question 'When do the events of Eden Prime take place' I honestly have no idea at the moment. I want to give it a good run up and I don't feel I can do this story justice that by jumping to it, but it will come in time. So guys and girls, any reviews with constructive criticism will be welcome and if you have any questions I will do my best to provide answers in a timely fashion.

For now however, back into the darkness with me and I leave you with this little nugget of what is to come...

-Following the fall of Oryx and Malok, the light had spread to other smaller throne realms. The guardians sought to eliminate all hive commanders so none could claim the throne of the King. Grishaul knew that fighting them head on was folly. He needed a new way; a better way to survive. He knew the prison was the key. He just needed to find a way to bypass its defences and release the horrors locked within. If he could bind them to his will he would have a chance to take the throne. ...


	3. A new galaxy

**A New Galaxy**

 **Citadel…**

Sotel'Zara nar Rayya slowly stirred from her sleep on board the Citadel. Being on pilgrimage sucked, she thought tiredly to herself. She had been on her pilgrimage for several months now, after the initial rush of excitement died away and she began to see how hard life was for a quarian.

All she wanted to do was to finish with this pilgrimage and be done with it. All she needed to do was find herself something of value to the fleet and bring it back. Simple, she thought as she left all those months ago full of confidence.

Getting up from her undersized bed she looked at her food paste supplies. "Damn, getting low again. Looks like I need to find another job." She said to herself with a sigh.

She had been fired from her previous job because of that damn stuck up volus. He accused her of trying to hack his omni-tool to steal his personal information. Rather than check the surveillance footage, her turian boss fired her on the spot in an attempt to keep this 'valued customer'.

She knew she would have to get a new job to afford to survive. What should she do? Eventually she decided on trying the job application office on the presidium.

As she got up and started towards the door of her tiny rundown apartment she paused. 'Is there anything I need before I go?' she thought to herself.

Taking a step back, she grabbed all of her food paste, placed it in a pouch on her hip and set off. As she exited her apartment she gave her dark turquoise and white edged enviro-suit a quick once over. Everything looking good she moved towards the presidium.

Looking on her omni-tool for any interesting news, she paused on something she did not expect.

An unknown ship of black and white had come screaming out of the mass relay carrying a new unknown species. "Keelah." She breathed shocked by the news. They had come to the Citadel for talks she read. 'I wonder what they're like.' She thought to herself. With only a few more streets to go she finished reading and stowed her omni-tool.

 **Presidium…**

As Ariesa and Dreneth walked down the presidium, their bodyguards in tow, they drew the gazes of every alien they came in sight of. As they walked, Dreneth talked to Ariesa about many things, be it showing her points of interest, sharing culture or history Dreneth kept up her pace.

Each and every guardian including Ariesa, while listening to Dreneth talk was also doing heavy reading on anything and everything their ghosts had managed to pull from the Citadels systems secretly. One of the Warlocks; the male Exo, had found out what had happened to the quarians.

From what he understood, they had created a synthetic race called the geth who drove them from their home world of Rannoch. Seeking help from the Citadel council, they were turned down. Not only that, they were banned from settling on a habitable world.

He took umbrage to this. How a race such as this could be allowed to slowly die out he found disgusting. Maybe it was the comparison between humanity and the quarians dying out that struck him.

Prompting his ghost, he shared this with the rest of the team including Ariesa. All the while, oblivious to the secret conversations going on under the helmets of all the guardians, Dreneth showed them all a statue of a krogan while explaining the history behind it.

The Exo Warlock continued reading after getting a shared reply of sadness from everyone. They continued he read about their society, the flotilla, the pilgrimage, etc.

Walking across a bridge spanning a body of water, he spotted something, or rather someone who gave him ideas.

"Ghost, get me everything you have on that quarrian." He said looking directly at a young quarrian garbed in a dark turquoise enviro-suit.

"Her name is Sotel'Zara nar Rayya, she's on her pilgrimage; lost a job the other day. According to the store's records she was caught prying into a volus's information. Looking at the footage I just pulled, she had no part in it and the volus simply has a glitch omni-tool. Her turian boss didn't seem to care however and at the accusation he fired her on the spot." His ghost informed him.

"Guys… I've got an idea…" He said calling to everyone.

"Yeah, let's hear it." Ariesa questioned.

"There's a quarian over there, ghost, send them the information you gave me. She's on her pilgrimage. You guys know what that means if you've been listening. What if we were to take her with us? Show her the City, show her kindness. Think of what that could mean. An alliance with the quarians could go a long way for Dead Orbit. They have millions of skilled tech guys out there and plenty of know how in dealing with these new races. They won't dress it pretty ether or skirt the edges of the truth." He pressed.

Thinking on it everyone waited for Ariesa's go ahead. Weighing the options she made her decision. She knew that Dead Orbit needed to keep its security high at this time and her decision had risks ether way. She knew however that they needed friends, and what better way to gain a friend by giving them a hand up when they are down.

She also knew that the quarians' would be tired of being treated so badly and would probably be willing to give over any info without political bias.

Moving slightly out of her path she walked towards the quarian looking at her paralyzed. Ariesa approached the quarien and said "Hi, I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?" Dreneth had stopped talking at this and turned to look at the guardian talking to the quarian. Not having even noticed the quarian before, she didn't quite know what to do.

Why was Ariesa talking to her at any rate, was it the mask? "Um, I think we should move on." Dreneth said trying to move the group along.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be along shortly." Ariesa said nodding at her group. They all understood what she was trying to do. "If you need anything Jack will help you." Ariesa said as she gestured for the quarian to follow in the opposite direction of the group.

This was a disaster in Dreneth's opinion. What was she supposed to do? They were all supposed to stick together in one group. The other guardians had already started off in the opposite direction leading Dreneths guards to follow. Thinking on what to do, she quickly informed C-Sec of the situation and followed the larger group. She simply wasn't comfortable with a guardian on her own yet.

"So," Ariesa started. "My name is Ariesa. Sotel'Zara nar Rayya I presume?" she introduced.

"What, how; how do you know my name?" Sotel questioned, nervousness wracking in her voice.

"Don't worry; my ghost has pulled up what happened to you. That turian's actions were disgraceful. How can they just fire you unjustly, I don't understand?" Suddenly calming significantly, but not totally they continued to walk down the presidium.

"Well, most quarians are looked down upon by the other races. They don't really care about us. Anything that goes past our usefulness with our technical skills isn't worth their time." Everyone in sight was watching, recording videos and talking about this strange new creature talking to this lowly quarian girl.

Gesturing to a somewhat posh restaurant they were walking past, Ariesa gestured to the entrance. "Oh, I don't have enough credits to afford to eat there." Sotel said solemnly.

"You have a; credit chit? Don't you?" Ariesa asked.

"Um, yeah why?" Sotel replied.

"Show me." Ariesa requested. Sotel got out her chit and held it up so Ariesa could see it clearly. "Ghost."

Ariesa said nodding towards the chit. Everyone let out shared gasp as Ariesa's ghost materialised and shot a blue beam of light at the chit. "There, now you have enough credits to eat in here and then some." Ariesa said gesturing inside. Sotel tentatively walked inside and up to the turian taking orders from behind the counter.

"Hu, oh a quarian. If you're after food paste you might want to try the lower wards. And who's this. Asari maybe? Take your quarian and get out, her kind isn't wanted here." The turian said.

Needless to say, Ariesa took offence to this. Moving slowly closer to him, everyone in the restaurant went quiet. Finally, Ariesa spoke deathly quiet. "Firstly, you're making a terrible first impression for your race. Secondly, she is far better of a person than you will ever be. And finally," Her helmet transmitted into her inventory revealing her blue skin, light blue hair and piercing eyes. "I. Am not. Asari."

As everyone stopped eating to look at the spectacle unveiling before them Ariesa spoke again. "Now, you will give her anything she wants, you will prepare it quickly and you will not say another word. Understood?" The turian went to speak but with a quick, slack jawed shake of the head from his co-worker, he just nodded and turned to Sotel.

After she made her order quickly, they went and sat down at an empty table. "Um, so… you're blue." Sotel started.

"Mmn, like the asari, yeah. Not all of us are though. There are technically three species under the banner of the Traveler; our god." Ariesa explained.

"First came the Humans, they were first to evolve on our planet; Earth. Eventually we created the Exos'. Basically they are a human consciousness uploaded to a machine body." This caught Sotel's attention.

"Lastly, when the collapse happened and our golden age came to an end, every ship that could fled Earth. We don't know what happened out there, but the Humans on board those ships were changed. They were pale skinned to dark skinned with a range of hair colours. Now the humans that left Earth look similar to me. We are the Awoken." Ariesa described as best she could.

"Exo's," Sotel began, "are they like your ghost? Are they AI's!?" she queried with fear evident in her voice.

"Not quite Sotel, think of Exo's as simply humans that have uploaded themselves to a metallic body. As for the ghosts, they're more than VIs' or AIs'. Think of them as their own category. They are most certainly alive and definitely distinctly different from AI's. They actually share far more traits with us than they would with AI's. They depend on us and we depend on them for survival." She finished. A moment of silence stretched between the two.

"I know about the geth. I know you don't like AI's. You don't have to worry about them or us. The only AI of ours left is Rasputin. As it is, he can't get out of our system. Also, he's on our side in our fight for survival." Ariesa said light-heartedly.

"As much as I love small talk with someone such as yourself, may I explain why I pulled you aside?" Ariesa started with a more sombre tone.

"Um, yes. I suppose we should start, I think." Sotel replied nervously.

"Me and my team have been doing some heavy reading since we got here. One of my team found out what happened to your people. And by extension, how you were turned down by the council." Sotel lowered her head at this. It was never good to be reminded how her people were looked down upon.

"However; we have taken exception to that. We think the way they treated you and still treat you is appalling." Sotel head started to rise as she felt a mix of emotions.

"Due to this; and the fact that I think the rest of my people; that not being just the Awoken, I mean all of us, will find the Councils actions disgusting. To simply allow a species to slowly go extinct… I believe they will allow me to offer this act of kindness and friendship." She took a breath.

"We would like to offer the quarian race a place amongst humanity. What I am offering is an alliance and everything that comes with it. I'm sure our top scientists would just love to look at improving your immune system to start with. There are a group of contested planets that Dreneth thinks we will be able to claim due to their proximity to the relay leading back to our space. The batarians want several of them and the volus want the large, high pressured planet in the system and they aren't willing to share a system." Ariesa would worry about those repercussions later.

"We would probably move as many people as we can to the habitable planets if the Council grants them to us. After this, we would make the offer for you to join us. If the Council throws a tantrum saying you can't settle on a planet we'll just throw a bigger one saying they can't let a species like yours go extinct. There would obviously be the technological and social advantages, and so long as you are with us I can promise you this. We will NEVER, treat you as third rate citizens… So, what do you think?"

Sotel was having real problems controlling her emotions at this point. No one had ever spoken about her people with anything other than contempt before. If she could be the start of her peoples recovery; what a pilgrimage.

"Of course, I have read about your peoples customs. As I understand it, you are on your pilgrimage. If you want you could come back with us. I'd show you our planet, our people. To start with, we could bring some tech, information, and of course the offer I just made you back to your flotilla." Ariesa offered.

"I… I don't know what to say. No one has ever shown us such kindness. And to come from a race in such a perilous situation as yourselves. You would risk helping us and face the wrath of the council to save us. I… I can't accept your offer yet; I don't have the authority to decide the future of our race but… thank you… If we bring this offer to the flotilla, they can make the final decision." Sotel had to choke back a sob. These people that were barley holding together as it is from what Ariesa had described were going to put themselves at such risk just to help the quarians.

"When do we leave?" Sotel asked gently.

"After you finish your meal, come with me. I'll take you to my ship. From there we will go back to Earth. I will explain more on the way." Ariesa explained.

Soon after Sotel's meal arrived and she started on it like a hungry predator, this was the first real meal she had had in weeks after all. As she ate, Ariana explained about the City consensus, Dead Orbit, the enemies they face and much more. When her meal was finished, Sotel and Ariesa got up, paid for Sotel's meal and started towards the door.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Sotel enquired.

"No, guardians technically don't need to eat, or drink, or sleep. I'm not sure if we are technically alive or dead at by our normal definition." Ariesa answered.

Drawing on her recently expanded knowledge, "Well, you were dead for what, a few dozen years at least? I'm sure there's plenty about you that defies our understanding." Sotel replied.

Walking past the C-Sec officers trying to be inconspicuous, they moved towards Ariesa's team. Her ghost filled in the others in the team quietly. Within their helmets on Dreneth couldn't tell there was information being traded.

 **Tower, The Last Safe City…**

Vox'trix stood before the Vanguard. They had been talking a short while about City politics and how any plans the Eliksni may have could be affected. Nodding in understanding, Vox'trix was ready to lay down their plans for the Vanguard to see.

"Vanguard, there are several plans that my Kell has prepared. Firstly, we have no prime servitor. As part of the Kings, we learned of the Devils prime being laid low in your Cosmodrome." Zavala liked that, when Vox'trix called it their Cosmodrome. He understood who owned that location, who earned it with fire and blood.

"We request you recover its corpse. Transmat it to us. We will use the wreckage that is Sepix Prime to build our own prime. It will not be used for war, or as a false idol. We understand the Traveler is the true god. We would use this new prime servitor to produce large amounts of ether, data storage, data analysis etc." The Vanguard considered this request and everything it entailed.

"Secondly, thanks to your efforts, House Winter has been made fragile. If one of our teams were to be smuggled in; we could hack their Pilot Servitor using our new prime and take their Ketch. With this, we could gain resources and you would have another large ship at your command." This in particular caught Zavala's attention. He could always use more ships, but could House Shadow be trusted with a Ketch?

"Lastly, we have information for you. We know who the Kells, Archons and Primes are for the Kings, the Exiles, the Devils and the Winters. House Kings always had an affinity with secrets and information. With this, you could perform tactical strikes on their Houses, weaken them." Vox'trix finished.

Thinking this over, the Vanguard gave their decision after a small private discussion. Ikora turned to Vox'trix, "If we aid you with taking the prime and the Ketch, we want more control over the flow of resources gained by yourselves and deployment of Eliksni outside the City. We also request more say in your politics and decision making. Any action your Kell wishes to take will need to be run by us before being taken." Ikora finished. Thinking on this, Vox'trix understood the implications for his people.

He finely made a decision and placed his two upper hands on the table, letting it take some of his weight. "I find these terms acceptable. However, there are two more things I have been informed by my Kell to request. Firstly, some of us wish to travel around the City. They wish to meet the rest of your… OUR people. We also have a concern with our numbers. There are several pairs of mated Elixni, but we will need the proper facilities to care for young ones. The younglings will require constant heat, ether which the prime can aid in producing and care which we can provide. Will you aid us in building these facilities and allow those who want to go outside our corner of the City out?" Vox'trix requested openly.

"I understand wanting to increase your numbers, we will aid in building the young-care facilities. In regards to meeting the other members of the City, we can set up some meetings first. Let those who are curious enough go first. We will introduce your people slowly to lessen the risk of any harm befalling your… our people." Ikora corrected after a moment of thought.

"Hey, out of interest, how many do you guys have? Also, how quick do they grow up?" Cayde interjected quickly before any further important conversation could impose on his inquisitiveness.

"We spawn around five to eight children at a time. And using your years, around five to six years for an Eliksni to go from a youngling to vandal sized." Vox'trix explained.

"Wow, didn't expect that. Wait, how old are you?" Cayde asked.

"Cayde." Ikora warned.

"What, it's not like he takes offence. Wait, you won't take offence right?" Cayde said worried, quickly turning to Vox'trix.

"No offence, Cayde; and I am nineteen of your years." Vox'trix confirmed.

"What, your only nineteen?! That's so young for us. Before any true combat ready age." Cayde exclaimed.

"I see, interesting, I will study your life cycle later. One last thing, there are a number of people who want to lend their aid to your weapon foundations. Omolon, Hakke, etc. Some also want to join your factions. We already have a Dead Orbit representative with us and we await the others."

Just as he finished the sentence, a human male in what Vox'trix understood to be Hunter armour came running in. "Sirs, mam, there's a situation in the City! People are trying to instigate riots because of the Fallen being let in!" He paused awaiting a reply.

Shaxx turned and gave a grunt. "Only a matter of time." He mumbled to himself. "I'll go and quiet the rabble. Zavala, hold the fort!" Shaxx yelled down the hallway as he strolled out towards the open plaza.

"Shaxx, you will wait! We need to think this through; you can't just run headlong into the fray like Twilight Gap!" Zavala shouted harshly moving after the disappearing Shaxx.

During that battle, Shaxx had disregarded orders to hold when the Fallen were fleeing and charged after them. This was a constant source of tension between Shaxx and Zavala. Ignoring the fuming Titan, Shaxx broke off in a run towards the hanger; he needed to talk to Amanda to ensure his ship was alright.

 **City, riots…**

"We don't want the killers of our children inside OUR City!" Cried the lead protestor bluntly. "The Consensus has let the Darkness into our home; it's up to us to defend it!" He screamed out to the masses. The reply came in screams and cheers. The guards at the edge of the Eliksni section of the City were panicking; they knew they couldn't hold back this many rioters.

Before he could continue, a ship flew low over the mass of civilians and hovered over the stand the lead rioter stood upon. Shaxx transmated out of his ship and stood next the human. He seemed so small in comparison to the giant of a Titan. Thinking quickly, the man continued.

"See, even Lord Shaxx comes to our aid as he did before! The guardians want the Fallen scum out of OUR CITY!" He shrieked to the crowd.

"NO!" Came the booming reply from Shaxx. The crowd fell silent as one and the look on the lead rioters face fell.

"I fought the Fallen; I have lost companions, friends, loyal guardians to their Darkness. And I tell you now; HOUSE SHADOW IS NOT, OUR ENEMY!" The entire City watched Shaxx speak and the reporters with their cameras gaped at what was being said.

"Those people that the Consensus allowed into the City are not Fallen. The Eliksni are here and they are here to stay with our permission. Do you truly think the Consensus would willingly allow the Darkness into our homes?" He questioned turning to the lead rioter. All the man could do was look down speechless.

"Let me tell you something not many know." He continued. "The Fallen were once like us. The Traveler once rested above their planet; it provided them with ether and technology. It brought with it peace and prosperity for their people. Their Houses ruled fairly and justly. The Hive found them and drove them from their home as the Traveler fled here."

Gazing across the crowd, he saw everyone staring, speachless. "They lost their home, their god and their kind, just ways as they drifted through the Darkness. This House seeks to reclaim what they lost; they seek penance in the Light! Who are we to stop these Eliksni from redemption?" Shaxx finished. Speaking on their behalf was hard on Shaxx, he lost a lot to the Fallen. But he knew that a riot would cause so much damage and so many dead it was simply not an acceptable path forwards.

Shaxx looked back to the crowds of civilians and made to finish. "Go home people of the City. The Eliksni are not your enemies, nor do they bring Darkness to the City. I have been informed that some of them even want to reach out in peace and meet us. DO NOT slap the hand of our ally away. Not in these times." Looking up to his ship Shaxx's ghost transmated him inside and they made for the Tower.

The guards relaxed significantly as the rioters dispersed, leaving the man on his plinth alone feeling more embarrassed than anything. "Well," Zavals said looking at the live feed. "He did treat that like Twilight Gap."

 **Dreadnought, Rings of Saturn...**

Deep within the Dreadnought, a group of Hive moved through filth encrusted corridors. The Silent Brood, bone armour of pale, dusty blue and flesh of white crawled through secret back paths and hidden ruptures. Soon, more small groups came from other side passages, forming a small virulent swarm. They were all congregating on their usual pilgrimage to pay homage to their chosen ascendant. Grishaul, Filth Eater, demanded tithe from his brood in order to sustain himself.

Those other bold ascendants that charged out to meet the Light had all perished. Following the fall of Oryx and Malok, the Light had spread to other smaller throne realms. The guardians sought to eliminate all Hive commanders so none could claim the throne of the King. Grishaul knew that fighting them head on was folly. He needed a new way; a better way to survive.

He knew the prison was the key. He just needed to find a way to bypass its defences and release the horrors locked within. If he could bind them to his will he would have a chance to take the throne. He knew not all would be willing. Not all were Hive after all.

Of the many species that Oryx had killed, several of them were taken alive, and given the second best gift Oryx could bestow, (taking being the first). They were given eternal life, and by extension, eternal pain. If he releases every cell at once, the chaos that would ensue would make a distraction enough for him to take the throne.

When Crota had been felled, his scream echoed through the void until it reached Oryx, and then some. When Oryx was laid low in his throne realm, his death scream had done far, far more.

To some like Alak-Hul, it served as a beacon, others like Thalnok it brought great pain and physical damage. But to Grishul; it broke him.

Every ascendant Hive had something that resonated within them. Oryx was the navigator, Savathun the schemer and the witch, Xivu-Arath was the warrior. Grishul was the master of martial challenge. One on one combat between champions was his speciality.

Now however, he had fallen into despair. Oryx's death throes had torn his mind, leaving great gouges and rents in the fabric of his soul. Madness was Grishul's purpose now; it was all he had and all he could ever be.

He could feel them, his underlings gathering at his shrine. He felt the tithe flowing into him, filling him to bursting. He stood in his throne realm, inside his fortress of chitin, bone and metal. The large room was once circular in shape, its walls tall and grand.

His throne room was once covered in pedestals that proudly displayed trophies and banners taken from bested challengers. But ever since Oryx had died and Grishul's mind had been lost the throne realm had altered. Each throne room is a reflection of the ascendant that created it.

With his mind damaged, his throne realm had altered to reflect the damage. Now, the walls were torn, several of them having crumbled completely. The trophies scattered into the filth covering the base of the room. His actual throne had long since crumbled into dust and rubble, and was now covered in a thick layer of rot.

Grishul stood next to a pillar that once connected to the vaulted ceiling. "He did this to me… He did, ahh, rrrgggh, arr ARRRRAA AARRRRHH!" Grishul twitching and spamming, smashed his head repeatedly into the pillar until it shattered. The fragments of the pillar near the top hovered and floated away into oblivion above while the ones near the impact sight scattered across the opposite wall before falling into the filth encrusted floor.

"Mind gone, need tithe, need power, need prison. Get kings throne, get mind." He turned and strode over to a mound of chitin covered rocks. Dropping to a knee, he swung his left fist through the pile breaking through with ease and sending rubble scattering in all directions. Grabbing hold of what he sought, he tore his hand free and standing in one swift motion.

He inspected the relic that he had freed from its rocky cage; a Hive boomer with two flaking blades protruding down the length of the topside and underside of the shaft.

His head started twitching again; he fought it every time until it became uncontrollable. He held the double bladed boomer high and let out a scream as pain wracked his form. As one, the lesser Hive gathered around his shrine screamed and shook in pain. Sensing his spawn's agony, Grishul spoke two simple words, "Glorious pain…"

 **Rescue Fleet…**

Captain Torval stood on the bridge of his ship at the head of a small fleet of seven ships with his hands held behind his back. He thought on the variety of ships he had control over. There were two heavy ships, thick armour and extremely bulky such as the one he was currently stood aboard. Two ships were of medium build; sacrificing protection for extra manoeuvrability.

Finally he had three small ships with low strengths weapons but with extreme dexterity in the void. These ships he noted with pride were equipped with very rare, golden age tech.

Along their hulls stretching from the nose of the ships to their compact thrusters at the rear, on both sides and underneath, were rows of highly advanced sensors. They would pick up anything from the density or weak points in enemy ships armour; the speed of projectiles and where they will hit the ship and a variety of other non-combat orientated uses. They also sent all information to other ships linked into their network. This provided a unique combat advantage held by no other faction in the City.

The small fleet moved ever closer to the second relay and prepared for what may lay beyond. Admiral Hackett had passed along orders from Dead Orbit. The admiral would hold the first relay from both sides so they could warn the rest of the fleet and the City if something came from this side. Ordering that a channel be opened to all ships, Captain Torval prepared to speak.

"All ships, this is Captain Torval. Dead Orbit has instructed us to find the Further Hope and her crew. We are to bring them home and are prepared to fight if necessary. We do not abandon our own. Helmsmen, enter the relay."

All six ships moved in formation lining up with the relay and in a flash they were gone.

 **Citadel Relay…**

"So, you see that ship? You know; the new guys that came fumbling into Citadel space." A turian helmsman asked the asari navigator stood next to him. Looking down at the turian sat in his chair and away from the holographic panel she was working on she made her interest evident.

"Goddess, can you imagine being in their situation? Just think of it, coming out of that relay, excited, nervous. Then finding a huge highly advanced fleet suddenly turn-face and move towards them." She finished before turning back to her holographic terminal. "And yes, I did see it. It looked huge and clunky, nowhere near as manoeuvrable as our ships."

The turian continued making minor modifications to the ships drift. "I heard that they had to speak to Sula."

"Wow, I feel sorry for them. It's not her fault though; I heard that her aunt was on the first contact team with the Yagh." The asari explained. As the turian went to reply he was cut off as someone further behind him shouted a warning.

"I'm getting readings from the relay, somethings coming through." Everyone had been on high alert since their new arrivals made their surprise appearance. The turian helmsman looked up as a small fleet of seven ships with varying sizes designs burst forth from the relay and promptly froze.

 **Rescue fleet…**

Captain Torval was surprised to say the least. Before him was what could only be described as a gigantic space station surrounded by a large fleet of vessels inside a brightly coloured cloud akin to what could be seen in the Reef.

As he ordered his fleet to a full stop he noticed almost all ships in the alien fleet turn to face them. Before he could even issue any orders or begin to guess what had happened to Arach Ariesa and her crew someone on his bridge spoke up. "Sir, they're haling us!"

He said with an urgency riddled voice. "On screen." Captain Torval said trying to stay calm. The creature now displayed on a large monitor at the front of the bridge seemed to have a segmented exoskeleton, bony frills facing backwards and two small eyes set back into its exposed skull. What astonished Captain Torval was that when it spoke, it spoke in English.

"Humans, greetings. I am Captain Vakros and I would like to inform you that the Further Hope and Arach Ariesa are safe. They are currently in talks on the Citadel. If you would like to see them one ship is permitted to dock at these coordinates." The turain spoke quickly and calmly.

Captain Torval was staggered. Before any thoughts of hostility entered his mind they were put somewhat to rest by this alien. He knew there was the possibility of it being a trick; that they had destroyed the Further Hope and had taken a copy of the English language from recovered debris and added it to any translation equipment they had.

Before he could think on any of those possibilities he had to resolve the situation at hand. Looking at the alien on screen he spoke. "Thank you Captain Vakros, one ship will proceed to the designated coordinates." Cutting of the link he opened a channel to all ships in his fleet.

"This is Captain Torval, I have just spoken to one of the alien Captains on those ships. They don't seem hostile yet, and they say our people are on that station; safe." Thinking up a plan he looked at the crew roster of one of the medium sized ships in his fleet.

Seeing that it had a few guardians on it he continued. He turned and spoke to one of the crew members on the bridge. "Can you get me a channel open to the Further Hope or Arach Ariesa?" The crewman attempted to do just that.

"This is the Further Hope, who am I speaking to?" A human face appearing on the monitor ahead of Captain Torval.

"This is Captain Torval, are you alright; where's Ariesa?" Captain Torval pressed.

"She's fine sir, she took a fire team of guardians with her to meet our new neighbours. From the information their ghosts have been sending back, they are actually friendly."

Thinking on this, Captain Torval opened up a channel to his fleet. "I want the ship Azov's Turning to dock at these coordinates. Play nice for the moment, but the second things get hostile defend yourselves. I want conformation that Arach Ariesa and her crew are safe down there. Good luck." Cutting the cannel he spoke to the Further Hope again.

"Send me everything you have, I will give it to one of our smaller, faster ships to bring back to Dead Orbit. He and the City will want to know about this." The Azov's Turning, being one of the two medium sized ships in Torval's fleet moved at a calm pace towards the docking bay indicated as not to spook the sizable fleet surrounding them.

Just before they docked, the crew noted one of the smaller ships in their fleet moving back through the relay. 'Smart' one of the crew thought. 'Let Dead Orbit and the City know they have some new company to keep.'

Author's note:

Hi guys, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! My thanks goes out to those who reviewed the last chapter and to my proof readers; you all help to make this so much better. Any input you guys have is welcome, constructive criticism, etc. Once again, if you have any questions, feel free to drop me a quick message and I will do what I can to get back to you in a timely fashion.

Well it's that time again where I get dragged back into the darkness by the Worm Gods. However I did manage to gleam this little thing from the future...

Captain Vakros stood in the hangar bay of his ship looking at the team going to this 'Tower'. "Tayson, I want you to accompany the diplomats. Learn everything you can and report back to your team." Captain Vakros spoke to the salarian STG agent that would be disguised as one of the diplomats' guards. "Understood." Tayson replied giving his assault rifle a quick once over.


	4. A tomb uncovered

**A Tomb Uncovered**

 **City Wall…**

The Russian wind howled distantly as a cloudy sky attempted to cover the full moon hanging low in the sky, illuminating the plague lands to the south of the City. The wreckage of a Fallen walker lay half buried in the soil and debris created from heavy shelling and the partially collapsed wall. Snow began to fall gently as if attempting to cover the walker, hiding it from sight. Some dark creature scuttled over the wreckage barely giving it a cursorily glance. As it crawled over the remains of the long dead walker it hopped off and crawled eagerly towards the hole in the great wall.

More of them followed, slithering around the destroyed walker to follow the first creature. As they caught up to the leader of the pack, they halted as one. Skidding to a stop, they looked up to the top of the structure, and followed the gaping hole down to its base. The dregs slowly crept forwards and made their way inside.

As the pack descended, they passed through many empty halls and corridors… until they found it.

 **Several hours later…**

A tall, slender fallen strode through the heavy snow fall, he gave a glance at the covered corpse of a Fallen walker. He stopped moving, looking down as a dreg ran up to him zealously. "Oh great Machinist, I have found it!" The dreg screamed at the specialist Fallen lord. As he did, his head exploded in a shower of ether.

The captain behind him watched as the headless body crumpled to the floor, already being buried by the snow. He looked to a group of dregs to his left and roared, scattering the lowly creatures. Looking up to the Machinist, he spoke. " **I** , have found the structure." The captain claimed. "It bears resemblance to the Great Earth Servitor we have reports of. Already our specialists work to break its defences; soon, its power will be ours." The captain claimed.

Looking to the wall, and the hole running down its length, the Machinist started to the wall. As he entered the gap, he looked to either side, noticing the gaps running down ether side. Dregs poured through the gaps, down into the darkness bellow. The captain moved to follow and stopped besides the larger Fallen.

"We have reports that it is an underground network, linking to several sights around these lands. We are moving to set up defences around these key areas." The captain boasted. "What of the Earth Servitor…" The Machinist growled lowly, not in the mood for the captain's ambitions. The captain bowed submissively. After a moment he spoke once more.

"We found a bridge of flesh and metal in a large chamber. Our people work now to open the door leading into the central chamber. When we gain access, I will ensure you are informed immediately." The captain pronounced proudly. Suddenly turning with a flourish, the Machinist swung his upper left arm in a tight circle and slammed his open palm into the captain's throat. Showing no effort, he dragged the captain into the air and slammed him against the exposed innards of the wall. "Speak again; flesh metal…" the Machinist growled with deadly intent. Clutching at the huge fingers gripping his throat, the captain wheezed out a reply.

"A bridge of flesh and metal combined…" The captain choked back a coughing fit. "It spans to the centre of the chamber… a structure held aloft by beams and sinew…" The captain got no further in his description as the Machinist pulled him close before forcing him into the wall and throwing him into the distance behind him.

'A holy union of flesh and metal…' he thought gleefully. Turning to a group of cowering vandals, he hissed orders. "Take me to the structure!" He thundered. Bowing their heads in submission, the vandals obeyed, scampering to the gap in the wall. 'Fleshmetal, a holy union…' he pondered on the implications. All would share in this gift, all Fallen would bow to the uplifted. They would conquer all…

 **Felwinters Peak…**

Lord Saladin kneeled motionless before a tree and a group of statues, looking down on him. The insignia of the Iron Lords was heavily evident in the architecture. "Brothers, sisters, we swore to protect the City, to our last breath." He spoke aloud to the statues.

Three wolves slowly moved to his side, taking up positions next to him. "The City still needs us as its watchers, its protectors. I shall continue my vigil; and soon, those who have proved themselves worthy may ascend to our rank." One of the wolves moaned lowly by his masters' side.

Looking down at his companion, he moved his right hand from his bent knee to the wolf's head. After a moment, he removed his hand from the wolves head and stood stoically, his cape draping behind him. "The guardians will be ready; I will make sure of it." He declared loudly to the unmoving statues of the Iron Lords. He turned and strode out of the chamber, wolves in tow. He was needed in the Tower; there were more champions to prepare; more lords to prove their worth.

Authors Note:

Sooooo... just watched the Rise of Iron live stream. Absolutely awesome stuff coming our way from Bungie's side of things. After watching it I just had to start melding this story into mine. When the techno-fallen start to get involved, well... When I learn more I will start to combine the lore and story where I can. So, to those of you who messaged me saying they can't wait until my next update; here you are! ;) I truly hope you enjoyed this mini update and that you are exited for the upcoming chapters!

See you on the other side!


	5. The new arrivals

**The New Arrivals**

 **Azov's Turning…**

Azov's Turning slowly made its way through the fleet of ships hovering around the space station. Inside, the eight guardians on board gathered in a room. Their ghosts' were trying to connect to those of the team already on the Citadel.

Having taken copies of the information given by the Further Hope, they briefed their individual guardians on everything they thought relevant. With a chirp, their ghosts signaled that they had made a connection and were preparing to transmat.

As Azov's Turning travelled closer to the Citadel, the guardians on board informed Ariesa's team they would be getting company. With a chirp, the group's ghosts gave a collective beeping to show that they were connected and ready to transmat. With a flash of light they disappeared from Azov's Turning, leaving the room empty.

 **Citadel…**

Dreneth, her six guards, Ariesa, her five guardians and Sotel were all standing on the presidium surrounded by reporters and civilians brave enough to approach. Once they had caught wind of these new arrivals it was only a matter of time until the paparazzi arrived. The guardians were talking to reporters and civilians while Dreneth's guards were trying to keep the situation calm and in hand.

Sotel's nerves skyrocketed when she found herself in the clear circular gap in the large crowd. She was never good at being the centre of attention. Trying her best to shrink back towards the centre of the group and ignore the crowds she looked at her omni-tool to see what people were saying about them.

Dreneth was about to reply to one of the reporters when her ghost chirped appearing next to her. A collective gasp rippled through the crowd at its appearance. "What is it?" Ariesa questioned.

"We've got another team incoming, several ships went looking for us and they found the relay. Azov's Turning is docking now and a group of guardians is readying for transmat to our location." Her ghost replied.

Thinking on this, she continued. "Make sure they get here alright, I'll make them some space." Turning to the reporters and crowd surrounding them she spoke up.

"Could you all take a few steps back please?" Confused at the request, the crowd made an awkward shuffle backwards, making room. Her ghost chirped again and with several flashes in quick succession, the new guardians' transmated into the new open space between Ariesa's guardians and the crowd.

Dreneth, upon realising that there was now fourteen guardians surrounding her, the eight new ones holding their guns up to the crowd panicked. What was this technology that allowed them to teleport!? Starting to move towards them to intervene one of her guards stepped in front of her barring her path. Her guards all raised their weapons, aiming at the new arrivals.

Spinning on the spot, the new arrivals all aimed their weapons at Dreneths guards. One of the new guardians held a small pistol like weapon in his left hand while a ball of fire materialised in his open right palm; while the fire slowly crept up the length of his arm.

Sensing thing getting out of hand, Ariesa stepped in between them facing the new arrivals. "There friendlies, lower your weapons!" she scolded. After a brief pause, the new guardians lowered their weapons and the fire receded from the guardian's arm.

"Sorry mam, we were ordered to make sure you and your team were alright." One of the new guardians stated.

Sighing and placing her hand on her forehead she continued. "Next time, try not to come in guns blazing?"

"Next time mam." The guardian finished with a slight chuckle.

With that the situation somewhat resolved, and the reporters no longer fearing quite as much, Ariesa went back to talking to the stunned reporters. Dreneth discreetly called for more guards on her omni-tool. She then shrunk back behind her guards further and proceeded to contact the Council.

"Councillors' it's Dreneth. Did you see what just happened?" She subtly looked around to make sure none of the guardians were listening in.

"Dreneth, we just saw what happened. Did Ariesa tell you they would do that?" the Asari Councillor asked.

"She asked the crowd to make room just before they appeared. I have requested C-Sec officers to come here and try to keep everyone calm." Dreneth answered.

"Spirits; several more ships have come through the relay. One of them has docked near their other ship. I assume they know that by now." The turain Councillor added.

"Have you found out what they want with the quarian? It would be most interesting to know why the guardian wanted to talk with her." The salarian Councillor asked sceriously.

"I don't know that yet; I will do what I can to find out." Dreneth stated while looking at the crowd.

"See that you do, inform us when you find anything of use." The turian Councillor finished cutting the com channel.

Ariesa's ghost made a chirping sound which she understood. After her helmet transmatted back on she spoke to the person who just opened a com channel. "This is Captain Torval, Ariesa, do you read me?" Torval spoke briskly.

"Loud and clear; everything's good on our end. Though those boys you sent in almost started a firefight. Give me a heads up next time you do something like that." She warned.

"Will do mam. We've sent a ship back with all the information your ghosts gave us. They will inform Dead Orbit and the City of what's taken place." Captain Torval offered. Ariesa thought on this for a moment.

"Good; we will be heading back soon, I've got someone I'm bringing with me. Take over here; I want a constant Dead Orbit presence here. Keep a good impression will you?" Ariesa said jokingly.

"Will do mam, safe journey." Captain Torval bid farewell.

 **Citadel, Docking Bay…**

Ariesa's team moved towards the docking bay where Further Hope was docked. Sotel was at the front with Ariesa at the guardians' request. Moving down corridors three-abreast, Dreneth's guards followed closely. "Will they be alright?" Sotel questioned.

Looking down slightly, Ariesa replied. "They'll be fine. They've got Dreneth and those C-Sec officers to keep them company." Thinking on this, they moved on in silence towards their destination. As the corridors became more familiar they rounded the last corner before their ship.

Two C-Sec guards stood in the doorway and moved to stop the group. "Sorry, the quarian is not permitted to go any further. She'll have to remain here. We will escort her back to the presidium after you are aboard your ship." One of the two turian officers warned.

Upon hearing this, Ariesa moved in-between Sotel and the guards. "I offered to show her our City; she comes with us." She said finitely.

"I have to insist…" the guard started. He was cut off by two flashes behind him and the other tuarian guard.

Two Hunters materialised behind each of the guards, casually leaning up against the wall either side of the open door tossing their knifes up and catching them again as they came down. "Any problems mam?" One of them asked openly.

"No, we're all good." Ariesa said as she led Sotel around the two guards looking at the Hunters.

"Cloaking tech…" one of guards behind the team whispered. "How long have you been there?" the first turian officer breathed.

"Long enough." The Hunter replied mockingly as Ariesa's team finished moving past the officers and through the open door. With a flourished twirl, the two hunters turned and went through the door after their friends. The turian guards followed, moving around the two stunned officers.

 **Further Hope…**

Sotel looked around the inside the ship with genuine interest. She had asked for ship designs the moment she came aboard. Ariesa could tell that the young quarian was completely enthralled by the strange design. She was quick to oblige and after showing Sotel the bridge she showed her a holographic terminal where she could study to her hearts content.

She did receive glances from members of the bridge crew, but nods from Ariesa saw them back to work. She asked her ghost to open a channel to her ship. "This is Arach Ariesa, first contact with the alien cultures was peaceful. We go now back to Dead Orbit and the City. I would imagine some of the other species ships will want to come with us. We will show them the City and bring them before the City consensus. Prepare for departure."

As the ship slowly angled itself after undocking from the Citadel the communication's officer spoke. "Mam, one of the ships is haling us." Ariesa took a more formal stance.

"On screen." She replied.

"Arach Ariesa; this is Captain Vakros. I will be accompanying you back to your system. Five ships will accompany mine; do you find this to be acceptable?" Captain Vakros asked. 'There it is', Arieas thought to herself. She knew some would be ordered to go with her.

"That's acceptable Captain Vakros; follow us and we will ensure you get to Earth safe." Arieas stated.

"My thanks, Arach." The turain said before cutting the channel.

As the Further Hope exited the Citadel, a group of ships under Captain Vakros's command broke formation and made to follow. Captain Torval's fleet moved to intercept, but stopped when Ariesa's ghost sent them a message letting them know to allow the ships through. The Further Hope and the small fleet in tow lined up and in a flash they were through the relay.

As they exited the relay they hailed Captain Vakros's ship. With the com channel open Ariesa began to speak. "Captain, when we get to the relay leading to our system, I will get permission for you to enter. After that you need to follow my ship's path exactly. Remember, our system is a warzone. If any of the other races finds you they will open fire. When we get to the City I will need time to get you clearance to send a team down. Just wait in orbit until you get the go ahead, understood?" She finished.

"Understood, we will proceed as instructed." Captain Vakros replied. She cut the channel and made for the relay entering FTL.

The cluster of ships exited FTL close to the relay leading to Earth. Ariesa immediately hailed Admiral Hackett to let him know the situation. "Sir, we are bringing several of the new aliens' with us to Earth, I assume you have been made aware of the situation by Captain Torval's runner?" she questioned, making reference to the small fast ship that had been sent back to Earth.

"Yes Arach, we have been made aware of the situation. Captain Torval's ship went ahead to Earth to let them know what's going on. We will send some of our ships back through the relay to escort you." Admiral Hackett stated.

"Thank you Admiral." Ariesa said gratefully. As she cut the channel and the ship made for the relay leading to Earth, Ariesa turned and gave a glance to the young quarian on her bridge. She had been listening to the conversation between her and the Admiral, but as soon as it had ended she was straight back to pouring over all the information she had been given.

 **Earth, Orbit…**

As the Further Hope exited FTL, Citadel ships in tow, the Dead Orbit fleet moved to intercept them. Once again Ariesa's ghost sent a message to all ships letting them know everything was alright and that they weren't being chased. Ariesa's heart almost stopped when she was told she was being hailed by Dead Orbit himself.

As he appeared onscreen she adopted a more formal stance placing her hands behind her back. "Sir." She began.

"At ease Arach, Captain Torval's ship informed us of the relays and the Citadel. I would be most interested however in the retelling of your first-hand experience. Have your ghost transmat you over. As for the fleet behind you, I'm sure the Vanguard will be most eager to talk to them. They are as caught up as we are currently; I will get the Vanguard in contact with their leader." Dead Orbit ordered quickly as if in a hurry.

"Understood sir." Ariesa said as the com feed cut out.

Turning to Sotel, who had been listening, Ariesa spoke to the concerned quarian. "Don't worry, I will be back shortly. I will explain the offer I made to Dead Orbit and then we can go down to the City. Just sit tight; ok?"

"Yeah, I think so… I'll just stay here and read a bit more if that's still alight?" Sotel asked.

"It's fine. I'll be back before you know it." With that Ariesa was transmatted from her ship to Dead Orbits in a flash.

Arieas sat before Dead Orbit in a meeting room on his ship. He asked her many questions about her experience on-board the Citadel. She spoke about the first contact, how she was taken for talks and explained her conversation with Dreneth.

One thing that caught his attention however was the offer Ariesa had made to the quarian. Upon thinking about the implications; he understood her line of thinking. If they could get the quarians on their side they would have access to a wealth of information and technologically adept individuals. And if the Council was to allow them to claim the planets just on the other side of their relay; well, all the better.

He continued to look at a data pad he held filled with information on the quarian race. When he had finished reading the section he was on, still listening to Ariesa he switched to the information they had on the system they would lay claim to. One large, high pressured world, two gas giants and three habitable planets reminiscent of the ideal garden world.

There was also one smaller planet further from the system's sun that had been frozen over in thick sheets of ice. Looking at the orbit of the solar system, he noted that all planets were traveling at different speeds spare the ice planet and one of the garden planets which were some distance apart but travelled relatively closely, for planets, and at the same speed.

"We will need to prepare to take our people through the relay and settle on the most defensible planet as soon as this 'Council', gives us their permission to settle. If they don't, well… We will settle anyway. We need this to survive; and if the Darkness couldn't stop us, nether will these newcomers."

 **Tower, several hours later…**

The Vanguard had finished making preparations for the arrival of the new species diplomats. Upon learning of the events that had recently taken place, each of the three had taken different views and had different reactions. Zavala had entered a near panic, betraying his normally calm demeanour. Ikora had expressed great interest in these new, non-Darkness corrupted species.

Cayde-6 had taken up his normal childish behaviour, making jokes and showing a generally careless attitude. Preparing for the arrival, they had all had their ghosts read out noteworthy information while they informed people of the situation, got defences ready, etc. After several hours they gave the signal for Captain Vakros to send diplomats to the Tower.

Captain Vakros stood in the hangar bay of his ship looking at the team going to this 'Tower'. "Tayson, I want you to accompany the diplomats. Learn everything you can and report back to your team." Captain Vakros spoke to the salarian STG agent that would be disguised as one of the diplomats' guards.

"Understood." Tayson replied giving his assault rifle a quick once over. Captain Vakros turned to the guards that would be responsible for the teams overall safety.

"We want to keep things peaceful if possible. That being said, if they show sign of hostility, let them know taking on the Council races won't get them far." He ordered. With a nod, the guards acknowledged his orders. He turned to the diplomats; one of each of the Council races and with a nod he wished them good luck.

As their shuttle departed Captain Vakros's ship, they couldn't help but feel some sense of anticipation. "I wonder what their culture is like; from what we've been informed, they have been at war for several hundred years now. Surely constantly having to fight for survival should change a culture." The asari diplomat reasoned.

"Agreed, we should make it clear that we are prepared to defend ourselves. We don't want another version of the krogan rebellions." The turian diplomat interjected.

"But we don't want to force that situation ether. If we appear too aggressive we could end up creating the very situation we seek to avoid." The salarian diplomat countered.

As they entered the air space of the City they prepared for the inevitable. The shuttle docked in the hanger bay gently and the shuttles door opened with a swoosh. They were met by several guardians who held their weapons lowered. The diplomats, guards and STG agent stepped off the shuttle and out into the open hanger.

"Greetings diplomats; if you would kindly follow us we will escort you to the Vanguard." One of the guardians spoke out. "Thank you guardian." The asari diplomat expressed gratitude.

As they travelled through the hanger and into the open plaza that was the top of the Tower, they received looks from every individual present. They saw several of the Exo's without helmets that instantly caused the guards to subconsciously grip their weapons tighter.

They had been informed that most were once organic beings like these humans that had given up their bodies and allowed their consciousness to be transferred into a metallic shell. Shaking off the feeling, the group moved down a set of stairs and rounded a corner. Stood behind a desk was a creature draped in brown robes and a strip of cloth covering three green, weeping eyes. The unidentified creature simply gave a sigh and went back to whatever it was doing before.

Moving past this, they turned down the corridor that led down to a room in which stood three individuals awaiting their presence. They moved slowly; cautiously down the corridor. To their right was a guardian in thick plated armour coloured white and orange. To their left, slightly further down could be seen some form of worker droid.

"Looking for the crucible, Shaxx is the crucible." It spoke. The group were confused to say the least; what was this crucible, and who was Shaxx? One of the guards almost panicked as he turned suddenly noticing a shadowy creature lurking in the shadows to their immediate left. It looked right back at the guard.

"My will, is not my own…" It rasped. This unnerved the group somewhat and they were prompted to move quickly on.

As they entered the final room, the three individuals stood around the table turned to face them. "Ah, you are expected." The Vanguard in purple robes greeted. The diplomats and their team approached the nearest end of the table to the entrance.

"Greetings Vanguard, we hope we can achieve peace between our two peoples." The tuarian diplomat began.

"I'm sure we will, given time, I believe we can achieve wonderful things together." The purple robed Vanguard replied.

As the talks began in earnest, many things made an appearance in the midst of the discussion. The powers that the guardians wielded the Light and the guardians' rebirth. But one topic had the potential to cause issues.

"So the orb we saw above your City is the Traveler? I must admit, we do hold some concern over your worship of a machine. Also, how can it or the devices it created be trusted?" the turian diplomat questioned gesturing to Cayde-6's ghost.

He didn't want to say outright, 'don't trust' or 'renounce' your god as he knew just how much tension that would put on the talks. "The Traveler came to us; it uplifted our people and preformed miracles. When the Darkness came, it gave itself to protect us. The only reason we still exist is because of its sacrifice." Zavala spoke with a new level of seriousness.

"We meant no offence." The asari quickly input, trying to defuse any tension. "We simply have laws against the creation of AI's, and for good reason. They have created much trouble for us in the past." She continued.

"Like the geth?" Ikora said, bringing up the sensitive subject.

"Well; yes… the quarians created a fully self-aware machine race that they had no control of. I just hope we don't all suffer from their mistake." The asari admitted.

"Have you ever tried making peace with the geth?" Cayde-6 queried.

"And what would be the point of that? They are machines, they have no use for organic's. They would rather end us than have peace." The turain said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How do you know, have you ever tried?" Cade pressed raising an eyebrow.

"Well; no. But all ships that have travelled beyond the vail haven't returned." The turian defended.

"Mercenaries? Hired guns that had no interest in peace?" Cayde continued.

"Cayde. This is not the time for that discussion." Ikora scolded. "There will be time for this later if you are so interested in the subject." She finished. Ikora turned to the diplomats.

"I apologise, as for the subject of the Traveler, it is a benevolent god who we owe our very existence to. We won't abandon it or its gifts that continue to save us every day." Ikora stated.

"We understand, we don't want to show disrespect to your beliefs." The salarian apologised.

As the conversation calmed, they all began to relax somewhat. When they came to the subject of the new system that could be given to the humans, the conversation picked up once again. "So you believe that we would be entitled to this system?" Zavala questioned.

"Yes, the batarians and volus have been bickering over it for so long, and nether truly needs the system. You however are obviously in desperate need of new worlds. We would aid you in building settlements and infrastructure. You would also be granted access to several resources we possess to help build your fleet and a sum of credits to aid you in integrating into the galactic community." The salarian informed Zavala.

"Yes; this galactic community you speak of. You have told us that your three races are the leaders of this community and that many other races have embassies on your Citadel. Would we be entitled to make our present known on your; station?" Zavala continued looking between each of the tree diplomats.

"Of course, your race would be entitled to its own embassy on the Citadel." The asari soothed gently.

"Good, good." Ikora whispered.

After much time had passed, the Vanguard had bid the diplomats farewell and escorted them personally out to their awaiting shuttle. As they reached the shuttle they paused. "Thank you Vanguard, it's been our pleasure being given this opportunity to come to your tower. I do believe our people will become great allies." The asari said with genuine glee.

"No, it's been our pleasure to have you here." Ikora said with uncharacteristic cheer. As the diplomats entered their shuttle, their guards followed. Tayson, the undercover STG agent was last onto the shuttle. Having subtly taken many scans and having a full recording of their time, he was content.

"Oh, one last thing." Ikora called out to the group before the shuttle door closed. Every member of the group on the shuttle turned to face the Vanguard.

"Yes, what is it?" the asari diplomat questioned.

With a smile Ikora turned to face Tayson. "Tayson, if you wanted to take scans and recordings for the rest of your STG team; you could have just asked."

Cayde gave a loud chuckle at this and the three Vanguard turned swiftly and strode back to their chamber leaving the diplomats and their team gawking. With that, the shuttle door closed on the stunned team and started to their fleet.

"Thank you ghost." Ikora said, her voice barely above a whisper.

 **Tower, several hours later…**

Vox'trix stood once again in the tower. He looked up at the Traveler, eyes wide as many guardians and citizens moved busily behind him. He and his Kell had been informed, along with the general public of many events that had taken place of late. The discovery of a relay, new non-hostile species, several planets that they could settle on.

To make things better, the City consensus had watched the recording the Vanguards ghosts had made of the meeting and had taken enthusiastically to the idea of setting up a colony in this new system.

The probability was the City would be mostly emptied of civilians, spare those who wished to stay, and would be turned into one huge military orientated stronghold. The City consensus had reached out to Vox'trix's Kell and had offered to escort all of the Eliksni to the new planet they would start colonising. They could get out of the system, build up their strength and charge back to Earth on mass.

He had been summoned to the Tower by the Vanguard as something of importance needed to be discussed. He did not know what was this important, probably many things. A guardian moved behind them and cleared his throat. Turning, Vox'trix and the two vandals who had escorted him on his last visit followed the guardian.

As they went down the stairs and passed Shaxx, Vox'trix nodded in respect to the man who had stood up and defended them. Shaxx nodded back and continued talking to the two guardians who were debating tactics for the Crucible. "If I am here, it is the Nine who sent me…" the shadowy creature to the groups left muttered to a guardian viewing the items he had for sale. Vox'trix had heard rumours of a group called the Nine who owned the Jovians (the moons orbiting Jupiter).

As Vox'trix entered the chamber, each of the Vanguard turned from what they were doing previously. "Ah, Vox'trix, do come in." Ikora motioned further into the room. "We have much to discuss." She continued.

"Would it happen to be linked to the new species?" Vox'trix questioned.

"Some, but not all." Ikora answered. "Firstly, the remains of Sepiks Prime have been transmatted to a storage area near the south of the City. We will have it brought to you at a later point. We have also located, with the information you gave us, the Kell of House Exile. He has fortified himself inside a conquered Hive temple on the dark side of the moon. We will be sending in a raid team to put him to an end." Looking at Ikora and thinking on this news, Vox'trix spoke.

"Thank you for giving us access to Sepiks Primes shell. We will begin to create a new Prime from its wreckage. As for House Exile, when you have killed the Kell, please inform Shoul'krus immediately. He has a plan for them…With Kell dead; House Exile will tear itself apart. As our House's numbers are few, we could do use higher numbers." Vox'trix said, turning to each of the Vanguard.

Zavala shared a look of concern with the others before turning to Vox'trix. "What exactly did you have in mind?" he asked in a serious tone.

"With Kell dead, House will be weak. My Kell will speak to those of the House who will listen. A channel will be opened and broadcast our message to all Exiles. Those who renounce their House and make it to a point far outside the City will be given the chance to join us. We will also tell of how we have no dregs, so all their docking caps will be removed. The dregs will fight with zeal to get out and come to us. The promise of a better life will bring out hope in them. As House Exile is made up of the rejects of other Houses, dregs are by far the most common members of the House. With these new numbers, we could create a larger presence in the settlements in this new system. In a few years when our numbers have increased, we can provide a much larger force to retake this system and protect our god." Vox'trix explained to the concerned Vanguard. The three shared a look and Ikora gave a small nod.

"So long as they can be controlled, show no trace of Darkness and integrate with your House without issue, any who want to join will be allowed."

Vox'trix would be sure to let his Kell know of the Vanguards decision. With a nod to the group in thanks he let them continue. This time, it was Zavala who spoke. "When we settle on this new world, we will bring you along with us. We will create the facilities you need to care for your young there and aid in your integration with our society. When you have the numbers, you can start supplying troops to the City. We understand the position you find yourselves in currently; without the numbers we don't to risk reducing your population size." He gave a momentary pause and thought on something before continuing.

"Those numbers you will gain from House Exile will definitely help boost your population size. Perhaps you will be able to send your forces back to the City sooner. He reasoned.

Vox'trix nodded in agreement. "Yes, so long as we have the numbers, we will send reinforcements sooner." He concurred.

"Onto the other point of interest." Cayde-6 started in a light tone. "Both of our people know what it is to be playing with extinction. Your people had to run from the Hive to avoid it and our people have to defend our City every day to ward it off." He began. Zavala picked up from where Cayde-6 left off.

"One of Dead Orbits Arach's, the one who made first contact with these new 'Council' races, also made contact with another race. These quarians seem to understand our situation. From what we can gather, they created a synthetic race called the geth who drove them from their planet some time ago. They have been drifting through space on their migrant fleet ever since; banned from colonizing any world. They are dying out, just like us. The Arach evidently has a heart as she made them an offer; an alliance with Dead Orbit." Zavala spoke while his ghost appeared beside him, moving to the centre of the table, it shot a blue beam of light at the holographic projector and a hologram of a ship with an orb at the front appeared.

Taking a moment to look at the orange projection, Vox'trix nodded and allowed the Titan to continue. "With their fleet, resources and knowledge of the galaxy, we would be far more prepared for anything that comes our way. While I don't like that fact it was a member of Dead Orbit to reach out to them, I have to respect their foresight." Zavala admitted.

"This Council however; they have offered to aid us in setting up a new colony on a wold of our choice. We have chosen this world." the hologram changed from the ship to one of the three habitable planets in the new system.

"Due to its proximity to the ice world and their orbits being synchronised, this could aid us in defending our new world if needs be. The Council has commissioned the construction of settlements in this region. In a few days, the Dead Orbit fleet, and several ships sent by the Council, will be transporting all civilians to this area. We will then begin sorting who goes where, the distribution of resources, etc." Zavala informed as an area of the holographic planet dislodged itself from the main body to indicate where the settlements would be constructed.

"How would we be placed, among the rest of our people, or kept separate as we are now?" Vox'trix questioned in an even tone as to not show preference. Ikora was the first to reply.

"After Shaxx's speech, we believe some Eliksni could be scattered among the general population. So long as we are careful, I believe we can avoid any incidents." She answered calmly in her usual soft voice.

"Moving on with the topic at hand, the quarian race is looked down upon by the rest of the galactic community. Allowing them to settle on our world may upset the council. Due to this, we will wait until we have settled and then allow them to colonize along with us. We will together have resources enough to build settlements for them and to repair their fleet. They are, from what we know, technologically adept. This will further our understanding of how the galaxy as a whole operates. One thing to know however; their immune system is extremely frail and can't stand up to the diseases our people live with on a daily basis. Due to this, they wear enviro-suits at all times. We will have to approach all socialisations with caution." Zavala described with obvious concern.

Ikora began to speak as she turned to the three Eliksni. "The quarian that the Arach made the offer to is going to be here soon. She was brought back with the Dead Orbit ship that made first contact and is coming down on a shuttle from that ship. We have been informed she is on her pilgrimage; a sort of rite of passage where they have to leave the migrant fleet and only return when they have something of value." Ikora explained.

"Interesting, of what value is our offer of an alliance to them? Would that complete her pilgrimage?" Vox'trix chirped with interest.

"I'm not sure; only she will know." Ikora replied. As she finished her sentence, she looked passed Vox'trix to see a female Titan in full Dead Orbit gear striding down the corridor with the quarian in question moving quickly next to her.

As Sotel walked down the corridor, she couldn't help but feel nervous. She had never been very confident when it came to anything outside of the flotilla. Now, being the only quarian in this system, being surrounded by new aliens and an unfamiliar society she almost lost it.

One of the things that had helped her massively was being given access to all this new tech designs. The offer of an alliance with her people also helped somewhat to drag her out of her shell. "I am merely a trash collector for the Nine…" a strange tentacle faced creature uttered to her left, surprising her and almost causing her to scream out.

She had to walk briskly to keep up with the enthusiastic Titan who was practically skipping ahead of her. As they entered the enclosed room at the end, Sotel paused as one human in flowing purple robes, one Awoken in heavy plate, one Exo with a raged cloak and three Eliksni all paused and stared at her unmoving as if silently judging her.

She looked up to her right at Ariesa and found her staring at the Eliksni. When they had both taken the shuttle from Further Hope, Ariesa had told her that since she had been gone, a group of Eliksni called House Shadow had made a pact with the City. Although, from the venomous look the Arach was giving them, she did not fully trust the new friendlies.

"Greetings, Sotel'Zara nar Rayya." The human said fluently. Nervously, Sotel tried to form a coherent response.

"Um, it's nice to meet you…?" She gestured with a hand towards the human in robes.

"My name is Ikora Ray, this is Commander Zavala and this is Cayde-6." Ikora said, gesturing to each Vanguard in turn. As Sotel put faces to the names Ariesa had given her earlier she nodded.

"We understand you are on your pilgrimage, and that Ariesa here has offered an alliance with your people. We need to discuss what this entails with you in further detail. When you are taken back to your fleet, we wish you to be able to give your most informed decision to your Admiralty Board. Diplomats from the City will also be there with you to answer any questions they may have." Ikora explained to the anxious turquois suited quarian.

"The Council have granted us this system to settle in." Zavala motioned to the orange hologram in the middle of the table as it changed to a planet. "They are starting to create settlements in this region and soon we will begin to move our civilians there." He motioned to the hologram again as a section of landmass made itself stand out.

"We understand how your people are looked down upon by the other races. Due to this, after we have moved our citizens to the planet, we will send you and several ships to your fleet. They will bring the offer of an alliance. If you were to accept, by the time the Council realises what is going on they won't be able to stop it. Your civilians will moving in to the extra settlements we will construct for you." Zavala described in his deep commanding voice.

Sotel understood why they were going to do what they were. If the Council realised their plans to aid the quarians, they could very well withdraw their offer of help. "I understand. If we wait until you are moving your people across, then I will go back to the flotilla with you." Sotel agreed. "I do have a question; if you don't mind…" She asked quietly.

"Of course, what is it?" Ikora said gently. Sotel looked timidly between the Warlock to her right and the Eliksni to her left.

"Um; I was told that they fought you, why are they here?" Sotel almost shrunk back into her suit further, if it were possible. Ariesa put her hand on her forehead.

"Uh, I knew there was something… Dead Orbit informed me that these guys are playing nice." Ariesa said with a sigh.

"Greetings quarian, I am Vox'trix of House Shadow. We will be accompanying the humans to this new system. It is nice to make your acquaintance." The Eliksni trilled.

"You to, I mean it's nice to meet you to." Sotel replied quickly.

"Yes. At any rate, one thing that must be addressed; your immune system." Zavala started. Cayde-6 gave a small chuckle and at realising everyone was looking at him tried to turn the tail end of the snicker into a small cough.

"Um, yeah, serious issue, must be sorted." Cayde-6 said as his reversal didn't seem to work as intended.

Vox'trix turned back to Sotel and continued. "My kind will be of no concern. We have a hyper-immunity to diseases. Our system is so potent it kills anything that even tries to get a foothold. What about you guardians?" Vox'trix asked turning to the Vanguard.

"Any guardian won't be an issue. Our Light breaks down any microbial life like your immune system Vox'trix. Both of us could quite easily touch a quarians exposed skin with little to no adverse effects." Ikora explained.

"I have a question, if you don't mind." Vox'trix asked Sotel. Spinning back to him she nodded. "My kind, like yours, is excellent with technology. I have heard of a common hand held tool your people have; omn something. May I ask what it is capable of?" Vox'trix gestured to her right hand.

"Um, I actually have one on my left arm." She said raising her left arm. As she did her omni-tool appeared glowing orange.

"The omni-tools are used for a wide variety of things. Hacking, repair, programming, manufacturing objects, turning material into omni-gel, cameras, etc. The list of uses goes on. Back on the fleet, omni-tools are a necessity. If we didn't have them, so much of the work we do would simply be impossible." Sotel described enthusiastically. Tech had always been a passion of hers, like so many quarians.

"Ikora, would you be able to get your ghost to scan it and send the results to me?" Vox'trix requested. Being one of the most advanced races tech wise under the banner of the Traveler, having access to these tools would help massively.

"Ghost." Ikora said as she gestured to the quarians omni-tool. Feeling uncomfortable around the ghosts, Sotel stretched her arm out to keep the little machine as far from her as possible. A cone of blue light emanated from the ghosts eye onto the omni-tool in question. Almost as soon as it started however, it stopped. It looked up at Sotel's mask, back to Ikora and back again to Sotel.

The blue cone of light then targeted the core of Sotel's body. She recoiled slightly, holding out her arms as she took one step back. "Ghost?" Ikora questioned, a hint of concern laced in her voice.

"Ikora; she has the Light…" the ghost replied.

As the words were spoken, all of the Vanguard, the Arach and the Eliksni turned from the ghost to the quarian. "She has Light…" Cayde-6 breathed. "How is that possible?" unsure of the implications.

"Is that good…?" Sotel said bringing her arms down and bringing them close to her chest.

"I think so; when the others learn of this, they will be even more eager than they already are to save your people." Vox'trix tried to calm the young quarian.

Sotel looked at the Vanguard and noticed Zavala talking to his ghost. As he finished, he turned to Sotel and motioned for her to come closer. Tentatively, she moved around the table, past Vox'trix and behind Cayde-6. She looked up at the Titan as a ghost moved into the room and hovered over the table next to them.

"The Traveler gave itself to save us from the Darkness that sought to end us. In its dying breath, it created the ghosts. They are its greatest gift to us. To share in the Travelers light is an honour bestowed upon a chosen few. Most ghosts not with a guardian are out searching for one in the wilds of our system. A few however chose to remain in the Tower for those guardians who managed to get back after losing their ghosts. This is one of those ghosts; he is yours now."

Sotel didn't even have time to gasp, for as soon as she turned to look at the white machine floating next to her, it pulsed, bathing the room in light. While her mask adjusted somewhat, it couldn't protect her sight from the amount of light still pouring through. As her eyesight returned, the ghost had disappeared.

"Don't worry, I'm still here. Just looking at your vitals, everything looks good. Zavala's ghost informed me of your immune system. You don't have to worry about that any more. Any microbial life that tries to take root will be burned away by your Light. You can take your mask off if you like…" Her ghost informed her casually before trailing off suddenly realising how stunned his new guardian was.

As this was going on, Cayde-6's ghost turned around and moved towards Vox'trix. Looking at the little ghost, Vox'trix cocked his head. "What is it, Little Light." Apparently irritated by this, Cayde's ghost shot a beam of light at the Eliksni. Turning from the frozen quarian to the little ghost, the Vanguard and the Arach looked at Vox'trix.

"No…" Cayde said not believing what was about to happen.

"When Sotel's ghost pulsed; I detected how it resonated within Vox'trix. Guardians, he has Light in him… Not as much as the Arach or the Vanguard, but enough to become a guardian himself…" Cayde's ghost finished. After a moment of pause Zavala leaned closer to his ghost.

"Better get another one in here ghost." He whispered.

Authors note:

Hi all, hope you like where this is going. To those of you who PM'd me about the catalyst, etc. yes, it will get involved and I do have a plan about explaining it's dealings with the old races (Hive/Vex.)

Anywho, it's back into the darkness with me, I will see you all next time. For now though, I leave you with this...

"I saw… them. The dark sisters… Savathun and Xivu Arath…"- Record 349-CHASM-6784.


	6. Discussions

**Discussions**

 **Future War Cult HQ…**

Inside a cold, sterile room, a man stood looking up at a device attached to the ceiling, spiralling down towards the floor. The silver and black pipes and tubes twirled down in an interlocking symmetrical pattern, attaching to a black cube like device, encasing it and flowing down around it to the floor. From a separate room, a group of individuals watched on with interest.

The Future War Cult had in their possession few of these golden age wonders. These machines allowed the user to take a brief glimpse into a possible future. However, in payment for such foresight, no human to ever wield such power came back with their mind intact. The man stood stoically before the device however, was no human.

The Exo looked up to the peak of the device, following it slowly down, taking in every minuscule detail, he paused, eyes moving over the two gaps in the device. He had been instructed to move both hands into these gaps and take hold of the moulded orbs inside the obsidian cube.

Simulating a breath, the first Exo to attempt this moved forwards with purpose. Even as his hands entered the golden age marvel, a low hum could be heard from somewhere above him. Feeling the orbs mentioned beforehand, he grasped them firmly. As he did, his servos' tightened, making his knees buckle slightly causing him to arch his back to compensate in an attempt to stay sanding strait.

The onlookers curiously looked on, hoping beyond hope that he may return from his vision of the future with his mind intact. The Exo, shaking, closed his eyes and bore witness to events beyond his understanding.

Several minutes passed, the Exo still visibly trembling. As a few more seconds passed, the machine slowly powered down, its rumble getting further and further away until silence reined once again. The Exo slowed his spasms and he fell to the floor, arms sliding from the machine. As he did, the onlookers rushed into the room and gathered their fallen faction member. As they checked him over, looking for any signs of injury, he awoke with a gasp.

"I saw… I saw… machines in the sky. Huge machines of Darkness as tall as sky scrapers of old, descending upon us; no; not just us… there are others dying with us. Machinery riddled corpses run headlong into battle against us… I saw… a galaxy of Light and Dark and... Nothing… An emperor upon his golden throne, sipping wine..."

After a moment of pause, and dark realisation, he continued with dread. "I saw… them. The dark sisters… Savathun and Xivu Arath…" He finished trying to force back a sob.

One of the Future War Cult members looked to another. "We need to report this now." She said. With a nod from the other, they moved towards the rooms exit, leaving the Exo and other onlookers behind.

"I saw… them. The dark sisters… Savathun and Xivu Arath…"- Record 349-CHASM-6784.

 **Citadel…**

Ariesa and her team had left a short time ago, leaving the recently arrived group with their hands full of alien reporters and journalists. Looking around him from behind his helmet, the Titan leading the team could count at least three, no four new races. The first individual brave enough to come up and interview them spoke to him first.

"Excuse me, would it be possible to ask you a few questions?" the blue skinned reporter asked tentatively. Looking at her, his mechanical eyes narrowed slightly. Of all the things he didn't want to do, making a bad first impression was high on the list.

"Of course; what would you like to know?" The Exo Titan asked openly.

"Well," The asari began, "from what your companion has told us, you are from a planet called Earth. How would you describe your home planet?" She questioned.

Thinking on his response, the Titan responded. "In my eyes, our home was a singular light in a universe full of darkness. Its lands were once peaceful; whole…"

Sighing, the Exo continued. "Now however, it is scarred, cursed. I feel that to survive we must leave our home. We can recreate the beauty we achieved from our home on a new world. You ask how I would describe our planet? Dead; I would honestly describe it as being a dead world."

This shocked the reporter greatly. Of all the species that they knew of, not a single one disowned their planet of origin. The asari had thessia, the turians, palaven, and the salarians had sur'kesh. Each race took pride in their home and would fight to defend it. "Why do you believe it dead? Is there truly nothing that can be done for your home?" She pressed.

The Exo shook his head, still hidden under his helmet. "Our enemies have scarred her, left her broken, shattered. There is no redemption for our world I fear. Humanity must find a new home among the stars. It's not just our home world you know? Our entire system is lost to us. The Hive and Fallen crawl across Earth and her moon. The Vex create temporal rifts across the surface of Venus and mars. The Cabal empire sends in fresh legion to the system frequently to reinforce those already there… If we are to survive, we must leave."

That last point caught the reporter's attention. "With the discovery of the mass relays, where do you think you will go?"

Before the Exo could respond, his ghost said something to him. "From the data Ariesa's ghost sent me before she left I've got this. She said that there is a chance we could be given this system." With this info, the Exo answered the reporter.

"From the discussions undertaken between Ariesa and Dreneth, there is a fair chance that a nearby system will be gifted to us. From there we can regain our strength and ensure our survival." The Exo explained.

Nodding her understanding, the reporter changed subject. "Moving on, we have heard that there are several races included under the title 'humanity'. Can you elaborate?"

"I'll do my best." The Exo began. "There are three specific races included in humanity. The first is the humans." Turning, the Titan looked to one of his team mates and indicated for them to come closer. When they got close enough the Exo spoke to them. "They want to know what humans look like."

"Fair enough." The human Warlock said as his helm transmatted into his inventory. His light pink skin was covered in ornate tattoos and arcane symbols. He had short cut black hair and a chiselled jaw.

Indicating with his left hand the Exo gestured towards his squad mate. "Humans were the first species to appear, taking the long rout through evolution to get where they are now." Turning he caught the attention of a female Awoken Hunter behind him. Singling for her to come closer she strolled towards the group.

"We taking our helmets off?" She queried when she arrived.

"Yep." Replied the Warlock idly looking across the crowd before them.

"These are the Awoken. When we faced the collapse of our civilisation, every ship that could fled Earth. Something happened out on the edge of our system; we don't know what it was, but it changed those humans on a genetic level." The Exo stated as the Hunter removed her helmet by hand, holding it under one of her arms.

The reporter gasped as she saw the resemblance to the asari. Her blue skin and defined, soft features. She had flowing, silky blond hair stopped just short of her eyes. "Goddess, they look like us…" the reporter breathed.

"I suppose they do carry similar features; mainly the blue skin I suppose." The Exo continued. The last species are the Exo. We are human minds that were once uploaded to mechanical bodies long ago." As he said this he removed his helmet and attached it to a point on his waist. Upon seeing his mechanical form he received several glares from the crowd.

"Wait, you're machines." The reporter queried with a hint of suspicion lacing her voice.

"Yes, as I said we are human minds in mechanical bodies. The process of creating the Exo's has long since been lost. We don't even understand fully how we work anymore. All that knowledge has been lost since the collapse. Only our ghosts have an understanding of our inner functions."

"So you are not AI's?" the reporter pressed. The Exo was somewhat confused. Did they have something against AI's that he didn't know about?

"No, we are not AI's. Every Exo was once a human." He reassured. "Think of it this way; it doesn't matter if the system thinks with flesh or superconductor or topological braids doped in metallic hydrogen, as long as the logic is the same. And I do believe our logic is the same. Yours and mine."

While she didn't understand everything that he just said, she got the basic idea he was trying to describe. "So what you are saying is that it doesn't matter so much as to what we are made of, just how we process and react to information. An interesting perspective." She nodding her understanding.

"Now here's the real question." He continued. "Why are Exo minds so human? What is the design imperative? Why does a war machine – yes, absolutely, I am a war machine, built by human hands; just as you are a survival machine built by the engine of evolution. Why do we have emotions and self-awareness? Did we simply carry them over from when we were human? When defending our home they are not useful traits. Emotion can destroy us, render even the strongest broken."

The reporter was slightly worried at this statement. They may have been organic once, but not anymore. When a metallic creature of any kind asks why it has emotions is when the organics start to get worried. She decided to brave the situation and ask the first question on her mind. "If you could remove your emotions, would you?"

After a short pause, the Exo continued. "No, no I would not. While they may be a hindrance on the battlefield, I do believe they are worth keeping. My friends; my family; I care for all of them. I would gladly give my life for any one of them, and they for me. That bond comes from emotion and can therefore be used as a source of strength. I chose to keep those bonds, as I once did while I was human. I might not remember that time, but I feel it, the way it shaped me."

Calming significantly, the reporter picked up on the part about him not remembering. "What happened to your memory?" she inquired.

The human Warlock explained the process. "Organic minds can remove information the brain does not deem worthy of keeping making space for more recent, relevant information. Exo minds are different; they have to be wiped of data to make sure they stay sane. The process isn't as refined as it could be causing some important memories to be lost. An Exo remembering there time as a human is a rarity nowadays."

Felling slightly sorry for their situation, the reporter pressed on. "Well, perhaps with our help we could improve the process to give you more control." Nodding in thanks, the Exo confirmed his feelings.

"Any show of kindness would be greatly appreciated. You know, I feel our two groups will have a lot to offer each other in the coming years."

Smiling, the reporter agreed. "I believe so. Here's to a bright future for both our kinds."

 **Migrant fleet…**

On board the migrant fleet, the Admiralty Board sat around a table. In total, of the five quarian admirals that held sway over the future of the quairan race, four were present. To the back of the small room sat Shala'Raan vas Tonbay. She had a kind heart and only wanted the best for her race; of all the admirals, she had the most level head and logical outlook on events.

To her immediate right sat Han'Garrel vas Neema. He was well known for being rowdy and was branded as a trouble maker along the turian border.

To Raan's left sat Zall'Koris vas Qwib-Qwib. Controversially to the quarian people, he was quite forward in his sympathy with the geth that drove them from their home world.

Finally, sitting opposite to Raan was Daro'Xen vas Moreh. Xen was a scientist at heart, and she never stopped trying to advance her knowledge and skill set to aid her people.

Looking to her fellow admirals, Raan spoke. "Admirals; are you aware of why I have summoned you here?" she asked her fellow leaders. The other admirals shared a look behind their masks before turning to her.

Koris was the first to reply to Raan. "No, we barely had time to let our crews know we were leaving, let alone get a word in edgeways before you cut the com link." Koris answered curiously. He wondered what could have gotten his fellow admiral so worked up. He knew she would have a good reason, she always did. Koris just hoped that it wasn't something that would negatively affect the fleet, however Garrel beat him to it.

Turning to her Garrel started to question his host. "Is there danger to the fleet, should I make preparations?" Garrel asked concerned.

Raan looked to the worried admiral. "I don't think so, at least, not yet." She opened her omni-tool. "I'm sending you footage from the Citadel. A new species recently made itself known when one of their ships exited the relay right into the middle of the Citadel fleet." Raan forwarded the footage of the ship in question exiting the relay.

"Keelah…" breathed Xen. Seeing footage from a ship mounted camera, they saw a large ship of black and white come barrelling through the relay and freezing upon seeing they were not alone.

After a moment of reviewing the footage Koris spoke again. "While this is interesting, why does this warrant our presence here? Did they try to reach out to us, or do something we should be made aware of?"

Raan simply looked back to her omni-tool and sent them more footage. Upon watching the footage, the admirals watched as the new aliens in black and white armour strode around the presidium with guards and what appeared to be an asari diplomat.

Xen noticed it before the others. She saw a quarian in blue armour with white edging looking at the newcomers paralyzed. "No…" she whispered as one of the aliens broke from the group and moved towards the young quarian.

The two seemed to be in conversation for a short period of time causing the group to stop. With a nod from the alien speaking to the quarian the other white and black armoured group moved on, causing the guards and the diplomat to follow. As the footage came to a stop the admirals saw the two move out of shot. "What happened next? Did they hurt her?" Garrel asked worried. The only outcomes he could think of was they hurt her and declared war, or they did something unbelievably stupid.

"No Garrel, they didn't hurt her. Instead they did something; I'm not quite sure I've wrapped my head around yet." Looking back to their omni-tools, they watched footage caught on someone's omni-tool as they sat inside a restaurant.

As the quarian and the alien moved up to the counter, a turian turned looking at them. _"Hu, oh a quarian. If your after food paste you might want to try the lower wards. And who's this. Asari maybe? Take your quarian and get out, her kind isn't wanted here."_ The turain in the recording stated, as if to say 'her kind' was nothing more than an inconvenience on the galaxy. _"Firstly, you're making a terrible first impression for your race. Secondly, she is far better of a person than you will ever be. And finally; I. Am not. Asari."_

The Admiralty Board gasped as this new blue alien's helmet disappeared in a flash of light, almost disintegrating to reveal her skin and hair. "What do they do after this?" Garrel asked stunned.

Raan looked back at her omni-tool before continuing. "From the footage we have managed to recover from the extranet, they sit down and talk. The quarian's name is Sotel'Zara nar Rayya. She is currently on her pilgrimage and evidently went to the Citadel. We can't seem to find any footage that captured what their conversation was about, but after this, Sotel eats the food she ordered and they leave. There were some interviews with reporters on the presidium after this; she can be seen in the background looking on her omni-tool. But you need to see this."

The admirals looked back to the footage now displayed. From what they could tell, it was a news channel reporting on the new aliens. The blue skinned alien asked the surrounding people to move back a few paces, and as they did something unbelievable happened.

With flashes, several more of the aliens teleported down to surround the group; including the quarian in their midst. They proceeded to draw their guns and point them at the guards, picking targets that could be a threat. One of them even set his arm on fire and took a defensive stance. "Keelah!" the three admirals said in unison. After the footage stopped, a moment of silence took hold.

Thinking on the implications, Xen was the first to speak. "So… they can teleport. Imagine what we could do with that tech; I wonder how it functions."

Looking at her with a sharp turn of his head, Garrel retorted. "Now is not the time for your scientific curiosities admiral. They have one of ours and we need to know what they intend with her." He said defensively.

Koris looked at the two and then to Raan. "Do we know where they are now?"

"Yes." Replied Raan. "After their little incident on the presidium, the new arrivals stayed behind along with several new ships that appeared through the relay. The original group took their ship and the young quarian back through the relay to their system; Citadel ships in tow. We haven't heard anything else of the situation yet." She confirmed.

Koris and the other admirals took a moment to digest this information. "What do we tell her parents…?" Koris asked.

"I have sent a message updating the captain of the Rayya informing him what to do. He will let her family know. Her parents and young brother deserve to know the situation." Raan informed the group.

Catching something, Xen spoke up. "They had more than one child?" She asked with concern. It was against quarian law to have more than one child as to not strain resources with over population, and the last time they had a population decline causing to temporarily lift the ban was many years ago, surely before this quarian was born.

"No, they adopted a child from a family that died due to a faulty air processor. The same incident that killed admiral Zorah's wife." Raan said sorrowfully. Raan was close to that family, and had even helped delivered Tali when she was born; getting sick for several weeks in the process.

Nodding in understanding, the admirals continued. "How do we proceed?" Garrel asked the group.

"For now, all we can do is wait. If we send the fleet, or even a few ships to search for their system, we could incur penalties or repercussions we just can't risk. Although it pains me to say it; we can't do anything for the moment… she's on her own for now." Raan admitted.

 **The Flotilla, the Rayya…**

Captain Korel'Jansk vas Rayya moved through his ship towards the quarters of the family he needed to see. As he reached their quarters, he pressed the buzzer on the door to indicate there was someone outside. As the door opened, a quarian woman stood surprised.

"Oh, sir. Please come in." She motioned with her hand. Jansk entered the room looking at some ornaments laid out on a table. A man entered from a side room followed by a young boy.

Jansk turned to face the family. "You may want to sit down for this." He motioned to a chair by a table next to the family.

"What is it? Oh keelah, it's not Sotel is it?" the woman questioned.

"It is I'm afraid. A short time ago, a new race made itself known on the Citadel. Sotel was on her pilgrimage there and has accompanied them back to their home system. We don't know anything more as of yet, but I will personally let you know the moment we have any news."

"No, I can't lose her Jansk… I just can't…" Sotel's mother started to sob, thinking of the worst situations her daughter could be in. Her husband moved to comfort her, taking her into his arms and bringing her close. Their adopted son joined in the hug as the family worried about their lost member.

Sotel's father looked at Jansk and made a simple request. "As soon as you know anything, please let us know."

Jansk nodded. "As soon as I know." He said before he made his way out of the room, leaving the family behind.

 **The Last City, The Tower…**

The two new guardians stood before the Vanguard, not quite sure what step to take next. Thinking over what to say, she chose to inquire about what guardians were; she could always come to the mask issue later. "What does it mean to be a guardian?" Sotel asked quietly.

Ikora answered the nervous quarian. "To be a guardian is to wield the Light of the Traveler. You will be a beacon of hope that stands against the Dark. To be a guardian, is a great honour, young one. We will be relying on you in the weeks to come, should you chose to aid us. You shall be the one to bring our message of peace to your race, and as a guardian, we may entrust you with many tasks."

Cayde-6 continued from where Ikora had left off. "There are many things that define each guardian class, wisdom, strength, devastatingly good looks…" Cayde said gesturing to Ikora, Zavala and finally himself. This prompted a harsh look from Zavala, causing Cayde to get back on track.

"Right, so what you're going to want to do is find what defines you and use it to maximise your potential. Like me being in here, this is the place where I can do most good; even if I think this room is starting to give me claustrophobia…" He finished looking around the ceiling as if it was about to close in on him.

Zavala sighed. "Yes; one further thing you will need to know about what it means to be a guardian. Your combat abilities will be greatly improved. After taking fire, your ghost will be able to repair any damage to your armour or body after a short respite. Even death will not slow you for long. If you do fall to an enemy, your ghost will be able to revive you, allowing you to fight once again." He finished.

She couldn't believe what she heard, being brought back to life after death? "Keelah, that can't be. How can my ghost bring me, or anyone back to life during combat?"

Cayde donned a devilish grin as a hand cannon materialised in his open palm. "Well…" He began. Before he could give a demonstration, Ikora scolded him.

"Cayde, this is not the time, nor the place for a live demonstration. You are NOT going to shoot yourself; again…" Ikora finished.

With shifty eyes, he scanned the room. As they settled on the Eliksni standing near to Sotel, he smiled. Before anyone could do anything, his hand cannon was levelled at Vox'trix and the trigger pulled.

With a spray of ether, Vox'trix's head was no more. All members in the room froze before slowly turning to Cayde and people in the hallway turned to face them. "Wait for it…" he muttered. With a flash, Vox'trix was standing, head once more whole staring frozen at Cayde.

"See, not so bad?" Cayde said sheepishly as he saw the expressions the other Vanguard were wearing.

"That is not how we teach a new guardian!" Zavala yelled, drawing even more attention from the hallway.

Clutching his head, Vox'trix gurgled deep in his throat. "Please, don't do that again…" he almost pleaded.

"Don't worry, he won't." Zavala growled out.

Putting his hand cannon on his back, under his cloak, Cayde simply averted his gaze and muttered a few words. "You guys just want to suck the fun out of everything…"

This being too much for the young quarian, Sotel rushed out of the room, out onto the plaza and stood, holding onto the railings overlooking the City bellow.

After a moment of heavy breathing, she heard a voice behind her. "Are you alright." A voice croaked out. Vox'trix moved up beside her; holding onto the rails with all of his hands.

"No; yes; I don't know…" Sotel admitted with a sigh. "I don't know what this is; I don't know how to cope with this. What will my people, my… my family think of this?" She quietly panicked.

"Well…" Vox'trix began. "…they should think you are courageous for delving into the unknown to save your species. They should be proud of you for being the first quarian guardian…" Thinking on this, Sotel nodded slowly. "I know how you feel. I am the first Eliksni guardian. I believe my people will feel joy at this news, but I cannot tell how the humans will react…" Vox'trix confessed.

Remembering a detail Ariesa said earlier, Sotel realised something. "Your people attacked them, didn't they? That's why you're worried." Sotel summarised.

Looking at her, Vox'trix nodded. Finding sudden strength, Sotel straitened and turned. "I have to do this. Whatever it means for me, my people need this." Turning slightly to Vox'trix, she looked into his four eyes. "Thank you…" She said sincerely.

"It was my genuine pleasure". Vox'trix replied as the two moved back to the Vanguard.

"You return, is everything alright?" Ikora questioned. Sotel looked to her before sighing.

"I think so. I'm sorry for my overreaction a moment ago. This is all very sudden. And as you can tell, my nerves often get the better of me. You have been nothing but kinds to me ever since I've got here, and I can't thank you enough for the aid you have offered my people. I… I will learn what it is to be a guardian. It may take time; but I will do my best." Sotel replied brightly.

Zavala liked what he heard; a new eager guardian was always made his day brighter. And this could only help the peace talks between them and the quarians'. It would also aid in making an excuse with the Citadel for helping the quarian. The quarians' share in the Light of their Traveler and therefore could not be turned away.

"Your ghost's will let you both know what powers you will wield." Zavala stated. Both their ghosts appeared in front of them respectively.

Sotel's ghost was first to speak. "You will both need to select a subclass. If it's easier to understand, pick one of the energy forms, void, solar or arc."

Vox'trix answered first. "I shall take the arc energy and make it my own."

Thinking on her options, Sotel made her decision. "Um, void, I think?" she questioned.

"Alright, let's explain what you will be able to do." Zavala nodded

Sotel's ghost began to explain what she would be able to do with her Light. "With my help, you will be able to focus your Light and project it in various forms. When you throw a grenade that I can produce at regular intervals, it will skip several times before spinning, releasing void flames to scorch any in close proximity. Your melee ability will drain enemies of their energy, making them sluggish and removing any shielding they may have. As for your super ability, it will cause rents in reality. From these rents will pore void flames, burning those caught in the downpour. With practice you will be able to focus where these rents appear and aim them over enemies." Her ghost described.

Vox'trix's ghost began to explain his abilities. "When you throw a grenade, it will cause arc damage to those in close proximity to it, pulsing every few moments. Your melee ability will cause shock damage to the enemy in question, stunning them for a short time. Your super will create a field around you that damages enemies inside constantly. Combining that with your melee and grenades could provide a short duration of heavy damage to our enemies." Vox'trix's ghost explained.

Nodding at this, Ikora spoke to the two new guardians. "They will need a designation, you know. Both your class and subclasses."

Shaking his metallic head, Cayde-6 sighed. "They get to name them? Why do the new guys get to have all the fun?" he said cheerily.

Sotel looked to Cayde, chuckling at his tone. "Why don't you name it? I don't know anything about Earth history; I don't know what would be appropriate." She said, taking on a bit of his lightheartedness.

"Hmm, how about… phantom?" Sotel's ghost chirped. Cayde-6 nodded his approval. "Phantom. Sound good to you guardian?" He said looking up at Sotel's mask. "Yeah, I like that. What about you Vox'trix?" He said turning to the Eliksni standing next to her.

"Among my people, there were once some who wielded arc energy with such zeal it became legendary. They were known as arc wraiths. I would be honoured to take that mantle." He warbled, thinking on those renowned warriors of old.

Cayde-6 nodded. "So, the phantom and the arcwraith? Ok, I can get behind that, you two?" he questioned to the other two Vanguards. Nodding their approval, the group continued with their conversation.

Sotel's ghost turned from the Vanguard to look once more at his guardian. "Guardian, as I said before you can remove your masks if you want. Your Light will burn away any infection that enters your body before any negative reactions take effect. That is; if you are comfortable doing so."

Looking at her ghost in disbelief, she paused a moment. "Are you sure…?" she questioned uncertainly. "Yes, if any other quarians were to become guardians it would be the same for them. I do believe the issue of your people's immune system would be looked into though by the humans if they decided to accept an alliance, so that's something." Her ghost replied honestly.

As she looked at the other people in the room, she reached up and slowly pulled her mask off, letting it fall to her side. Her short cut black hair and pale violet skin reflected the Light she carried to all those around her. A tear rolled down her cheek as she took in her surroundings without hiding behind her mask for the first time outside a sterile environment.

Looking at his new friend removing her mask for the first time, he felt delight at seeing her happy. "You know you can remove your mask as well guardian?" his ghost said. Looking sharply down at his new companion, he cocked his head.

"You breath ether that is stored in your armour, I can modify your lungs to be lined with ether meaning you can still breathe with your mask off; if that's what you want of course." His ghost described. Looking to the Vanguard observing him, he looked back at this ghost and nodded.

Reaching up to his mask, he took off the front section of his mask. As it slid off, a faint hissing sound could be heard as a small trace of ether dripped from his mandibles which he caught it in the mouth piece. His four mandibles flexed and clicked together as he made a quiet, slow gurgling sound from deep in his throat.

Vox'trix chirped and looked to his two vandal guards. They both stared at their baron and then looked to each other. Turning to the Vanguard, Vox'trix spoke his thoughts. "If Sotel and I can wield the light; perhaps others of our kind can. Maybe even the other denizens of the galaxy. Send your ghosts through the Eliksni population Vanguard. Seek out more guardians, let House Guardian become stronger." He beseeched. As one Cayde-6 and Ikora turned to each other and nodded. Both looking to Zavala, he pondered for a moment.

"Ghost, inform the others; scan the Eliksni population, find any guardians among their ranks and bring them here." Zavala decreed. Looking back to the group stood before him he spoke to everyone in the room with his usual powerful voice.

"Sotel, Voxt'rix, a group of guardians will accompany you both to the migrant fleet. There, I want you Sotel to deliver our message. Learn your new powers together guardians; until you become fully competent with your skills I want you two to be paired together as a fire team. I will select another guardian to go with you on your travels wherever you go. After you have delivered our peace offer, you are both to report back, understood guardians?"

Vox'trix was the first to answer. "Yes, commander. I will confer with my Kell and see it done." He chirped, clicking his mandibles.

Sotel didn't know what to do. She was a guardian now; but she was also a quarian. She had duties to her fleet. If she delivered the message and they accepted… maybe she could be both. Submitting to the Vanguards authority and reattaching her mask, she agreed. "Yes sir, I will do my best."

Nodding, Zavala gave the pair a look up and down. "Here, both of you take this. Ghosts, make them a new set of armour. I want our new guardians well equipped for their first mission together." He said as his ghost transferred armour materials to their ghosts to synthesize new armour.

"Also, take these. They will allow you to acquire a weapon from our Vanguard armoury. Choose what suits your style of fighting best, and then travel to the hanger. From there you will be taken to a ship that will transport you both to the migrant fleet. Good luck guardians." Zavala ordered. Nodding the pair turned and guided by their ghosts, journeyed to the armoury.

On their way there, their ghosts had made a new, basic set of armour for the pair. Sotel was garbed in a long robe like chest piece distantly reminiscent of voidfang vestments. Her new helmet still included the detachable facemask found in the quarian style of armour. The turquoise robed quarian strolled towards the hanger area, feet gently brushing against the two draping pieces of material lowering themselves almost to the ground.

Vox'trix walked besides her matching her speed. The Eliksni now wore thicker plate armour; several notched spikes ran the length of his four arms. At the base of his helmet, a thick fur circled his neck and attached to the larger, more prominent cloak of House Shadow. His boots clunked as he strode across the metallic floor, catching the attention of several guardians.

As they reached the armoury, the two looked over the weapons displayed before them debating over what weapons would match their fighting styles. "Well, I'm not well experienced in combat. Maybe something with a shorter range." Sotel began. Scanning over the options, Vox'trix picked up a shotgun and handed it to Sotel. "One of these is the logical choice, I feel." He said. Looking at her gun, Secret Handshake, and taking in the orange colouration she stowed the weapon on her back.

Looking over what was left, Sotel questioned what he thought would be an ideal choice for his fighting style. Reaching out with one of his upper arms, he hefted a chunky black pulse rifle as to inspect the minute details. Nodding his approval, he attached the Super Pox VLO to his back, neatly tucked away behind his cloak.

Nodding thanks to the warframe serving them, they moved towards the large shuttle docked in the hanger. The large, white, streamline ship took up almost all the room in the hanger available to it. Moving past its engines, Sotel noted that it sported a plethora of thrusters and boosters; probably for more maneuverability.

Before they could find an entrance of any sort, their ghosts transmatted them on-board without warning. Yelping in surprise, Sotel looked to Vox'trix and after a moment, her ghost appeared in front of her. "Is everything alright guardian?" He queried, concerned.

"What was that?" She asked quietly.

"We just transmatted the two of you on-board. Why?" he replied honestly.

"Next time maybe a warning ghost?" Sotel chuckled.

Without anything further, the shuttle took off towards the ships in orbit awaiting their arrival. Looking out a window, Vox'trix could see the last safe City disappearing bellow them. Looking outwards from the home of humanity, he saw all the ruin and desolation brought upon this worlds inhabitants.

Feeling a pang of guilt in his gut, he rested his head on the glass window. "Vox'trix, is everything alright?" Sotel asked, picking up that something wasn't right. Making a low gurgling sound in his throat, he answered truthfully.

"We caused this… all this death. My people came here looking for salvation and safety; but we brought only ruin to those here. I need to make it right, for all my people…"

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Sotel did what she could to comfort her new squad mate. "You will, I've been told what your people are like. But you break that stereotype, you will make things right I'm sure of it." Nodding at her words, Vox'trix straightened up and looked out the window towards the nose of the ship to see a cluster of ships in orbit.

As they were transmatted out of the large shuttle, Sotel took a moment to regain her balance. "I will get used to this…" She muttered.

Before they could do anything else, they received a message that their ghosts dutifully played for them. "This is Admiral Hackett, I have been ordered by Commander Zavala to transport you two to the quarian migrant fleet. Come up to the bridge, both of you. Sotel, if you could provide us with the coordinates of your fleet, we may proceed." With that the two new guardians moved towards the bridge.

The bridge of Hackett's ship was spacious. On the front screed, they could see three smaller ships ahead of them, accompanying them on this voyage. Next to the admiral stood two guardians. "Ah, here they are now. Vox'trix, Sotel, these will be your companions for this mission. Tyler-5 and Dakota."

Both guardians nodded at the new pair. "Tyler is one of our Hunters, a good scout and an excellent shot. Dakota is a Warlock, he is a fountain of knowledge and is one of the most level headed people you will ever meet." Hackett defined the pair as they travelled towards the relay.

Hackett turned to face Sotel fully and handed her a data pad. "If we could have the coordinates of your fleet, we may proceed." Taking the pad in her hands, she saw a detailed map of the galaxy split into segments. Clicking on the segment where she thought the fleet to be it narrowed in allowing her to select another segment, further narrowing the area.

When finished, she handed the pad back and asked the admiral a question. "Where did you get a map to the galaxy from?"

Hackett scanned over the area shown on the pad and passed it to a crewman before turning to the quarian once more. "That would be thanks to Ariesa. While on the Citadel her teams ghosts managed to pull a wealth of data from its systems, including the most up to date public galaxy map." Hackett explained.

Vox'trix looked up at the screen at the front of the bridge and his eyed widened as they exited FTL they approached the relay. All ships in the small fleet lined up and shot through towards the area of space Sotel had provided.

 **City, Eliksni quarter…**

A group of Eliksni gathered over what was left of Sepiks Prime. After heavy modification, and no small amount of effort, the team had managed to get it floating and stable. It could produce ether, but as of yet not much else.

One of the Eliksni present in the old, worn down warehouse was a splicer; one of the eight in House Shadow. The splicers were responsible for the augmentations and mechanical surgery of the many Fallen Houses. They were revered by some among the Fallen as holy individuals as they brought the Eliksni closer to the Great Machine, their god.

An alert went out among all the Eliksni that Vox'trix had been chosen by their god to join the ranks of the guardians some time ago. Others among them may have Light so they were to be visited by agents of their god, the ghosts. As they worked, the splicer continued looking at a mechanical augmentation she was working on.

She was barley organic anymore. Most of her organic parts had been switched out and replaced by technology, which was simply better at preforming the job of its original counterpart. A noise behind her made her turn swiftly, raising her right arms defensively out of old habit.

A ghost was scanning one of her friends some distance behind her. As it finished, it moved towards her slowly. As it reached her, a blue beam of light washed over her, causing her to feel a rush of emotions, nervousness being chief amongst them. It chirped and expanded in a sudden burst of light, forcing her to close her eyes. When she opened them, she saw her co-workers rushing over to her, and a voice calling out. "Hi there guardian." It said joyfully.

As other ghosts went through the City's Eliksni quarter, they found a number of Eliksni guardians and brought them back to the Tower. Five Eliksni stood before the Vanguard, honoured at the gift they had received from the Great Machine. From there, they received a warm welcome into the ranks of the guardians.

"Five Eliksni guardians." Zavala stated, hands held behind his back as he inspected the group. "Each of you have been blessed by the Traveler; able to wield powers beyond those of our kin. Walk in the Light guardians, it will not fail you."

Ikora stood facing the group and spoke. "You will be another wall to the City, a light in the dark. No evil shall stand before you unscathed. Use you Light to banish our foes from our system, reclaim what was once ours, and together we will rise."

Cayde waved to the new guardians and chuckled. "Also, if you find any of my hidden stashes, you let me know, ok? There's some stuff I want to get back but can't leave, too busy saving everyone." He said mirthfully. Zavala shot him a look, obviously not over what had transpired earlier. As he shrunk back under his hood, Ikora and Zavala bade the Eliksni group farewell, sending them to the gunsmith for their first weapons.

Shoul'krus, upon learning several of his people, including Vox'trix had become guardians was overjoyed. Surely this was a sign from his god; his people were just as favoured as the humans. Ordering this news to be distributed among his people, he knew those few that traveled beyond the edge of their quarter would share this news with the humans of the City.

Surely this news would do nothing but raise their reputation with their new allies and strengthen the bonds between them. Sepiks Prime was now only a few hours away from being repaired, and it still needed renaming to something more suitable.

Thinking upon his options, he decided to look through the various House's servitors throughout history. Upon finding a suitable name from an ancient servitor destroyed in the whirlwind, he chose to honour its sacrifice. 'Roptrix, Roptrix Prime; yes, that shall do.' He thought to himself.

After a few hours of hard toil, the new prime servitor was ready, all relevant information was uploaded and Roptrix Prime began aiding House Shadow and the City in earnest. Soon, they could make a push on House Winters Ketch, and then onto House Exile. Shoul'krus chuckled; House Shadow would surely stand forever in the Light.

 **Several hours later, Migrant Fleet…**

The four quarian admirals had ended their meeting some hours ago. After the Captain informed the young quarian's family of the news surrounding their daughter, they moved onto other subjects. Currently, they were discussing resource distribution between the liveships.

Each and every one of the quarian admirals however simply could not shift their minds from the new species with the most advanced technology they had seen in some time. "No, we shouldn't do that. Move the excess omni-tools to there…" Xen idly caught Koris say.

Without warning, an alarm started blaring, snapping the four out of trance. "Admirals, we have several ships inbound, unknown design. One of them is requesting permission to board. They claim to have a quarian on board." A voice called over the coms.

As the admirals briskly entered a room in which they could talk to the incoming vessels, an image of a new creature appeared on screen. Stunned, the Admiralty Board just stared at it, speechless. After a moment of silence, the alien spoke.

"My name is Admiral Hackett of the Dead Orbit fleet. I am here to escort Sotel'Zara nar Rayya to your people to allow her to deliver a message from my people. Please allow a team to come aboard so we can begin." The human admiral requested.

Snapping out of his daze, Garrel looked behind the alien admiral and saw a masked quarian he presumed to be Sotel. He spoke out her. "Sotel, you return to us on an unknown ship with new species, please verify." Garrel requested. Each quarian learned a code that would signify if everything was alight, and another if they were being forced to allow a ship to dock. They knew that if they gave the latter, the ship would be destroyed, but such acts were necessary to protect the flotilla.

Sotel spoke the code to signify that everything was alright. "After time adrift among open stars, along tides of light and through shoals of dust, I will return to where I began."

Looking at the quarian on screen, Garrel replied. "Permission granted. Proceed to cradle eleven. Welcome home Sotel'Zara. You and five others will be allowed to come aboard the Rayya. We will meet you there." Making sure she didn't forget her responsibility for her people, she requested a quarantine team to meet them, explaining that their ship was not clean. They acknowledged and cut the channel.

Nervously, Sotel paced back and forth next to the air lock. This was it, the future of her race. What would she do; what could she do? Would five guardians, not including herself seem like to big a threat, why five, would her parents be there? So many questions. Turning to face the noise of footsteps coming towards them, she saw Hackett accompanied by two heavily armoured men.

"Guardians," he addressed the group. "This is Damian and Joshua. They will be accompanying you on this mission. Both are Titan defenders and will be responsible for the safety of the group as a whole. Good luck out there." He finished as the ship docked.

 **The Rayya…**

Sotel, Vox'trix, Dakota, Tyler and their two Titans moved through the docking port of their ship and onto the Rayya. As they boarded, a team of quarians greeted them. One stepped forwards and greeted Sotel directly.

"Sotel, welcome home child." The captain welcomed. "Captain, it's good to see you again." Sotel replied. Turning to Vox'trix, she gestured to the Captain and explained how they knew each other.

"This is Captain Korel'Jansk vas Rayya. He is a well-respected captain among my people, and a family friend." Sotel described.

Holding his hands up, Jansk chuckled. "I was here when you were born, and it's been my pleasure knowing your family." Vox'trix caught on to the light heartedness and smiled.

Jansk finished and gave the team a quick look over before turning back to Sotel. "The Admiralty Board is awaiting you, Sotel. Please, come with me." Turning, he and his guards made to leave.

Taking a deep breath, Sotel started to follow. "Here we go." She sighed.

As the group entered the room, they saw four quarians standing before them, raised high and across a gap between them on a walkway. The four looked down on them as one spoke. "Welcome back Sotel, I hope your journey was… safe." Raan stated.

Excitedly, Sotel replied. "That, and so much more admiral. These new races are amazing. The technology they have, and they have these abilities…" She trailed off, thinking of the abilities she now wielded.

Sensing hesitation, Koris asked her what was wrong. "Does something trouble you?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she continued. "No, it's nothing admiral. Their people are highly technologically advanced, even more so than the Council races in several specific areas. From what I can tell, they are kind, loyal and share an insatiable curiosity." She explained.

"And what of your time with them? Why did you go to their system?" Raan questioned. Looking around in thought, Sotel formulated a reply.

"Admirals, these people are in desperate need of help. They are besieged on all sides by at least four hostile alien factions. They are dying out. My ghost has filled me in on several areas relevant to this. As to the reason I travelled with them? They showed kindness. When I met Ariesa, she explained their situation and history briefly." She took a breath.

"Apparently, the Council has offered them a system to settle in; to build up their strength and ensure their survival." Sotel continued. "Looking at our race, I believe they saw similarities and felt compassion for our situation. Admirals; they have asked if we want to settle with them in this new system, regardless of the Council's judgements. They want an alliance with us, and to help ensure our survival, even at risk to their own."

This news shocked the admirals and every other quarian in the room greatly. These new people wanted to help save the quarian race, and were willing to damage their reputation with the Council at the same time. One quarian admiral however was sceptical. "Why should we trust these new aliens? What have they proven to us? We haven't seen how they behave, know their culture. Who knows what secrets they hold? We simply can't risk our entire species on a whim." Garrel stated firmly.

Turning to him, Xen replied harshly. "That is not your decision alone Garrel; there are many implications this offer imposes, either way… If we do accept and their offer is genuine, think of what it would mean. New technology, a planet under our feet, finally some allies in this damned galaxy."

Raan and Koris nodded as Xen spoke her peace. Sotel had an idea that would definitely help to sway the admirals onto her side. "Admirals; one thing the humans leaders, the Vanguard, have expressed they wish to do is strengthen our immune system."

Scoffing, Garrel, seemingly the admiral who was most against the alliance retorted. "And how would they do this exactly, what proof do we have that they even are capable of this? This is obviously just a ploy; bait to get us to join them. They don't plan to help us at all do they?" He grilled Sotel. After a moment of silence, Sotel did something no quarian who wanted to live would do. She reached up and detached her mask.

"What are you doing child!?" Cried Raan.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Garrel yelled.

Looking back to the admirals, mask dangling in her hand by her side she smiled. "I've done it before. Look at me. Look at me admirals; fine. No ill effects. None… My immune system burns away any infection before it even enters my body. I almost feel sorry for the infections that make it that far."

Looking to the other, shocked quarians in the room, she continued. "This is what awaits us, a future free of our suits. I don't need my suit anymore, and neither will you. The humans are kind, caring people; endlessly curious and want to do nothing but improve our lives. Admirals, I implore you, let them save us…"

Looking from the unmasked quarian before them to each other, the Admiralty Board reached a decision. First, Xen nodded, then Raan, followed by Koris. Looking to the last admiral, Xen spoke. "Admiral, do you believe we should take this further?" Garrel looked between the admirals and sighed. Nodding, he signalled his agreement.

"Then it is decided, we enter talks with this' Vanguard'. Sotel, we will be in contact with them in due course. You and our new allies are free to stay here until we reach a final verdict; at Captain Jansk's discretion of course." Rann declared, nodding to the captain of the Rayya.

Something niggled at Xen's mind; it was something that Sotel said earlier. Brazenly, she voiced her concern. "Sotel, you said your ghost gave you information. What is this 'ghost'?" Sotel's mind raced. What could she tell them? Quarians had a natural distrust of AI's, and rightly so. Deciding on a path forwards, Sotel spoke.

"Um, the best way to describe it is that humanity is separated into several different subspecies. The humans, the Awoken and the Exo. The humans and the Awoken slight variations of the same organic design. The Exo's are humans that have uploaded themselves to a synthetic body. They aren't AI's; this I stress. They started out organic and their minds haven't changed with their bodies… Their god, the Traveler, gave them the ghosts. They are beyond even AI, and are fully self-aware machines…" At this, the mood in the room darkened significantly.

Sotel tried her best to bring the situation back around. "They aren't AI's either. Just please trust me. Here, let me show you." She finished as she raised her right hand and her ghost materialised. The quarian guards in the room instantly tightened their grip on their weapons. Shifting uncomfortably, Vox'trix, Dakota, Tyler and the two Titans tensed. Their guns were attached to their backs so were unfortunately out of immediate reach.

Motioning for her ghost to take the floor, he hovered slowly towards the Admiralty Board, stopping a short distance away from his guardian. "Um, hi." He greeted informally, causing the admirals to look at each other in surprise.

Xen studied the small white machine before her and began her questions. "What are you exactly?"

Chirping, Sotel's ghost replied. "I'm a ghost. We are creations of the Traveler, part machine, part Light." Sotel's ghost explained. Xen, always interested in advancing quarian technology, took great interest in this 'Light'.

"How does light help you function?" she pried. Floating back to his guardian, the ghost looked passed Sotel and towards the other's behind her.

The Admiralty Board, Sotel and Vox'trix looked back to the other guardians at the rear of the group. Unbeknownst Sotel's ghost had sent them a private message. As one, the four guardians started moving. Dakota, a Warlock suddenly set ablaze as he entered radiance. Tyler began to spark wildly with arc energy as he activated his blade dance ability and the two Titans to their sides activated their ward of dawn.

Each and every quarian guard in the room raised their weapons and aimed at the guardians and started to move towards the Admiralty Board in case things turned to violence.

Sotel's ghost turned back to the now defended quarian leaders. "This is our Light. It radiates within many of us and could be considered to be by some as a soul. We ghosts help those among the human races, the Eliksni and now the quarians to wield their Light. It also is the reason guardians such as Sotel are able to be revived after death. If she or any of the guardians here were to die, their ghost would draw in their Light and dismantle their body and re-forge them. When ready, we would then transmat them back into the world." As the ghost finished his explanation, Tyler and Dakota came out of their supers.

To be immune to death, or to be able to return from it at least. It sounded to the quarian in the room like something from a child's story. "Such a thing should not be possible. Without proof I find what you say hard to believe." Xen rejected. Surely it couldn't be true. The ghost was just making things up to make an alliance more appealing.

Before anyone could speak, Tyler pulled out his shotgun from his back and pressed it against Dakota's head. Without warning, he pulled the trigger, and a spray of pellets, viscera and brain tissue issued forth from where the Warlocks head once was and splattered against one of the Titans wards of dawn.

As the Warlock's body slumped to the floor, every quarian and the one Eliksni practically screamed in shock. Everyone in the room froze, eyes locked on the headless corpse of the human. The two Titans and the lone Hunter just watched the body as it disappeared in a flash.

Dakota's ghost materialised just outside the purple bubble and with a faint noise the Warlock reappeared, unharmed. Quickly, he turned to the Hunter who turned his head towards the ceiling and started whistling playfully. Not impressed, Dakota crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes behind his helmet. Snapping his hand out, he disintegrated the mischievous Hunter turning him to ash in moments.

Before the quarian's eyes, the cycle repeated. Tyler's ghost appeared and in a low flash revived his guardian. Dakota just shook his head as Tyler shrugged chuckling and they both turned to the room full of individuals staring at them. Opening her mouth, Koris managed to utter a few words. "It would appear that it's entirely possible; admiral…"

Authors note:

Nice to be back guys. I hope you find my amended way of writing makes things easier to follow. Any suggestions are always welcome, just PM me and I will get back to you as soon a poss. Shout out to those who proof read this story; saved me a couple times already.

Anywho, I feel the pull of the Darkness once again so I must be off. For now though I shall leave you with this...

 _"Creature; your life is insignificant. We are each of us a nation, we are beyond your comprehension. Submit, and we will save you. We shall make you ascend, and exist forever in Reaper form."_


	7. The Filth Eater

**The Filth Eater**

 **Dreadnought, Rings of Saturn…**

Within the blighted halls of Oryx's dreadnought, a wizard floated quickly down a cramped corridor, acolytes in tow. She had heard the calls of her sisters echoing through the floating crypt and had called her three followers to follow the screams.

The cries had ceased some time ago so she had to estimate the location they originated from. Pausing at an intersection, her followers came to a stop behind her, skidding on the filth and rot coating the floor beneath their feet. Turing her head to each door she pondered which way to go.

A sound like air snapping tore through the air as one of her followers fell to the floor, headless. Before she could act, a second joined the first with a fist sized hole through its chest. The last acolyte stomped in front of his wizard, firing wildly back down the corridor haphazardly. A moment later his right shoulder burst in a shower of chitin fragments and he fell screaming.

Panicking, the lone wizard cast out her hand, summoning the Darkness to aid her. Just as a toxic cloud enveloped her form, a red beam pierced the smog impacting upon her shield, bursting it and forcing her head back violently. After a moment of tense quiet, a knife came flying in end over end. As it impacted square in the middle of her forehead, she shrieked, turning to dust.

"Last reinforcement group gone, I think that's all of them." A Hunter spoke to his fire team as he dropped down from his perch high on the wall of the corridor. Kicking the bone fragments to the side, he headed back towards where the fight against a wizard coven had taken place in the direction his most recent kills had been heading.

Opening the door to his left he marched through. "Copy that, exalted Hive bounty in the bag. Let's get back to the bounty tracker. Drinks on me guys." The leader of fire team said over the coms. As the Hunter walked back to the group something shiny caught his eye. Taking a few steps back, he looked into a crevice to his right in the wall. There was something back there, black and blue, but radiating with a weak light.

Reaching in, the wall took his entire right arm up to the shoulder. His fingertips scraped against the object he sought. Luckily, his Sealed Ahamkara Grasps came with clawed fingertips. Clutching a protrusion on the object in question, the Hunter dragged it out of the wall. "Ghost, what am I looking at?" He questioned, puzzled at what he saw. As he studdied the object, the bones on his arm seemed to shudder.

Appearing to scan the object, his ghost answered his Hunter. "This is one of those calcified fragments other guardians have found. From what I have heard, they were written by Oryx. They detail the Hive's progression from a prey species to galactic aggressor."

Nodding his understanding, the Hunter continued on his way. "So what does this one say?" He asked, genuinely interested. "Wait a moment." He interrupted his ghost before he could speak. "Guys, found one of those fragment things, wana listen to what it says?" he asked his fire team.

"Uh, duh, yeah." The Warlock of the team retorted over the coms. "Damn right I do. I've read them all twice. You know the three Hive gods killed each other over and over to show their affection?" he continued.

"I knew that since you told me the first time; twenty damn times ago!" the Hunter interjected. Both of the men would have continued to butt heads but for the timely entry of the leader of the fire team to the conversation; a female Titan. "Look ladies, ladies, you're both beautiful but can we put the handbags away and just focus for one moment?"

After a moment of silence, the Hunter gave up. "Uhh, go on then ghost. Give our little Warlock what he wants." Chirping in response, the Hunters ghost began to read out the information captured in the fragment.

"It's a big one guys, "The Endless Cycle." The ghost read out. "This one seems to take place mostly from the perspective of Savathun to begin with."

"A strong, everlasting species; that is what we, the Hive search for. Myself, and my two siblings, Oryx and Xivu Arath have travelled this galaxy in our relentless search to find worthy lifeforms. Our logic is thus: What right does a species have to exist if it cannot defend itself?" The ghost paused.

"Yeah, so they picked a fight with the best damn species this galaxy has ever seen." Interrupted the Titan, fist bumping the Warlock as they moved towards the rendezvous point.

Sighing, the ghost continued. "Over our millennia of conflict, we have practiced the sword logic to its fullest; killing all before us, even turning it upon ourselves. But we Hive cannot be everywhere in this galaxy at once. This is good, for it allows new growth. New species rise from the death of the others, taking their place and staking their claim to exist. If we return some day, we will kill them again and again until they prove they have the right to go on existing. But alas, I, Savathun, have yet to find a worthy civilisation since I altered my course from that of my sister and brother."

"Aw, little sibling rivalry?" the Titan poked.

"Shush, this is getting good." The Warlock protested.

The ghost continued. "There is however, a galactic cycle that aids us in our endless quest. Every few thousand years, the machines cleanse this galaxy of the unworthy life for us. Whether they realise it or not is irrelevant. Xivu Arath confessed that she found such wholesale slaughter beautiful. Even being in proximity to such violence caused her worm to gnaw at her insides as it's hunger grew unsated. Me and my brother chuckled as her ships descended towards the carnage unaided by either of us; but she did it. For three and a half hundred years she battled the machines; their original target species long since eradicated."

Confused, the Warlock asked the Hunters ghost a query. "Ghost, are these the Vex? They already fought a war against them in Oryx's throne world, so I don't see how this conflict would be anything special."

The Titan nodded agreeing with his analysis. "Yeah, the Vex do have a habit of claiming worlds for their own; looking at you Mercury." She said.

"I don't think so. Looking through the rest of the info, I can only find one mention of Vex, but it suggests that they are different entirely."

As the Warlock pondered, the ghost continued, speaking from the viewpoint of Savathun. "Xivu Arath fought through legions of lesser species the machines had subjugated, and with her sword and cut one in half. As its innards spilled forth, to our surprise we realised they were still partially organic. Our sister roared in triumph; but in her arrogance failed to notice they were bombing the site from orbit. She died amid the carnage she was born to wrought; happy."

The Hunter rounded a corner and paused, listening to a distant scream as his ghost continued speaking as Savathun. "I wanted one of these machines to crown my throne, so I sent my forces to bait one of them into a nearby star system where Oryx and I waited with fangs sharp and ready." The ghost read.

"Four followed my bait ships and when they split into two groups, so did the machines. Two, I directed to my brother, and two I took for myself. As we exited my throne world tearing into reality to surround my quarry, we opened fire, turning one to naught but ash and ruin. My witches and I tore open a wound to my throne world, into which we dragged the second. Its corpse now backs my throne, hollowed out and turned into a blighted cathedral for my covens to sing death unto eternity."

"My brother laughed as the two directed to him opened fire upon his dreadnought, their weapons unable to penetrate his ships holy shell. I think he taught them a lesson that day, as Xivu Arath's spawn and ships retreated back to her throne world. As Oryx fired the weapon designed by his daughters, his throne world pushed into the material world, breaking one the machines before it could retreat beyond the threshold. My brother then faced the last machine and spoke."

 _Oryx: "Little machine, you do divine work, and yet have received no thanks or praise for your efforts. Allow me to explain the deep claim; our guide. We seek to create a beautiful reality, a place where all life has a perfect shape; it's one true existence. You aid us in our venture you know? You remove all the useless, selfish civilizations from the galaxy so new, worthier life may take its place. What say you?"_

Savathun: "As my brother finished his statement, I detected a communications channel open between the machine and its fleet. Using my magic's, I heard a voice pass flow through its mind, almost childlike. Then it spoke."

 _Reaper: "Creature; your life is insignificant. We are each of us a nation, we are beyond your comprehension. Submit, and we will save you. We shall make you ascend, and exist forever in Reaper form."_

"Wait, what's a Reaper?" the Titan questioned.

"Well, we might find out if you let the ghost continue." The Warlock huffed. Before anything further could be said between the two the ghost proceeded with haste.

 _Oryx: "Reaper, you mistake yourself. We are already ascendant. I am a god, the Taken King, Lord of Shapes, Destroyer of Light, Taker of Will. Before we are finished here, I will display at least three of these to your kind. You will see I speak truth."_

Savathan: "As my brother and the Reaper spoke, more Reapers came into the system. My brother saw this, and decided a display of power to be appropriate."

 _Oryx: "I speak now to all Reapers; you do divine work, cleansing the galaxy of unworthy life, for if it cannot defend itself from you, it has no right to exist. We will allow your cycle and will not disturb you. We shall continue our crusade when you are finished your holy work. You will not find us; our ships and moons will be moved to our throne worlds so not to interfere; but I leave you with this…"_

Savathun: "My brother created a rent in reality and tore the lone Reaper from where it had once been. To our amusement, this seemed to cause something akin to pain to the others approaching. My brother's ships joined mine and Xivu Arath's in our throne worlds, leaving the rest of the Reapers twitching behind us. He then spoke to us all."

 _"I, Oryx, command all Hive to retreat to the throne worlds. Allow the machines to do their work, when we return we will begin our work anew."_ Turning to the taken Reaper, he placed a hand upon one of its feet. _"You are taken now; you have gained your final, perfect shape. No more harvest, no more cycle for you. For all your mechanical and organic brilliance you have never delved into the arcane, this is weakness. There is a knife for you; it is in the shape of (magic), pick it up. Cut with it your new shape. Only our endless crusade lies before you now. Come, let us go. We have much to prepare."_

The Titan and Warlock moved into a spacious rectangular room. To their left was a large door sealed with Hive runes. To their right against the far wall stood a single dormant Hive rupture. From a pathway on the opposite side of the room came their Hunter squad mate.

As they navigated around several clumps of detritus they met in the centre of the room. "Nice work out there." The Titan complemented. Placing her arm around his shoulder they turned to go back the way the Titan and Warlock came. Before they got far, the Hunter paused. He was known for having a sixth sense; when something bad was about to happen, the hairs on the back of his head stood on end.

"Somethings wrong…" The Hunter whispered drawing the sniper rifle from his back. His squad mates had learned to trust him whenever he did this as it had saved them before.

The first thing they noticed was a gentle breeze. Strangely it didn't affect them as the Hunter's cloak wasn't waving. Several fleshy pieces of Hive material however started to pick up and sway. As they looked around the room the Warlock looked down, noticing how the rot and filth encrusting the floor started to crawl. With a loud crack, one of the walls fractured, a large spider web fracture running from the dormant rupture outwards.

Simultaneously, all three guardians turned to the rupture; now not so dormant. A single flickering black light was at its centre. It pulsed once before falling in on itself, creating a fully-fledged rupture to open. From within the depths came a pained scream, deep and drawn out, causing the three guardians to clutch their helmets.

Out of the rupture strode a Hive ascendant. His green spiked bone glowing with an eternal flame. Their ghosts flagged the creature Thalnok, Fanatic of Crota. As they raised their weapons and started to fire upon Thalanok, the Warlock noticed the fractures and rents upon the creatures armour. As his shields burst, a huge bone claw came through the rupture and grasped Thalonok's left shoulder.

The fire team stopped shooting out of shock as Thalnok arched his back as something was being forced against it. As the unique sound of a boomer sounded, Thalanok's chest bust in a spray of gore and chitin. Two bone protrusions tore through his chest and almost lifted him off the ground. With a panicking shriek he was pulled back through the rupture before he could turn to dust. If that rupture lead to his throne realm, that would be his final death.

Not liking where her team was situated, the Titan ordered her team back. The claw re-emerged from the rupture and grasped its arch. Dragging itself from the tear in space approached a creature of drab grey and cracked bone. A resemblance to Ecthar, Sword of Oryx could be seen in the beast before them. As it finished its emergence it scanned the room. It's view landed on the team and it froze.

As their ghosts didn't flag the creature on their HUDs the team understood that this was a first encounter. With a cracking sound like snapping bone, four wings stretched from its back. Torn and tattered membrane hung loosely, useless for flight. In one of its hands it held a unique boomer. Two large blades ran its length on the top and underneath the weapon. With a cold stare that clawed into their soles it spoke.

"I; I am Grishul, Filth Eater. Die to me…" it rumbled. Not liking where this was going, the Titan ordered an immediate withdrawal from the cantankerous creature. As they broke into a run, Grishul roared. The team were close to the exit; but not close enough. Flying past their heads was the boomer Grishul wielded. He threw it with such accuracy that it jammed itself in the doorway, effectively blocking it.

Turning to go back the way their Hunter came the saw it blocked by a swarm of Hive flooding from the rupture. The Silent Brood's blue bone armour was slowly covering the room, blocking view of the squirming floor.

Grishul was striding towards them twitching uncontrollably. "Die; die; DIEEEE…!" He croaked, voice quivering. Thinking fast, the Titan ordered they move back towards the locked gate. When they reached the gate, they turned and opened fire upon the onrushing horde. "Ghost, unlock this door! I don't care where it leads!" the Titan shouted.

Materialising next to her, her ghost started his work. The ascendant Hive creature reclaimed his weapon, tearing it free with a spray of rock and filth. "Mind gone, must get throne, you in my way, die die die die!" Grishul shrieked.

"Great, so we're fighting a mad thing." The Hunter said dully. Hearing a click behind him, he turned his head and raised his pulse rifle. He noticed how there was now one less lock on the door. "Look out!" he heard the Titan cry. Turning in a flash, he was just in time to see Grishul's boomer fly towards him.

Within a moment, he found himself pinned up against a wall by the two swords attached on the boomer. Looking down before everything went black; he saw his team mates rush over to him, firing on the horde as they came ever closer.

A few moments the Warlock and Titan reached their downed friend. "Why is his ghost not taking in his Light?" the Warlock voiced.

"I don't know, try and find out!" the Titan replied, still firing her auto rifle upon the advancing enemy. The Warlock had his ghost scan the body of his team mate before turning to throw an arc grenade at the closest thralls.

Upon scanning the Hunters remains and returning to his guardian, he spoke ill news. "I'm sorry, his lights been drained, his ghost's as well… he's gone." This sent the two guardians into a rage. As the second seal broke, the Warlock entered stormtrance and the Titan began throwing flaming hammers.

As the two groups met there was a sound like a clap of thunder. Broken bodies were flung every which way as the two guardians smashed apart their foes. The Titan swung her hammer, crushing a Knight's bony head crest and forcing splinters outwards. As she did so, she saw the Warlock floating through a group of thralls and acolytes, turning them to ash as he passed.

With that, the final seal broke and the door groaned open. "Get through the door, we'll find somewhere to lose them! We need to get back to the Vanguard!" The Titan ordered. Throwing the hammer one final time, she turned and fled through the door. The corridor beyond was littered in hanging chains and prison cells.

Throwing a fire grenade behind her at a horizontal angle, a line of fire burst forth creating a barrier that gave the Hive pause. Grishal paused behind his followers, staring intently at her while twitching slightly. Raising one of his hands, black fire started to envelop the limb.

Looking up, the Warlock saw one of the cells begin to open. From it burst forth some avian creature. Screeching, it dropped to the floor and ran at the Titan. Its ragged plumage and flesh was sloughing from its distorted form and falling to the floor behind it.

As it reached her, it struck out with cracked beak and broken claws. The attack however proved ineffective, and she dispatched it with a simple back-hand. Looking at its broken form, she inspected it closer. It wore stained, angular, faded purple armour. Hearing a creaking sound she looked up while sprinting away from the corpse. More of the cells were opening.

Catching up to the Warlock she spoke. "Where does this take us?!" She practically screamed. "If my layout of the dreadnought is right, this takes us towards the asylum." Her ghost responded.

She began to formulate a plan. "Damn, if he gets there he's going to open every damn cell. We need to…" before she could finish, the Warlock saw her sailing past her, impaled upon the same boomer that had killed his Hunter friend. Turning, he saw that very same Hunter being dangled above a ravenous group of thralls playfully by Grishul.

Finally letting it drop, and the thralls begin their work, he turned to the lone Warlock. "Prison mine! I am king! Throne mine!" he screamed before rushing forwards as the flames died out.

Turning back to the body of his fire team leader, he uttered two words before rushing away; "I'm sorry…". Rounding several corners he found a small doorway that led somewhere away from the prison. As he slipped through, there was a crashing noise behind him. Turning, he saw the blades of the boomer inches from his face.

Unfortunately, he was not lucky enough to escape unscathed. A fragment of the blade had come loose and was now jammed into his side. Ripping the fragment out, he found that he felt weak, like part of him was just ripped from his body. Running into the labyrinthine complex of tunnels and walkways, he found himself in a somewhat more familiar place.

As he stumbled through a doorway, he saw a grating above him indicating there was a floor above. He recognised the area as the Founts. Gliding up, he made his way out and into the Mausoleum. Upon seeing a Cabal colossus fall to a precise shot from a sniper rifle, he rushed out. "This is a distress call, any guardians in the area please respond…"

Gasping from a sudden pain from the wound he carried, he leant on the closest wall to him. "Are you alright guardian?" He heard a voice cry out as a Hunter came rushing over to aid him.

"No…" he breathed before collapsing.

"Ghost, transmatt him to my ship!" She cried out. As his body disappeared in a flash she spoke to her fire team. "Guys, we have a guardian down, I'm going to bring him back to the City." Without waiting for a reply, she transmated to her ship and made for home.

 **The Last City, Tower…**

Ikora and Zavala stood in their usual room just underneath the tower plaza; Cayde had left some time ago to visit Amanda in the hanger. Without looking at her fellow vanguard Ikora spoke. "So, what are your thoughts?"

"Am I supposed to know to what you refer?" Zavala replied without looking up from the map in front of him, unsure of what subject she was talking about.

Looking up at him, she calmly specified."Cayde; and his actions earlier. I know you have noticed… he's getting worse. He would never have done such things before."

Nodding, Zavala sighed. "Yes… his actions were… reckless. A new guardian doesn't need to be witness to such actions. I just don't know what triggered this." He summarised.

"I do." Ikora implied as she continued with her work.

Seeing as she didn't plan to continue, Zavala picked up. "Well, do you plan to make me guess?"

Looking back up to him, she answered honestly. "It's this tower. You and I both know he needs to get out or this place will drive him to distraction; and we can't afford to have a distracted vanguard. Not now."

Nodding his understanding, Zavala pondered on his options. "So what do you suggest we do? We can't just let him out. You know there would be no guarantee we would get him back." Zavala stated.

Moving towards him, she picked up a data pad from on the table next to her and handed it to Zavala. As he read over it his eyes widened in shock. "No, absolutely not. I can't condone this Ikora. You know what happened to the last time something like this happened…"

"This won't be like last time. Precautions would be put in place; I will make sure of that. Zavala; he needs this." Ikora dictated.

Looking away from her, he bowed his head slightly."You remember what happened to the last Hunter Vanguard to take on a Fallen leader. I don't know if this is the wise choice…"

Ikora gave Zavala one of her wordless, knowledgeable stares, until eventually he accepted this was going to happen, weather he wanted it or not. "Alright; if you truly believe this is what needs to happen, I will support it." He yielded.

Just as he spoke the words, Cayde walked back into the room. "So, did I miss anything? Some tomb need looting, damsel in distress maybe?" He said in his usual jovial tone. He paused as Ikora and Zavala gave each other a look. "What did I do?" Cayde said slightly worried.

Ikora looked at him and said quietly, "Cayde, we need to talk."

"Sooooo, what do you wanna talk about?" Cayde said quickly, looking at the two fellow Vanguards.

Zavala was the first to answer. "Cayde, we have noticed an increase in your, behavioural issues."

Somewhat offended, Cayde made to defend his honour. "Now wait just a second…" Before he could get any further, Ikora silenced him with a hand gesture.

"What Zavala is trying to say, is that we have noticed how you are growing more uncomfortable in your current position. Therefore, we have devised a solution." She finished, handing him the data pad she had given to Zavala moments ago.

As Cayde read over the information on the pad his mechanical eyes grew brighter. Looking up when he had finished, he looked between the two trying to find the words. "You're serious?"

The two Vanguards nodded. "We are." Ikora confirmed. Cayde looked back over the data pad and focused on the title. 'Strike on House Kings leadership'.

"So, you want to put me on the team to go after the House Kings bosses? Their Kell, Archon and Prime Servitor will all be located in their underground bunker north of the Cosmodrome; it says here… Shoul'krus provided this information I presume?" Cayde theorised.

Zavala nodded. "Yes, along with details of their fortress. It will be a precision strike; we will need an experienced leader on this. And more importantly, you need to get out of this tower."

Understanding what this meant, Cayde silently nodded. After a brief moment of quiet had passed, he looked up to the other two Vanguards. "So… when do I leave?"

Before anyone could answer the Hunters query however, a figure draped in brown cloth and shimmering bone paced slowly into the room. "I fear it will not be for some time." Eris stated plainly.

"Oh, hi there Eris. Tell me, why is it every time something nice happens to me you just have to come in and spoil it, ay?" the Hunter said raising a mechanical eyebrow.

Sighing, Eris moved past the Hunter and strode towards the other two Vanguards. "We knew that that with the kings fall others would try to take his throne. Malok, was proof of this. The whispers have increased once more… Now, there is a new threat on the horizon. A creature of Darkness seeks to claim the empty throne for itself, and we must act to prevent it." She held the glowing orb she held closer to her chest.

Ikora was the first to pick up the conversation. "A new Hive ascendant, as I understood it, we had them trapped in their ascendant realms. They charged out of their blighted hollows only to be pushed back, and challenged in their throne worlds and finally defeated."

Eris began to pace around the table, passing behind Zavala, now holding the orb to her three glowing eyes she continued. "Yes, those that braved the Light were burned away; this you know. But a creature of madness has been gathering his broods to him. I fear what this could mean. We cannot allow another prince to rise." She said finitely.

Shaking his head, Cayde huffed. "So… why has this mad puppy not challenged us before? I thought they loved that stuff?"

With a quick turn of her head, Eris focused all three eyes on Cayde, who almost tried to retreat further into his hood. "It is not a puppy." She stated, obviously not amused.

Before anyone could continue, a voice cut over the coms. "Sir, we need immediate assistance! I have a Warlock down! He's got a wound that's not healing; I don't know what to do!" A female voice called out to Cayde.

Turning and looking away from the group Cayde answered. "Ghost, transmat him to the med bay now!" He cut the channel before getting a reply. Opening a new channel he continued. "Med bay, you are about to have your hands full with a downed Warlock. He's got a wound that not healing, do what you can." He finished.

As he turned to continue his talk with Eris he discovered that she had disappeared. "Where did our little bug go?" he asked Ikora.

"She left while you had your back turned, down there." Ikora replied, nodding her head towards the corridor. Turning, Cayde could see her form disappear as she rounded the corner.

Coming down the opposite set of stairs and running at full pace towards the Vanguard came the Hunter who brought the injured Warlock. As she crossed the threshold of the room, she slowed her pace and spoke. "Sirs, we have a problem. High Hive activity all across the prison section of the dreadnought. Something big is going down."

"We know, our three eyed friend said something about another Hive is trying to sit in the big boy seat. Don't worry; we're not going to let that happen." Cayde stated firmly. "Go on now; we got this all under control." He finished confidently to the Hunter.

Bowing, she turned and rushed out of the room. Just as she passed earshot, Cayde turned to his fellow Vanguards. "This is so out of control…" He sighed. "First Crota, then Oryx, and now…"

Ikora's ghost spoke up to the group. "The Warlock's ghost just sent me all we have on this new Hive creature. It called itself Grishul, the Filth Eater. It killed two guardians, the Warlocks fire team. I think he wants to use the prison to take the throne."

"What makes you think that ghost?" Ikora questioned her little light. Floating up and over the table, it fired a beam of light at the holographic projector in the centre of the table. . _"Prison mine! I am king! Throne mine!"_ The voice of Grishul bellowed out through the room.

"That's not all; he opened the cells and released those trapped within." The ghost continued. The image changed to a ragged looking bird like creature.

"What the hell is that!?" Zavala cried out in disgust.

The hologram depicted an avian creature, standing on two scaly legs with wings ending in four finger like appendages, some tipped with chipped and broken claws. However both sets of claws were not mirrored, suggesting that each was supposed to have a claw but some had fallen off some time ago.

Parts of flesh were left exposed and weeping with a thick fluid. "Travelers Light… It's a Taishibethi…" Ikora breathed. Noticing how the other two had no idea what she was talking about, she explained further.

"In the books of sorrows, the Taishibethi, or Tai, were a race that was destroyed by the Hive. This must be what happened to those that they didn't kill."

Not taking his eyes off the image of the tortured creature, Zavala replied. "They are beyond our help now… If they attack our guardians, they will be put down as quickly as possible, and if they don't… the same applies. It's all we can do for them now." He then sighed, resting his hands on his forehead.

After a brief moment, he raised his head and opened a communications channel. "All guardians, this is a priority one message. A new Hive ascendant has made itself a target by making a push on the throne. Fight the oncoming Hive forces and converge on the prison. He is planning to open the cells and release the creatures held within. Grishul, the ascendant, and any enslaved alien species they have are priority targets." Cutting the channel he began to pace back and forth.

Taking it all in, Cayde had an idea. "Just a thought guys, why don't we get those new friends of ours to see how we get things done? Should we contact the Council and get them in on this?"

Thinking on the idea, Ikora nodded. "That's a fine idea Cayde. I shall contact them." She stated. Using the holographic projector, she opened a coms channel to Captain Vakros, the turian captain who accompanied the Further Hope back to Earth.

"Captain, it's good to finally talk." Ikora began. Returning the complement, the captain greeted the three guardians.

"Greetings Vanguard, the diplomats say their visit was most enjoyable. I thank you again for hosting their visit."

"It was our pleasure. I apologise if I seem hasty, but I must insist we converse with your Council. We have detected a new threat that may turn its attention to your space, and therefore must be dealt with accordingly." Ikora insisted convinsingly.

Taking a more serious stance, Captain Vakros nodded to one of the bridge crew on his ship. "I will contact them immediately. Expect a reply soon." He stated before cutting the channel.

After a few minutes, the Council had assembled and were ready to convene with the Vanguard. With a flutter, the holographic projector displayed the three Councillors. "Vanguard, it's a pleasure to finally convene with you." The asari Councillor began.

"It's good to talk with you Councillor. I must apologise that our first discussions has to be on such a topic, but we feel it prudent to warn you of an impending threat." Ikora provided.

The turian Councillor's head rose. "What threat would you be referring to?" he questioned. Zavala answered the turian Councillor.

"From what we can gather, a new Hive ascendant is making a push for the title of king. It has already killed two of our guardians. If he succeeds, he could guide the dreadnought through the mass relays and head towards the Citadel." Knowing this would make them take the threat more seriously.

The Councillors looked to one another, contemplating what they had just been told. The salarian Councillor looked back at the Vanguard. "Are you requesting aid?"

Thinking on his response, Zavala answered. "If you wish to be witness to the creatures we fight against, now would be an ideal time to, at least, observe."

As tempting as it was for the turian Councillor to just act on his instincts, he turned to his fellow Councillors. Both of them nodded, and so he continued. "Send us all the information you have on this specific threat. We will train our forces to combat this 'Hive'. Expect aid within four Earth days."

Not believing the stroke of luck that just befell them, Cayde spoke to the Councillors. "So, only four days to train huh?"

The hologram of the turain turned to look at the Exo. As much as he had been told about these 'Exo's', he still couldn't bring himself to fully trust the metal creatures. "You will find that our military is the largest and most efficient that this galaxy has seen. We take great pride in our disciplined strength. Four of your Earth days will be all the time our people will need to train and become proficient at turian-Hive combat."

Holding up a hand to halt Cayde's comeback, Ikora spoke. "We appreciate the assistance; I shall send all data shortly."

"Good day Vanguard." The asari Councillor said before cutting the channel.

Smirking, Cayde looked to Ikora. "Largest and most efficient military this galaxy has ever seen? Somehow I doubt they could live up to that statement."

Nodding, Ikora agreed. "The Ecumene were a force to be reckoned with, until they met the Hive. Even they could not stop their advance. I hope our new allies will not suffer by joining the high war."

Noticing how the others looked at her, she sighed. "The Ecumene fell to the Hive; they were destroyed so thoroughly, that the only trace of their existence left is the books of sorrow. As for the high war, it is the fight between the Sky and the Deep; the Light and the Darkness." She clarified.

Raising a mechanical eyebrow, Cayde continued. "Right… Warlocks never change. Personally, I can't wait to see them go up against the Cabal. One military might against another."

Zavala attempted to change the topic to something more useful. "One thing we will need now on that front, is to make our presence in this galaxy known. A display of what we are capable of is advised."

Ikora gave Zavala one of her many looks; one that said she had a devious idea. "Leave that to me. Ghost, where is Matthew's team currently?"

Her ghost floated up so all could see it clearly. "Matthew, Saint-10 and Carl are in Europa, taking part in a crucible event. Cody is on Venus, Ishtar Sink, tracking a Vex target for a bounty. As for Dakota and Tyler, they went with to the quarian migrant fleet."

Thinking on how to make her plan work she paused before proceeding. "When the two guardians return from their assignment to the migrant fleet, inform them they have a new mission. I shall send the details when they acknowledge."

Hearing someone approach, the three Vanguards faced the entrance to their room. Arach Jalaal entered the room unannounced. "Is what I have been told true? Is yet another Hive creature making a push on the throne?"

"How did you come to know this?" Zavala questioned.

Smiling, Jalaal answered. "You're not the only one to have faithful followers in this system; let alone the dreadnought."

Walking slowly up to the table, he pressed his point. "Vanguard, we know from Ariesa that these new aliens want to give us a new system. I ask you this; why have we not utilised this yet? You may say that it has not been prepared enough for human habitation yet, but Dead Orbit is willing to work non-stop to make it so."

Leaning on the table with both hands he drove his point home. "Vanguard; let us take our people to this new world, let us lead the way."

As much as the three wanted to argue for as many civilians to say as possible, they knew it was only logical to send them away, if only for their safety. Looking at each other, the three reluctantly conceded. "Take those who follow your banner. We will arrange for the remainder of the population that want to leave to be extracted and transported as soon as possible." Zavala relented.

Surprised by the ease at which he won his case, he straitened his stance. "I shall inform Dead Orbit presently. Good day Vanguard." With this, he left to make preparations. "Finally, the exodus has come…" Jalaal mumbled to himself.

Ikora's ghost waited until the Dead Orbit representative had left before bringing up the next piece of information. "Ikora, there is one more thing. That Warlock's ghost sent me over some troubling data. His fire team found another calcified fragment. It's titled 'The Endless Cycle'. You might want to read it."

 **Tower, Medical Wards…**

Eris Morn moved through the tower medical facilities like a shadow, slow and quiet. As she reached her destination, she spotted her quarry. The Warlock that escaped the dreadnought was laid out on a bed being checked over by the best doctors the City had to offer.

From what Eris could tell, they had removed several small fragments from the wound on his side which were now contained in a vial on a table next to the Warlock. Moving into the room, the doctors were surprised to see the shadowy Awoken move towards their charge.

"I'm sorry; miss. You can't be here." One of the doctors stated, holding out a hand.

"You do not understand Hive magic, so explain to me this; how do you intend to cure the curse draining his Light?" Eris questioned.

The doctors looked between themselves and then back to her. Without waiting for a response she pushed passed one of the doctors and stood beside the human. The top half of his armour had been removed, leaving his body exposed from the stomach upwards. This left the nasty looking wound on his right side exposed. Black corruption had begun to spread outwards from the area the shards had been removed from.

Eris ran a gloved hand over the wound, recoiling slightly at the touch as if something had snapped at her. "It's only getting worse, if it spreads too far I'm not sure there will be anything we can do to save him." A doctor stated, clearly worried by their inability to save the human.

Holding both hands out over the wound, Eris began to chant lowly in an archaic dialect. The machines reading the Warlocks vitals started to spark and flutter and the room slowly grew darker. What worried the doctors most however was that the Warlock began to moan as if in pain.

As Eris continued to chant, the black veins in his side began to retreat from his body, and a black fluid drained from the wound. As the last of the corruption left him, his eyes weakly opened. Staring at Eris, his eyes widened, perhaps thinking she was one of the Hive.

As he collected his thoughts, and noticed his surroundings, he looked into Eris's three glowing eyes. "Thank you…" he managed before unconsciousness claimed him.

Turning, she left the room and moved out of the medical wards and for the briefest of moments, she smiled.

 **Citadel, Councillor's Chambers…**

After their brief discussion with the Vanguard, the Council needed to discuss how their actions would affect the course of events for their galaxy. The three Councillors had retreated to their private chambers to hold the discussions. They currently sat in a room that seemed to be designed for comfort for all three species. There were three sofas that were orientated around a central glass table.

The asari Councillor reclined into the soft material with a hot beveridge in hand. Looking across from her she could see the salarian Councillor sitting, back strait and legs crossed eating some form of salarian cuisine. The turain Councillor was sat forward as he reached for a glass of clear blue liquid on the table in front of him.

While the room did have plain white walls, it did have a variety of exotic plants from each of the Councillors home worlds. There was also a small selection of artwork varying from paintings to sculptors from each culture dotted about the spacious room.

"I truly hope that aiding these people isn't a mistake. I understand that we need to defend ourselves, but I can't help but feel like we are rushing into a war we don't yet understand." The asari Councillor began.

Nodding his agreement, the salarian Councillor nodded. "I feel your concern, but the technological benefits of allying ourselves with the humans outweighs the risk. If our scientists could acquire that teleportation technology they hold, imagine the practical applications."

Considering what to say, the turain Councillor placed his hand on his chin and thought. "What we must do is ensure that the humans system is secured. I suggest we train our soldiers to fight the myriad of threats to be found there. It will take time, but those soldiers currently being trained to combat the Hive will train others upon their return home." Pausing he noticed that the other Councillors were nodding their agreement.

He continued with his assessment. "Furthermore, we must also ensure that we remain in the humans good graces. This will help to ensure that we have a preferable trade agreement. Preliminary construction on their new planet is well underway and most of the infrastructure is completed in two main major cities. We have also sent a sizable amount of raw materials to the planet's surface for them to use at their convenience. If they needed to, they could move in now while we finish construction."

Before the discussion could be taken any further a voice called out over the coms. "Councillors, the Vanguard are trying to contact you again, would you like me to ask them to wait for you to convene?"

"No, please forward the transmission here." The asari Councillor requested.

After a few moments the voice of Ikora came through loud and clear. "Greeting again Councillors, I apologise for the inconvenience." She began.

"It is of no concern Vanguard, how may we assist you?" the asari Councillor consoled.

"We have a situation. One of the City factions have brought it to our attention that now would be an ideal time to evacuate our civilians. I would like to enquire on the state of the planet we will bring them to. Is it prepared to receive our people?" Ikora questioned.

The turian Councillor smiled. "Funny, we were just talking about that subject. We have partially constructed two main settlements. They can hold around twenty million individuals each; we have also stockpiled some raw materials for you to use and have stored them within warehouses throughout both cities."

Nodding her appreciation, Ikora said her thanks. "The City Consensus and the human race thanks you Councillors. When we have transported our civilians we shall supply you with a modicum of our technology in way of thanks."

"That would be much appreciated. Do you require any assistance evacuating you people?" the salarian Councillor offered.

"If you can spare any transport ships to evacuate our civilians and equipment that would be exceedingly helpful." Ikora stated.

Trying to seem willing to lend aid, the salarian Councillor offered to send help. "We shall send several transport ships to Earth immediately. They can take your people and a large quantity of machinery, vehicles, etc."

"Thank you, and good day Councillors." Ikora said before cutting the channel leaving the three Councillors to themselves once more.

"Well, looks like we may get some of their technology sooner rather than later." The asari Councillor said, smiling at the salarian Councillor.

 **Migrant Fleet…**

Sotel had been waiting with her fellow guardians after their little display. The Admiralty Board had left a short time ago, presumably to discuss how they would approach the Vanguard and the Consensus.

Nervously, she fiddled with her omni-tool. She prayed to the ancestors that she had got through to them. Having reattached her mask some time ago, her nervousness was somewhat hidden.

"Sotel?" A voice called out from behind her. Recognising that voice she spun around. Standing before her was her mother, father and adopted brother.

"Mom…" She managed to whisper before being enveloped in a family hug. Vox'trix turned his head to look at his squad mate, concerned. Upon realising it was a family reunion. He simply leant against a wall a short distance away from Sotel.

"Mom, Dad, its ok, I'm ok…" She wheezed.

"Don't ever frighten us like that again, do you understand?" Sotel's mother scolded.

Sotel smiled from behind her mask. "I love you to mum."

As her family released her from their embrace, they managed to observe her new armour for the first time. "Where did you get this?" Her father asked, gesturing to the new enviro-suit she wore.

"Oh, this? My ghost created it for me from materials gifted to me. Do you like it?" She asked, turning back and forth slightly as to make the draping material of her armour sway.

"It looks… unusual." Her father observed. Looking up to her, her brother asked a question that was nagging him. "What's a ghost?"

Thinking of a way to explain without worrying them, she decided that the simplest way was the best. "Making a long and complex explanation shorter; the humans have a god called the Traveler. As it fell dormant, it created creatures called the ghosts. They are fully sentient machines, not AI, so no need to worry, that I stress. Their god uses something called Light, from what I understand it's basically an extension of someone's soul. Only a few are able to harness the Light and it would appear that I am one of those few. My ghost selected me, and now travels with me."

Suspicious, her father questioned further. "So, what does this 'ghost' do exactly?"

Before Sotel could answer, her ghost appeared next to her. "I can perform a variety of different tasks; hacking, fabrication and dismantling of objects, synthesis of useful substances, the ability to decipher almost anything, revival after death…" The ghost listed.

Sotel's father placed a hand on his sons chest, pushing him back slightly as the ghost appeared. When it had finished, he thought on something it said. "Revival after death? You mean to say if my daughter dies; you could bring her back?" he asked curiously.

Sotel's ghost made a light mechanical chirping noise before answering. "Yes; as the other guardians present made clear, we have the ability to revive our guardians after death. It is one of the few reasons we have survived as long as we have."

As much as Sotel's father didn't want to trust the machine, having someone that can keep his daughter safe was something that made him feel better. "Well; keep my daughter safe out there. She means everything to us."

Chirping, the ghost vanished in a flash. "It's my pleasure." He finished. Sotel looked behind her towards Vox'trix, still leaning against a wall. "Guys, I want you to meet one of my friends." She gestured for them to follow her as she moved towards the Eliksni guardian.

As the group reached their destination, Vox'trix looked up from his gauntlets to face the approaching individuals. Trilling, he pushed off the wall and stood before his friend. "Vox'trix, this is my mum, dad and little brother. Family, this is Vox'trix, he's an Eliksni."

Looking between the family members, Vox'trix bowed his head. "Greetings, it is a pleasure to meet you." He warbled.

Giving the Eliksni a once over, Sotel's mother returned the greeting. "It's nice to meet you Vox'trix. I must ask, how did you come to meet Sotel?"

Thinking on what to say, he answered Sotel's mother honestly. "We met while on Earth, in the Tower of the Last Safe City. As it transpired, we both become guardians together."

Sotel's brother wondered what a guardian was, so he decided to ask. "Um, what is a guardian?" Looking at the small quarian boy, Vox'trix realised that even he didn't fully understand.

"Dakota, may I claim some of your time?" the Eliksni called out. Within a moment, the Warlock walked over to the group.

"How can I help you Vox'trix?" he enquired. The quarian family gazed at the strange armour this human wore. From the electrical circuitry of the Devouring Maw helm, to the fiery glow of his Sunbreakers, the Warlock stood out as unusual.

"Can you explain to us what it means to be a guardian?" Vox'trix questioned.

"I can try." Dakota confirmed. "Guardians are individuals who carry the Traveler's Light. We are specialized soldiers tasked with the defence of the Last City and the reclamation of our solar system. We are also tasked with reconnaissance, resource gathering, scholarship by learning about our enemies and our lost past, and so much more."

Dakota thought of how to further explain it. "We are the chosen by our god, the Traveler, to wield its Light. Allow me to demonstrate…" he finished. Holding out his hand, a white orb Light formed in his palm.

After a moment, trails of Light moved from the orb to surround his forearm. "Our Light is a form of energy that is linked with our souls. To us, it is sacred above all things. Now that Sotel is a guardian, she will be able to wield the same powers we can. She will also be given special access to our solar system and will be able to purchase our most high end gear."

Concerned, Sotel's father asked about his daughter's future. "Sotel is a quarian first, her duty is to her people above all else."

Dakota understood the father's opinion, so he decided to put any fears to rest. "I understand what you say sir, but you must understand that Sotel came here bringing a message of peace between our two people. I feel that if everything goes well between our leaders, we may become one and the same. You know the Council offered a system for us to settle in? Our leaders have offered a joint settlement for our two peoples. Soon, Sotel may not have to choose."

Not believing what he heard, Sotel's father was caught by surprise. "You would offer a planet for us to settle on, you know of our reputation with the Council races? Not only that, but we have been banned from settling on any planet. How would you get around that, and why would you go against the Council for us?"

Dakota looked at all the quarians before him. "Your people are more similar to ours than you realise. We can't just watch you suffer, we won't have it. As for the Council, somehow I don't think they will be willing to go against a dying species and appear as the villains to the rest of the galaxy. Besides, we will probably just offer them some of our technology or knowledge to placate them."

Sotel's mother thought about it, a future for her son on a planet, not a ship. "You mean we could settle on one of your planets? What would you from us ask in return?"

"Probably not a lot, except your continued existence. We would probably need some help setting up cities, and we could definitely use the help of your fleet to secure the system. You see, we don't have a large fleet as it stands."

Sotel's brother got excited at the prospect of being on a planet as he had never left his ship before. "Wow, we could actually live on a planet? Dad, when can we go?"

Looking down at his fidgeting son, his father tried to calm him down. "It would be a while, if it ever comes to pass. Our leaders would have to discuss a peace treaty to start with; then we would enter discussions of what we can offer each other."

Dakota had an idea to get them excited. "Such as strengthening your immune system." Both of Sotel's parents snapped their heads towards the Warlock at the mention of their main weakness being eradicated.

Smiling behind his helm, the Warlock continued. "Of all the things for our people to look into, that would be one of the first things we would focus on. If any quarians were to become guardians, such as Sotel, their immune systems will be improved to the point that no disease can affect them. For those that don't become guardians, we will find another way soon enough."

It couldn't be possible, for their daughter to have an untouchable immune system. "Sotel?" her mother said, looking at her daughter. Before anything more could be said, she reached up and removed her mask. At the same time, Dakota did the same with his helmet.

"What are you doing!?" her father reached out to grab her mask. Swatting his hand aside she explained. "Dad! You don't need to worry, its ok! I've done this before. It's the same for the others; our Light burns away any infection, meaning we don't carry any diseases." She stated, reciting what she had been told.

The quarians in the room all revolved to face the raised voices. Following the explanation, they calmed significantly, not worrying so much about risks of infection or a need for quarantine. Sotel's parents and her brother saw a human for the first time and took in his features. His soft blond hair and pale pink skin reflected the lights of the room.

Turning to face their daughter, Sotel's parents saw her face for the first time in months. Her mother up and placed a hand on her cheek. Sotel leaned into her mother's touch, savouring the unfamiliar feel on her skin. "So beautiful…" Her mother whispered, before bringing her into a tight hug, joined quickly by her father and brother.

Giving them a moment, Dakota looked at the front of his helm as he held it in his hands. When they had finished he cleared his throat to catch their attention. "Tyler and I have been ordered to return to our system as soon as our mission was complete. You two are free to remain here if that is what you wish."

Sotel looked from the Warlock back to her parents, then back to the Warlock. "I would like that, when we journey to our new system I will journey to the Tower. What about you Vox'trix?" Sotel asked.

Unused to having a choice in his orders, he paused to give his options thought. "So long as I am welcome, I shall remain here and learn what I can." He chirped.

With that sorted, Dakota nodded to those surrounding him and reequipped his helm. Singling for the Hunter Tyler and the two Titans to join him, they moved towards the air lock they came from. Moving past a group of quarians standing guard, Dakota nodded. As Tyler moved past them he waved his hand playfully, confusing the quarians greatly.

Boarding their ship, they moved onto the bridge and found Admiral Hackett. "Sir, our mission was a success. Sotel and Vox'trix are remaining on the Rayya. Are you ready to take us back home?" Dakota asked.

Relaxing at the good news, the admiral breathed a sigh of relief. "Good to hear it guardian, and yes, we shall depart for the Earth presently. Two of our ships are to remain here, I shall assemble the rest."

The admiral moved across the bridge of his ship. "All ships, we are returning to Earth. The Sky Cutter and the Thirteenth Curse are to remain here with the quarians. All other ships enter the relay." As he finished giving orders, the screen at the front of the bridge displayed the fleet moving towards the relay. Admiral Hackett's ship was the last to enter the relay and in a flash, they were gone.

Authors note:

Well then... that happened. Its good to be back, bringing with me some new additions to the story. I truly hope you guys and girls are enjoying it so far and where it is going. Huge shout-out to my beta reader, thanks for all the help spotting my stupid mistakes, you're a life saver!

I suppose that means its time for me to be dragged back into the darkness once more, so I shall leave you with this; have a good one guys!

One turian batted away a swiping claw, only to retaliate with a burning omni blade a moment later. While they were busy fighting off thralls, the harrowed knight made progress towards the trapped group. Unable to move further away, the knight was able to close the gap and start swinging.


	8. Exodus

**Exodus**

 **The Last Safe City, Tower…**

Everything was happening so quickly, they felt like they might fail to keep up and miss something devastatingly important. The Vanguard had received a message from the quarian fleet requesting council. After they had received the request, the Vanguard had called upon the members of the City Consensus to gather.

Walking into the meeting room, the Vanguard could see arrayed before them the various members of the major factions and the Speaker. As they moved to their seats the room fell silent.

Willing to start the ball rolling, Ikora began. "Greetings fellow Consensus members. We have called this meeting as we have received word from the quarian Admiralty Board. They have convened and are ready to begin negotiations. Before we begin however, there is one issue we have yet to resolve; the structure of the Consensus when our civilians leave the City."

This issue had been on every political individuals mind since the offer of the new system. If the Consensus was no longer to just govern the City, how would that affect its structure? It may need adjustments, but adjusting it too much in one factions favour could cause the other factions issues.

Zavala continued in his commanding voice. "What we need, now more than ever, is to agree on how we will continue to govern ourselves. This needs to be done before we begin negotiations with the quarians. We have some ideas on the changes that should be made." he finished.

Nodding, the New Monarchy Consensus member agreed. "Yes, if we are going to send some of our people to settle in a new system we will need to start by ensuring our governing body is standing." This caused the other members to nod, agreeing with his statement.

Ikora was ready to put forth the Vanguards plan. "We propose that the City be governed solely by the Speaker and the Vanguard. As our factions, it will be your task to protect humanities future. The Consensus shall remain with the Vanguard and Speaker still having a part to play outside the Sol system. We shall ensure Earth, the Sol system and the Traveler is protected. You however shall have a larger part in ensure that humanity is safe among the other races." She took a breath and paused before continuing.

"New Monarchy; you will have a larger control over inter planetary issues and inter species affairs. Dead Orbit; you shall command the largest fleets we shall have at our disposal. Future War Cult; you shall train the military's of humanity and raise them to strength." As she finished, Ikora took a look around the room at faces of the shocked Consensus members. "When you can, reinforce your faction in the City."

First to snap out of the trance, Executor Hideo questioned what he had just heard. "Vanguard; am I right in saying that you want to have less power outside this system?"

Nodding, Ikora replied to the stunned Consensus member. "You are correct. In this system our word will be law. Beyond however; you will have to learn to work together. Humanity cannot survive divided, we are simply too few in number. No one faction shall have total control over our future; meaning that you will still have to work together. The Vanguard and the Speaker shall take on more advisory roles to those outside our system."

Thinking about what this meant, Lakshmi-2 representative voiced their reservations. "When you say that we shall be responsible for training our military, what would that entail?"

Ikora understood their concerns. They had never had to take charge of training normal humans not pledged to them before. "All information of training methods will be made available to you, as well as training grounds and equipment."

Before Jallal could ask any further questions, Ikora answered them. "As for Dead Orbit; you shall have the largest fleets, not all, but the largest. You will be responsible for planetary defences and will work hand in hand with Future War Cult and New Monarchy."

Jallal turned to the Lakshmi and Hideo in an attempt to gauge their reaction. Simply turning to Jallal, they nodded, and turned back to Ikora. Seeing this gave everyone a small modicum of hope that they could work together.

Clearing his throat, Commander Zavala caught everyone's attention. "Now, if we are all ready, I suggest we begin our deliberations with the quarian Admiralty Board." Everyone immediately sat up straighter and attempted to look more formal. Turning to Zavala, the Speaker simply nodded once.

After a moment, small sections of the table rose in front of each Consensus member revealing a large screen. Four quarians appeared on these screens and the negotiations began in earnest.

"Greetings Admiralty Board, my name is Ikora Rey. I am one of the Vanguard of the Last City. It is a pleasure to talk with you at last." Ikora began.

"The pleasure is all ours Consensus." Raan welcomed.

"Yes, your team has brought your gracious offer to us; much to our appreciation I must admit. Also, the large portion of their fleet is on their way back to your system." Koris continued.

Keeping the mood light, Ikora replied. "Thank you for hearing us out Admirals. I believe there is a bright future for our two people just over the horizon. Is there any particular area you wish to discuss first?"

Raan had several subjects that she wanted to delve into, but had decided on one to broach first. "Consensus; with regards to settling on a world with your people, what are your plans as to the logistics?"

Zavala, being the one to plan for this, answered the Admiralty Boards query. "Admirals, the Council is sending a fleet of turian ships to aid in removing a Hive threat. When they have passed through the relay into our system you are to enter behind them into the system to be settled. It could take several days for your fleet to fully appear and begin settling, so we will have to ensure the operation goes smoothly."

He paused, allowing the Admirals time to take in what he was saying. "As soon as you enter the system begin deploying your people to the southernmost city. It has the capacity to hold enough of your people. We strongly suggest that a portion of your ships land, leaving the rest in orbit. This ideally will be done before any more reinforcements travel through the system and discover you."

The Admiralty Board understood what it would look like to the council races; and it wasn't good. It might be seen as the quarians trying to take the system for themselves. They would have to be quick if they were going to pull it off, but it could be done. Xen was next to question how being with the humans would benefit them. "Consensus, it was mentioned that you would look into our immune system; do you truly believe there is a way for it to be improved?"

Ikora nodded and answered the excited quarian. "Anything is possible. When everything has started to settle I can assure you we shall look into strengthening your immune system. Given time, I feel that any challenge we face will be overcome."

Hearing this brought no small amount of hope to the quarians. Understanding that they were to await a signal to begin population, they moved onto a different subject. "What will become of our military, resources and leadership if we were to join you?"Garrel questioned with a hint of suspicion. He would never admit it to the other admirals, but he had suspicions that they were just doing this for the resources the quarian's possessed.

Catching on to the suspicion, Ikora wanted to assure their potential allies that they were not being used. "Your military is welcome to be trained alongside our new military. The Future War Cult will be responsible for ensuring our people are trained to the utmost standard. If you and they are willing, they shall aid in training and equipping your people with the highest quality weapons and armour. Armour foundries will most likely look into designs that will suit your people."

The Admiralty Board looked at the large screen in front of them. It was split into seven different segments each displaying its own individual. An Exo dressed in vibrant red, yellow and royal blue nodded, indicating that they were the Future War Cult Consensus member and were willing to train the quarians.

Thinking on how to answer the rest of the question, Ikora continued. "Your resources shall be yours unless you wish to share them. As for our resources, if there is anything you require I'm sure it shall be given to you unless we are in desperate need of it."

Now for the subject that could be the deal breaker. "We believe it best for all if the quarian leadership joins us on the Consensus. Our people will become one and shall be governed by one government. In our home system we, the Vanguard, shall have total control as we will be the ones staying behind in out totality, keeping order and aiding in all military efforts made by the factions. Outside this system however, we will play more of an advisory role to you and the other members of the Consensus; that being those of the three factions."

This was an interesting point that the quarians had to contemplate. They would merge with the human government and hold sway over their people as well.

Wanting more details on the sharing of technology however, Xen changed the direction of the conversation. "Consensus, may I ask what shall happen with our two technologies? Are you willing to share everything you have with us or shall that be restricted?"

The one thing the Vanguard did not want to do was seem like they were holding back. They wanted to seem open and willing to nurture an open, sharing relationship between their two people.

Before any of them could talk however, the Speaker himself beat them to it. "Our two people can only grow stronger in the Travelers Light, admirals. One of yours carries the Light of our god; therefore I believe it only right to share every piece of our history we have left with you, including technology."

This little statement got Xen excited. She was well known for loving technological advancements. When the Speaker had said that they would share all technology with the quarians, she simply couldn't help but feel giddy.

One thing remained however. The quarians knew little of humanity, or any use of artificial intelligences'. If they used them commonly it could yet be a deal breaker for the more cautious of the admirals.

Being somewhat more relaxed on the subject, Koris broached the subject. "There is one further thing that needs to be discussed. We understand that your Exo's are organic humans uploaded to metallic bodies, these we have no issue with; but do you have any AI's among your numbers?"

Understanding their viewpoint, Cayde answered the admiral. "Not really; there's the Warminds like Rasputin and Charlemagne, but they aren't like people, they're just a bunch of complex computer gadgets scattered across the system. As it stands, they can't leave the system; plus their on our side... sort of."

The Admiralty Board were concerned by the fact that there were AI's in human space; and 'sort of' didn't fill them with confidence. However, what troubled them the most was that they were called 'Warminds'. These were obviously not just AI's; they were designed for warfare on a grand scale. With caution, Xen probed for further information. "These 'Warminds'; what power do they hold in your system?"

Zavala turned his head to look at the quarian on the screen in front of him. "The only known active Warmind is Rasputin. He controls a collection of orbital weapons surrounding Earth and Mars. He also directs mobile machinery across the surface of both planets. From what we can gather, he is also trying to establish control over the orbital grids of our other worlds."

'Fantastic' thought the admiral sarcastically; they had a rogue AI in their system with control over weapons systems of at least two planets. "And what of the other one you mentioned?" the admiral continued, concern lacing her voice.

"Charlemagne?" Cayde interjected before Zavala could speak a word. "He's currently taking a nap on Mars. Rasputin's keeping him safe though; well trying to anyway. We've had to send in guardians a couple of times just to make sure they keep on ticking."

Chuckling he continued. "Reminds me of a report one of my Hunters gave me. The Cabal and Vex were slugging it out on Mars when Rasputin gained control over the orbital grids. Let's just say that there wasn't much left of either side after he was done."

Putting joking aside, Cayde knew that the quarians were afraid of AI's due to their history with the geth. "Look admirals; we know about the geth, and we do understand. Our viewpoints on the subject are our own but for now you have nothing to fear from our AI's. So long as you stay outside this system there is no way for them to affect you. As for the geth; one day we might contact them and try for peace if you are willing, but that's a matter for then, not now."

The admirals thought on what he was saying. This Exo thought that peace was possible between the quarians and the geth. 'Maybe with heavy negotiations; and Rannoch, definitely Rannoch' thought Koris.

One final thing remained to discuss; when were the quarians to begin settling the new system? Admiral Garrel asked the Consensus the last question. "Consensus, what time are we expecting the turain fleet to pass into your system?"

Leaning on the table bringing his head closer to the screen, Cayde closed both hands and rested his elbows on the table, placing his chin on his closed hands. "The turian Councillor said four days. Presumably that's three to train the troops and one to ship em out. You can ask one of our ships still with you how long one of our days are. Personally, I can't wait to see how they perform on the dreadnought."

Nodding their understanding, all the admirals had to do was wait for the signal to move their fleets in. The humans would defend them from the wrath of the Council, seeing as they wanted to stay on the humans' good side if they wanted any of their technology.

Finally, the quarians would have a home.

"One last thing before we depart admirals." Ikora interjected. "There is a race that finds itself at war with us known as the Fallen. One Fallen House has risen from the Darkness and now walks in the Light beside us. These are the Eliksni House Shadow; one of which was sent to you as part of our envoy. Only these Eliksni will be settling with us, just so you remain informed."

That must be the four armed creature that came on board with Sotel. "Thank you Consensus, we shall await your signal. If you require anything further please do not hesitate to contact us. Here's to a brighter future for our two people. Keelah Se'lai." Xen finished. Cutting the channel, the Admiralty Board went to discuss what had just transpired while the Consensus got up to leave the meeting room.

"Ooh, we're going to have to name the system and planets aren't we?" Cayde asked excitedly.

Shaking his head, Zavala crushed the dreams of the giddy Hunter. "Actually, that's already been finalised."

"What, since when?!" Cayde cried out.

Zavala chuckled. "Recently." Was his only word on the matter.

"Damn." Cayde continued. "So, what are they called?" he questioned the Titan striding alongside him.

Before he could answer however, Ikora responded to the curious Hunter. "It is to be known as the Utopia system. It consists of five planets and one moon, Arcadia, Nirvana, Xanadu, Zion and finally the planet we shall be settling on; Eden Prime."

"Huh, suppose you could have named it worse. You could have just numbered them one to five and been done with it." Cayde chuckled.

With that, the Consensus returned to their various positions around the tower. A Warlock beckoned Ikora, signalling that they wanted to talk. Cayde noted three letters engraved on a pendent around the Warlocks neck; 'Byf'. 'Probably gonna talk about Warlock stuff.' Cayde thought to himself already bored.

 **Palaven, Turian Home World…**

A turain walked down a long, empty corridor, holding a data pad in his right hand. Scanning over the information held within, he passed several locked doors set back into the walls on either side of him. The information he held in his hand covered a variety of subjects, from target analysis to tactical manoeuvres. As he reached the end of the corridor, a fellow turian saluted and took the data pad handed to him.

"General." The fellow turian said before opening the door blocking his leader from progressing further. As the turain general stepped through the door, rows upon rows of turain soldiers stood to attention within an instant, betraying their military training.

Striding through the gap in the soldiers he reached a stand and moved to its centre so all could see him. Adopting a stoic stance he spoke to those under his command. "Everyone in this room has heard of the new races that have recently been discovered. There are many rumours that have been spreading like a virus among the ranks about their 'abilities'. Some even go so far as to say they can revive themselves almost immediately after taking fatal physical damage." The crowd chuckled.

Finding their reaction comical, the general let slip a small chortle. "Well, our friends at STG have put the rumours to rest… they are completely accurate." This caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"From the information we have been given, they have been at war with at least four hostile alien races for several centuries and have survived due in no small part to their paracausal abilities. This is one of the many areas we simply don't understand about our new allies yet; but I assure you, we will." He paused to let this sink in before continuing.

"It would appear however that their enemies also harness these abilities and have honed them to their fullest extent. They have powers that we don't understand, cannot comprehend, and don't have the ability to harness ourselves. All this being said; we're going in. The Council, and by extension our government want the humans to remain our allies. To ensure this we are being deployed to aid them and subdue the most recent threat to raise its head." The general scanned the room and found each of the faces staring back at him held small traces of shock breaking through their resigned expressions.

Understanding their shock, the general continued. "There is a race that the humans face known as the Hive; ancient, and by human and Council ethics, evil. One of their leaders is staking his claim as a King of all Hive. We simply cannot allow them to gather under one banner least they become a sizable threat."

Upon learning of a potential threat to the turian Hierarchy, each and every turian turned from shock to military level focus. "Our target goes by the name of Grishul, the Filth Eater. He is rallying all followers to him and may be planning to launch an attack on the humans; this will not stand. The humans are preparing to launch an assault on a dreadnought controlled by the Hive where Grishaul is currently located."

They now had a target, an enemy to display their unparalleled skill in battle against. They knew that everything would have to go by the book if they wanted to appear strong to their new allies. "All across our system our brothers and sisters are being trained in anti-Hive warfare; and so shall we. All of you will be using the holographic training arenas, personal combat rooms and the latest military grade equipment here to learn how to combat our new enemies."

At the mention of new equipment the soldiers got excited. It was always a good day for a turian soldier when he got a new set of armour and weapons. "Before the fun begins however, each of you will be given every shred of information we have on the Hive, from the small thrall to the mighty ogre. One final thing to note before you begin; we have received intelligence on creatures called 'Taken'. These are members of the various races the humans face that have been captured by the Hive, tortured and turned into their slaves. The method of their capture is what worries us however. They are, apparently, torn out of our dimension and sent back as twisted versions of their former selves. We don't yet know if Grishaul can call upon these creatures but if any are located they are to be eliminated with extreme prejudice."

Ending on this sombre note the general gave a salute to his soldiers who instantly returned the gesture. "Spirts be with us."

As he stepped down from the platform the men and women under his command spread out to the various training stations made available to them. Over the next few hours they studied the foes they would be facing.

From the information given to the STG teams by the human guardians they had managed to figure out an effective method of bypassing enemy shields. Tech abilities worked especially well at weakening enemy arc shields, biotic powers reduced void shields significantly and incendiary rounds crippled solar shields with ease. Using this information, the turians adapted their fighting strategy to maximise efficiency.

After the research was done however came the combat training. Across the system teams were made, and while several went into the simulations the rest simply observed. For the next few days they would be training almost nonstop; only pausing to eat and take brief respites.

One such team entered one of the arenas and prepared for the simulation to begin. As the onlookers watched from behind glass windows the team finished checking their weapons. "So then, drinks are on the last guy to kill a Wizard?" one of the turians jested as he made sure his incendiary rounds were ready.

"Guess that makes it you then." A fellow teammate retorted looking down the sights of his M-29 Incisor. As he finished a noise singled the start of the simulation. First, the holographic terrain appeared. They were surrounded by cold pillars and a rot covered floor, 'the dreadnought' thought one turian. As they ran for cover and took up defensive positions a screeching sound pierced the air. "Tomb ships incoming!"

With a sound that split the air three holographic tomb ships entered the arena. Now behind pieces of terrain the turian group aimed their weapons to where they knew Hive troops would be deployed.

As the first tomb ship emptied its contents onto the arena floor the turians opened fire. Their holographic rounds flew through the air and slammed into the thralls. The mass accelerated granules fired from their weapons tore through the bony armour with little difficulty and soon the thralls began to fall into piles of dust.

Through the dust mist created by the dead and dying thralls strode two Hive Knights. One wielded a boomer and the other hefted a sword. Both broke into a jog towards the group several dozen feet away and the boomer Knight began to fire with surprising accuracy.

In the time it took for the first few shots to be fired and travel to the turians, they had managed to down the boomer Knight and observed it turning to naught but dust and bone. However, as the boomer shots landed home the turians were forced to seek cover.

As the turians were suppressed, the other two tomb ships disgorged their contents onto the battlefield. Several groups of acolytes, four Knights and a Wizard dropped to the squirming floor. Snapping out from behind cover, the turian wielding the Incisor sniper rifle opened fire upon the sword knight as he bounded closer. Only a few strides away from the cover his team were crouched behind the knight leaped forwards.

Looking up at the wrong time, one of the turians came face to face with a falling sword. With a fraction of a second left, one of their fellow squad mates shunted them aside. As the sword fell past the turians head he opened fire on the knight with his Phaeston assault rifle.

Many shots slammed into the bony head crest the knight wore and simply tore small chunks away. Several however bypassed the armoured sections and pierced the centre of the face killing the knight. With a shriek the knight fell and doubled over a large piece of debris that the turians were hiding behind covering one in a spray of dust.

As one, each turian broke cover and fired upon the acolytes and knights. Within moments one of the Knights had fallen and a plethora of acolytes dropped to accompany him to the floor. As the Knight and acolytes died the remaining Knight raised his shield of Darkness and the wizard produced a toxic cloud to envelop her form.

In response, the turians let lose a volley of grenades. The remaining Knight didn't stand a chance against the bone crunching barrage, causing it and several surrounding acolytes to fall. The sniping turian aimed his Incisor at the lone wizard and fired a set of disciplined shots. As the incendiary round burned through the wizards shields she banked to the side and attempted to find some cover.

Not willing to lose his quarry, or the bet made earlier, the turain sniper took several paces forward, timing each shot with his footfalls. With an ear splitting screech the Wizard crumpled and vanished from sight. Within the following moments the rest of the acolytes had fallen to concentrated bursts of mass accelerator fire and all was still.

The sniper turian hefted his Incisor and smiled to his team mates. They had successfully repelled the first wave of Hive forces and were ready for another. Each of the tomb ships slowly hovered forwards and tore their way back into the nether realms from whence they came.

Checking over their gear, each turian ensured that nothing untoward would happen during their next firefight.

A familiar noise was heard as yet more tomb ships tore through reality and entered the arena. Two were in similar locations to the prior tomb ships; one however hovered almost directly above the team. As the Hive forces emptied from the tomb ships the turians scattered. Two distinct groups ran in either direction, hoping to catch any Hive that emerged in a crossfire.

Unfortunately for the turians, a trio of Knights materialised and instantly deployed their shields. Using the tactic utilised before, they tossed grenades into the Knights and waited for results. Two Knights didn't make it through the bombardment. One however was fortunate enough to be a harrowed Knight with arc shields that protected him from the majority of the damage.

As his shield dropped he charged forwards, sword in hand. Noticing the blue colouration to the Knights shields, one of the turians in front of the Knight released an overload to break through. Rewarded for his efforts, the harrowed Knight's shields burst leaving him vulnerable to the shots fired from the turians weapons.

Taking paces backwards in an attempt to keep some distance between the Knight and themselves, one team failed to notice that the other tomb ships had already deposited its troops, of which were running up behind both teams.

As the turians backpedaled from the Knight, they unwittingly walked too close to a group of thralls. Upon hearing the screeches they made, two turians spun round and began focusing their assault rifles and omni blades upon the thralls.

One turian batted away a swiping claw, only to retaliate with a burning omni blade a moment later. While they were busy fighting off thralls, the harrowed Knight made progress towards the trapped group. Unable to move further away, the Knight was able to close the gap and start swinging.

One turian instantly went down, unable to move quick enough aside. Shouldering aside another turian, the Knight rushed forwards and grabbed one of the two turians dealing with the thralls by the back of his helmet. Forcing him down to the floor, the Knight held him there with his foot for the thralls to do their gruesome work.

His head snapped to the side as the turian he shouldered retorted with a spray from his Phaeston. Before the Knight could react fully however, the last ounce of strength left him and he crumbled. Screeching at their leaders death, the thralls scampered forwards dragging down the other omni blade wielding turian and finally the lone turian who killed their hallowed Knight.

Seeing the rest of their squad go down the remaining turians regrouped and opened fire on the thralls, mowing them down before they got far. One turian noticed the rest of the Hive forces encroaching upon them and switched to his heavy weapon; a rocket launcher. As he fired at the thickest group of Hive, they scattered, attempting to avoid what was coming.

The rocked however was simply too fast, coupled with its large blast radius few Hive escaped. The Knights, multiple thralls and the Wizard fell screaming into the floor. Many acolytes also were unlucky enough to be near enough to the detonation to be shredded and they too were gone.

Turning back to the thrall issue, the rocket launcher wielding turian noted that the last of them were being torn apart by his squad. As he switched back to his Phaeston he heard the tell-tale sound of an Incisor barking out as its rounds impacted against the few remaining acolytes and thralls that had escaped his rocket.

Finally, with over half the team down, the round mercifully ended. Giving a quick glance to their downed teammates they saw that they were in fact alright. Their armour had locked up in the areas where they had taken damage effectively making them paralyzed for the remainder of the fight.

Once more the last 'survivors' checked their equipment. With no damages present they readied themselves for what was to come. With a screech, the tomb ships left the arena, leaving it quiet for but a moment.

A follow up screech came and with it only one tomb ship. Readying their weapons, each turian aimed just below the ship. In a haze, several acolytes dropped down, followed by a Knight… and then an ogre.

Every turian knew the threat the ogre presented and without hesitation opened fire upon the beast. Chunks of flesh and bone tore away from its imposing frame, causing it to bellow in pain and anger. It seemed to glow with a red hew and began to charge towards the team.

Without warning, two glowing green clouds tore their way into reality next to the team and deposited two groups of acolytes. Switching targets to the newer threat, the turians opened up and scythed down multiple acolytes in seconds.

Firing wildly, they charged forwards and began to grapple with the turians; clawing and back handing them in equal measure. Upon taking hits from the shredders wielded by the acolytes, the turians charged forwards to meet the enemy in hand to hand combat.

Flashes of claws and omni blades were witnessed by the spectators and the groaning of dying acolytes could be heard as each omni blade landed home. Being fare more dextrous, the turians simply outmatched the acolytes when up close.

Swinging out his left hand, a turian's omni blade sliced through the throat of an acolyte, practically beheading the creature. As the last of them fell, the turians turned to greet the lumpen face of the ogre, now mere metres away.

Incendiary rounds from the Incisor coupled with focused fire from the Phaestons was simply not enough to fell the beast in time however. Reaching out a muscular, bone covered hand; the ogre grabbed a turian and threw him into the ranks of the thralls trailing behind it. With a pained scream, the ogre reached up and brought both hands crashing down causing the rest of the turians to be knocked back.

Two turians arose to find that they were all that remained as their fellows simply did not arise from the ground. Backing up, the two still fired upon the ogre, striding menacingly towards them. With a final shot from the Incisor, it fell and turned to dust. The two reloaded their weapons and stood back to back as a swarm of thralls and acolytes encircled them.

Firing with pinpoint accuracy into the swarm, the two turians held out for as long as they could. When a Knight busts forth from the thralls and downed one of the turians with his sword, the sniper turian knew it was over.

Refusing to go down so easily however, he pushed the barrel of his Incisor against one of the Knight's eyes and squeezed the trigger. With no protection from this point blank shot, the Knight fell, screaming into the filth covered floor.

Smiling at this final action, the lone turian was dragged down by a carped of screeching thralls. Swiping out with his omni blade, two thralls were reduced to dust as they lost the top half of their skulls before the rest pinned him down.

With a flurry of clawed forelimbs, the turian's armour locked up singling his demise.

As one, the simulated Hive, the tomb ship and the terrain all flickered out of existence, leaving the fallen turians alone in an empty arena. With a click, everyone's armour unlocked, allowing them to get up and congregate. As they met, they shook hands; the comradery was strong between members of the Hierarchy after all.

Behind them, the lone door opened allowing them to exit. "Damn ogre, if it would just die quicker. Maybe saving the rockets for them would be a way forward." One of the turians suggested. "Yeah, those things are tough. Spirits only know how the humans have managed to last in combat against those things." A fellow teammate agreed.

Another turian chuckled. "Maybe they don't. Remember, they can die and be revived. If they just keep doing damage to it, no matter how many times they die they could keep coming back and bring one down."

How many times do the humans have to die to bring them down? It mattered not; the turians would be there soon enough, and with them all the fury of the Council.

As they exited the arena, the turian general surveyed the empty arena. Soon, another team would enter, allowing the team just gone to give feedback and advice to others. Over the coming days they would be tested many times. Eventually, their combat methods would be perfected and they would launch an assault on the dreadnought.' If only the humans can last until then…' thought the general.

Looking at a pad in his hand, other teams across the system were finishing their first simulations as they were 'killed'. Every general overseeing the simulations was linked into a group discussion via the pads to discuss their soldiers' experiences. Comments such as 'Damn ogres…' or 'too many thralls…,' seemed to be prevalent in the discussions. Through practice however, the turian generals knew that they would prevail. Tactics would be found and shared, weaknesses would be pointed out and taken advantage of.

Jotting down a note on the pad, the general sent it to all of his fellow generals. 'Perhaps we include human guardians in the simulations and train our men to fight alongside them.'

Soon this idea picked up support from the other generals. The humans would be fighting on the dreadnought and therefore would be fighting alongside the turians. With the proposal agreed, the generals went to make some additions to the simulations.

 **The Last City, Tower…**

Several hours had passed since the Consensus had spoken with the quarian Admiralty Board. The City below the Tower was bustling with activity. Preparations were being made with haste the moment the announcement was made that they would be leaving Earth. Civilians worked to gather possessions and valuables, while foundries and businesses packed every resource they could, ready for transport.

The Dead Orbit fleet was not excluded from the rush, and every few minutes shuttles docked, unloaded their cargo and passengers and made for the City once more.

Admiral Hackett awaited the Council rescue fleet near the mass relay in the new system with tingling anticipation. Today, not tomorrow, not in a week or a month; today, humanities' survival would be ensured. He was shaken from his musing by his helmsman. "Sir, we got movement from the far relay; it's the rescue fleet."

Nodding his head, he gave out orders. "Good, send a message back through the relay, let Earth know the fleet is incoming. Open a channel to the rescue fleet."

After a moment, the screen before the admiral flickered into life. The blue face of an asari could be seen on screen, and the Admiral smiled. "Good day, I am Admiral Hackett of the Dead Orbit fleet. We are here to escort you safely to Earth and back. Are you ready to begin?"

Noticing his eagerness, the asari replied. "Good day to you admiral, I am captain Telsa of the Council rescue fleet. We are ready to proceed to Earth at your discretion." Hackett nodded.

"Thank you captain; let us proceed." Cutting the channel, the Dead Orbit fleet turned and made their way back through the mass relay and headed towards Earth. Within moments, the rescue fleet followed them through and followed the human ships closely.

Back in the Tower, the Vanguard had just received the message that the rescue fleet was approaching. All civilians and military that were leaving gathered near docking ports and shuttle landing zones. Large industrial freighters bore supplies, vehicles and materials into orbit.

As the rescue fleet entered orbit above the City, humans, Exos' and Awoken all cheered and celebrated. While leaving their home's and their planet was a constant reminder of what they were losing, the promise of a new, safer home brought overwhelming joy to the populace.

Not every civilain would be leaving the City however. Members of all factions, especially New Monarchy and the Future War Cult had elected to remain behind. They would maintain the City and it's defences, awaiting reinforcements from beyond the system.

Rescue ships began to dock within the City and shuttles of varying types flew through the skies towards the landing pads. Those that were leaving boarded the ships and shuttles with vigour, carrying with them everything they could.

A young boy looked up to one of the ships hovering above the City and wondered what their new home would be like. "Dad, what's our new home going to be like?"

Looking down to his son, the dark skinned man brought him close. "Remember what I taught you about the law of the jungle? The strength of the wolf, is the pack. Our pack is going to this new home to become strong, and proud again. Our new home will be safe and secure and full of Light. I promise." The father finished.

Spotting his wife through the crowd, he made his way to her and she to him. When they reached one another, they shared in a family hug. "We will be safe; soon." They shared a kiss before they made their way towards the nearest shuttle.

The scene was little different in the Eliksni section of the City. Shuttles landed and resources were carried away towards larger transport ships. Vandals and shanks carried the vast majority of supplies while captains and servitors organised movement of personnel and resources.

One of the larger transport ships had touched down near the Eliksni sector and was busily being loaded with resources and Eliksni civilians. Through the small crowd of Eliksni not yet on-board, Shoul'krus, the Kell of Shadow, strode through his smaller brethren.

Flanked on either side by two shrapnel launcher wielding Captains, he moved towards the ship. As the three approached, the crew aiding the Eliksni paused to stare at the large creature. The moment he reached them, everyone froze. Behind them, the form of Roptix Prime, House Shadows Prime servitor floated towards the ship.

Shoul'krus made a low gurgling sound deep in his throat, and knelt before the crew. Bringing his face closer to an asari, he spoke. "You have our gratitude. We yet live; aided by you." With his lower right hand, the Kell reached under his cloak and rummaged for something. When he brought his hand back, he held a large pink gem. "Looted from the fire caves on Venus; take it."

The asari tentatively reached out and held the crystal in her hands. The angular gemstone was as large as both of her hands and was quite heavy. "It's beautiful… Thank you." she said to express her gratitude.

Nodding, Shoul'krus stood and paced inside. His two captains followed shortly after and were followed by the bulky form of Roptix Prime. As the Eliksni that were leaving started to move onto the ship behind their Kell, the asari's crewmates just stared between her and the jewel she held. "Um, I'm just going to put this somewhere safe." She said before leaving the large entrance to the ship.

Several hours later, all ships and shuttles were full and ready to leave. Several hundred thousand civilians, the vast majority of the guardians and a half a dozen Eliksni remained behind to ensure that the Last Safe City did not fall and the Traveler was kept safe.

In the Tower, the Vanguard, Shaxx, the Speaker, and Amanda Holliday stood in the open plaza. Looking out over the City below and up in the sky they saw shuttles and ships ferrying people to where they were needed. As the last of the shuttles left the ground and made their way towards the carrier ships in orbit, Cayde thought he saw a tear fall from Ikora's eyes.

Before anything could be said however, Ikora turned and started to walk back to her usual position within the Tower. "Well, the Crucible isn't going to run itself." Shaxx pronounced as he turned and began to walk away.

Thinking on this, Cayde had an idea. "Hay Shaxx, you got a moment?" the Exo asked as he turned and chased after the Titan.

As the Hunter disappeared with a flourish of his cloak, Amanda Holliday left for the hanger and the Speaker to his study, leaving Zavala alone to stare at the departing ships. The final shuttles began their assent through the atmosphere, carrying with them the last of the human survivors. Following them into orbit came several blackish grey skiffs, emblazoned with symbols of white paint. These brought with them the final pieces of equipment and Eliksni civilians not staying behind.

'There's no chance that this may ships traveling through the system didn't attract some attention. Traveler speed their journey.' He thought before making his way towards where Ikora and Cayde had walked.

He found Cayde walking away from Shaxx, leaving the Titan nodding in agreement with something he said. As he moved past Shaxx, Zavala gave him a brief nod which Shaxx returned. Walking into the Vanguards room, Zavala noticed that Ikora was attempting to contact someone. As she managed to reach them she spoke.

"Matthew, it's good to talk with you once more. The Vanguard has a mission for you. Gather your team and accompany the ships out of the system. Dakota and Tyler-5 have recently returned from their mission with the quarians and are awaiting your orders in orbit. The rest are patrolling the ruins of old England for any Hive or Fallen activity. We want you to travel to the Citadel and make our presence known to the galaxy; let them know what we can do, guardians. The specifics shall be left in your capable hands. Travelers Light go with you." Ikora finished giving orders to the Titan and awaited a response.

"Yes mam; I will see it done." Was all the Titan said before cutting the channel and calling upon his team.

Zavala looked to Ikora and spoke. "Was that Matthew? Don't you think that the team who charged into Oryx's ascendant realm and put an end to that abomination would be better deployed upon the dreadnought against Grishul?"

Instead of replying with words, Ikora gave Zavala one of her stares that wordlessly said 'I know what I'm doing.' Rather than question the mysterious Warlock further, Zavala resigned himself to the fact that even her mysteries had mysteries. Cayde gave a chuckle and looked back to Shaxx. 'What did they discuss?' Zavala questioned.

 **Earth, Orbit…**

Matthew sat in the chair of his Future War Cult ship, The Road Untraveled. "Ghost, get me the team." He asked his ghost. After a moment his ghost replied. "Connected."

Nodding to his ghost, the human called to his team. "Alright everyone, the Vanguard's got a little mission for us. I need everyone to form up on me in orbit. You need to be quick as well; I don't know how long we will have before the guys in the fleet will be going."

"Oh, they're finally going are they? About time they moved out." The Hunter Tyler-5replied. The Future War Cult Exo pulled out his ghost and returned to orbit. Leaving the rest of the ground team, Tyler-5 got settled in his ship and made for Matthew's position.

"Alrighty then. Let's make a move. Not much here anyways." Said Dakota, the teams human Warlock.

"Yeah, what gives with that? I thought the Fallen had some sort of storage area around here." The teams second Titan queried. Pulling out his Ghost, Carl made for orbit.

"You know the size of this place? England is a pretty broad location. Just because of some reports of King activity in this area doesn't mean that what we are looking for is here as well." Saint-10 theorised. The Exo Warlock transmatted to his ship, leaving the lone Hunter, Cody, standing before a rundown looking warehouse. "Just one more." He whispered to himself.

As Cody tried to enter the warehouse through a small locked door and failed, the Hunter slid his knife through the locking mechanism. The sounds of complex fragments of metal snapping were just audible enough for the Hunter to pick up over the low wind.

With an exaggerated flourished, Cody pushed the door open and strode inside. A winding rusty corridor greeted him. Not quite what he was hoping for. Pacing down the rusty corridor he rounded a corner and was greeted to a sight that forced a smile out of him.

Fallen crates lie pilled upon one another, King banners were strewn across the ceiling and walls, weapon racks were dotted sporadically throughout the warehouse and several active machines were whirring away in a corner on the far end of the warehouse. "Jackpot!" the Hunter proclaimed.

"Guys… found it!" he declared over the coms. "Damn, why did I have to go to orbit just before the fun bit?" Tyler-5 moaned.

"Just plant a beacon and get your ghost to let the City know. We've got more important things to do than loot a fallen stockpile." Matthew ordered.

"Aww, but that's the fun part." Cody pouted. Sighing, he looked to the shelf on his left as he stopped walking. Picking up a Fallen data pad, he raised his free hand and opened his palm. His ghost transmatted a spare beacon into his hand which he casually tossed behind him.

Transmatting back to his ship, he slouched in his chair and crossed his legs upon the control panel. Studying the information on the Fallen he quickly realised it was a ship schematic. Not being one to pass up a new ship, he stuffed the pad into a pocket on the side of his chair while taking a quick note of the ships name. "Hay guys, got a new ship schematic; it's called the Normandy, bet you wish you had stayed."

"Speaking of ships, the fleet is leaving. Might want to pick up the pace or you'll be left behind." Matthew jested. Realising that he would be left behind, Cody desperately swung his legs off the controls and started mashing buttons; if there was one thing the Hunter could do, it was zealously mash the correct buttons when desperate.

As the rescue fleet's transport ships began their return journey out of the system, their fighter bodyguards and the accompanying Dead Orbit ships moved to surround them. This meant that no matter what side enemy ships came from, the centre ships would have some protection.

Before they could enter FTL however, two Fallen Ketches came screaming out of FTL and headed towards the fleet, followed closely by several dozen skiffs. Breaking away from the main bulk of the defence forces, a hand full of ships both human and Council raced to meet the Fallen ships.

Missiles from the human ships and mass accelerator rounds from the Council ships tore through the defences of one Ketch leaving it drifting and immobile within the first few seconds of void combat.

Bursts of arc fire from the skiffs began to pepper the sides of several of the Council ships. Upon realising that the Fallen wanted to claim the wreckage of one of the Council ships, individual human fighters started to move in.

"They're going for the Council ships, form up on me, we're going in!" Matthew bellowed. Giving only a second for his orders to be followed, Matthew forced his ship to move at full speed towards the skiffs. Positioning himself above the most heavily assaulted ship, Matthew took his team into a dive. Coming down towards the skiffs, the five team members currently there opened fire.

Slugs and small seeker rockets fired from the guardian's ships tore through the skiffs light armoured hulls and emptied their contents into space. The teams' tight formation was then left to plough through the wreckage with no resistance. Pulling what was the aerial version of a handbrake turn, Matthews formation immediately slowed to a halt while spinning their ships to face back up at the underbelly of the remaining skiffs.

Over the groups coms a familiar voice could be heard. "Hey guys. Eww, Fallen." Cody was never one for seriousness. Bringing his ship in at an awkward angle, the Hunter opened fire upon the few remaining skiffs.

As Cody entered the fray, the Council ships had managed to clear a path ahead and were beginning to jump to FTL, escaping the combat. "Well, at least they got out safe." Matthew commented.

With pieces of wreckage obstructing the eager Hunters path he took his ship into a haphazard spin as he dodged hulls and drifting chunks of shrapnel. "Oh sh…" slipped out of Cody's mouth as the body of a Fallen Devil slammed into the windscreen of his ship. In the moment it was visible, Cody noticed something unusual about the creature.

The second Ketch quickly realised it was outmatched by the superior firepower controlled by the allied ships bearing down upon it. Turning in a wide ark, it began to retreat towards the moon with its shields beginning to flicker and fade. Longer ranged mass accelerator fire continued to pepper the rear of the ship as is made a desperate run for safety.

"Guys, we've got more company; new ships coming in from FTL." Carl warned. Looking towards several small flashes appearing near to the fleeing Ketch, the team tried to discern what they were.

"Well damn…" was all Matthew was able to mutter. Several tri-winged blue nimble aircraft tore through space towards the fleeing Ketch.

Before the Fallen Devils could escape, the remaining skiffs and the Ketch were raked over and over by the skittish blue fighters.

With a judder, the Ketch suddenly went limp as its engines failed it and shut down. With their task accomplished, the Awoken turned about and started to travel back towards the Reef.

Matthew and company just watched as the blue ships began to disappear into the darkness of space. "Guardian, incoming message." Matthew's ghost informed.

"Let's hear it." The Titan replied, his interest piqued.

"Guardian, this is Petra Venj. The Wrath of the Queen remembers what we owe to the City, guardian. Safe travels beyond the system." With that, the channel cut out and the last of the Awoken ships disappeared.

Matthew's ghost chirped. "How do the Awoken know about the new system? And how did they know we were going to be attacked?"

After a moment of thought, Matthew deduced a plausible theory. "They must have used the Crows; you know? Prince Uldren's spy drones." Matthew summarised.

"Plausible; though something seems off." Matthew's ghost alleged.

Worried by his ghost's insight, Matthew tried to discern what could be wrong. "What is it?"

Calmly, his ghost tried to put words to his suspicions. "If the Devils knew that we would be here and that we would have valuable targets; why would they only send two Ketches? They have at least eight in their possession."

A terrible thought dawned on the Titan. "It was a diversion, get back to the fleet, go now!"

Swiftly, one after another, every fighter ship desperately jumped into FTL.

As the fighters exited FTL next to the relay, the pilots were almost sweating with worry.

The sight before them however filled them with both relief and dread. The rescue fleet, civilian ships and supply ships were all safe. However, the Dead Orbit ships that were left behind to defend the relay were drifting, trailing thick plumes of pungent smoke.

On quick inspection, it could be seen that the ship's hulls were relatively intact, and that the majority of the damage was focused around the hefty engines at the rear of each of the ships.

"They're broadcasting a message." Matthews's ghost whispered.

"Play it." He said quietly, wondering how the almost unprotected fleet had managed to escape whatever fate had befell the Dead Orbit sentries.

"*static* …is Admiral Hackett, we were attacked by a Fallen fleet the second the Council ships left for Earth. They disabled our engines and entered the relay. We have repair drones fixing the damage to our engines. Leave us and make sure you get to safety; humanities survival is paramount."

Without waiting for any further orders, the rescue fleet, followed quickly by the accompanying fighters fled through the relay.

As they exited, a familiar scene awaited them. The sentry ships on the other side of the relay were drifting through the void, their engines badly damaged. Without waiting for a response to the damaged ships, the rescue fleet moved towards the planet to be colonised; Eden Prime.

In their smaller ships, Matthew's fireteam began to fall behind. Opening a channel to his team, the Titan issued orders to his team. "Right guys, the Dead Orbit ships can take care of themselves; we have our own set of orders anyway. We need to go to the Citadel, a massive space station controlled by the Council races. Basically the Vanguard said we are to let the galaxy know what we can do; how we are to do it is up to us."

Each of the team's ships jumped back into FTL and headed towards the relay at the far end of the system. "I don't know why the Devils would keep us busy at Earth only to jump through the relay." Carl stated openly.

"Perhaps they simply wanted out of the system. Maybe they just wanted to start over somewhere else; or they wanted to set up a safer zone under their control in another system." Dakota suggested.

Thinking on this, something odd stood out to one of the two Hunters. "Hay guys, one of the Fallen hit my ship. It had weird red wires sticking out of it. Show em ghost." Cody ordered.

As the group travelled towards the distant relay, their screens displayed what the Hunter was talking about. The Fallen Devil vandal had unusual navy blue angular armour with fleshy red wires flowing throughout the different segments.

"Any ideas guys?" Tyler-5 queried openly.

"No idea; ghost?" Saint replied.

Chirping, the ghost analysed the image before her. "Fallen, obviously. House Devils patterns and insignia, mechanical augmentations suggest this one belongs to the Splicer subsection of the House."

Confused, Carl queried what the Splicers were. "What, or rather who are the Splicers?"

Saint's ghost tried to explain as best she could. "Every Fallen House has Splicers; even House Shadow has a few. From what we know, they are responsible for the cybernetic augmentations of a House. These mechanical augmentations on this Fallen suggest that he is a member of the Devil Splicers."

Nodding, Carl spun in his rotating chair idly. As he spun back round, Carl looked at a display at the bottom left of the ships screen. Noticing that it indicated he was about to exit FTL he quickly reached out and stabilised himself by grabbing hold of the forward consol.

With a flash and a juddering halt, the six ships exited FTL next to the relay connecting to the wider network.

Immediately, the six guardians noticed that the relay was not unoccupied. Five large Council ships stood vigil over the relay, waiting patiently to intercept those who would pass through. Worryingly, each of the ships appeared to have some scarring across their hulls.

"Open a channel ghost." Matthew ordered.

"Opening now." His ghost replied with a chirp.

"This is Matthew, a guardian of the Last City, do you require any assistance?" He asked to no ship in particular.

With a faint buzzing sound, a reply came from the Citadel ships. A male sounding voice spoke to the fireteam. "Guardian, we don't require any assistance; the damage to our ships is superficial. However, several ships of unknown origin came through your relay. They disabled your ships before we could intervene and then came for us. Instead of entering a firefight with us, they departed through our relay. We don't know where they went after that though. They were damn quick as well, and they could take some punishing levels of fire."

Tyler-5 chuckled lightly. "Let me guess, one huge engine, pointy nose?"

The Citadel ships responded to this new guardian. "Yes, do you know who commands them?"

"That's the worrying thing." Matthew responded. "They seem to be commanded by the Fallen Devil Splicers, not guys you want to run into in a dark alley. At any rate, if you're sure that you require any assistance, may we please pass?"

The voice from the Citadel ships became slightly clearer, perhaps due to some damaged systems being fixed. "We do not currently any assistance, though the gesture is appreciated. You may pass; but I must ask, what is your destination?"

Matthew smiled slightly, at least the Council didn't lose any sips or people today. Speeding up and heading past the Council ships and towards the relay, Matthew's ghost began to calculate how exactly they would get to the Citadel. "We're going to the Citadel. We're on a mission from our leaders, the Vanguard. Best of luck fixing your ships." He finished.

"I've got it; I've also let the other ghosts know how to travel through the larger relay network. Destination set for the Citadel. Whenever you're ready guardian." Matthew's ghost confirmed.

"Thanks ghost; don't know what I would do without you." Matthew thanked. "Alright everyone, let's go the Citadel." Matthew ordered.

Each of the six ships formed up behind Matthew and started towards the relay. Upon reaching it, six blue arcs of lighting flashed out and struck each of the sips one after the other. With a juddering thrust, they were fired across the galaxy.

Authors note:

Well then guys and girls, must admit that took me longer to wright than I would have liked. Currently I have little spare time to get this done but I do what I can when I have the time free.

I hope you all enjoyed this most recent chapter and I must say I am quite excited for the next few chapters.

So before I once again disappear back into the void, I shall leave you with this...

"Welcome guardians, to Prison of Elders. Fight, kill, survive…"


	9. Armax

**Armax**

 **Citadel…**

The Citadel was a flurry of activity. Members of all races were going to the space station to look at the strange new races that had appeared a short time ago.

Public knowledge was that a group known as 'Dead Orbit' from a group of races collectively known as 'Humanity' had been exploring and had stumbled upon a relay. Everyone knew that they were advanced, but no one knew just how advanced. The question was this; just how advanced were they and were they peaceful?

With a flash, Matthew's fireteam exited the relay next to a rather large fleet of Citadel ships. Weaving through space in formation, Matthew stared in wonder at the large station partially concealed within a purple cloud, somewhat reminiscent of what could be seen in the reef.

Snapping out of his stupor, he was hailed by one of the ships standing guard. "Unknown ships, state your business or you will be detained by order of the Council."

Matthew responded to the feminine voice confidently. "We are guardians from Earth, we are here by order of the Vanguard. Would you be so kind as to show us where to dock our ships?"

After a tense moment of silence the voice was herd once more. "You are to proceed to these coordinates. Dock your ships and a team will escort you from there."

As one the team relaxed. "Thank you; we shall do as instructed." Matthew thanked as he moved towards the specified location.

"Look at the size of that station. Not as big as the Traveler, but still substantial. I wonder if we made things like that during the golden age." Tyler-5 spoke over the coms.

As they moved closer, more detail could be seen bellow them. They moved into the atmosphere of the Citadel and with slight jerk reassumed formation. Looking down, civilians could be seen going about their business and shuttles flew in an ordered fashion.

Leading his team, Matthew guided his ship towards a cluster of small landing pads. One by one, each ship gracefully lowered itself onto a separate landing pad. Each circular pad was fenced off and connected via curved walkways to a larger, central circular platform.

As the team's ghosts transmatted their guardians out of their ships, a team of C-Sec officers walked out from the singular door and onto the central pad several dozen yards away.

One by one, the six guardians strode down their separate walkways, meeting once again just before reaching the C-Sec officers.

"So; any ideas on how we are to make the Vanguard happy?" Cody asked his leader openly.

Matthew chuckled. "I have a few ideas." He replied knowingly.

As the Titan finished, the C-Sec officers spoke to the group. "Ah humans, we are here to escort you to the presidium. If you would please follow us." A turian guard spoke with an air of authority.

"Lead the way." Matthew replied evenly.

As the turains moved towards the lone door, the guardians followed. Passing down several pristine corridors, the guardians kept note of how to get back to their ships if the need should arise.

The officers stopped next to one final door and proceeded to press a holographic terminal projected out of the wall.

With a quiet swoosh, the door opened and revealed the presidium. Stepping out into the open area the team immediately caught the gaze of many aliens.

Striding out and observing the vastness of the presidium, the team took a moment to appreciate what this place could mean for humanity.

Dakota's eyes caught onto the sight of a young blue alien pulling at one of her carer's cloths; at least he assumed it was a she. He noted that one of the carers was not of the same race; it's features instead being sharp and almost chitinous; a turian he realised.

The young alien was pointing excitedly at him and his friends, jumping enthusiastically. Her… mother? Picked her up as she saw him looking at them. Unperturbed by her mother's protectiveness, the asari child waved at him while the turain wrapped a clawed arm around the pair.

With a light wave back, the Warlock turned his attention back to his team.

"Guardians, we will accompany you on your travels throughout the Citadel. Are there any specific areas that you wish to travel to?" the officers questioned.

Taring his eyes from the exotic sight before him, Matthew responded to the two turian escorts. "Give me a minute, just going to look up points of interest." Matthew requested.

From behind his Harrowed War Numen's helm, he shut of external speakers. "Ghost, the Vanguard want us to display to the galaxy what we can do; are there any areas round here that could help us with that?"

Chirping, Matthews's ghost took a moment to scan through Citadel records. "Found something; I think its right up your alley guardian." He said with a hint of joy.

Before Matthew could question further, the inside of his mask lit up with images and footage. "Set a waypoint ghost." The Titan said eagerly.

Adopting a large grin, the Titan turned to his team. "Guys; I've got an idea."

A waypoint appeared on the HUDs of the other five guardians and they immediately turned to face it.

Their leader started towards the marker, followed by his team and finally the C-Sec officers. The group caught up to their leader within a moment and continued to follow the waypoints as they appeared.

As they walked through the Citadel, the group continued to receive glances and hushed whispers from curious or nervous aliens.

After seventeen minutes of light-hearted banter and traveling, the squad entered an area of the Citadel that was completely enclosed and covered in bright lights. This area of the Citadel Wards was filled with only the most expensive retailers, clubs and restaurants.

"So… are we supposed to go clubbing or what? I'm totally up for that by the way." Cody quipped.

Turning to face the Hunter, Matthew simply said one word. "Better."

The five guardians looked to one another confused. Dakota simply shrugged and continued to follow the mysterious Titan. As they moved through the Wards, they still received stares from varying Citadel races. Several hushed whispers took place as the guardians moved past groups of civilians. Some of them even recorded the guardians as they continued on their way.

Something caught Tyler-5's eye and he looked up. It was an illuminated sign indicating there was something more behind two large glass doors. 'Armax Arsenal Arena'.

Striding through the door, Matthew spread his arms and turned to his team. "What better way to show the galaxy what we can do than show them the power of our Light?"

Getting somewhat giddy, the group looked to one another and then back to Matthew. Within a second, the five guardians were rushing past him, over a barrier and down a flight of stairs.

Looking around the room, the Titan could see every face staring at him. Turning back to the officers he just shrugged. Jumping in the air and using his Twilight Garrison to full effect, the mountain of armour and muscle powered over the barrier and down the steps after his comrades.

As he rounded a corner to the right at the bottom of the stairs, he saw a holographic screen being fiddled with by Saint-10. "Alright guys, what do we want? We've got mercenaries, Geth, what looks like each of the main three species militaries. There are options for ground vehicles, flyers, biotics, techs; you get the picture." The Exo Warlock read out.

"Everything." Matthew said enthusiastically. "Send everything."

Swiping his finger with an exaggerated flourish, Saint-10 selected every option and proceeded to pull his Final Duty from his back and give it a once over. As the rest of the team followed suit, they made their way towards the combat arena with a jog.

After several moments, the team exited into the spacious combat arena. Easily three times the size of any one Prison of Elders arena, the six guardians comfortably spread themselves out behind pieces of terrain.

Onlookers watched on as the strange new combatants prepared their weapons and began to focus their Light.

An asari reporter watching over the guardians preparing for combat quickly straightened out her dress as the hovering camera floated closer. Pressing her hand against her ear piece, she spoke to her colleagues in their main broadcasting room. "Guys, its Elysa, you know the new species, the humans? Six of them have just gone into the Armax arena."

"What; please tell me you are there now." A male voice returned.

"Yep, ready to broadcast. Just give me an intro quickly." She replied.

After a moment, the turian news presenter could be heard over her ear piece. "Ladies and gentlemen, one of our reporters currently is standing in the Armax Arsenal Arena where a group of human soldiers have just entered the arena. Lets' get straight over there now so you don't miss a thing. Elysa, why don't you give us an update?"

As a light flashed, she understood that it had begun broadcasting. "Of course, just moments ago six human soldiers known as 'guardians', entered the arena. As you can see, they have taken up defensive position within the arena and are readying their weapons. They also appear to be wielding some sort of strange biotic powers." Elysa informed. "Personally, I am very excited to see what this new species can do against some of the toughest combatants Armax has to offer."

Down in the arena, the guardians were all hailed by Saint's ghost. "Alright everyone, the ammunition you will be using will be holographic so we don't damage anything, just to let you know. Just reload your weapons normally though. We are all also linked up to the combat simulator and will be able to allocate kills accordingly. With regards to you Light, it will be fine to use it against the holographic enemies as you would real ones; no need to worry about that. Just have fun, ok?"

"Damn straight." Replied Tyler-5.

Before anything else could happen, an automated feminine voice could be heard from inside the arena. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's combat night in the Armax Arsenal Arena!"

Every guardian looked up from behind cover and stared across the arena. The terrain included several ramparts, an open rocky area and a small bunker like structure to the far left side of the team.

The automated voice continued. "You have selected to fight; all mercenary groups; all Citadel race militaries; all vehicles types; all combatant variants. Bonus points will be awarded due to the high difficulty of the skirmish."

Not only was the news reporting the event about to take place as the company currently running the event was also broadcasting the fight as far as they could. This was simply the best publicity the company had ever had after all.

"Hey ghost. How many people are watching this?" Matthew asked his ghost to see how they were doing with publicity.

"Members of every species on planets far and wide through the galaxy are tuning into watch the spectacle about to unfold guardian. I'd say that we have enough people watching to achieve our mission." Matthews's ghost replied.

"How many?" Matthew queried.

With a chirp, his ghost did some quick calculations. "Millions, probably billions before the end of the fight will be watching."

"Travelers Light… Well, best hope we don't screw up then!" Matthew laughed.

With that, the artificial voice continued. "Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Round one."

Within moments, several clumps of holographic enemies materialised lower down the ramparts and inside the bunker. They consisted of mercenaries from most known races including krogan, turian, asari and salarian. Several other races also made an appearance such as the batarians and vorcha, who began to flank the guardians.

Military personnel also began to pour into the arena from holographic doors dotted around the arena and started to close in on the group.

After a tense few seconds Matthew spoke to his fireteam.

"Right then guys; let's show the galaxy what guardians can do!" Matthew ordered.

As one, all six guardians vaulted over the cover and ran straight at the closest enemies.

Matthew took the high ground on an enclosed walkway and barrelled into a group of batarian and vorcha mercenaries. The sound of his Harrowed Silence of A'aran barked out repeatedly causing several mercenaries to disappear in a spray of orange holographic lights.

As they opened fire on his armoured form, his shields took the impact of many holographic mass accelerated rounds. Swinging his head to face the offending batarian, Matthew employed his Twilight Garrison to maximum effect. Powering towards the mercenary with three quick bursts, he swung his right fist out to instantly shatter the hologram.

Down below his leader, Saint-10 glided down towards a cluster of turian military personal. Casting forth his hand, he summoned the lightning in a storm grenade. Landing slightly to the right of the group, the turians were forced up against the lower scaffolding of the rampart to their right.

Two of the seven turians instantly lost their shields and one fell into orange motes due to the storm grenade. Gliding over them, Saint-10 fired his pulse rifle at the heads of the two turians who had lost shields. Both fell a second later leaving only four turians left standing.

As the Exo crashed into the group, he knocked one soldier off his feet, forcing him to the ground. Landing on his chest, Saint-10 rolled forwards and pulled out his sidearm.

As he stood, his Queen's Choice was rapidly placed next to the head of a turian and snapped out. Four lightning fast shots later the turian fell. Catching something in the corner of his sensors, he twirled round bringing his hand up to meet the butt of the gun crashing towards his head.

Rather than blocking it, the Exo guided it down with his left hand to his right side and safely past him. As the turian reared back, Saint-10's right hand flipped up throwing the sidearm in the air above the alien before him. A fraction of a second later, his hand slammed into the exposed throat of the offending turain. Focusing his arc energy, he let loose his melee attack into the un-expecting turian. His thunder strike tore apart the turian and turned the hologram into blue sparks of light.

The grounded turian rose swiftly and re-joined his sole surviving partner and watched as the guardian opened his right hand, palm facing upwards. After a brief pause, the guardian's sidearm landed perfectly in place and is hand snapped closed around the handle. The turians only managed to get a few brief shots off before the Exo opened fire with his sidearm and reduced one to flashing arc energy and orange quivering light.

He closed the gap quickly and stood before the last surviving turian. In what could be seen as desperation, the soldier lashed out with his right hand. Rather than blocking the attack, the Warlock simply let it land, much to the confusion of the crowd.

A moment later however, the unfazed guardian struck out with right his hand and once more let his arc energy flow. The final turian disappeared in a flash of energy and the Exo reloaded his gun without delay.

Turning to the sound of other commotion, he glided away seeking to aid his team members' elsewhere.

Cody, Carl and Dakota charged in unison towards a large band of enemies including several krogan mercenaries. One of the krogan was impressively large and wielded a menacing looking maul. As he charged forwards, he waved his omni-tool over the weapons spiked head, causing a collection of purple tabs to appear within the recesses of the maul.

As the guardians closed on their prey, Carl's Techeun Rage fusion rifle charged and released it's disintegrating beams towards the mass of enemies. Dakota charged past the pausing Titan and opened fire with his Conspiracy Theory-D shotgun and tossing a fusion grenade into a particularly tight knot of enemies.

Seeing the solar grenade detonate and send holographic enemies flying, Cody shade stepped passed the closest mercenary and jumped above the group. Throwing a grenade into the group, void fire splayed out in a horizontal line burning several enemies and collapsing several shields.

As he landed and took a knee, he slipped one of his many knives out of its sheath on the upper portion of his left arm and spun up once more. Striking out with a flash, the Hunter sliced his way through a vorcha's throat as it tried to pounce on him.

With yet another hologram down, the giddy human continued his relentless assault. Carl meanwhile threw down a thermite grenade besides the holograms and watched as they began to disintegrate at its deadly solar streams.

Bursting forth from the cluster a moment later came the krogan warlord. Swinging his maul in a wide arc, he attempted to crush the busy Hunter while he was blind to the danger. Jumping to intercept before his friend could be downed, Carl stepped forwards and threw out his left hand in a tight curve.

As the maul and fist connected there was a burst of purple energy from the maul. Forced back, the Titan took a quick moment to glance at his fist. Several hairline fractures could be seen running down the length of the gauntlet.

Hearing a chuckling sound the human looked up to see the warlord grinning. That grin quickly faded however as the damage quickly repaired itself. With the Titans armour now fixed, he was ready to strike back.

Retaliating, Carl flung his fist at the krogan's midsection. As the sunstrike landed, the krogan was instantly set ablaze. Swinging his maul wildly, the pancaking hulk struck multiple holographic mercenaries, sending the flying and depleting the charge on his weapon.

Switching to his Nirwen's Mercy, Carl fired the Iron Banner pulse rifle in a concentrated spray towards the krogan's head.

In a spray of holographic sparks, the warlord fell into orange motes. Rising from his knees, Carl charged back into the fray.

The last member of the team crouched behind a wall and took precise shots on those mercenaries in combat with his fireteam. Launching an arc grenade into the brawl some distance away, the Hunter crouched and reloaded his sniper rifle. Once more looking up, the faces of his quarry could be seen in the arachnid eyes of his Wardens Sight helm.

After firing his Longbow Synthesis, the Exo sensed something behind him.

Turing around rapidly, Tyler-5 fired the two remaining shots in his sniper rifle. As both bullets flew through the air, they finally impacted on the armour of two separate asari commandos. A squad of four charged towards him with their shotguns aimed towards his exposed form.

Clasping his left hand before his face; Tyler-5 blinked behind the group and ran behind some cover. Taking a chance, he ran full pelt towards the bunker several dozen feet away across open terrain.

Several mass accelerated shotgun rounds flew into his back as he charged towards the structure, almost causing the Hunter to stumble. Keeping his footing however, he soon made it to the bunker. An open door greeted him and he gladly moved into the entrance and the welcoming cover within.

Without warning, a batarian mercenary spun from behind the door and aimed his assault rifle at the guardian. Having no time for a delay, Tyler-5's knife slashed out as he used a blink strike to make quick work of the enemy before him.

Moving past the disintegrating hologram; Tyler-5 pressed his back against the wall next to the door. Smiling as his shields recharged, he switched weapons and waited.

The masses were torn between watching the various different individual combats taking place in the arena. Although many gazes were focused on the open doorway that the asari commandos were approaching.

A hand flashed from the open doorway and flung a blue orb outwards. The skip grenade split into several smaller seekers that swarmed towards the asari. Roiling out of the way, one of the asari looked up just in time to see a purple sword fall towards her head.

Void Edge made quick work of its first asari target and seemed almost eager to move onto a second. After a moment of recovery, the three remaining asari threw their biotics towards the lone Hunter.

Blinking past one biotic projectile Tyler-5 prepared to swing again. Unfortunately for the energetic Hunter, the two remaining biotic charges swerved violently in his direction, ensuring that they slammed into his side. This unexpected impact sent him sprawling across the open ground and caused him to drop his sword.

Flipping himself to his feet, Tyler-5 dove for the handle of the sword laying several feet away. Coming out of a combat roll, he dragged the Void Edge in front of him and held it in a guard position.

The effect was instant; just as the asari continued their bombardment of shotgun fire, a protective wall of energy enveloped the venerable Hunter.

After a few seconds of sustained fire, the asari commandos paused. Finding that simply shooting the shielded guardian was ineffective they began to move in closer. Perhaps the holograms were simply trying to ascertain if there were any weaknesses within the protective shield, or maybe it was the ghosts manipulating the simulation to allow the following events to occur.

The second they came within striking distance, Tyler-5 dropped the guard and swung out.

The first asari to be struck was taken by surprise and was unable to raise a proper defence against the uppercut. In a spray of orange motes, the first asari combatant fell. The second managed to get one shot off before Tyler-5 swung his weapon horizontally across her midsection. Thus did the second arari fall.

The final asari commando erected a barrier in order to protect herself from the rapid swings. Raising his sword high, the Hunter brought it crashing down onto the lone enemy. As he did so, the hologram raised its weapon in an attempt to block the attack. Void Edge however, could not be halted so easily.

Doing little to slow the weapons decent, her shotgun was rent in two and the blade kept on going. As the void sword hit the asari's barrier, it almost seemed as if the blow might be turned. However, just as arc energy was ideal for breaking enemy energy shields, void energy was ideal for breaking biotics.

Void Edge shattered the asari's defence and kept on going, cutting deep into her shoulder but not killing her.

With a blast of biotics, the lone asari desperately forced the guardian back. Not letting go of the hilt, Tyler-5 was forced to drag his weapon free of his foe and stumbled back a few paces.

Looking up at his final enemy prepare a fist of biotic energy, Tyler-5 shrugged. Dragging out a hand cannon, the Hunter just put one holographic round through the head of the asari and watched as she disappeared into quivering lights.

"Round completed." Came the mechanical voice once more.

"Ghost, that was a bit too easy. Mind adding everything into the next wave? Also, let's make thing interesting." Matthew said with a grin.

"Round two. Safety off." Began the voice. The effect was immediate; almost everyone watching gasped. What were these guardians doing? They were going to get themselves killed!

Several krogan spectators standing beside the arena roared and bellowed in cheer, goading the guardians on and showing their approval.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Round two." Came the voice once more.

Every door around the arena opened at once and enemies poured out. Several geth pyros and primes moved amongst masses of turain, salarian and asari military personnel. From the far side of the arena came two geth colossi and some form of batarian hover vehicle faintly resembling the Cabal interceptor.

A pack of varren also moved in front of blood pack mercenaries and eclipse mechs strode out from the bunker.

"Now this is more like it." Matthew nodded.

Before he could say anything, some form of holographic aerial vehicle rose from behind the bunker and began to come closer to the regrouping guardians. A second flyer could also be seen hovering towards the now reunited group.

Cody stared at the waves of enemies still seeping out into the arena. "Uh guys; who asked for reinforcements? Also, who broke the simulator?"

Matthew chuckled. "That would be me. Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

Cody sighed and shrugged. "Well, what's the worst that could happen?"

As the Hunter surveyed the wide variety of opponents before him, a glint caught his eye. It was just on top of the bunker that the eclipse mecs were striding out of.

"Hey guys, what's th…" Cody began. Before he could finish, his head exploded as lethal mass effect rounds ploughed through his helm. As his body hit the floor his team mates scattered for cover.

"Snipers!" Dakota shouted.

As the group waited behind cover for an opening, Tyler-5 risked a quick glance at the bunker. Tearing his head back as sprays of rubble covered his form, he readied his Longbow Synthesis.

Taking a steady 'breath', he prepared himself. In a flash, the Exo Hunter aimed over the cover and one after the other, fired four shots.

"Snipers are gone, who's next?" Tyler-5 said confidently as he reloaded.

Cody's hovering ghost expanded and contracted with a burst of light. To the shock of all spectators, the downed Hunter was miraculously alive. Instantly Cody's reflexes kicked in and he dove for cover.

"Ooooowwwww." He complained, not that any of the team had any attention to give him.

Assessing the situation, Matthew began to give orders. "Right then guys; we need guys to take out the planes. I'll take one, Tyler, you get the other. Carl and Dakota, I want you to go after infantry. Saint, take the tank. Cody, the geth walkers are yours. Any questions?"

Seeing his team didn't reply the Titan assumed everything was good.

The sound of the fighter planes grew louder and louder until it was obvious to the team that they were hovering close by. Now was the time.

"NOW!" Cried Matthew. As one, the team burst forth from cover and began their assault.

Throwing his right hand out, Matthew loosed a thermite grenade. As it sailed through the air it passed underneath one of the aircraft. Slamming down into several geth troopers, the grenade burned right through several before they managed to move. An unlucky geth pyro fell into the flames and exploded as the fuel it carried ignited.

Tearing his hand back behind him, Matthew jumped and activated his super. The Titan suddenly setting himself ablaze caused no shortage of gasps. Throwing his hammer and retrieving it just as fast, Matthew relentlessly bombarded his chosen fighter.

Banking sharply down to try and avoid the barrage, the fighter exposed its flank. A single well placed hammer was all it took to send the plane crashing down. As it exploded into a holographic fireball, the wreckage began to fall towards one of the geth Colossi.

Not being a nimble geth platform, the unfortunate walker was crushed before it even began its offensive.

Moving on to softer targets, Matthew's hammer found a plethora of fresh geth troops to tear apart. Ploughing into the geth, Matthew was an unstoppable engine of destruction. As he swung his hammer or sent it forth, geth holograms fell. A prime even dared to bar his path, but the Titan would not be slowed.

Dropping his shoulder, Matthew sent the geth platform sprawling and broken. Carrying on unfazed, the Titan continued to churn out broken geth units behind him as he moved further into the enemy ranks.

While this was happening, Tyler-5 began his assault upon the second fighter. Utilizing his Bones of EAO, the Hunter jumped towards the fighter before it could react. Latching onto the aircraft, he used his knife to cut a large circular hole in the glass.

Trying to shake its assailant off, the fighter banked, dived and rose sharply several times. With a crack, the outer layer of protection gave way and a large section of the glass screen tore away, crushing a rather unobservant batarian merc as it fell on him.

Reaching in to the cock pit, Tyler-5 dragged the turian piolet out and threw him carelessly behind him. Jumping through the hole he had made, the giddy Hunter slammed into the seat and grabbed the controls. "Seems simple enough." He quipped as he began sporadically started pressing buttons.

After a few seconds of the fighter falling through the air, Tyler-5 pulled up. "Ok, so those are the controls. Wonder what this does." Pressing one of the buttons, the Hunter recoiled as a holographic missile fired from the aircraft.

Grinning, Tyler-5 started to fully enjoy his new toy. Moving across large groups of enemies, Tyler-5 let loose a barrage of missiles. The Blood Pack merc's were torn apart in seconds.

Moving on to other targets, Tyler-5 began to laugh. He truly loved his new play thing.

Seeing Matthew take off and activate his super, Saint-10 focused his attention upon the batarian hover tank. "Switching to Hakke." The Exo ordered. Dragging out his newly equipped TARMA-D sniper rifle he took aim.

The first round cracked the metal plating protecting the vehicles right engine, creating spider web fractures. The second shot tore away the protective plating, leaving right engine exposed and vulnerable. The third and fourth shot broke through the exposed engine, causing the tank to list to the right and drag itself along the ground.

Jostling as it went; the vehicle skidded across the arena and crushed several sluggish eclipse mechs to break. "Seriously, that's it? That's all the damage it can take?" Saint-10 asked his ghost.

"According to public records, the batarian vehicles aren't that tough. They're built out of whatever salvage they can find and aren't well constructed."

"Well; maybe we should introduce them to the Cabal tanks." Saint-10 jested.

Pieces of rubble blasted out of the cover the Exo was hiding behind as eclipse mechs began to bombard the area with rockets. Jumping out of cover and sprinting towards the offending machines, the Warlock activated stormtrance and began to burn through is enemies. Holographic machines of varying designs fell apart before him.

The one large walker (who was responsible for firing the rockets) strode closer to the electrical Warlock. With the rest of the mechs out of the way, Saint-10 turned and flooded the mechs systems with overwhelming arc energy.

As its shields burst, the lightning did not relent. Stunning the machine for several seconds, the Warlocks stormtrance came to an abrupt end. Dragging out his Harrowed Qullim's Terminus, he opened fire on the walkers exposed head with the machine gun.

As the heavy rounds smashed into the walker, it began to judder and quiver. Proving to be too much for the machine, it went limp before exploding in a shower of shrapnel. Forcing the Exo away, he landed on his back. "Well; that was entertaining." He said with a chuckle.

Cody's assigned task was to remove the geth walkers from the equation. Moving closer as quickly as he could, the Hunter ran full out towards a small speck of cover in front of them. Jumping up, he fired his bow towards the leftmost colossus. As it slammed home, Cody dragged out his Longbow Synthesis.

As he fired at the exposed central eye piece, the walker began to spark. Clamping down, it activated its self-repair mode in a desperate attempt to survive. Unfortunately, it had no cover to hide its bulky form behind and with a continued stream of fire it exploded.

Ducking behind cover, Cody reloaded his sniped.

Several dozen meters away and without warning, a fireball crashed into the second geth walker, wrecking it before it even managed to fire a shot towards a guardian. Looking up towards the burning remains, Cody noticed that it was one of the aircraft that had caused the destruction.

Seeing one remaining, he zoomed in with his scope. Upon noticing his fellow Hunter in the driver's seat he laughed and waved.

Turning to the remaining troops that were still left, Cody noticed that Carl and Dakota were rapidly decreasing their numbers. While Carl was busy destroying them with his solar hammer, Dakota was burning through them with his electrical abilities.

With military holograms dwindling and the geth and eclipse mechs all gone, one final blood pack group remained. As the team descended upon them, void, arc and solar grenades flushed the final enemies out of cover. Rapid, focused fire from the guardians made quick work of the vorcha and batarians until a lone krogan warlord was the final enemy standing.

As he charged with his hammer towards the closest attacker, he seemed to vanish for an instant. Coming out of his biotic charge, he suddenly appearing in front of Cody and sending him sprawling, the krogan warlord hefted his hammer over his head. "He can blink!" the defenceless Hunter cried before the hammer came crushing down.

Hitting him square in the chest, Cody exploded in a spray of gore. Almost every viewer screamed or recoiled at the sight of a human being turned inside out, the main exception being salarian scientists who were intrigued by the sight and krogan who cheered for the holographic warlord.

With every guardian still alive focusing fire upon the krogan, he was quick to fall. With a spray of orange motes, the final enemy disappeared, leaving the spacious arena empty once more.

Cody's ghost materialised near to his broken corpse and began to draw out his guardian's Light. After focusing it for a moment, he opened up in a burst of light and revived the Hunter. "I revert back to what I said before… OOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" Cody wined, causing the team to laugh.

"Seriously, why is it always me?" he questioned.

"You're just so tempting to kill my friend." Matthew replied with a chuckle.

Catching the group by surprise, a roaring cheer went up from around the arena. The spectators applauded with enthusiasm at the show the guardians had just put on for the galaxy to see.

Tyler-5 brought the holographic fighter over the group at speed and without stopping jumped out of the hole he had created. Landing on the ground next to Dakota with a thud, the Hunter straightened and looked around. "So, that was fun." He said humorously as the fighter crashed some distance away.

"Well, you've shown the galaxy what we can do. Think the Vanguard will be happy?" Matthew's ghost questioned his guardian.

"We've only shown them what we can do. There is one more thing I want them all to see." Matthew answered.

As Tyler-5 took a long, exaggerated bow, the arena flashed and flickered. In a blinding flash, the entire arena was white. After a few seconds of tense waiting, a dark, enclosed, circular room appeared. The entire arena was now just a single large metallic space complete with four closed doors.

Rapidly, one by one, the six guardians flashed into existence in the centre of the room. A gurgling, semi broken speech replaced the female VI's voice and sounded over some form of internal speaker system.

"Welcome guardians, to Prison of Elders. Fight, kill, survive…"

Authors note:

Hi guys and girls; I once more whish that all is well in the world for you and that you have had a fantastic time with Rise of Iron.

To those of you that have asked me, here's how I see the system working. Arc energy is more effective on Tech shielding (blue on blue), void energy is more effective on biotics (purple on purple) and solar energy is best at taking down health (and stopping regeneration abilities).

To answer the question from a guest user (sorry, I would have responded directly but you used a guest account), as bullets fired from human weaponry also travels slower than the sand grain sized shavings from mass accelerator weaponry, kinetic barriers utilized by the races of the mass effect universe wont be able to stop them (as they detect and shield the user from objects traveling at a fraction of the speed of light.)

I have already been looking to the lore of Rise of Iron and I love it all. I will soon weave it into the story and make it so much better for all of you.

Well then, rather controversially I feel the call of a machine god beckoning.

Until next time...

"Goddess; what is that thing...?"


	10. The Prison

The Prison...

Upon hearing the warbling voice, the anticipation of the viewers rose tenfold.

Matthew gave a brief glance around the large circular room, noting the detail the holographic arena was able to produce.

Bringing up his ghost, the Titan instructed his companion what he wanted in more detail. "Right then, let's start off easy. One wave of Fallen, Cabal, Vex then Hive. After those waves are over, let's have one leader of any of the races. They can have the joy of discovering the others for themselves."

Chirping, his ghost replied. "You got it guardian."

Moments later, the voice of Variks could be heard once more. "Round one."

The group turned towards one of the air lock doors as it clinked open. Behind it, a unique Fallen servitor could be seen. Its inner workings were exposed without the outer shell.

As Variks spoke, the servitor pulsated. "You face Fallen Pirate scum. They will try to kill you. Kill them back."

When it finished, it began retreating down the corridor before vanishing in a static flash. Following the retreating machine, the six guardians strode down the corridor towards the Fallen arena.

As they exited the second air lock door, they all noticed instantly that the arena was around twice the size as the one in the real prison. Silently thanking his ghost for his forward thinking, Matthew proceeded in. Quickly spreading out, the guardians dispersed themselves around the fighting pit.

"Fallen Wolves advance." The voice of Variks sounded.

As the various doors around the arena opened, scores of Fallen held behind them were released and the guardians charged towards them.

Dregs cautiously skirted from cover to cover and vandals moved towards areas with the best ambush spots or clearest sightlines. Captains soon followed their underlings out of the dark corridors and began to aggressively shout orders. Finally, several servitors began to appear across the arena, emitting damage reducing fields to protect their fellow Fallen.

Beginning their assault, the guardians fired upon their foes with sprays of weapon fire and grenades of Light.

Clusters of dregs fell instantly, white ether spraying from several open necks. As the guardians ran through open gaps in the Fallen lines, vandals jumped out from their crevices in an attempt to catch the guardians off guard.

Several sword blows landed and glanced off the guardians Light infused armour but no severe damage was achieved. Captains strode out proudly to challenge the warriors before them with shrapnel launchers firing towards the guardians alongside wire rifles and shock pistols.

As Matthew and Dakota activated their supers on opposite sides of the arena, scores of Fallen were reduced to glittering motes. The hammer wielding Titan and the lightning casting Warlock ploughed forwards through the holographic Fallen until all before them were eliminated.

After a relatively short amount of time, the last remaining Fallen were contained in a hollowed out rusting plane carcass. Readying their grenades, the team cast forth their grenades to flush out the remaining foes.

As several detonations sounded within the hollowed out carcass of the rusted plane, the panicking shrieks of the Fallen inside could be heard. Flying out from one of the empty door-frames near the front of the plane charged a captain. With its cloak on fire, the Fallen Wolf captain lunged at the nearest guardian in retaliation.

Swinging its four shock sabres wildly, the Titan was easily able to outmaneuver his taller opponent.

As if taking a moment, the captain paused. Swinging is upper pair of sabres around, the captain pointed one at Matthew as if in challenge. Before his approaching team could open fire, Matthew held out a hand, indicating his willingness for them to remain behind him.

Dragging out his exotic flaming sword, Raze-Lighter, he pointed it towards the captain, showing his acknowledgement and acceptance of the challenge.

With a roar, the Wolf captain charged forwards.

As the two combatants met and their swords clashed together, the sound of screeching metal and electrical discharges screamed out across the arena. The captain's sabres were a blur of silver and blue and pushed aggressively against the guardian, trying to use his size and speed to his advantage.

Matthew on the other hand refused to give an inch of ground. Being a Titan (and somewhat stubborn), he saw himself somewhat as a wall of the City and therefore would not be broken.

As the captain continued to press his attack, the Titan parried every blow. Furious that he could not break his enemy, the Wolf let loose a strained roar. Desperate, and heedless of his own safety; the captain's rage gave the guardian an opening.

Noticing the opportunity, Matthew took it. With a wide overhead swing, the flaming sword flew around Matthew and embedded itself in the Fallen's side. Before the captain vanished into holographic motes, Matthew thought he saw the exposed skin surrounding the captain's eyes shift, as if he was smiling under his mask.

Upon hearing gasps from the onlookers he looked up around the arena before noticing what was wrong. Trying to move away from the vanishing Fallen, he found that he was stuck. Looking down, he was surprised to find all four swords piercing his chest and forcing their way out of his back.

Pushing the captains disintegrating form away, two swords were dragged from his body as the hands holding their grips refused to let go. This almost caused the Titan to stumble forwards, however he managed to arrest his fall. Dragging a further sword from his chest, he tried to avoid death; but it was not to be.

Stumbling forwards, the mountain of heavy armour and muscle fell, one sword still embedded in his chest.

After several moments, his ghost materialised and with a flash, revived his guardian.

"Ow… right then. I believe that's the Fallen done for now." Matthew informed his team.

"Damn Matt, maybe next time, don't trust any openings they give you. If we were in the middle of a firefight we would have had to revive you while under fire." Tyler-5 advised.

"Maybe, maybe. But don't you work best in those situations?" Matthew chuckled.

"Yeah, I just love being shot." Tyler-5 replied sarcastically.

The energetic Hunter jumped as the voice of Variks blared out. "Enemies are dead, you are not. Well done… Return to air lock yes?"

One by one, each of the guardians moved passed the door and down the corridor. When they reached the central room once more they waited.

"Round two. Cabal war machine is on the march… Kill them dead, guardians." Variks declared as another airlock door opened, revealing the corridor and servitor behind.

Charging towards the new arena after the servitor vanished, each of the guardians readied their weapons.

Finding an arena larger but almost identical to the real prison, the guardians spread out. The majority decided to stay near the door however as it provided the best cover.

"Enemies advance." Variks muttered.

As various doors opened, Cabal soldiers charged into the arena and using their thrusters, propelled them towards the guardians.

Firing their duel micro rockets and roaring their challenges, the Cabal made an imposing sight. Many krogan spectators immediately wanted to test their strength against these new creatures in an attempt to prove themselves and display their superiority; or just for the love of fighting a worthy opponent.

Turning from the fighting behind her, the asari reporter looked into the camera before her. "As you can see, the guardians bellow us are currently in combat with yet another unknown species. They appear to be as tall as a krogan and similarly cover themselves in thick armour plates. Their weapons also appear to not utilise mass accelerator technology, instead adopting the use of some form of small rockets."

"Indeed." the turain news presenter replied. "The guardians however seem to be able to still retaliate with their own weapons. Let's see just how well the guardians deal with this new enemy."

As the attention was once more returned to the combatants, the guardians were in a much better position. The amount of Cabal foot soldiers, both Cabal and psion, were severely lessened.

Cody and Matthew both saw openings in the Cabal lines and at once charged out of cover and through the gap. Adjusting their targets, a rain of explosives from the Cabal bombarded the two humans.

Weaving between the hail of shells and charging brutes, the two guardians attempted to reach some viable cover behind the Cabal lines. Matthew, utilizing his Twilight Garrison managed to power through an opening and reach the dubious safety beyond. Cody however was not so lucky.

After taking heavy fire from the explosive projectiles, the Hunters shields collapsed. Turning swiftly, Cody yelled "Nope!" before charging back towards cover. Throwing a smoke grenade at his feet, Cody was able to cloak himself and slide behind cover.

Peeking out, he noticed that the mass of enemies were clumped together. Taking a breath, he spun out from behind a piece of debris and fired his void bow.

Striking a centurion with no shield in the head, the monster fell back in glistening motes. The remaining cluster of enemies staggered for a second as the bow's tethers latched onto them.

Finally free of the bombardment, five guardians all leaped from their hiding places and charged while the opportunity presented itself.

With a flurry of grenades the five guardians obliterated the Cabal war beasts in front of them. With no cover to dive behind and being stunned by the tether, the monsters were easy prey to the soldiers of the Light.

With sprays of bullets the Cabal began to disintegrate. Stopping in front of a centurion, Dakota unloaded his conspiracy theory-d into its bulky form. Falling backwards, the juggernaut slumped to the ground with a loud thud.

Behind the now disintegrating form of the centurion Dakota spotted the central purple orb of the tether blink out of existence. After a deathly pause he turned to his left just in time to see the slab shield of a phalanx slam into him.

Flying across the arena, the Warlock came to an abrupt stop as his speed forced him into a wall with a bone braking impact.

Sliding down the wall and crumpling to the floor in a tangled mess, Dakota expired. "Cover me, getting him up!" Tyler-5 yelled as the team began to scatter again.

With the few remaining Cabal now back in order and firing upon the five guardians once more, they seemed to be blind to the danger behind them.

Barrelling into the back of the last remaining phalanx, Matthew rolled over its prone form before coming to a stop in front of it. Dragging out his found verdict, he fired one cracking shot into the head of the brute that was looking up at him, still on all fours.

In quick succession he fired two more shots while running at a cluster of legionaries. One of them fell as the one behind it turned to face the charging Titan. Slamming his fist into its midriff, Matthew set the beast ablaze and backpedaled as a fleet legionary moved out of the few remaining enemies.

Hearing an explosion behind the lone enemy, Matthew saw that one of his squad had fired a rocket into the final Cabal troops, killing them all.

Roaring in defiance, the fleet legionary propelled itself towards Matthew as it readied itself to swing its weapon at his head.

Rather than moving out of the way, Matthew stood stoic in the face of the charging terror.

As the two collided Matthew made a few swift movements to ensure his victory.

First, he reached out with his left hand and blocked the descending gun that was racing towards his head.

Turning so his back was now facing the Cabal that was still flying towards him, now only inches away, he wrenched the gun out of its huge hand.

Finally he thrust his right hand upwards and hooked the underside of the monsters helmet with his fingers.

Crouching down with surprising speed, the Titan let the beast fly over him. Jerking down and back so the legionary was practically on its back as it flew through the air away from him feet first.

With his fingers still grasping the helmet, Matthew braced himself as he helmet was almost dragged from his grasp.

Refusing to let go, he yanked back, removing the Cabal's helmet.

As it skidded to the floor several feet away, he could hear its gurgling rasp as it clawed at its throat and tried to breath.

After a few seconds it began to disappear in orange motes signifying its death.

Spotting a flash to his left, Matthew turned quickly, gun raised. Tyler-5 had just finished reviving Dakota and the energetic Hunter waved at him.

"Enemies dead, you are not. Well done." The synthetic Variks gurgled.

"Need you back in air lock, guardians."

Jogging back through the now open corridor, the full team of six entered the central room once more.

Eagerly, the spectators held their breath at what could come next.

The warden's voice croaked out once more. "Round three. Vex machines of hate, arise. Kill them dead guardians."

Charging through the corridor towards the Vex arena, the warriors of Light braced themselves.

The space before them included the large raised circular platform at the back of the arena with the iconic patchwork gateway arcing above it. Several pure white Vex confluxes were dotted throughout the arena and pulsated with strange energies.

Before they could even get into defensive positions however, dark clouds began to form throughout the fighting space and the archway began to alight with Vex power.

Dropping down from these clouds, opening arena doors and the archway came golden machines. Whirring and moaning, they moved with clunky, strained movements towards the exposed guardians.

The crack of slap rifles and torch hammers sounded as Carl and Saint-10 were instantly burned and battered. With no immediate place to seek cover, the two guardians turned and headed back the way they had come.

The asari reporter Elysa once more gave an update. "The guardian's seem to now be facing a group of synthetic lifeforms called 'Vex'. I've never seen anything quite like them before. They appear to be significantly less agile than the geth, yet wield some form of energy projection weaponry." She described.

Several of the Vex units then activated a short range teleport similar to the captains blink attempting to get to more tactically superior positions on the battlefield.

"They, they appear to have similar capabilities to the larger Fallen creatures and can shift position almost instantly." Elysa continued. "Let's see what other strange abilities these synthetics have."

After fleeing, Carl and Saint-10 managed to get out of harm's way and recover while throwing grenades at the perusing Vex units.

As the guardians began to fire at the milky radiolarian fluid held within the Vex's chests, the goblins that were within sight were dealt with in short order. As the hobgoblins took fire, they utilised their ability to become invulnerable for a short time, but this did not save them. As soon as they became vulnerable, one of the guardians quickly finished them.

Charging out from dark corridors a moment later came several minotaur's. Firing at their heads, the team managed to remove their heads, causing them to stagger. With this short opportunity, the guardians managed to drop the number of enemies down to four headless minotaur's.

With mechanical screams came wild fire from torch hammers. Now the only four remaining large Vex threats, the minotaur's came barrelling towards the group. Teleporting and thrusting a mechanical claw forwards with surprising speed, one managed to pierce Tyler-5's visor and rammed itself into his left eye.

As he blinked backwards, he instinctively held his left hand over the wound, even as his ghost began to knit back the metal and glass fragments of his face.

Even with this small spite, in short time the towering machines would prove unsuitable for killing the squad.

Shotguns and fusion rifles sang out and shredded or disintegrated the fanatical machines.

Within a minute, the rest of the Vex units had been dispatched and the arena was left barren of any hostiles.

"They are dead, you are not. Well done." Variks said once more. "Go back to air lock, yes?"

Running back through the open corridor, they were once more in the central room.

"You face the final round. Bone crawlers of the Hive crawl towards your Light. They will try to kill you. Kill them back."

Watching the servitor retreat once more, the guardians moved down into a fetid, oppressive arena. The amount of human bones strewn across the floor was disgustingly vast. Several piles were so high that a knight could be crouching, hidden from sight among them.

"Hive advance." Variks ground out.

After fanning out slightly, each guardians grip on their weapons immediately tensed as the echoes of shrieks sounded in the distance.

"Music?" one of the guardians in robed armour asked the group.

"Hell yeah?" A heavily armoured guardian agreed.

"Ghost, Evanescence, bring me to life." The Warlock finished.

As an old Earth song soon to be a galactic hit began to play, the large, dark liquid filled pit in the central-back area of the arena stirred. With pained screams, an ogre dragged its bulk from the pit and began flailing its upper limbs with wild abandon. Rearing back, its distended maw was held agape while its ear splitting screech summoned the hordes.

"Goddess; what is that thing...?" Elysa breathed, forgetting the camera behind her for a moment. What race could possibly birth such a horrid creature?

As she watched on, her level of terror rose quickly. From the doors dotted throughout the arena came a swarm of corpse like monsters. She, along with the rest of the galaxy, watched in horror as the guardians clashed with lithe, pale, skeletal ghouls armed with a trio of razor claws on each hand.

As one of the thralls fell to a pulse rifle burst to the head, it fell to the rot covered flaw in a spray of dust.

Elysa tried and immediately failed to regain her composure as a hulking brute strode out of one of the open doors and moved towards the guardians behind its smaller brethren. Looking around the arena, the asari could see that the smaller creatures were now not the only thing the guardians needed to worry about.

Clusters of small, armoured creatures with a trio of glowing green eyes skittered from cover to cover, every few seconds peaking round to fire a burst of purple fire at the warriors of Light.

Behind them came the large hulks of bone and sinew that radiated hate and malice. Upon further inspection, Elysa noticed that several of them carried giant metal or bone cleavers. She found herself looking at the weapons with a grim curiosity. Those Fallen captains also had close combat weapons; yet the only thing close that the Council races had were omni-blades, and those seemed to fall short in comparison.

One of the guardians with a cape seemed to be struggling with the small, pale creatures and was quickly being surrounded. She watched as he turned to fall back and regroup with his friends but was cut off by one of the smaller armoured creatures coming up behind him.

With lighting fast reactions, the guardian slashed his knife towards the bone covered acolyte and it fell backwards into the swarm of thralls. Elysa was surprised to see it also disintegrated, turning to dust as it dropped. However, its bony plates remained whole and clattered at the feet of the eager thrall clawing to take its place.

Throwing a grenade, a line of pretty purple fire spread out in front of the guardian. A cluster of thralls decided to brave the flames in an attempt to hack and slash at the guardian. Their reward for their bravery, or carelessness, was a searing death.

As the thralls fell, the guardian moved to throw another grenade. Before he could release it from his grip however, a lucky thrall managed to catch his wrist in its claw and yank him backwards. With the loss of his balance, the Hunter dropped the smoke grenade and tried to lash out with his free hand, using his knife once more.

Another thrall, quickly followed by yet another slammed into the Hunters side and as he sent his retaliation outwards his knife ended up embedded in the head of an unfortunate thrall.

As the grenade that was almost forgotten landed and burst, the cluster of thralls leaped back in shock. To the surprise of the spectators, the grenade, while ineffective at damaging the aggressors was able to somehow cloak the guardian. Struggling, the luckless, now invisible Hunter tried to pry his arm from the grip of the thrall, but to no avail.

Seeing their struggling brood-mate, the thralls and their animalistic intelligence understood that their pray was still there somewhere. Raking their claws across the ground before them, they managed to find the form of the guardian and began hacking away at his unseen form.

After what must have been a painful experience, the Hunter finally stopped struggling.

Elysa put her hand over her mouth in shock as the clawed, broken form of the guardian flashed back into sight.

The thralls let out a group shriek of victory a moment before one of them fell to dust. Two guardians, one garbed in a flowing robe and one in thick armour plates piled into the horde. They fired precise shots and cast forth explosive bursts of Light.

One thrall tried to jump on the armoured guardians back and was thrown to the flaw only to receive a head crushing blow from a boot. Another tried to claw at the Titans face and took a bone shattering punch to the face.

In short order, the thralls were banished; the only evidence of their existence was a scattering of dust seeping into the organic floor.

After retrieving their downed friend from the icy grip of death, the three went back to find more adversaries.

When they returned, they found that the other Titan was busy throwing flaming hammers at the ogre's slowly braking form.

With several torrents of fire and well placed grenades, the monstrosity went into a fetal position, roaring in what was obviously great pain. As its form was turned into a dust that settled over the surface of the liquid it emerged from, the guardians turned their weapons upon the last remaining enemies.

Several knights had used the distraction the ogre provided before its demise to get close enough to use their swords.

As the few with boomers launched volleys of blue projectiles that slammed into the guardians' backs, the sword wielders closed the gap.

Dragging out swords, two of the guardians began to duel with the sword bearers as their squad mates returned fire upon the boomers. With three sword knights and only two guardians, the Light warriors were outnumbered, coupled with their equal skill, they were doomed to lose if no aid came. All they had to do however was buy their companions enough time to kill the boomers and then it would be the Hive who were outnumbered.

One by one, the boomers were eventually taken down by the shots fired from the free guardians. As they fell to ash however, one of their companions also fell to a sword.

Elysa could see the desperate fight play out before her. A sword wielding guardian in a cloak slightly different to the one who got torn apart was fighting alongside one of the heavy armoured guardians.

With a quick shove from one of the Hive knights, the Hunter was forced back. Another knight forced its way between the two guardians, cutting them off. Now, with two knights against him, the Hunter knew he was going to die.

Trying to push past the Hive to reach his friend, the Titan was blocked repeatedly by the knight before him. As they spared, he stole glances at opportune moments and saw that the Hunter was being overwhelmed. With the rest of his squad busy shooting the boomers, it was clear that they were on their own.

Throwing caution to the wind, the Titan forced out an uppercut that shredded flesh and splintered bone, cutting the monstrosity in two from groin to crown. Before the two half's fully separated however, the Hive took advantage of the lack in defence that was necessary to fell it. Swinging down with a crushing overhead blow, the knight embedded it's cleaver into the guardian's shoulder.

Stunned for just a moment, the Titan dragged the Hive sword from his shoulder and struggled onwards to his squad mate.

Looking up, he saw that the Hunter had been backed against a wall, desperately parrying blows for his live.

One blow threw the sword from the Hunter's grip and another from the second knight forced the guardian against the wall. Before he could blink to safety, one of the swords pieced his abdomen and pinned him to the metal wall at his back.

Powering over using his chest armour, the Titan forced his fist through the spine of one knight. As it fell to the flaw in a spray of dust, multiple shots impacted on the remaining Hive warriors armoured head.

With an explosion of fire, the second knight disintegrated and it's bony plates clattered to the floor.

Catching his breath, the Titan leaned against the wall. His shoulder had healed within seconds as almost all wounds did on a guardian, flesh, bone and metal weaving together with great speed.

As the Hunter was revived, the six warriors of Light regrouped. Elysa could see them laugh and pat shoulders. Comradery must be a common part of their lives she thought.

With a shrill squeal of grinding metal, a dome closed over a circular platform close to the guardian's position, causing them to cease their boasting and freeze. Elysa could make out some form of insignia painted in white on the domes exterior. 'What does it signify?'

Slowly, the warriors backed away and raised their weapons.

After a brief pause where the galaxy held its collective breaths, a familiar voice cried out over the speakers.

"Sylok, the Defiled, thirsts for your Light!"

Strange black fissures began to tear their way into existence around the arena. They sparkled with an inner light similar to sparkling distant stars and where they appeared, gravity seemed to lose its hold as bones and debris floated upwards.

As the shell opened, something evil stepped forth, twitching.

It was a knight of immense proportions. Instead of three glowing eyes, it had one glowing white fissure in reality where they should be. As it moved, it twitched and spammed as if in constant pain and when it spotted the guardians it let forth a torrent of fire from what could only be guessed to be its head.

Scattering, the guardians opened fire and fled before the creature.

After a few seconds, clusters of black orbs seemed to expand around the arena before suddenly detonating to reveal clusters of smaller enemies in the aftermath.

Something about these smaller creatures bothered Elysa. "Wait; are those Fallen; and Cabal?"

True enough, Taken Fallen and Cabal, and eventually Vex and Hive began to move around the arena. As Taken psions split and Taken captains threw orbs of Darkness, Taken phalanxes let loose busts from their shields and Taken acolytes spawned acolyte eyes.

When these creatures received retaliation from the guardians and died, they seemed to be dragged through the fissure that was their eyes and disappeared completely.

"Taken infest prison guardian. Kill them, or die." Variks croaked.

Both Warlocks and one Hunter activated their supers and began to disintegrate the enemies with streams and slashes of arc energy and fiery detonations. After clearing the Taken to a somewhat bearable level, the team fired upon Sylok and began to do considerable damage.

Before they could kill be Taken leader however, the voice of Variks blared out once more. "Warning guardians, containment of Hive creature has failed, prepare…"

The liquid burst in a great spray as a Hive abomination hauled itself forwards. "Gulrot, the Unclean, spawn of the Hive." Variks droned.

Seeing the new threat, the guardians took cover as a bust of fire from Sylok splashed around them.

Pulling out their heavy weapons, the guardians unloaded their magazines into the Taken creatures head.

As it died, it melted in a spray of white liquid and black coils of energy. 'That's one monster down, just one to go.' Elysa thought to herself.

Running forwards, Gulrot clawed its way over clumps of rocks and towered over the cover the guardians hid behind.

Heaving, it unloaded the contents of its stomach upon several guardians and proceeded to fire purple steams upon those not covered in its filth.

Three guardians struggled to move under the acidic rot and eventually fell to the floor, unmoving.

The remaining three fired rockets and machine gun rounds towards the mutated horror. As the three survivors got close to one-another, a guardian threw a grenade at his feet and with a flash they vanished.

Roaring with unrestrained fury, Gulrot charged forwards in search of the creatures who were causing it more pain.

The guardians however, had moved around the creature and were busy reviving their team.

As an explosion wrecked Gulrots exposed spine and flames spread between the joints on its back, the beast turned and was enraged at the sight of six guardians charging forwards.

Heaving up another spray from the pits of its stomachs, the mutilated ogre rushed towards the guardians. One was downed by the acids burning through his armour but the other five moved forwards. Swinging its left arm, Gulrot managed to swipe a Hunter from the air and send him hurtling across the arena, but it was not nearly enough.

With sustained fire from both weapons and focused Light, the ogre finally expired to his wounds with a bone chilling scream. Falling to the floor, its bone plates shattered and fragmented as its flesh disintegrated. After a few moments, all that was left was a small pile of broken bone plates that were sinking into the muck of the arena.

"You live, well done…" Variks warbled with what passed for cheerfulness.

With that, the arena began to flicker out of existence. Returning to the original arena that the guardians fought in before a familiar female synthetic voice could be heard. "Safety on. The match is over."

Roars and cheers bellowed from outside the arena, applauding the guardians' combat skills and begging for more.

After the guardians bowed, they moved towards the exit of the arena at a slow, steady pace.

"Hey ghost, I thought I said one enemy leader." Matthew said with barley a hint of joviality.

"I'm sure a wise man once said, 'Always be prepared for the worst.'". His ghost retorted.

"Really?" Matthew continued. "And who would that be?"

Warbling, his ghost replied with a dead pan voice. "I did; just now."

As Matthew chuckled, he exited the stairs they had entered, followed by his squad. Looking up, they were greeted by a large, applauding crowd consisting of many species.

"Well, it seems we have a fan base." Tyler-5 remarked from behind his multiple eyed warden's sight helmet.

As Matthew led his team towards the exit, Tyler-5 and Cody were busy lapping up the awe and reverence of the crowd. Before he could make it out however, he found his path barred by an asari with some form of hovering camera.

"Excuse me guardian, my name is Elysa, I'm a reporter for the Citadel News. Would you mind if I had a moment of your time?" she questioned.

Looking back at his team, Matthew saw the revelling Hunters, the obviously awkward Warlocks and the unmoving Titan that made up his team. While he felt bad for the Warlocks, who much preferred to not to be the centre of attention, he just couldn't bring himself to end the Hunters fun.

"Sure." He answered, removing his Harrowed war numen's crown. As he did, he revealed his pale skin and his dark brown hair that just covered his matching brown eyes. Flicking it aside with a free hand he reached out to shake the asari reporter's hand.

Smiling, she took his hand in hers and accepted the greeting. "Oh, my names Matthew by the way. Matthew Shepherd."

Several minutes later…

After answering a plethora of the reporter's questions, Matthew managed to drag his team out from crowd and then the building.

Somehow, the turian guards they left behind managed to make their way just behind the team without Matthew seeing them and continued to follow the guardians more closely than they did before.

As he followed his ghost's directions back to their ships, he turned to check on his team. Upon seeing the guards he chuckled. 'They know what we can do and yet they still think they would have any power if we did try something.' He thought. They may have their mass accelerator technology but the guardians had the Light; something infinitely more powerful.

As one, his team stopped like they were all frozen. Something they saw or heard had caused them alarm and they all looked over to what could only be described as a giant television screen hanging on a wall several feet above head height. 'Probably for marketing' Matthew assumed.

Finally it hit him as the asari on the screen repeated a word that caught the attention of his team. "… Cayde-6…"

"What?" Matthew said while staring at the screen.

"… with the aid of Lord Shaxx, we bring to you live footage from the Crucible, a human military training ground." the asari finished.

With his jaw slightly agape, Matthew watched as a Crucible match was starting. While it was true that the denizens of the City watched Crucible matches, he never thought that they would be broadcast across the galaxy.

As a team of six guardians touched down and a banner was planted, the voice of Lord Shaxx boomed out. "Mayhem clash. Show the galaxy what you can do guardians!"

Crowds gathered and heads flicked between the destruction onscreen and the six guardians staring at the screen above them.

"Well damn." Tyler-5 remarked. "Looks like Cayde and Shaxx had a good idea as well."

Authors note:

Hi guys, not quite dead yet. I hope you all liked this chapter and constructive feedback would be appreciated. Will have some time in a couple of days to focus on writing and planning the story.

Before I disappear once more; you might want to look at this intercepted transmission...

" **Gue drassbou i-liks-ni mi KA!** "


	11. The Devil they Don't

**Nemean Abyss, planet Bekke…**

Bromis Khafkalak paced back and forth across the cold room he found himself in. While he knew himself to be a pirate lord, he dared not cross the batarian High Lords, no matter how bad his situation got.

He had been ordered to take what ships he had at his disposal and travel to this damnable rock. The planet (if it could hold such a title), was an ezzo dump; a stockpile for the batarian hegemony to draw upon if needed.

It also proved to be a useful place to regroup after a raid. Batarian ships would come to refuel every now and then and would of course be charged heavily for even a tiny amount of fuel.

'At least there's credits here.' Bromis thought with a huff. Of all the things he hated about this world, the thing he hated the most was unquestionably the atmosphere. The air was thick with dust and smoke, and the temperature was uncomfortably hot.

Being a relatively small planet, its low gravity hindered it from accumulating a thick atmosphere and the volcanic activity on its southern side only spewed out unbreathable sulfuric gases. With constant dust storms, travel and communication between the planet's three strongholds and four orbiting ships were knocked out during periodic times known as 'blackouts'.

One such blackout was fast approaching and Bromis knew it was going to be a bad one. Already, the two other strongholds had been cut off due to their proximity to the southern hemisphere and the fleet had been silent for some time.

Something was troubling Bromis though. The one thing he demanded was that any ships that wanted to refuel MUST, with no exception, let him know in advance; and one ship had. The thing was, they had not arrived.

While it was not unusual for pirates to attack each other from time to time, what made Bromis twitchy was that they were already close by when they had called ahead. Whatever had taken them was lurking out there; somewhere in the darkness of space.

A sudden noise snapped Bromis out of his thoughts. The coms terminal installed in his personal chamber was blaring as multiple people tried to connect.

Stomping across the cold metal room, Bromis reached the holographic display and saw that it was the fleet trying to get his attention. He selected the name of the lead ship indicated on the display and ignored the others.

"What?" Bromis asked gruffly with a threatening tone to his voice. The batarian voice that replied seemed full of fear.

"Sir! Six ships have just exited FTL. Don't know who they are but they aren't responding to our hails."

Bromis growled. All he wanted was to live quietly on this rock as long as possible before earning enough credits to buy himself somewhere to live; a well-stocked, guarded fortress didn't seem such a bad idea right now.

"Tell me who they are. Blood pack, slavers; Council ships?" Bromis finished, the last guess with a sceptical tone.

"Sir, I've never seen the like. They're long and bulky with one huge engine on one side. They'll be on us soon sir, what are your orders." The batarian captain asked urgently.

Bromis's mind was a flurry with thoughts of what he could do. His ships were outnumbered and the storm was fast approaching. If the orbiting ships were to be destroyed he would be trapped on this miserable rock. He knew no help would come so he only had one true option.

Making a decision, he gave his orders. "Get your ass down here now. I will meet you in the landing bay. Get the rest of the ships to open fire! I'm not dying down here!"

"Yes sir!" the batarian captain said before cutting the channel.

"Why didn't I have a damn shuttle down here?" Bromis asked himself.

Grabbing his Carnifex pistol and opening the only door, he marched out of the room. He didn't activate the alarms as he simply wanted to get out without anyone wasting his time or lessening his chances of escape.

Just before he entered the open hanger bay not two minutes later, he put on his helmet so he was protected from the toxic atmosphere.

Looking up to the open stormy sky, he could see the iconic shape of the batarian raider he had called for coming down to meet him.

Several others who were working in the hanger also saw the ship and looked to their leader. Moving over to him, one batarian asked Bromis what was happening. "Sir, what's going on? Why are they coming down here?"

Even with his patience wearing thin, Bromis calmed himself. He knew that they, like him, were logical people. If they thought that he had ensured their survival over others, they would owe him.

"Long story short; we're under attack. I don't know who and I don't particularly care. All I know is that both me, and the only people of any worth in this place are in this hanger. Now I aint waiting for anyone else to hold us up. So here's what we are gonna do. We are getting on that ship, we are going somewhere safe, and then!… We're going for drinks."

Even if it was a lie, hearing that he thought they were the most valuable people in the base made them instantly agree with his plan and with nods they all looked up at the ship tearing its way towards them.

It was at that moment that Bromis saw it. From behind the clouds came a deep orange glow. First there was one, then another, and another. When he realised what it was, his face fell.

Burning and breaking, the exploding carcasses of the other ships came crashing down through the clouds some distance to the south and were soon swallowed by the raging storm cloud that was approaching with blinding speed.

What frightened him the most however came moments later.

With a sound of air being torn, a cluster of short red beams pierced the clouds and slammed into the arriving batarian ship. The ships kinetic barriers were torn apart in moments which meant that the hull took the full brunt of the attack before the beam ended.

As explosions wrecked the limping ship, two more clusters of red beams pierced the clouds and slammed into its nose.

With juddering screeches of tortured metal, the ship came apart. As its front section came away, the course through the atmosphere of remaining bulk dropped as the flaming wreckage went into a dive.

Crashing to the ground and kicking up fields of ash and soot, one final small mushroom cloud of fire and shrapnel was the last farewell the ship gave.

"Back inside!" Bromis yelled as the group turned tail. As he reached the door, he turned and scowled at the angry clouds. Several lightning strikes and cracks of thunder were their only response.

Something else however began to break through. Six ships, one at a time, broke through the storm clouds and headed towards his base. Much to Bromis's surprise, four broke away and headed towards the approaching storm cloud coming up from the south.

'They're going for the other bases.' He thought without a hint of emotion. 'They won't go through the storm.'

Not five seconds later, the four ships ploughed headfirst into the vicious storm without a care.

Turning his attention back to the ash choked sky, the burning wreckage of his fleet began to fall like a meteor shower.

Scowling and turning away from the two ships coming his way, he went back into his base and sounded the alarm. "Weapons up everyone, we're under attack. I don't know who they think they are, but they are going to regret the day they decided to fight us! Our ships are giving them hell but one of theirs got through. They are gonna be sending in what fighters they have so let's give em a warm batarian welcome!"

Bromis knew it was a lie, but it would be better to motivate his followers and deny damnation than giving in.

In mere seconds, the entire base was bustling with batarians rushing around. Bromis saw several of his underlings with heavy weapons setting up for the fight to come. The corridor from the hanger lead to this large rectangular room with only one door on either end; one that led to the hanger and one towards the other areas of the base such as sleeping quarters and the mess hall.

Bromis studied the room itself, the layout, defensible positions, and of course where he himself would want to be when the fighting broke out. With a high walkway on one side of the room and several scattered crates dotted throughout the room he knew that he would want to be near the rear. Looking upwards clusters of vents that graced the ceiling and dangling lighting fixtures were loosely held in place by thin wires.

Then came the banging. All across the base, walls began to shudder as if being struck by something huge.

"Sir!" a batarian yelled. As Bromis ran across an open room to reach him, he saw crates and barricades being moved to use for cover.

As he reached the tech batarian at a terminal he stopped. "What?" Bromis growled through gritted needle teeth. "Sir, they're trying to hack our systems. They don't seem to be familiar with our tech though. Who are they?" the tech batarian questioned.

Bromis had to admit that he was curious. How could they not be familiar with simple, standard galactic systems?

"Get back to work." Bromis finished as he turned his back on a confused follower.

Then the lights went out.

Before the tech could say anything Bromis yelled at him. "Get the power back NOW!"

As the tech batarian turned back to his screen something made him freeze. "Sir…"

"WHAT?!" Bromis screamed; but no reply came. He turned and stared at the terminal. A flashing, red symbol was pulsating and flickering on the screen.

To say that the image before him was ominous and brought a seance of dread was an understatement.

"They've hacked in; everything's down." The tech whispered before Bromis punched him in the stomach.

Red emergency lights began to flash a moment later. Bromis knew this wasn't good. He had never lost control so absolutely before.

The base coms began to sputter as someone was hacking in. 'Whoever they are, they'd better be saying that they're leaving.'

The growling yell that followed was not what he expected.

" **Gue drassbou i-liks-ni mi KA!** "

After a long moment of pause, a batarian with the only rocket launcher asked the question everyone was asking. "What the hell was that?"

Every head in the room turned to the door that separated the room they were in and the corridor that led to the hanger bay as clunking noises were heard on the other side.

"They're coming in!" Bromis yelled.

Everyone got into defensive positions and not a moment too soon. The door was made of two sections that closed horizontally and the section where they met slowly began to glow red as it was being torched.

When the metal door began to finally melt away, the batarians aimed down their sights.

With one final groan, the door crumpled into the room and the batarians opened fire.

"HOLD!" Bromis yelled over the sound of sudden gunfire.

The gap where the door once was seemed to be covered in what looked like strands of sinew covered with small black mechanical devices.

After a few seconds of tense silence, the strands began to recede, and what was revealed stunned the pirates.

A floating mechanical turret whirred and buzzed with life as it scanned the room with its glowing red optics.

Two large metallic protrusions jutted out from the side of its dark blue central mass and some form of under-slung weapon moved from one batarian to another. One thing he noted was the strange red sinew was interwoven with the machinery of the floating turret.

"The hell?" a batarian whispered to a comrade.

Bromis looked past the strange sight before him and spotted several more coming down the corridor towards them. If they didn't act soon there could be too many to cope with.

"Open fire!" Bromis yelled and as one, every batarian obeyed.

With a high pitch mechanical squeaking, the floating turret began to fire back at the batarian pirates. Its underslung gun let lose slow but constant red beams that seemed to weave through the air and change direction slightly without warning.

As the teams mass accelerated fire slammed into the turret, its shields flared up and protected it from the worst of the damage.

The batarians however, were not so fortunate. As the red beams slammed into armour and nocked groups of batarians backwards, Bromis realised that their kinetic barriers weren't being triggered.

'It bypasses our shields'. He thought grimly.

From his place at the rear of the room he continued to fire with his pistol while trying to dodge shots from the turret.

As he rose from his chosen piece of cover that was conveniently located next to the door that lead to the rest of the base, he saw that more turrets were entering the room; he counted five.

The one good thing however was that the first turrets shields finally flickered out of existence and soon after it crumpled to the floor in a spray of mechanical parts.

What both confused and angered Bromis though was the fact that whoever was in control of the turrets had not yet shown themselves. It was as if Bromis and his men were nothing more than test subjects; just so they could see what the batarians had and could do.

One batarian to Bromis's far left was gifted with biotic powers and finally began to use them. Bromis would have to have words with him later as to why he wasn't using them from the start. At the thought Bromis chuckled grimly.

Shrouding himself in a biotic barrier, the batarian stood up from behind the crate he was using for cover and unleashed a biotic singularity. Two unfortunate turrets closest to it began to lose stability and started to spin as they attempted to gain control of their orientation.

With another small detonation, Bromis saw that one of the turrets not caught in the singularity went down rather quickly, much to his surprise. 'They don't all have shields.' He realised with a small amount of relief.

That relief however, was short lived. With the sound of snapping metal, the ceiling vents came loose and fell to the floor below. As Bromis took cover and looked up, he saw that more turrets began to appear from the vents.

A high pitched beeping sound came from these odd looking turrets as they descended towards the pirates. They seemed to forego any type of weaponry that Bromis could see and instead were covered in some form of netting that held clusters of circular devices. What Bromis didn't realise until it was too late was that these turrets were the weapon.

As they got close, they began to detonate with bone shattering explosions. Four unlucky batarian slavers were torn limb from limb by the drones and their remains were strewn across the room.

"Shoot the ones above! They're suicide drones!" Bromis yelled.

With the batarians now splitting their fire and destroying the exploding drones before they got close, Bromis entertained the thought that they might survive.

The batarian not three feet from him was using his prized Kishock harpoon gun to deal large amounts of damage to any turret that came into his sights. With the inbuilt miniaturised disruptors, if the gun hit a turret it would often begin to shake as the electrical currents threatened to overwhelm its systems.

Another wave of drones began to push through the open door and began to reinforce their depleted brethren; though mercifully the suicide drones had stopped flowing down from above. With their attention now focused on the massing turrets in front of them, the batarians had at least that going for them.

As more unshielded drones began to clutter to the ground, Bromis wondered if this was all they had. Perhaps they could try and storm the ship and take it from their aggressors if they were physically frail and depended on the turrets to do the fighting for them.

That thought was dashed almost immediately as something fell from the ceiling.

At first it was one, but soon after several more followed. Some form of alien, bipedal creatures crouched, dotted around the room in an unorganised mess. The creatures wore what appeared to be a glossy white material suit that was infrequently covered in patches of plates of dark blue, almost black metal and brown riveted leather patches.

Small tufts of vibrant red fur adorned their heads and their two arms held small pistol like weapons and daggers that rippled with bright blue electrical energy. What shocked Bromis the most though was their legs. It looked like they were all surgically removed and replaced with metallic prosthetics. And that sinew; Bromis saw it once again weaving in and out of these creatures' armour.

As one turned to face him, he also saw its four, glowing, red eyes. With unified shrieks, the skittering creatures opened fire and ran towards the batarians. Similar red bursts shot forth from the creatures' pistol weaponry and completely bypassed the batarians kinetic barriers.

When the creatures got close enough, they began swiping and stabbing with a desperate fury. Their daggers tore through armour as if it was paper and the shock charge they held burned flesh and caused uncontrollable muscular spasms.

As the two parties clashed, many died on both sides. One creature took a harpoon to the face that took its head clean off. Before its body hit the floor, a cloud of red, buzzing mechanical mites burst from the open neck and swarmed towards a nearby batarian. Upon contact, it detonated and sent him sprawling to the floor, unmoving.

Another desperate batarian on the far side of the room reached into a pile of salvage when his rifle overheated. Dragging out the first thing his fingers touched, the pirate stood from his kneeling position and powered up the industrial grade heavy rock saw. While a mining tool by design used to saw apart rocks to get at valuable materials, it was no less effective when utilised to cut through armour.

Lunging at the screeching creature, the batarian forced the tool into the monsters chest. With the sound of tearing fabric, flesh and splintering bone, the thing was forced to the floor, unmoving.

Taking a breath, the batarian turned to face Bromis from across the room and chuckled. His replying chuckle was cut short as another creature fell from a vent above and landed on the saw wielding batarian. Holding two daggers in its three fingered hands, it plunged them repeatedly into the downed batarian before moving on to its next victim.

Bromis knew this fight was lost. Somewhere deep within him, he knew he was going to die. Turning around and opening the door behind him, he quickly moved through and closed it. Before the two interlocking sections met, the last thing Bromis saw of the room was two rifle wielding creatures with four arms and more armour flanking a heavily armoured, towering monster.

When a stray shot glanced its form; a deep purple shield flared and protected the centre creature from harm. In response, its two guards opened fire on the aggressor with some form of beam weaponry; the batarian was disintegrated moments later.

As they moved further into the room, the lead creature that was a tall as a krogan warlord spotted him and their eyes met.

With a metallic clink, the doors closed and Bromis locked the door. Only his pass code would open it; or so he hoped.

Turning and running, Bromis ran down several hallways, bypassing the mess hall and the personal quarters. He eventually found himself in his private room once more and after locking the door behind him he ran to his personal terminal. A few minutes had passed and the sound of small arms fire had stopped some time ago. Bromis knew all the batarians were all dead.

As he reached the terminal, he needed to get a message out. Maybe if he could get other pirates throughout the system to come and fight he might survive. With the promise of vast supplies of fuel and eezo, Bromis attempted to send the message via the com buoy system.

When the message failed to send, and the on screen message came up confirming this fact, Bromis slumped against the wall next to him. 'The storms hit so I can't get a message out… No help is coming…' He realised.

In the following minutes, Bromis heard clunking and clattering noises as the creatures searched through the small base. 'They're in the mess hall.' Bromis thought with distant interest.

'This place is there's now'. Bromis concluded darkly.

Bromis jumped to his feet a moment later as several impacts hit his door. Aiming his pistol at the door, Bromis growled. "I will not go quietly you bastards."

The reply he received was the last thing he expected.

Following gurgling growls, one of creatures actually spoke in broken, uneven speech. "BatAriAN; PirATE; slAVer… I know what YOU Are…"

There was a small pause where Bromis held his breath and tried to think of something. "What the hell are you?!" he yelled, tightening the grip on his gun.

"Your dEAth…" came his reply.

Bromis panicked, he was now a cornered animal awaiting the slaughter and he didn't have a way out. If he was going to die though, he wanted answers. As he heard the attempts from their side to open the door he asked his questions.

"How come you speak batarian?" he said with distracted interest.

"YoURE languAGE iMplantssss… Verrryyyy clEvvverrr… ThEY Are Ours now; ALL WIll have them soon…" the voice replied.

'They removed the implants and used them that quickly?' Bromis thought. Practically everyone had the implants at some point in their lives. They were mass produced, simple devices that would be surgically placed at the base of a person's neck and could constantly be updated to add other languages if needed. But that means that they would have had to tear them from batarians necks and surgically implant them into their own bodies.

"You cut out the implants from the dead." Bromis summarised.

"No; we grew them inSIDE ourSelvesss… One CORpse was taken by the machine gift, rendERed DOWn and _~consume enhance replicate~_." The voice replied before it seemed to lose track and trail off.

Confused and uncaring, Bromis remained silent and waited.

As the door opened, the bark of the Carnifex pistol snapped out and as its rounds bounced off a glowing purple shield Bromis backed up.

The large creature broke into a run and seemed to vanish in a flash of strange red lights. Before Bromis realised what had happened, a three fingered hand latched onto the back of his helmet and picked him up.

Throwing him across the room, the creature roared and lowered a weapon that was dripping with flames. Falling down the wall and slowly looking up, the last thing Bromis saw was a chortling monster point its flaming gun in his direction.

 **Several hours later…**

The Mechanist was pleased. Its underlings had cleared out the three bases with ease and their losses were acceptable. The gift they had found on the planet of House Light had proven to be far too strong for any of their enemies to overcome.

Slumping back in his throne like chair, the Mechanist pondered the nature of the gift. They were becoming machine gods themselves. With each passing hour, more and more faithful followers entered the fold and their combined strength grew. Perhaps this is what his race needed to unify them under a single banner; and that banner would be of House Devils.

But they had no Kell, and that was something concerning to the Mechanist. But then again, they needed no Kell. After all, they had the Archon Prime, a living god. What use was a simple mortal Kell in comparison?

Using the optics in his helm, the Mechanist was able to see everything his underlings saw. With the storm raging about his Ketch he knew that no aid was coming to help those they had slaughtered and so was content to take time and be thorough in their search for anything of use.

Soon after the raid had come to a close, they began to loot anything of use. Crates were torn open and store rooms rifled through. The ezzo stores were of great interest. Used by the batarians, and the other small races of this wide open galaxy, this rare resource was a precious commodity. From the data they mined from the three bases' systems and the strange holographic devices attached to the arms of the dead, this whole area was thick with it.

The Mechanist gave a needle toothed grin behind his mask. These 'Council races', were too afraid to enter this pirate infested segment of the galaxy out of fear they would start a war. But the Devils were not asari, or turian, or even salarian. They, were Fallen, and they would not be afraid; not anymore.

The data obtained from the sacking was vast and covered a range of subjects from the designs of several different technologies to the biology of many races. What it also gave was the locations of several other pirate settlements across the star clusters. The Fallen knew where they were, roughly how many personnel each base had and what their defences were like.

With the mechanical gift also augmenting their bodies, adapting them to the new type of weaponry the batarians had, it also modified their ships with better weapons and defences. Kinetic barriers were already being created for their ships and were being grafted into the flesh of chosen warriors.

As for these 'biotics', they were mutations created from exposure to ezzo. Perhaps they could create fighters to rival the ghouls of House Light.

Regardless, the com buoys that they had passed were now infected with the machine gift. They would tap into com channels soon and as their strength grew, would launch raiding parties to claim more territory.

There was one thought that had crossed the Mechanists mind; what if they were to trade their goods with the pirates for something of value that they could not simply steal. They could augment their armour and weapons for a hefty price and send them on their way. It would be a way to increase their foothold and standing among the batarians.

Even if the augmented weapons were turned upon the Devil Splicers, they would still be the ones that control the machine gift and therefore could easily turn it upon any betrayers.

Yes, the Mechanist thought; that is what they would do. They would raid anyone in immediate reach and barging with other pirates for enhanced technology. With any luck, the enhanced batarians would keep the rest of the galaxy busy while House Devils grew in strength once more.

Broken from his musings by the opening door on the far end of the room, he growled. When he saw a small group of vandals approach, he simply watched every movement they made with a piercing stare.

As they reached him, they bowed and knelt down to the floor. "We have full control, bases ours, planet ours; system ours. We bring gift, looted technology from dead creatures; now perfected." The lead vandal said as it lifted what appeared to be a black, fibrous gauntlet and proffered it to its leader.

Reaching forwards and snatching the gauntlet, he realised that it was little more than a mesh glove that crumpled and folded under his mechanically enhanced strength. Sliding the glove over his upper left arm, he inspected it.

After a moment of nothingness, the coverings fibres seemed to fan out over the surface of his armour and as one burrowed deep. The now firmly attached device brought a flickering, red holographic display to life a few inches above his arm.

"Batarians called it, omni-tool. Useful for hacking, mechanical fabrication, ether distribution, spyware, cyber warfare, communication…" as the vandal listed off the possible uses the Mechanist waved him off.

He simply stared at the devise on his arm and the holographic display just above. He liked these devices. The simple fact that they were so utilitarian pleased him greatly. "More…" was the only thing he said in reply.

Nodding, the vandals left the room and their leader to his musings. With one last thought, the Mechanist began to test the new prototype. 'House Devils will stand forever…'

 **Eden Prime…**

Everything on the new home of humanity was going well. Children played on fields of tall green grasses and humans, Exos and Awoken worked hard, together, to ensure that their species future was secure.

When they had come to this world, the factions had spoken to House Shadow and agreed that with their species history together it would be best if they kept some distance from one another. With two cities on the planet, humanity was quite comfortable settling completely in one while the Eliksni settled in the other one some distance away.

The plan put in place by the Vanguard hampered most progress the Eliksni could make, for when the 17.8 million quarians suddenly dropped in and began to settle they would be placed in the city currently occupied by the Eliksni. That being said, there were so few of them and their Kell believed that as the two species had no cruel history together there would be no issue with peaceful coexistence.

With the guardians' actions on the Citadel several days ago, multiple attempts to contact both the humans and the Eliksni had been made by outsiders. One curious salarian scientist, (or so he claimed to be), had offered to pay vast sums of credits for biological samples, technology and cultural data. Both the human faction leaders and the Kell of Shadow had discussed the subject at length and reached consensus.

While credits would be a nice addition to their current pool of resources, they didn't want any technology or biological samples of their DNA getting out until they had a better understanding of the galaxy they had found themselves in. Receiving a fraction of the payment, they were willing to give out their races history and the current state of affairs back in the Sol system.

Soon the quarians would enter the system and slowly would integrate themselves into the Eliksni's city. Over time, the Shadow Kell hoped that they would be able to work together; like his race and humanity should have done so long ago.

While the Eliksni were quickly adapting to the new technologies at their disposal in their large city, the humans had begun to organise everything to its proper place and even began to grow.

Visionaries had begun to dig into golden age texts that the First City simply did not have the resources to use. New weapon foundries and other unique businesses had sprung up around existing corporate giants.

One such corporation was the young Sirta Foundation. Several golden age secrets had allowed a few enterprising individuals to start their own company and with the use a healthy glimmer pool, they were able to hire several of humanities top biological scientists. With access to personnel, resources and data, they began to work on recovering one specific golden age wonder that was lost during the collapse; medi-gel.

With most of the work already done centuries ago, all that needed to be done was perfecting the technique of production, and within a week of the company's founding they would have it. Knowing that other human companies would want the secrets of medi-gel production, Sirta Foundation employees had to keep a tight lid on the production methods of the lifesaving substance.

With no small amount of shock, one fortunate scientist had a bright idea and simulated what would happen if the gel was applied to alien tissues and found that it had the same effect as on humans. This genetically engineered old Earth bioplasm had the potential to save lives uncounted across the galaxy. If they could only get in contact with the Council races they would more than likely have an uncountable amount of funds. Their only issue would be how fast they could produce the gel.

After the quarians make their move; it could be used to pacify the Council races as they surely would not be pleased. One of the founders sat in his office overlooking bustling streets and he remembered what Earth was like. Everything here looked so clean and tidy; there was no hint that this place had been created from scavenged materials from a dead planet. 'The Vanguard were right to help the quarians.' He thought. 'No race not of the Darkness deserves to be forced to scratch a living off rocks.'

With that, he sat behind his desk and began to make plans for the future of his company while stroking the smooth surface of a piece of glimmer with his fingers.

 **Palaven, Turian Home World…**

After a grueling, unrelenting training regime, the turian generals were satisfied that their soldiers were ready to take on the Hive in the depths of the dreadnought. Throughout the training process, they had been in contact with the Vanguard and had formulated a plan. What the guardians had been struggling with is breaking through the vast swarms that had burst forth from the asylum on the dreadnought and maintaining a cleared out area for any length of time.

From what the turians understood, the abomination they were trying to end had withdrawn through some form of portal the humans had called a 'rupture'. From what they were told, a rupture was a tear in reality that formed a bridge from this dimension to one of the Hives' making. How such a thing was possible the turians didn't know; 'Just leave the science to the salarians.' one general thought to himself while looking over his forces.

Soon, the turians would be ready to launch their joint offensive against the Hive. The turian sixth fleet and the turian 43rd Marine Division were ready and simply awaiting the order to move out. With the vast amount of dreadnoughts that would be deployed, there would be little to no threat from outside sources if the information from the Vanguard was correct and it would ensure that they had a way back home when the mission was over.

As for the turian 43rd Marine Division; they were tough, well trained combat veterans. With rigorous training regimes, they had worked with the best of both other Council races and were able to integrate themselves into any battlefield scenario. Though a most unusual situation, they had prepared thoroughly for what was to come.

All that remained now was the order to advance.

Moving across to a large holographic terminal to his left, the turian Imperator; similar to a high ranking human general, swiped his talons across the screen. With several precise clicks, he opened a channel to select individuals.

Flickering into life, the screen showed three guardians standing side by side. "Imperator, it's good to speak with you again. Guardian strike teams are ready to board the Dreadnought and provide support to the turians. The Breach team are arriving shortly and will be given their mission parameters." Ikora informed.

Nodding, the Imperator replied. "Acceptable. The sixth fleet will move to Earth and await orders to proceed. When given the order we will escort the guardians to the Dreadnought and secure it against enemy ships trying to reinforce the Hive from the Dreadnought's exterior. Once inside we will follow the guardians to the 'Breach', and will hold it against any Hive trying to close it."

Commander Zavala nodded. Looking past the orange hologram of the turian that was hovering above the central table, he noticed the oncoming fire team. Lead by the imposing Titan, Matthews's team halted at the entrance to their chamber.

"Ah, here they are now." Ikora said as she motioned for the team to enter. After their jaunt to the Citadel several days ago, they had returned to the Tower and had spoken at length with the Vanguard about the Citadel, the Council races and their combat capabilities. Cody had also handed over the ship design he had found to the Vanguard as Holliday had informed him that it was too big for her to build and it would be a waste of resources. This gave Ikora an interesting idea.

"Imperator, the Vanguard once again thanks both you and the turian hierarchy for their assistance in this matter. If it weren't for your help, many brave guardians would not survive this encounter. As a gesture of good will, I'm sending you weapon and armour designs, several useful technologies, information on both ours and our enemy's histories, cultures, and ship designs. One of which seems to have been designed just before the collapse. It will require some work to get it finished, but we hope that it will make you stronger." Ikora finished.

Both Cayde-6 and Zavala turned their heads to look at Ikora. As if uncaring, she continued to look at the holographic turian and watched as he previewed the data at his disposal. "Many thanks Warlock. I will ensure that this information goes where it is needed. Before I go however, there is one more matter I would like to discuss."

"And what might that be?" Cayde-6 said as his head turned back sharply to the hologram.

"We've been contacted multiple times by the other Council races regarding the operation we are about to undertake. They want to send in their own teams to gather intel, scans, samples; you name it they want it. I've held them off as long as I can but they won't relent. Now I don't want anything that could affect the mission negatively to be involved but the hierarchy is adding extra pressure by agreeing to let them take part. Is there any way that you could incorporate them into the mission?" the turian questioned.

Zavala leaned on the table with both hands and sighed. "If they wanted to be a part of the operation they should have been involved from the start. I don't like to adjust sensitive mission parameters on the fly."

After a pause, Cayde-6 made a suggestion. "Well, what if their teams advance just behind the front lines and set up near the breach? When the Hive Bain's team go through and everyone sets up defensive perimeters around the breach they will have some time to play around in safety. Well; as safe as anyone can get on-board a Hive Dreadnought…"

The turain nodded. "That could work. The two groups would be able to gather their data in relative safety." Something caught his attention and he looked away from the Vanguard to another monitor only he could see. "That's the leader of the salarian STG team now."

"Put him through. I much desire to speak with him." Ikora motioned.

Brining up his omni-tool, the turian's hologram shrank and moved to one side allowing the image of salarian to be added beside him. With a single scar running down his face and one of his 'horns' seeming to be missing a portion of its top section, the salarian had an air of experience about him that even the Vanguard could feel. His smooth lab coat like armour was fitted with a device that protruded from the pristine armour and went around the back of the amphibian's neck.

Looking up from his omni-tool, the salarian nodded to the Vanguard. "Ah, Vanguard. Was not expecting this meeting. My thanks Imperator."

Cayde-6 gestured to the salarian hologram. "It's just dandy to meet you too; who are you again?"

The salarian was taken aback. "Where are my manners?" he said with impressive speed. "Professor Mordin Solus, salarian Special Task Group. We've been instructed to accompany you to this 'Dreadnought'. Will collect samples, scans, Etc. Will need a defensible position, somewhere to do our work uninterrupted."

Cayde-6 got the impression that this salarian was quite twitchy. "Right… Well, we've got that covered. Just follow the main advance through the Dreadnought and set up by the rupture. You'll be surrounded by a layer of turians and guardians. Also, have you heard anything from the asari? Apparently they wanted to do the same thing you're doing."

Nodding, the salarian answered. "Yes, heard the asari wanted to do their own survey. Will be in communication shortly with them. Will discuss the plan with them then. Look forward to future communications."

Turning slightly, Mordin faced the turian and continued. "Imperator, where shall we join you?"

The turian thought for the briefest of moments before answering. "We will be traveling to Earth shortly. Meet us at the relay leading to the Sol system. Let the asari know as well professor."

"Will keep them informed." He said. Nodding to each group respectively, Mordin bid the groups farewell. "Imperator; Vanguard." As he bought up his omni-tool, the salarian disappeared.

As the salarian's hologram vanished, the turian was enlarged once more. "We will link up with you once we arrive." Nodding to the three guardians before him, he bought up his omni-tool and disappeared.

As the hologram faded, Ikora nodded to the guardians standing at the entrance, bidding them to enter. As Matthew's team moved into the room, they stopped as they reached the closest end of the table.

The Vanguard began to spread out and resume their usual positions while ensuring they kept facing the fireteam.

Zavala gazed at the helmeted face of his fellow Titan. "I don't believe that we need to tell you that it is imperative this mission goes smoothly. Not only do we need to prove to the galaxy what we can do, we simply cannot let another Hive god rise. I'm also going to assume that you heard what needs to be done. You will be up front and will take the Hive head on. Open up the rupture and find Grishul. After you kill it, get yourselves and the allied aliens out."

Matthew nodded in conformation. "We understand. What are we to do in the meantime?" The Titan queried.

"Whatever you need to do to prepare." Ikora answered. "Matthew; you and your team have killed many Hive gods already. First Crota, then Oryx, and many other lesser deities during the clearance campaign. The Vanguard has full faith in your abilities."

Tyler-5 chuckled audibly. "Well, I'm glad someone has some confidence."

"Damn right Hunter. In both your ability to kill monsters and look flashy while doing it." Cayde-6 said with a chuckle.

"Well," Matthew began. "we best not keep you. Team, you know what to do."

Turning, the team walked back down the corridor and out towards to open plaza.

"They'll get the job done. They always do." Cayde-6 said to no one in particular.

Tower, with Matthew's team…

The team had dispersed a few moments ago. Matthew understood that they all had their own way of preparing for near suicidal missions. Dakota went to his private chamber and read what Matthew could only describe as ancient arcane tomes. Cody tried to break into Dakota's room and was never perturbed when he failed. Carl would actually go to his ship and listen to classical music; a fact that had greatly surprised Matthew when he originally found out.

Currently, Matthew was stood at the post master and had just received a rare engram that he had left somewhere. Deep in thought, he was surprised and jumped slightly when a voice sounded a few feet behind him.

"Right then. I'm ready to go, Whenever you're ready."

Turning suddenly, he saw that the voice belonged to Saint-10 who had just walked over from the vault. Sighing, he turned to the striding Hunter who was also walking his way from the bounty tracker.

"Ok guys, got us some bounties while we're going out. Mars wasn't it?" Cody-5 said cheerfully.

Nodding, Matthew confirmed this. "Yep. Well, that's where I'm going. Feel free to join me or do your own thing. Just be ready for the call either way."

As they walked onto the plaza, Tyler-5 and Saint-10 had agreed to go with Matthew while they waited for the order to board the Dreadnought.

"Will do. But for now let's go say hi to the Cabal." Tyler-5 said light-heartedly as he pulled out his ghost and vanished.

Saint-10 chuckled. "Young Hunters; always so giddy and eager."

Being the oldest two of the fireteam, Matthew understood what he meant. The stereotypical Hunter did seem very fast paced to the average Titan and Warlock. Neither of them however would say that there are no exceptions to that rule for both had met Hunters that had more patience than a Warlock and greater steadfastness than a Titan.

"It's been a long ride hasn't it?" Matthew asked openly.

"Indeed it has." Saint-10 replied. "Well, best be off I suppose."

Matthew only nodded as they both brought out their ghosts and transmatted to their individual ships.

Before they got far however, Tyler-5 opened a coms line to his two companions. Remembering something Cody had told him, the energetic Hunter attempted to have some fun. 'Warlocks respect words they don't understand.' "Hay Saint. My cloak is frabjous, wouldn't you say?"

Thinking on what he said, Saint-10 could see what he was trying to do. "I suppose it is somewhat joyous." He retorted.

The Hunter's trail of thought halted as his fun war ruined. "Well… damn."

Authors note:

Well then guys, looks to me like the Devils are up to something out there.

Here is the translation for what the Fallen said: Cower before Eliksni and BURN!

Obviously not the happiest bunch.

Also, I made the SIVA symbol out of / and \ but whenever I put it in it kept going weird. Ah well.

I hope you guys like where the story is going and if you have any suggestions just let me know.

So before I disappear once more, I shall leave you with this...

"...Apparently the Vex don't like it when we steal their stuff."


	12. Reminiscing

**Reminiscing**

 **Mars...**

The three guardians landed on the cold, dry surface of Mars and immediately had their weapons to hand. Surveying their surroundings, the fireteam could see a wide open multi leveled area surrounded by large rocky hills.

One Cabal structure was embedded into the hill face to their far right and some form of broken golden age highway was half buried by Mars's ever shifting sands to their far left. As one they jumped onto their materialising sparrows and within seconds were away.

Following Matthews lead, the two Exo's stayed close behind their friend as they winded down the sunken highway. As they exited its mouth, the Titan headed left and pulled over. Getting off his sparrow, he crouched behind a Cabal barricade and looked down the sights of his Not Like the Others scout rifle.

Surrounded by broken, crumbling buildings, the fireteam took cover next to their Titan.

Down the sights of the rifle, Matthew saw two Legionaries patrolling near a large, weathered doorway.

"You know, this reminds me of when I was first revived." Came the voice of Saint-10.

Tyler-5's head looked swiftly from a knife he was fiddling with to the now sitting Warlock. "Wait, you're from Mars?"

"Yep. I thought I'd told you the story." Saint-10 returned.

Two sharp cracks pierced the still atmosphere as Matthew removed the helmets from the sentries. "Do tell." He said calmly as crouched behind the barricade, reloaded his weapon and sat down with his back resting on the dense metal.

"Right… Well, my ghost hitched a ride to Mars shortly after the City was built and ended up wandering through the wastes of Mars for just over a fifteen years, at least that's what she told me." Saint-10 began.

With a chirp, his ghost materialised besides her sitting guardian. "Have I ever lied to you?" she said jokingly.

"You told me that making those minor adjustments to that pike I stole was a bad idea." The Warlock replied.

"It blew up and killed you!" his ghost said exasperated.

"And now I know doing it that way won't work. Next time I will try something different to make it shoot faster." The Exo defended.

Rolling her mechanical eye, his ghost vanished, giving up her argument.

Tyler-5 just looked at the Warlock. "You two need a minute; a room perhaps?"

Saint-10 just stared behind his glowing Harrowed Mouth of Ur. The revenant shader he adorned made the central organic orb shine like a bulb, which gave the two Hunters no end of entertainment. "I will disintegrate you… again…" he deadpanned.

Moving on with his story, he continued. "Well, eventually she found me. I had apparently been forced through a wall and into a separate sealed room. Judging by the scorch marks around the first room and the damage to by body I must have been hit by a goliath. Anyway; when I awoke I had to drag myself across a Cabal infested half buried city. Luckily for me, a cluster of Vex started to attack and stole the Cabals attention. When they started to reinforce; I sort of did something admittedly quite foolish…"

Tyler-5 placed both hands on his cheeks for emphasis. "By the Traveler's Light, a Warlock admitting he did something stupid! What next, you will be saying you can, oh I don't know, taste speed next!"

Saint-10 just looked at the dramatic Hunter. "Well actually, some of us can Tyler. I know I can for one. Looks like you're missing out there."

Dropping his hands and letting them fall to his lap, he gave up.

"So… yeah. As the Cabal harvesters came down and started to deploy their troops, I glided up and went into one. If the noises they made were anything to go by, I don't think they were expecting a guardian to float past them and latch onto their troop transport. When inside, I went up to the cockpit, killed the psion piolet and took the controls." Saint-10 explained.

"You hijacked a harvester?!" Matthew almost yelled in disbelief.

"Well I pretty much had to. I was suck in the middle of a war zone with no immediate way out. So I took the most logical way out." Saint-10 replied. "After I got out of there, me and my ghost piloted it to relative safety. We managed to do some repairs and made it space worthy. We managed to get to Earth before we crashed and luckily ran into a couple of patrolling guardians. Believe me, they were surprised to see a Cabal ship crash land in old London. I doubt that any amount of resets will get rid of the memory of their faces." He chuckled.

"They took me to the Tower and eventually; a hundred and fifty years later; we met up." Looking to Matthew, the Exo finished.

In response the Titan nodded thoughtfully. "I remember that day. I was out patrolling the Cosmodrome and that Devil walker dropped on me. Hell, I still don't know if I would have gotten out of there if you didn't show up when you did. I didn't know before that day that their legs can be torn off. Imagine it Tyler, a walker with five legs thanks to a Nova Bomb. We tore that thing apart didn't we?"

"We sure did. You know, since then, we've built a great team. First Cody and Carl, then Dakota and finally our little Hunter here." Saint-10 said teasingly.

"Hay! I may be the shortest member of the team but I'm still quicker and stealthier than you." Tyler-5 defended. Being a whole foot shorter than his two companions didn't usually trouble the Hunter, but when the issue was brought up he did feel like justifying his uses.

Matthew chuckled and ruffled the Hunters hood. "Awww, we know little guy."

Reflexively leaning away, Tyler-5 straightened his hood out with a sharp tug. "Well, beats how I was revived. When I woke up I was on Venus. You remember Matt, you found me after all."

Thinking back, the Titan smiled warmly at the memory. "Ah yes, you came running out around that corner being chased by angry Vex. What did you do to piss them off so much?"

Holding his hands up defensively, Tyler-5 replied while Saint-10 leaned in with genuine interest. "Honestly, not my fault! I'd just been revived and my ghost tells me to go look for a weapon. So I wander into this run down observatory thinking all is well with the world and what do I find but a broken Vex. So naturally I pick up its slap rifle and do a runner. Apparently the Vex don't like it when we steal their stuff."

"Yeah," Matthew replied. "they sent a Hydra after you. Lucky I came along when I did."

"Suppose so. Anyway I'm just glad we met. First Crota, then Oryx, now this Filth guy… Feels nice to make a difference." Tyler admitted.

Saint-10 looked between his fellow guardians. "Alright, do you two need a room or something, cus there's some buildings over there that I'm sure make lovely accommodations and I can just transmat out of here…" Before he finished what he was saying, the Hunter rammed a knife through his helmet and into the Warlocks metallic head.

With a clink, the back of his helmet thudded against the barricade he leaned against and for a few seconds was still.

With a flash, the revival process was finished and the Warlock just sat staring at the Hunter besides him. "Angry little guy aren't you?"

"Don't mess with me or I'll bite your legs off." Tyler-5 quipped.

If Saint-10's face allowed him to smile he would have. "Glad you're here with us Tyler."

After a moment of pause, Saint-10 continued. "What about Dakota, Cody and Carl?" he asked openly. "Where did they start?"

Matthew shook his head. "I don't know where Dakota woke. I think he mentioned something about a library."

Tyler-5 huffed in amusement. "Huh, typical Warlock. Present company excluded of course."

"You know, I think Carl said that he awoke on the moon. If memory serves, and it serves somewhat infrequently, he said that he was found by a couple of guardians that scanned his corpse and saw that it had Light. They then had to beckon for any nearby ghost to come and revive him. After that they took him to the Tower and left him to his own devices. How did you two meet?" Tyler-5 asked Matthew.

"Well, I actually met him in the Tower. I'd just finished a war game, you know, those holographic ones where two people have to try and outmanoeuvre each other's forces and get to their base on their side of the board?" Tyler-5 nodded in response.

With this, the Titan continued. "So I finish this game and some upstart, know it all Warlock gets up and walks away in a huff. Then this Titan comes over and just sits down and says 'Wanna game?' So I say sure and reset it expecting it to be short and sweet."

After a pause Matthew continued. "The game lasted five and a half hours. We beat each others forces so close to death they could shake hands with him."

Tyler-5 chuckled. "Damn, must have been a nasty surprise."

"It was," Matthew continued. "We gathered quite a crowd by the end of it. Of course I won but no one has ever gotten that close to beating me before, or since."

Tyler-5 nodded. "So naturally you asked him to join you."

"Damn right. No way am I letting tactical skill like that go to waste." Matthew confirmed.

"What about Cody? How did he start his second life?" Saint-10 asked.

"I heard that he was actually found in the wreckage of some orbital platform around Earth. Apparently something bumped into it and sent it crashing down into old Europa burning and disintegrating as it went. His ghost must have found what was left of his bones and brought him back from that." Tyler-5 informed.

"He also said that he had to get out of a Fallen infested pit at one point. Something about being chased across rooftops and accidentally falling through one into a Fallen den. He told me that he'd never run so fast in his life before. Suppose it must be true cus he was only alive for a day before it happened. Then after that he had to survive in the wilds for four weeks before being rescued. Poor bastard." Tyler-5 finished.

"Some have to wait longer if they are unlucky." Saint-10 said. "Not all guardians can find their way to patrol routs or set up rescue beacons easily and they can be isolated for years on end."

With a lengthy pause, the three friends just sat in silence. The guardians just waited and watched this red world go by with little care of their surroundings. They observed the shifting sands by their feet and trail marks of ships in the sky far above. This was one of those times where they were just able to sit and do nothing.

Matthew spied several Cabal harvesters in the distance and nodded in their direction. "Ghost." He muttered.

"I've already notified the City of increased Cabal troop movements." His ghost replied.

"Thanks." Matthew finished.

Breaking the silence, Tyler-5 asked something that was on his mind. "What about you Matt? What happened when you awoke?"

The Titan reminisced on what happened that day. "I actually woke up on the moon. Must have been around the same time as our Saint here. I dragged myself out of some Traveler forsaken cave near the dark side of the moon and wandered about a bit. It took a few hours but we stumbled across an abandoned base that actually had a gun. Unfortunately, the tiny hand cannon wasn't exactly powerful. So when a thrall tore its way through a wall the bullets just bounced off its armour. Little bastard pinned me to the floor and tried to bite my face off. All he got for his trouble though were broken teeth."

Tyler-5 and Saint-10 chuckled at the image.

"Anyways; when the thrall was dust I managed to explore the base and found a rundown sparrow. While not flashy or fast, it was enough to get me out of there. We both fixed it up and met up with another guardian who let us share a lift back to the Tower…". Matthew finished with a distant look underneath his helm.

Even though the reflective deep blue Titan's face was under his helmet, Saint-10 could tell something was on his mind. "Matt, what is it?" the Exo queried with a hint of worry.

Shaking from his stupor, Matthew looked to his friends. "It's nothing. Just… something about that darkness, you know, not 'The Darkness', but the dark behind the moon. I was on the edge of it and something about it still makes me feel… wrong. I think there was something in that blackness, just watching me."

He chuckled dryly. "Who knows what horrors the Hive have kept in the dark.

"Kind of strange when you think about it. We dropped down into Crota's Hellmouth and boarded Oryx's Dreadnought; yet the dark side of our moon is what gives me the most unease. I suppose it's because we've explored the prior two yet we don't dare stray into the latter. It's the unknown." Matthew finished.

The Titans Team nodded in agreement. After this they sat in silence for several long moments. The cold Martian winds blew red sands around the three and the distant sun began to descend beyond the horizon.

"You know, we've come a long way guys." Matthew remarked with genuine sincerity.

Tyler-5 and Saint-10 nodded in agreement. "Indeed we have." Tyler-5 said.

"We've had some good times." Saint-10 added.

Matthew nodded. "Then here's to the good times; and may there be more."

As the three guardians raised imaginary glasses, Matthew's ghost chirped and materialised next to him. "Guardians, the Vanguard say its time."

Matthew only nodded. "Well then guys, guess it's time."

Standing up and holding out their ghosts, the three guardians transmatted to their waiting ships in orbit.

Authors Note:

Hi guys, back once again. A short chapter I know, but I can confirm that I have two more almost ready to go.

Now, question time...

I do intend to put the Vex and Cabal in as soon as the story-line will allow it. (The Cabal are my favorite race and the Blind Legion is my favorite among them.)

As for ship designs; the Vanguard and Council races have so far traded several non military ship designs to further relations. The Vanguard have also given the turians the partially completed schematic for the Normandy.

Regarding the POV of the Council races, after the clash with the Hive, there will be some...discussions regarding what is about to transpire.

Speaking of...

With that, all relevant data on the situation had been sent to the entirety of the STG organisation and the salarian Councillor.


	13. Keelah Se'lai

**Keelah Se'lai**

 **Earth Orbit...**

The turian Sixth Fleet orbited precisely above Earth in a defensive formation. Five dreadnoughts, seven frigates and four cruisers made an imposing sight to any alien aggressors throughout the system. As no Cabal ships had attacked them on their way to Earth and no Fallen or Hive ships were harassing them in orbit, it was assumed that everything would remain peaceful until the offensive.

Upon request from the Factions, a single Dead Orbit Carrier also drifted alongside the turian fleet. The very idea had confused the turians greatly. As they knew it, void combat typically consisted of small numbers of big ships. When they thought on the idea more however, how would a single dreadnought fare when fighting against dozens of smaller craft?

Last minute checks and preparations were being made in all sections and the fleet was a swarm of activity. The scene was not too dissimilar down below in the First City. Guardians were grabbing their gear and equipment from the vault, spending their glimmer for a variety of consumables that would aid them in the battle ahead or purchasing weapons or armour from various venders.

With six flashes, Matthew and his team dropped down into the open plaza and began walking towards the Vanguards' chamber. As they walked in stoic silence, many guardians turned to admire them, even for a brief moment.

They had killed several Hive gods before and now they were about to add another to the tally. Moving down the stairs, the lead Titan turned his head to the right and saw the vision that was Eris staring back at him. Caressing her flaming orb, she simply inclined her head in what Matthew assumed was some form of acknowledgement.

As they moved with a purposeful stride down the open corridor, Lord Shaxx looked up from the Hunter he was talking to and watched them pass. As they moved out of earshot he turned back to the Hunter and continued. "Don't see guardians like that every day."

As the fireteam stood once again in the entrance to the Vanguards chamber, they were met with an unexpected sight. Three aliens stood where Cade-6 usually was and were in discussion with the Vanguard standing on the tables opposite facing. They were all female, had varying shades of blue or purple skin tones and donned unusual rear facing hair tentacles.

"Are you sure your reports are right? If they are we may have a problem." One asari stated adamantly.

Ikora replied before Cayde-6 could retort with what he thought would pass for a witty comment. "I am sure our guardians' reports on the Dreadnought are accurate. The Hive are gathering near the rupture we intend to open. From what we can gather, I believe that they intend to open it and move through to protect their chosen deity."

Zavala nodded in agreement with Ikora. "Which only means that we need to get there and take the beast out before the reinforcements become too much for us to break through."

"Which means moving now. We simply can't waste any more time." Cayde-6 finished.

The lead asari sighed and placed her palm on her forehead. After a moment of thought she broke the silence. "Alright, we'll get back to our ship and start preparations."

As the lead asari moved past Matthew's team, her head turned to face him. When her gaze passed over him, the Titan got the distinct feeling that she was analysing him.

After a brief moment that almost seemed to stretch time, she tore her gaze from him and continued on her way.

Moving down the steps towards the Vanguard, Matthew inclined his head to the three.

"Ah, excellent timing guardians." Ikora began. Cayde-6 and Zavala began to move towards their usual stations around the table slowly and purposefully. "There has been a development." Ikora continued.

Tyler-5 snorted. "Yeah, we heard. The Hive are already starting the party without us. So rude…"

Cayde-6 shot the energetic Hunter a look. "No time for jokes Hunter. We simply don't know what you are going to face in there. And to make things more difficult, you're going to have to protect civis. We just got a communique from the good doctor. The salarian wants to go into the breach with you."

Matthew almost choked. "He wants to go into the Hive ascendant realm; why?"

Saint-10 voiced his assumption. "You have to remember, this is all new to them. They probably want to figure out how a breach is formed and how it can connect two points in space. Also, from what we know, they have never been in contact with alternate dimensions. If they can analyse it, perhaps they might find something useful to their species."

Ikora nodded. "That's our assumption also. Regardless, you are to enter the breach when formed first, after a moment, a turian squad along with the salarians will enter the breach. The salarians will be guarded while you reach your objective."

Cayde-6 chuckled. "And then put a bullet in it. Or, as the Hive might say; 'Put it to the sword'."

Even Matthew chuckled slightly at the Vanguard's attempt at humour. "We'll be the tip of the spear. Have no worries, we will get the job done."

Ikora motioned to the group. "Dismissed."

The fireteam pulled out their ghosts and transmatted to their ships awaiting them in low orbit.

Without a moments pause, Zavala opened a channel to the turian fleet in orbit. The orange hologram of the Imperator materialised above the table. He seemed to be busy with his omni-tool, a device the First City's manufacturers were interested in getting their hands on. "Vanguard, we have completed preparations and are ready to begin the assault on the Dreadnought."

Zavala nodded. "Good, what news of the asari and salarian science teams?"

"Both on-board my ship. They will be accompanied by turian bodyguard squads wherever they go. Professor Solus has informed us of his plan to go through this 'breach'. I hope that won't be a problem." The Imperator questioned.

"Not at all. A guardian fireteam will push through the breach first and clear out any hostiles." Cayde-6 confirmed.

The Imperator nodded to Cayde-6. "If there is nothing further to discuss, we will commence the assault."

"Good luck Imperator, Traveler's Light be with you." Ikora said.

The Imperator inclined his head. "And may the Spirits guide your path."

Pressing his omni-tool, the turaian's hologram disappeared and the three guardians were alone in the room once more.

Not wasting a second, Ikora turned to Zavala. "How goes the quarians' migration to Eden Prime?"

"Slowly," Zavala answered. "The movement of fifty thousand ships is a slow process. It may be days before the entirety of the fleet get through. The quarian Liveships will be traveling through first with their respective escorts while the rest of the fleet remains where they are. As it stands, they are gathering all resources to them before they come through. That will be in a few days."

Ikora nodded. "Has there been any problems with their integration with House Shadow?"

"Not that we've heard. Let's just hope all goes well." Cayde-6 finished.

 **Migrant Fleet, Liveships…**

The quarian Admirals stood on the bridge of the Liveship Defrahnz. As they moved along the mass relay system, they neared their objective. The Eden system belonging to the humans was to be their new home.

To say Admiral Raan was nervous would be a tremendous understatement. The fate of her species was riding on this alliance between their peoples and if this went sideways… She shuddered at the thought; but they were desperate.

With a mechanical beep and swoosh, the door behind the Admirals was opened and two individuals stepped through. The Admirals turned and were met by two recent additions to their fleet.

"Admirals." Ground out the Eliksni.

"Admirals." His quarian friend said respectfully.

The Admiralty Board inclined their heads to the two guardians. "Vox'trix, Sotel, thank you for coming." Koris said. "We will be exiting the relay shortly and we thought it appropriate for you two to be here for this."

Noticing another Admiral that she had not seen for some time, Sotel smiled. The admiral in a bone coloured enviro-suit with deep red material wrappings turned to the two guardians and saw the Eliksni's confusion. "Admiral Rael'Zorah; I'm sorry that I wasn't able to meet you earlier; business outside the Fleet required my full attention."

Vox'trix bowed his head slightly. "I understand. You were serving your House."

Before anything further could be said, one of the crewmen spoke. "Admirals, we are exiting the relay now."

With a slight judder, their ship came out of FTL and drifted towards Eden Prime.

The sight of their new home was beautiful to behold. A long moment of silence stretched out among the fleet.

That silence was broken by a beeping, flashing terminal. "Admirals, we're being hailed by the human fleet." The crewman working the communications station informed.

"Put them through." Xen ordered.

The forward view screen buzzed into life and the admirals were slightly shocked by what they saw. The individual displayed on the screen was a metallic figure with gently glowing mint green optics and brass/golden metallic skin. Above her right optic, one of the metallic sections that formed her head was instead a pure white, as was the metal behind the framework of her jaw.

"Greetings admirals, I am Zetana-16. Humanity sends its greetings." The Exo said with what seemed genuine sincerity. The admirals noted her black and white robes that stated her allegiance.

Ever since the quarian people had learned about the existence of the Exo's, they had been nervous to say the least. While not AIs, they came worryingly close. The first thing Xen wanted to do was take one apart and figure out how they worked and Garrel wanted to have them removed completely. The other admirals however knew that this would not help their cause.

"It is nice to meet you." Rann said somewhat nervously.

Zetana-16 replied. "It's my genuine pleasure. We will escort you to Eden Prime. A New Monarchy representative will be with you shortly after you begin settling. There is also the issue of how the Council races will react to discuss."

"Yes, we will begin discussions on these issues after we start sending our people down." Koris agree.

With a final nod from the Exo, the channel was cut. "I don't know if I will ever get used to that." Garrel breathed.

Vox'trix turned to Sotel and warbled quietly. "Your people don't like the living machines?"

The quarian shook her head. "You remember what I told you about the geth?"

"Ah, the machine slaves. I see." Vox'trix said with an understanding gurgle.

Raan turned from the screen to look at the two guardians. "Vox'trix, as we understand it, we will be settling in the city along with your people. If you wish, you may return to your… Kell?"

Vox'trix warbled and bowed slightly. "You have my thanks, Admirals; I take my leave."

Before he managed to exit the room, a voice gave him pause.

"Admirals, I want to… I mean, I request to be sent with him. Think of it as ensuring quarian interests are taken into account." Sotel asked.

The admirals looked to one another. "If you are sure, my child. We were going to send a diplomat to meet with the leaders of the Eliksni; if you wish, you may accompany them."

Vox'trix made a gurgling chuckle.

The Admiralty Board turned to the Eliksni. "I'm sorry; I don't seem to understand the joke." Raan questioned.

Vox'trix looked between Sotel and the admirals. "I am a leader of Eliksni House Shadow. Second in command."

"You are their second in command?" Garrel almost yelled in surprise.

Vox'trix warbled lightly. "Am Baron of House Shadow. Founded the House with my Kell. We are few in number, for now…but we will aid you where we can."

The admirals were somewhat dumbstruck, they had a leader of the very people they were going to be sharing a home with among them and didn't know it. "Well, the offer of aid is appreciated." Garrel eventually said.

Vox'trix bowed and turned to face the door. Before he stepped out, he turned his head and looked to Sotel. "Coming?"

 **Eden Prime, House Shadow Fortress…**

On the approach to the fortress, the two guardians noted how the surrounding structures had been altered to match the Eliksni style of infrastructure.

Vox'trix and Sotel entered the large fortress like structure that the Eliksni of House Shadow had constructed for themselves. The large room they entered first was at least forty feet wide and its length was something more than that. To their left and right stood flights of large stairs that led up to the next level, one of several. There were also several holographic terminals scattered around the room.

At one such terminal stood an Eliksni working diligently, seemingly oblivious to her surroundings. One thing Sotel found unusual was that this particular Eliksni did not have the iconic black or grey cloak which denoted House and loyalty. Instead, the white, grey and black armour was adorned with several seemingly hand painted House symbols.

The other unusual thing she noted was the amount of mechanical augmentations this creature possessed. The left half of her faceplate was distinctly different from the other, several wires and optics gracing its surface. Her two lower limbs had also been replaced with mechanical prosthetics.

Sotel shivered, what could compel someone to do something like that to themselves. From what Vox'trix had explained, the Splicer sub-sect of a House was responsible for the scientific advancement of their species. What she wondered however, was this going too far?

Around the room stood several groups of Eliksni shifting their gazes from the two guardians to another group of quarians and back to each other.

Within what must have been the lobby of the structure, the group of quarians talking to one-another ceased their talk and turned to face the two approaching guardians.

"Sotel, Vox'trix, greetings. We were informed that you would be coming." A female quarian in a moss green suit welcomed.

Sotel reached out and accepted a proffered hand. Shaking it she replied. "It's nice to meet you too mam. As I understand it, you are here to enter talks with the Eliksni."

The moss green quarian nodded. "Indeed we are. I believe their leader is waiting for us. I think it best not to delay him."

"Very wise." Vox'trix began with his warbling tone. "During this first encounter, my Kell should not be kept waiting."

As he finished, he moved up towards the stairs to his left and nodded towards a group of fellow Eliksni when he passed. The quarians noted that they bowed as he went past.

With a mechanical buzz, Vox'trix's ghost materialised next to him as they moved up the stairs. "So, I wonder how Shoul'krus is doing. I imagine it can't be easy managing an entire House." He said with curiosity.

Vox'trix warbled. "Yes, even our small House takes focus and discipline to control. So many pieces moving in every direction at once. Now he has to factor in the rest of the galaxy, and everything therein. Archons will have work to do."

"Who are your Houses Archons?" His ghost questioned.

"Currently, we have none." Vox'trix replied. "As far as I am aware, my Kell has not gifted that title to any Eliksni."

Looking over his shoulder he could see Sotel and the quarian diplomats close behind. Moving through several winding corridors of cold metal panels that reminded Vox'trix of the inside of a Ketch, the Eliksni's ghost spoke again. "Who do you think our Kell will promote?"

Vox'trix thought on his ghosts words. Putting aside the question for a brief moment, Vox'trix noticed that his ghost had said 'our Kell'; he liked that. Unity was what they all needed, now more than ever. "There are few worthy of being an Archon, no matter what House. Perhaps Foskis, he has proven himself a capable warrior and tactician. Teksiks maybe, his experience with experimental tech and recognised leadership skills make him a reasonable choice."

Sotel kept pace several yards behind her Eliksni friend. As he moved, she could see his head bobbing and hands gesturing while he talked to his ghost. She knew that her ghost was trustworthy, at least it felt that way. And if they were with Humanity, the race that has given them a home, how bad could they be?

Breaking the silence, the green quarian spoke. "So, you have known this Eliksni for some time now. The information we have been given is very brief; what can you tell me about them?"

Sotel thought for a moment before answering. "Well, from what Vox'trix has told me, they are split into several different Houses, each with its own unique traditions… Unfortunately only House Shadow is good; the others are extremely violent and would attack us if we made contact. Um, they are led by a Kell, sort of a supreme ruler of the House. Bellow them are the Archons, sort of like high priests or caretakers of the Prime Servitors. They also act as the Houses' second in command."

She knew what she was about to say would give her fellow quarians pause. "Then you have the Prime Servitors themselves; quasi-religious machines. They provide ether that sustains the Eliksni; and are also sort of worshiped like gods…"

The green quarian snapped her head to the right and looked directly at Sotel. "You mean to tell me that they worship machines?" Shock was evident in her voice.

"Yes," Sotel replied with total honesty. "I just hope it won't be a problem. These people are willing share their world with us; the quarians need this."

The quarian diplomat sighed heavily. "We will just have to work through this. I'm not saying that it will be perfect but we will make it work. Keelah se'lai."

"Keelah se'lai." Returned Sotel.

After another few seconds, the quarian diplomat spoke again in a whisper. "Has he been here before?"

"No; neither of us have. Why?" Sotel questioned quietly.

"How does he know where he is going?" the diplomat asked.

With a gurgle sounding in front of them, they both looked forwards. "Ghost is directing me." Croaked Vox'trix. "You did not speak lowly enough; we have good hearing."

The group moved in silence the rest of the way until they reached a large door. It was shaped as if someone had cut a circle in half horizontally, placed it in a frame and then cut it in two. What was unusual was that it was cut with one section taking around two thirds of the materials bulk.

Either side of the odd entrance stood two Shadow Captains. Their shock sabres dangled almost threating in their sheaths and their heads turned so their gazes never left the quarians.

They bowed as Vox'trix passed them but kept their eyes fixed on the quarians.

The door slid open with a mechanical swoosh and Vox'trix moved through, followed closely by the quarians.

What Sotel saw before her gave her great surprise. As she entered what could only be described as a throne room, her gaze was drawn in every direction.

"Keelah." Breathed a male quarian walking behind Sotel.

Dangling from the ceiling and connecting half way down walls either side of them were several material banners of varying colours and patterns. Bellow the banners were intermittent deposits of shiny, golden and silver metal ingots, beautiful crystals of different sizes and pieces of scattered tech and weapons.

'Perhaps a display of wealth and power.' Sotel theorised.

Moving down the rectangular room, the quarians eyes fixed on the sight before them. The Eliksni at the end of room was a giant. He was at least twice the size of Vox'trix who stood head and shoulders above them. He sat back in his metallic throne, ornamented with metal sensor spines, chains and backed with black and grey material.

Flanked by two seemingly high ranking Shadow Captains, the Kell seemed to radiate power.

As they continued towards the Kell, the quarians continued to admire the throne room. The banners they were passing each had a unique symbol or pattern inscribed upon its surface. An exceptionally dark blue banner was adorned with a white symbol reminiscent of a rain drop. Another had a weaving pattern made of several thin strands on a vibrant green and yet another was festooned with a solid, clumped pattern set on a grey material. Several tears and chains were sporadically placed around all the banners as if for decoration.

Coming to a stop in front of the Kell of Shadow, they looked at the final banners. The largest banner by far was pitch black with the symbol of the Shadow's could be found directly behind the Kell's throne. To their left was the symbol of the First City on a pure white material. To the quarians right however was something shocking.

A dusky purple, torn material hung from the ceiling and attached half way down the wall just like every other. Its torn surface however did not hinder the pure white depiction on its surface. 'Is that…' Sotel thought.

Upon the banner was the symbol of the quarian Flotilla.

Vox'trix moved up several shallow steps leading to the throne and stood next to his Kell, turning to face the quarians below.

Seeing their enthrallment with the purple standard, the Shadow Kell spoke.

"You like?" He ground out.

Looking up at him, the green diplomat answered. "Yes, it does look… good. I don't mean any offence but, why is the symbol of the Migrant Fleet here?"

The Shadow Kell made a gurgling chuckle. "We are together yes? Or so I have been told. We are alliance; we are one. Our alliance will stand, forever…"

The quarian diplomat nodded. The Eliksni and the City were together and any offer made by one would be replicated by the other. "We appreciate the offer, Kell of Shadows."

The Kell waved one of his lower hands lazily. "Shoul'krus. Dispense with formalities. They bore me."

"Shoul'krus," the quarian diplomat nodded acknowledging the informality. "My name is Juna'Gaar vas Nizzor. The pleasure is all mine."

Shoul'krus nodded and gestured for her to continue.

"We have been sent by the quarian Admiralty Board to discuss our future together. Sharing technologies, information and culture would be just the first steps to ensuring an eternal relationship." Juna informed.

"We have brought with us a sample of our technology along with a copy of the Codex. These should aid you and your people in understanding and taking part in galactic affairs." Juna continued.

Shoul'krus paused a moment before gurgling deeply. "The offering is appreciated; it will be put to good use… We however, only have our technology to share. Our history, culture; art, was taken from us by the Darkness. You are not the only race to lose a home world. All here have suffered the loss of their home."

Juna nodded solemnly. "Together we will found a new home for our people. Keelah Se'lai."

Soon after their discussion, trades of technologies and information were made. The Shadows obtained omni-tools and the training manuals on how to use them. They also received a plethora of other useful tech such as ship and weapon designs along with various cyber techs. On top of that, the Codex gave the Eliksni Shadows a vastly improved understanding of the known races and their cultures.

In turn, the quarians were given data on Eliksni armour, weapon and ship designs along with information on their abilities and the nature of the Light and the Darkness. Data on the other races, such as the Hive and Cabal, along with their capabilities was also given to the quarians.

Shoul'krus then proceeded to offer the quarians aid in moving into their new home which was graciously accepted. In the following hours, the few skiffs under his command could be seen ferrying cargo all over the city. Within a few days, the full quarian fleet would be moved into the system and they would have everything in order.

Shoul'krus made a deep gurgling sound before he continued once more. "There is another matter to discuss." The Kell ground out. "Shadow leadership is changing. I am Kell, leader of House. We have Prime Servitor here with us also. Missing Archons…"

Vox'trix suspected this would happen. He was going to announce his Archons.

"Archons are an extension of the Kell's will; they are his arms and eyes which extend his reach and sight. With this new galaxy open to us, I will need both to be increased significantly." Shoul'krus paused.

The Shadow Kell turned his gaze to observe the three other Eliksni in the room. "Vox'trix; Foskis; Teksiks; stand before me."

The three moved to stand before their Kell without a moment of hesitation. Vox'trix was surprised; would he raise all three of them?

Shoul'krus rose from his ornate throne and moved to stand in front of the three Baron sized fallen. The size difference was amplified further as they knelt before their leader.

For the quarians in the room, they got the feeling that they were observers to some event of significance. While they might not understand the full importance or honour of becoming an Archon for any House, they felt the gravity of what was taking place.

Shoul'krus warbled deeply. "Barons, each of you has served me well, your loyalty proved several times over. For standing with me against the fall that has claimed our species, I grant you power and nobility. Today, you are all, Archons. Together, we will rise once more."

'He actually did it.' thought Vox'trix. He had made them all Archons.

Shoul'krus motioned for them to stand. "Stand, Vox'trix, Archon of Light. Stand, Foskis, Archon of Sight. Stand, Teksiks, Archon of the Machine."

As one, the three Archons rose to meet their Kell. "Foskis, I would have you seek the council of the Vanguard, you will have the honour of overseeing the war effort in the human home system." Shoul'krus ordered.

Turning his gaze, he looked at Teksiks. "Teksiks, supervise the movement of quarians into the city and the integration of all technologies between our species." The Archon of the Machine bowed his head in recognition of the order.

Finally, he turned to Vox'trix. "My Archon of Light, you shall improve our relations further with the other Alliance races. You will also represent our people to the other races of the galaxy."

Shoul'krus gurgled. "As Archons, you have my authority to act as you see fit. Whatever resources you require will be yours. Be to your duties."

With their Kell's dismissal, the Eliksni and quarians exited the room.

Sotel felt somewhat conflicted. She was a quarian and her loyalties were with her people. However, she was also a guardian and she felt certain loyalties to the humans that had saved her people.

As if sensing her unease, a gurgling noise sounded behind her. "What do you plan to do now my friend?" Vox'trix questioned.

Thinking on her options for several long moments, Sotel answered. "I think I will go with the Admirals, they may have need of me. After everything calms down though… I don't know."

Her Eliksni friend nodded in understanding. Warbling, he replied. "I will go with you. If I am to strengthen our alliance then I will need to aid you directly. If the Admiralty board would have me, of course."

Sotel smiled, "You know, I believe they would."

Unbeknownst to this new 'Alliance', the rescue ships which had transported both the groups of humans and Eliksni to Eden Prime had left something behind before their departure from the system. From the other side of a holographic terminal, a salarian was watching events over the newly settled world unfold.

Placing his hand on his chin in a sign of deep thought, the STG operative reviewed the data coming in from the spy satellite placed in the Eden system. Within a few hours, every operative would know that quarian liveships had entered the system and had begun settling.

"How will the Council react to this?" he asked his partner. "The quarians have been banned from settling on any planet since the geth uprising."

His partner nodded while working on a report he would be sending to the salarian Councillor. "What concerns me is that the humans and Eliksni might have planned this."

"What do you mean? Do you have proof?" the first salarian said giving his partner his full attention.

However his partner shook his head. "Circumstantial at best. The Council constructed two cities for the humans to settle in. Then we find out that they are bringing with them an allied faction from one of their adversary races. It was logical for us to assume that the humans would settle one and these…" He turns to a holographic console displaying all the data they had gathered. "… Eliksni, would settle the other."

Nodding, the spy satellite salarian saw where this was going. "Then the quarians show up and neatly fit themselves into the city containing the few Eliksni with little to no action taken by the humans or Eliksni. Putting that together with how first contact went I think we can assume the human leadership knew this would happen." His partner finished.

"The Council will want them out of the system before anything permanent can be established. If we act quickly we can halt the quarian's settlement of Eden Prime. All we need to do is convince the humans that siding with the quarians over us would be unwise." The spying salarian summarised.

With that, all relevant data on the situation had been sent to the entirety of the STG organisation and the salarian Councillor.

Authors Note:

So, back again. Plenty of things have happened in this chapter; but the races of the galaxy are about to enter the High War. How will the Council react to the quarians? How will the newly founded 'Aliance' fare together?

Now, regarding Carriers. I have always intended to wright them in and I can confirm they had a place in the next chapter since I first wrote it. I hope this helps.

Well then, I'm getting strong vibes from the other side... Best listen to them.

~"Brace!"~

~"Well that's not good."~

~"I AM KING...!"~

~"No… NO!"~


	14. God Slayers

**God Slayers...**

Matthew sat behind the controls of his ship, the Road Untraveled. Its plain metallic interior was festooned with sporadic placements of FWC iconography. In the void, its purple, yellow, red and white exterior made it a stand out ship from many other guardian ships.

Behind his ship, more guardians were being added to the assault force by the moment. They had rendezvoused in Saturn's orbit far away from the Dreadnought. The Turian fleet was close by and was watching a live feed from guardians already on the Dreadnought's interior.

Matthew himself watched a number on his forward display screen rise quickly indicating that the number of guardians was almost at its peak. Three hundred and fifty five guardians were to assault the Dreadnought simultaneously. Coupled with the Turians challenging the Hive ships holding position near the Dreadnought and their infantry boarding its interior, the Hive would be thrown off balance.

Thinking back to the first time the guardians had tried to kill Crota on the Moon; Matthew understood that throwing guardians at a problem rarely solved it. Thousands of guardians had been felled by Crota during that initial campaign. Now however, they understood how the ascendant realms and the sword logic functioned and would take them into account.

Suddenly, a voice broke the Titans thoughts. "Shepherd."

"Imperator." Matthew replied evenly.

"The guardians on the Dreadnought's interior report no unusual Hive activity. The Cabal are also remaining in and around their crashed ship, never straying far. Knowing the plan, are you and the guardians ready to proceed?" the Imperator questioned.

Looking once again at the guardian count, he saw that it had just reached its peak and all guardians were present and accounted for. "We're ready, let's begin."

"Spirits be with you." the Imperator said before cutting the channel.

Opening a new channel to his fleet, the Turian initiated the first stage of the operation. "Sixth Fleet, begin the assault, targets have been designated. Initiate short jumps, acquire firing solutions and begin bombardment."

Within a second, the turan Sixth Fleet and the Dead orbit Carrier exited their short range FTL jump. Four Hive warships drifted in loose formation several hundred kilometres away from the vast Dreadnought. They were the only surviving Hive warships from the battle with the Queen of the Reef and her Awoken fleet.

Reacting quickly, they began to turn and face the newly arrived turian ships. As they turned, the Sixth Fleet opened up with vast fire from mass accelerator cannons. The five turian dreadnoughts while smaller than their Hive warship adversaries were able to pack a punch. Their eight hundred meter mass accelerator cannons that ran their length fired out a twenty kilogram slugs every two seconds. As each one landed home on its target warship, crumpled fragments of Hive architecture sprayed out into space or was forced further into the ships interior sections.

Each slug had the kinetic energy of thirty eight kilotons of TNT, far too much for the Hive warships ancient armour to repel. Even while taking this beating, they were by no means defenceless. With bursts of solar fire, the weapon ports on the warships flanks lit up. Torpedo like gouts of energy arced through space and impacted on the turian fleet.

"Shields holding at eighty six percent sir!" a turian crewman informed her captain.

"Acknowledged." he confirmed. "Target their weapon systems."

At his orders, his dreadnought opened fire upon the warships weapon platforms. Seemingly having reached similar conclusions, the other ships in the fleet had also targeted the Hive warships weapon systems.

"Sir, shields down to twenty four percent, another hit and our shields are down." A dreadnought crewman said to his captain.

A final burst from a warship rushed through the void towards a turian dreadnought that had been firing upon it. "Evasive manoeuvres!" the dreadnoughts captain yelled.

Moving swiftly in a downwards and left motion, the turian ship attempted to avoid the final shot moving their way.

With a sudden turn however, the solar warhead arced violently towards the fleeing ship. "Brace!" the dreadnoughts captain yelled to his crew.

Not two seconds later, their ship rocked violently. Fiery detonations sounded on multiple decks. "Report!" he yelled to his bridge crew.

"Shields holding at four percent sir… Sir! The explosion was not the Hive's weapon fire. One of our frigates moved in-between us and the warhead. They took the shot for us." Responded one of his crew.

The dreadnought captain looked at the image displayed on his forward view screed. To their right, the broken, burning wreckage of a frigate drifted aimlessly through the void. 'There would be time to mourn later.' The captain thought solemnly. "Continue firing, target the breakages in their hulls." He ordered quickly and calmly.

Launching its fighters and bombers, the lone human ship began to increase its threat level exponentially. With several dozen small ships now removing Tomb ships and threatening Hive warships, the victors were soon made clear.

Within five minutes, the Hive warships had taken significant damage and had lost all of their external weaponry. The turians in return had lost three frigates and had taken mass damage to the shields on three dreadnoughts and significant hull damage to another.

Before they could finish off the Hive ships however, the hellish fortresses began to move swiftly and with purpose. Two broke away from the combat entirely and headed towards open space. Another simply moved in the direction it was facing and after a few seconds tore a rent in reality. Moving through the breach, it escaped into a Hive nether world. The final ship, which happened to be the prison ship the guardians used as a crucible arena, powered towards the turian fleet.

Firing shots that tore down the length of the Hive warship, the turian fleet shelled it with mass ordinance. Human fighters also shredded its sides with rapid fire from their guns. With pieces of hull being torn off and sent flying in every direction, the final warship showed no signs of stopping.

Realising its intentions too late, the turian dreadnought that had taken hull damage attempted to move desperately out of the way. "It's going to ram us! Move!" Listing to the right, the turian ship was simply not swift enough.

As the Hive warship impacted the underside of the turian dreadnought, its weakened frame crumpled and finally disintegrated. The damage to both ships was simply too significant for either to survive and with the screeching sound of tortured metal, the turian dreadnought began to break apart.

With its hull torn in two, the turian dreadnought's core began to fracture due to the stress pulling on it. The few surviving crew members in the engine room looked up from their places on the floor where they were knocked to from the initial impact. A rising sound blared out accompanying warning klaxons and the engineers closed their eyes.

From space, the rear half of the turian dreadnought could be seen drifting away from its frontal half and the crumpled wreckage of the Hive warship. Without warning, the rear half detonated in an ezzo fuelled explosion. The orange, red and blue flames washed out over the front half several hundred metres away and the Hive warship's carcass just beyond that.

"Should we send search and rescue ships?" a turian crewman on the bridge of the lead dreadnought questioned.

"Do it, even if there is little chance of survivors; no one gets left behind." The Imperator ordered.

Nodding, the crewman carried out his orders. "Ships away."

Now that the warships were taken care of, it was onto the Hive Dreadnought. "All ships form up; I am sending locations for bombardment now." The Imperator brought up his omni-tool and sent the locations of the Dreadnought's surface that were to be breached.

"Launch sensor drones, if any Hive or Cabal ships approach the Dreadnought I want them removed." The Imperator ordered.

As the surviving turian ships moved into formation around the lead turian dreadnought, it launched several sensor drones that would provide an early warning should any new threats approach.

Opening a channel to the guardians, the Imperator eyed up the Dreadnought. "Shepherd, the Hive warships have been removed, we are beginning bombardment of the Dreadnought shortly, jump in now."

"Acknowledged." The guardian replied.

"Sir, Cabal harvesters have dropped out of FTL and are moving towards the Dreadnought. The human fighters are moving to intercept." A crewman informed him.

"On screen." He replied.

Six small craft moved to reinforce the Cabal of the Skyburners Legion currently operating on the Hive fortress.

The Imperator saw the human fighters move to intercept the Cabal that seemed to almost pause in consideration of what must be happening and how to proceed.

Before they reached their targets however, mass weapons fire rained down upon the Cabal ships and rendered them down into drifting shrapnel. A second later, hundreds of guardian ships moved blindingly fast past the wreckage of the Cabal dropships and towards the turian fleet.

"Traveler's Light…" Matthew breathed as he saw the destroyed turian ships. "Spirits be with you." he said out of respect for his fallen allies.

The remaining four turian dreadnoughts began firing their mass accelerator cannons into specific locations on the Hive Dreadnought's hull. After ten seconds of sustained weapons fire the turian fleet paused. Scanning the targeted areas, they could tell that the desired effect had been reached.

Five gaping holes had been torn into the Dreadnoughts flank, into which the guardians would begin their insertion.

Weaving in-between the turian ships, the guardians powered forwards. With rapid transmatts, the guardians' teleported down into the openings and flooded the Dreadnought's interior and moved through hallways and open chambers.

Being the first to land, Matthew and his fireteam dropped into an open chamber that seemed to have been partially melted by the weapons fire from the turians. High, arcing walls and shattered pillars surrounded the guardians. "No contacts, move towards the designated target zone." Matthew ordered.

Charging forwards, the fireteam moved towards an opening at the chambers rear. The sound of dozens more guardians' transmatting in behind them was in the back of each of the team's minds. They had support this time, and they would not waste it.

"Hay guardians, nice job getting onto the Dreadnought; remind me to thank the turians later." Sounded the voice of Cayde-6.

"Cayde, be serious for a moment." Ikora told her fellow Vanguard.

"What, I am. I fully intend to thank the turains." He returned playfully.

Ignoring his banter, Ikora continued. "Guardians, our scouts throughout the Dreadnought have informed us that Hive are beginning to mobilize. It will not be long until they are on top of you."

As she said this, a door opened up to the groups left as they charged down a long, wide walkway. Several knights wielding swords burst out, roaring as they charged towards the guardians.

Opening fire immediately, they were mown down without mercy. "Ooh, that look like it hurt." Cayd-6 chuckled over the coms.

As the guardians finished deploying at their designated landing zones, turian dropships and shuttles began moving in. Among the first wave of turian troops could be seen the asari and salarian science teams.

Mordin Solus was excited to say the least at the prospect of gathering data and analysing samples that he and his team collected. Drawing their weapons and hauling their gear, they moved down the path the guardians had taken.

Many turians and several guardians stayed in the open chamber to ensure that they had a way off the Dreadnought when their work was done but many more still pressed forwards.

Moving through the Dreadnoughts winding passageways, the guardians met a few other small pockets of resistance but nothing solid that could halt their advance.

As they reached their objective, they could tell from ID tags showing on their HUDs that more guardians were coming into range and converging on their position. One final huge door was all that stood in-between them and their objective. "Open it." Matthew said while gesturing towards the door with his ghost.

Working quickly, his ghost opened the door and through it poured the guardians.

Entering the chamber, they could see that it was large, at least a hundred metres long and half that wide. The walls and pillars reaching up the ceiling seemed cracked and damaged, as did the walls. The floor however could not be seen underneath a squirming carpet of rot that seemed to recoil at the guardians' Light.

"Looks like this is the place." Tyler-5 said cheerfully.

At the far end of the room stood a platform similar to the one found in the Court of Oryx. One of its two curving stairway's moved up to attach to a platform holding a rupture. The other was broken half way up its assent and the rubble of its broken section could be seen scattered underneath the platform.

Gesturing with his right hand, Matthew signalled the advance. "Move up, take the rupture."

Charging down the empty room, the fireteam, accompanied with other guardians, moved up and took defensive positions around the rupture. Matthew and his team then jumped up onto the platform and stared at the portal.

"Saint, Dakota, any idea how we get it open?" Carl asked the two Warlocks.

"I would imagine that it would react to the shard with Crota's soul in it like Oryx's rupture did." Saint-10 theorised.

"Hold on guardians, I'll get Eris." Cayd-6 said. A moment later his voice returned. "Alright, patching her through."

"Guardians, the Hive have sealed the rupture behind them. I will attempt to force it open by harnessing the essence of Crota's soul." Eris informed them. "It may take some time."

Turning from the dormant rupture, Matthew saw several squads of turians enter the chamber. Amongst them could be seen the salarians. Completely encased in suits of armour, they made their way over to the rupture.

Jumping down from the platform, Matthew greeted the aliens. Holstering his Not Like the Others on his back, the Titan extended a hand towards the lead salarian. "Hi, I'm Matthew Shepherd. I've been informed that we are to take you through the rupture."

The lead salarian took his hand and shook it. "Professor Mordin Solus, and you are quite correct. My team and I will be gathering data while inside and when you have completed your objective we will fall back with you."

Looking past the professor, Matthew could see that the salarian team had already begun taking samples. Chunks of rock fragments and pieces of rot were being taken and sealed away in vials and containers.

Matthew chuckled. "Quite eager aren't they?"

Mordin turned for a brief second to observe his team at work. Nodding, he turned back to Matthew. "Can't blame them. Not every day they get to research a new species."

"Yeah, I understand. Something tells me that they'll like our Warlocks." Matthew added.

"Warlocks? Some form of scientists perhaps?" Mordin questioned.

Matthew nodded in conformation. "They are our battle scholars. The most intellectual people among humanity are the Warlocks. I've actually got two in my fireteam. One's an Exo and the others a human."

This revelation seemed to capture the salarian's attention. "Exo, the synthetic humans correct? And a human. Assuming Awoken can also be Warlocks, what race the individual is has no bearing on what they can be."

"Correct." The Titan confirmed. "Unfortunately I don't have any Awoken as part of my fireteam but that was by chance, not choice. I have three other humans and two Exos up there waiting to jump into hell beside me." He said turning and gesturing to the open platform that held the slowly awakening rupture.

Mordin nodded, "I understand. I greatly anticipate studying your culture. Perhaps I may even get to convene with a Warlock. Will be most interesting." He said with his usual speed.

As he finished the room shook slightly.

"Uh Matt? I think this thing is opening." Tyler-5 called out over the coms.

"Alright, everyone take positions next to the rupture; anything comes out, send it back in in pieces. Professor, you and yours wait at the base of the platform, only come up when we tell you." Matthew called out.

"Understood. Will move into position." Mordin confirmed as he went back to his team and their turian guards.

Propelling himself using his Light from the ground up to the platform, Matthew re-joined his team.

After a tense moment in silence, Eris spoke over the coms. "Guardian, I have weakened the locks. The soul of Crota calls to the rupture, forcing it open. Beware of the madness that lies beyond."

"Thanks Eris." Matthew finished as he readied his scout rifle.

With a screech, a small flickering light in the centre of the rupture exploded outwards, tearing reality as it went.

Not five seconds after the breach was formed, thralls began to pore forth.

At an unspoken command, the six guardians cleared the platform of the scuttling monsters with gunfire and Light. One particularly aggressive thrall jumped at Carl and received a broken jaw for its troubles. Casting it to the floor, Carl aimed his Nirwen's Mercy at its head and let out a burst from the pulse rifle.

After his opponent had turned to dust beneath his feet, the Titan threw a thermite grenade that incinerated the tightly packed Hive underlings.

Screeching, the creatures of the Darkness died in droves. A moment later, everything was calm once again.

"Professor, move up now!" Matthew yelled.

"Moving up." The salarian confirmed.

As the five man salarian team and their seven turain guards moved up onto the platform with the guardians, they stared at the breach in horror.

Sensing their discomfort, Matthew inclined his head towards the rupture. "Not a pretty sight is it?"

One of the turians shuddered. "It feels… wrong."

Dakota explained. "It's a tear in reality; something that shouldn't be. It emanates a sort of, wrongness."

Focusing his Light, Saint-10 spoke. "Well then, once more unto the breach dear friends."

Running forwards, the guardians moved through the rupture one by one. "In we go." Matthew said to the salarian and turian teams.

Moving in cautiously, the teams left behind their allies and ventured somewhere no Council race had ever gone.

With the rending feeling of being torn by an immense force, they travelled to the Hive ascendant realm.

 **Saturn, Dreadnought Interior…**

During their short time on the Dreadnought, the turians never let their guard down. They had been informed that the creatures of nightmare were lurking somewhere, waiting.

After establishing patrols and guard positions, the turians listened as the guardians and Hive did battle in the dark.

While there were several guardian' and many more turians still in their particular incursion's sight, groups of guardians had split off into forgotten side passages in an attempt to keep the Hive at bay.

Every now and again, bursts of weapons fire or hellish shrieks echoed around them, causing the turians to grasp onto their weapons that little bit tighter.

"Spirits, this place is truly hellish." One turians soldier said behind his helmet to his fellow soldiers.

"I know, to think that these creatures have been here for thousands of years, killing entire species." A second turian returned. "It just makes you wonder, what if they found us?" This made the other three nod in contemplation.

A passing guardian picked up their head and moved closer to the four turians. "If they found you earlier, you would have fought like hell. Just like every other species they have come across."

Her white and red armour signified her allegiance as a follower of the New Monarchy. Her flowing cloak trailed behind her and she held her scout rifle close.

Her quote made the turians chuckle. "This soon after first contact and already they understand us." One of the soldiers said brightly.

"Yeah, well, we're not that dissimilar." The Hunter agreed.

A shrill cry pierced the air and the five people turned to face a nearby corridor.

"Sounds like your friends are keeping the Hive busy." A female turian said, nodding towards the corridor.

"Sounds like." The Hunter said solemnly.

After a moment, she turned back to the turians and shook her head. "Sorry; I'm just worried about my friends. We've all lost so much to the Hive; them more than most though. They were there at the campaign to retake the moon."

Confused, a male turian turned to fully face the guardian. "You mean Earth's moon? What happened?"

"Disaster; thousands dead in an instant." She said with clear sadness. "After one battle our species was beaten back to Earth, and every day since then; our people have been without hope."

"I can't imagine what that's like. I'm sorry." The female turian said in an attempt to comfort the guardian.

After a brief moment, the Hunter's pose tightened and she seemed to stand taller. "And then one day, one little Exo says 'No', and he breaks into the Black Garden and destroys its heart. Light flows back into the Traveler."

The turians nodded, not yet knowing the magnitude of that feat. "Then one little human vows to stop the return of the Hive monster behind the disaster on the moon. He and his team charge into hell and slay a god. Light flows back into the Traveler."

The Hunter griped her weapon tighter. "Then the Fallen Kell Skolas tries to unite the Houses and is put down. Oryx comes for us to avenge his slain son and breaks before our wrath. Light flows back into the Traveler." Another high pitched scream cut through the air and took the attention of the turians.

"I just wonder how much Light it will take before our god wakes up." The Hunter finished.

After standing in silence for a moment, the Hunter looked at one of the turians. "Nice gun." She said to brake the quiet.

Looking down at his sniper rifle, the turian moved to hand it over. "It's called the Incisor, a military grade sniper rifle."

Accepting the sniper, she passed over her scout rifle. "This is the Crusader I, it's an Executer-issued precision weapon given to New Monarchy supporters."

Taking the weapon, the turian hefted it, feeling its weight and looking down the sights. Doing much the same, the Hunter looked down the sights of the sniper. "Not bad." She said while relaxing. "Try this."

Passing the Incisor to another turian, she accepted her scout rifle back and held it in one hand. Opening her free hand, a New Monarchy sniper rifle transmatted from her inventory. Passing it over to the initial turian, she described the weapon.

"The Violator XII is a custom rigged sniper rifle. Its solar energy makes it useful for breaking through wizards' shields." She explained.

As the turian examined the weapon, he noted that it was surprisingly lightweight and compact. The design was fairly similar to his Incisor and it felt right in his claws. Looking down the sights, he noted the adjustable zoom on the scope.

"There are multiple different scopes each weapon can utilise. They can also have different elemental charges, such as solar energy. Different fire rates also depend on the impact each shot has." She explained to the turians.

"So the more mass a shot has, the slower the weapon is to fire?" the female turian asked.

The Hunter nodded. "Yes, but there are also other useful perks that weapons can have. Scout rifles with crowd control or firefly are usually sought for their perks. Triple tap is also quite good."

The turains nodded in understanding. "So these 'perks' are like weapon mods that make each one unique?"

"Sort of." The Hunter replied. "They are inbuilt and can only be changed on certain weapons by our gunsmith."

"Ok, we have similar things that allow us to personalize our weapons slightly. Increasing fire rate or making the rounds pierce armour. We also have mods that make rounds fired incendiary, cryo, toxic, radioactive, disruptive etc. They cover a wide range of uses. What do yours do?" another turian asked her.

The Hunter thought about which to explain first. "Well, we have ones that aid in target acquisition, or ones that improve the weapon if we are crouched, usually behind terrain." The turians nodded, not sure about the second perk and how crouching could improve a weapon.

"Then there are perks that improve the weapon's damage if we are airborne. Triple tap means that if we get three precision shots on a target a spare shot is transferred from our reserves directly into the magazine; crowd control allows the weapon to do extra damage for a short time after a kill. As for firefly, if the weapon gets a precision kill, the target detonates in a fiery explosion." She explained, chuckling lightly as she thought back to one of her first firefly kills with her scout rifle.

Thinking of how these perks worked and their potential uses, the turians couldn't help but stare at the sniper their squad mate was holding. "What perks does this rifle have?" the turian holding it questioned.

"Well, it has the Ambush SLH25 scope for quick reactions; triple tap, you know how that works. It also has skip rounds that allow shots to ricochet off surfaces and hidden hand which improves my aim assist. Overall, it's not a bad little sniper." She almost boasted.

After a moment of contemplation, the turian holding her sniper shook his head. "Your weaponry is strange to say the least."

This comment made the Hunter laugh. "Yes, yes it is. But it's kept us alive, so it has that going for it."

Moving to hand the sniper rifle back to its owner, something interrupted the group. "MOVE!"

Running past the group from a nearby corridor came a Titan. "What is it?" The Hunter questioned as she followed him further into the chamber where the rest of the turians and guardians waited, singling for the turians to follow.

An echoing scream from behind them was her answer. "Wizard!" a turian yelled. Turning back to face the hidden opening to the corridor where the Titan had come from, the Hunter saw a nightmare floating towards them.

Dark, twisted bone protrusions sporadically erupted from the creatures drifting form. On her HUD, a name appeared above the monster. Yrmgal, Hive Maul. The creature's vitals were also displayed under its title.

Screeching and throwing its hands upwards, the wizard summoned its forces.

Tearing their way into existence, several groups of thralls and acolytes dropped in, followed shortly by knights, wizards and two ogres.

Raising the alarm over the coms wasn't strictly necessary as no guardian or turian missed the initial scream but they did it anyway.

Taking positions, the turians and guardians began to open fire on the abominations skittering towards them.

While the turians placements were more ridged, the guardians almost flowed around the battlefield. Jumping from one piece of cover to another, they began to disassemble the Hive forces.

Sliding behind cover, the turian with the guardian's sniper aimed down the scope and prayed. 'She said this thing was good at taking down wizards; let's go with that.'

Resting the gun on the top of his current cover, a sizable chunk of debris from the ship's hull, he aimed towards a floating wizard. Taking the shot, a red line of fire burst forth and slammed into the wizards shields.

Turning to face her aggressor, the wizard took another shot to the face which caused her head to snap back.

Now without a shield, the wizard cast out her hand and summoned a choking cloud of Darkness. Her attempt to shroud herself was useless however. Focusing down the sights, the turian fired two more shots from the guardian's sniper that splintered bone.

For a moment, the turian smiled at his kill. That smile was quickly removed however as a roaming thrall saw him and shrieked.

Instinctively trying to reload the gun, the turian realised that he couldn't as he had no extra magazines. Reaching for his spare weapon on his hip, he moved to draw it.

Before he did however, something grabbed the barrel of the guardian's gun. "Wondered where I left this."

Looking up, he watched as the guardian tore the gun from his grasp by the barrel and swung it about. As the handle impacted against the thralls head, it stumbled and fell to the ground with its neck broken. Seeing it turn to dusts, the turian understood it was dead.

Facing the guardian, he saw that she was busy reloading her sniper rifle. When done, she held out her hand and something materialised. Throwing the gun to him, he nodded in thanks. Catching his Incisor, he gave it a once over before picking targets.

The two ogres had apparently decided to attack a group of guardians that were taking chunks out of them. Explosions wracked their bodies and chunks of bone and dust were sent flying.

Wailing with pain, the two abominations were felled quickly as they were priority targets. Focus fire from the turians and guardians was also thinning out the lesser Hive along with the ascendant wizards and knights.

Staying back, the turians were content to let to let the guardians get up close and fight the Hive forces. Clearing out entrenched acolytes or well covered wizards, the turians kept the pressure on while the guardians pressed forwards.

Working in tandem, the two groups cleared out the monsters that had attacked them.

With a final violent screech, Yrmgal, tore her way out of reality and made her way to safety.

After the battle was done and the last Hive turned to dust, both turians and guardians returned to what they were doing.

As the turian who had used the Hunters sniper moved back with his team to where they had been standing before, the Hunter reappeared.

"Not bad turian; not bad at all." She said to the turian who had her sniper.

"Same goes to you. That bow does have its uses." He replied, commenting on her void bow.

"Indeed it does." She agreed.

Spotting something on the ground, she moved a few feet over to it and reached down. Removing the dust from the object, she picked it up and looked at it.

"What's that?" the turian female questioned.

Tossing it over, the hunter watched as the turian caught it. "Take a look; it's a Hive rune. Depending on which type of rune, they can have different uses."

Looking at the dark green coin shaped rock, the turian studied the carved inscription on its surface.

"The salarian and asari science teams will want to see this." She said to her team.

"Oh, well in that case, here's another." Opening her hand, her ghost made one materialise and she tossed it over.

"Got anything else in there?" the turian who used her sniper said jokingly.

Stowing her scout rifle on her back, she opened her hands as a gun materialized. Looking at it for a moment, she tossed it over. "The Epitaph 2261, its seen things you people wouldn't believe. Killed most of them, too."

Looking at the weapon in his talons, he admired its smooth curves and long, thin barrel.

Moving to return it, he found that she wouldn't take it back.

"I can't accept this." He said while trying to hand it back.

Drawing her scout rifle, she refused to take the sniper rifle back. "I've got enough weapons. Plus, it's one of my older snipers. Good perks, nice frame, but still; I've got new guns. Maybe not better; but still newer."

Looking at it again, he nodded to the Hunter and looked down the scope. "My ghost also said that it has made a slight modification. It now takes, 'thermal clips'? No idea what those are but apparently it takes them now."

Looking sharply up from the sights, the turian stared at the Hunter. Turning the weapon over, he saw where he could insert thermal clips. "You have my thanks, guardian."

"Not a problem." She replied with a smile.

 **Hive Ascendant Realm…**

As the salarians and turians exited the open rupture, the team took a moment to examine their surroundings. The turians had their weapons raised and were moving forwards, keeping the salarian scientists behind them.

They found themselves in an enclosed hallway with carved stone structures flanking them and continuing down the corridor. Behind them was the rupture, set directly into the filth covered floor rather than into a raised platform. Further down could be seen the guardians ensuring that no Hive forces were going to flood them.

The corridor was lit by several glowing structures and green luminescent crystals scattered haphazardly. Rather oddly, the corpse of a Cabal legionary was slumped against the wall to their right.

Then something demanded Mordin's attention first however. A black patch with flickering internal lights was covering the wall near to the Cabals cadaver.

"Did you get any readings?" Mordin asked his team.

One of the salarians nodded. "Yes, I read massive amounts of energy as we travelled through the rupture along with varying types of radiation. I also detected several energy forms that we have not encountered before."

Another salarian continued. "I'm getting unusual readings from our current location also. Gravity seems to be fluctuating slightly. Especially near that anomaly." He said, gesturing towards the anomaly.

Mordin pointed at the Cabal and the sparkling dark patch. "Gather readings and samples. Guardians, do you have any data on this phenomenon?"

Looking back down the corridor, Saint-10 saw what he was talking about. "Yeah, we saw that. It means that Grishul is able to 'take' things now. Basically he rips other creatures out of our reality and brings them before the Darkness itself. It warps them and turns them into the Taken. What you are seeing there is the point where something was dragged through."

"Will take scans and samples. Complete mission and return here. Will be waiting." Mordin replied.

With no warning, a low rumble permeated their surroundings. Seeming to emanate from behind them, they turned back to the rupture from which they entered.

Flickering violently, the rupture seemed to be struggling against some unseen force. Cracks began to spread through its rock surface and chips were flaking away. A high pitched roar sounded somewhere in the depths of the ascendant realm which seemed to destabilise the rupture further.

With a resounding crack, the rupture's structure shattered into fragments and the portal to the other side flickered out of existence.

On the other side of the rupture, the platform and stone framework to the breach shattered, sending splinters of ancient rock to the rot covered floor.

After long moments of silence, Tyler-5 spoke. "Well that's not good."

"You think?" Cody shot back.

Thinking on his feet, Matthew tried to think of how to get them and their new allies out safely. "If we kill the Hive god, we could try to find another rupture. Hopefully it will lead us back to the Dreadnought somewhere. We can hold our position and wait for reinforcements."

Mordin nodded, having no option but to trust the guardian. "Acceptable. We will stay in the vicinity until then."

Turning back to his team, the Titan inclined his head towards a turn further down the corridor. "We've got a job to do; let's get to it."

Readying their weapons and Light, the six guardians ran towards their objective.

Charging forwards down the most obvious path towards their objective, the guardians eventually found themselves at an archway that opened up into an area that reminded the team of Crota's realm.

A staircase sloped down either side of them and a decrepit bridge crossed an open ravine.

On the other side of the bridge stood a crumbling Hive palace. To the side of the palace, set back in a green sky with strange red flakes falling upwards sat a hollowed out moon. This place was just too familiar. "Um, guys? I think we've been here before." Cody said to the group.

Warbling a mechanical sound, Matthew's ghost talked over the coms. "Guardians, this is Crota's realm."

Confused, the guardians continued running, gliding or blinking towards Crota's throne room. As they crossed the bridge, several sections broke away underneath their feet and almost caused Dakota to fall to his death.

Reaching the end of the bridge and moving onto solid ground, the fireteam saw that the door ahead was locked with several Hive runes. Moving up to it, Cody extended his hand and gestured for his ghost to unlock it. "It'll take some time. Just cover me."

As he did so, a high pitch shriek pierced the quiet. The two annihilator totems began to power up, bending reality to their masters cruel will. If the guardians didn't sate their hunger, they would meet their end.

Sprinting down the steps, they all stood on the totem's platforms. One Hunter, Warlock and Titan went to each so they could cover a range of scenarios and enemies.

Calming slightly, the totems began to power down. Unfortunately for the guardians, the shrieks had awoken many dark creatures that were now swarming towards them. As several doors opened, the Hive forces charged out in an attempt to overwhelm the warriors of the Light.

Thralls and acolytes skittered from cover to cover and knights charged straight for the guardians. Wizards and ogres entered last and began to take up positions among the swarm.

Throwing grenades and opening up with their weapons, the guardians began to eradicate the horde. Thralls and acolytes died in droves while knights and wizards were forced to hide behind cover, least they turn to dust.

A daring knight charged from behind a tall stone wall towards the closest guardian, swinging his bone sword.

Tyler-5 dodged the downward blow and the sword sailed past him, embedding itself in the stone floor. Flashing his knife out, the Exo Hunter slashed a rippling arc charged blade across the Hive warrior's throat. Clutching at the rent flesh, the knight staggered backwards.

Watching the poisonous effect of his Khepris Sting take hold, Tyler-5 gave a mechanical smile. Not stopping, he continued to open fire on his enemies even as the knight's flesh began to slough away.

Next to him, Matthew suddenly blazed in solar energy and charged forwards, trusting his team to hold the totem. Throwing his hammer in front of him, the Titan was an engine of solar devastation.

Some distance away, Cody jumped high and set loose a void bow. Slamming into the face of an unfortunate acolyte, the Hive spawn was thrown backwards as it disintegrated into void particulates.

In rapid succession, a thunderclap sounded that signalled Saint-10's stormtrance. Floating above the ground, the Warlock electrocuted any Hive that came within his path.

"Alright, almost there." Cody's ghost informed.

In the corner of his eye, Carl noticed strange green wizards floating with an eerie quiet above the swarm. On his HUD, a name appeared over their floating forms; 'Corruptors'.

Continuing to fight the Hive, the Titan observed these silent participants. Weaving their hand through the air in complex patterns, they seemed to be preforming some incantation.

What they were doing became obvious as in unison they threw their hands towards the annihilator totems and then swiftly raised them to the sky. Glowing Hive scripture flickered into life.

The dormant interior red light of the totem started to become a sickly green and they slowly groaned open.

When fully opened, the totems spurted out small green orbs that tracked flutteringly towards any nearby guardians like the shirker blasts did when one died.

"Get away from the totems!" Carl yelled.

Trusting their teammate, they complied without question. Powering away from their respective totems, the guardians made their way towards the steps and the slowly unlocking door.

Behind the last guardian, a low bang sounded. "Damn it!" Dakota yelled as one of the seekers exploded next to him. The second it impacted, Dakota found that he was poisoned. It felt like taking a hit from a Thorn shot.

"Got it! Go through!" Cody's ghost said as it disappeared once more.

As the final lock vanished, the gigantic door rumbled open. Running through the gap, Matthew threw a thermite grenade at the small opening to block it.

"Closing it now." His ghost said. Materialising and floating next to one half of the door, he shot out a blue beam and before the thermite grenade finished pulsing, the door creaked closed. The hollow screams of angered creatures denied the kill resonated from the other side.

Taking a moment, the group took a small breather. "Right; so any idea why we are in Crota's realm?" Matthew asked turning to the two Warlocks.

Mockingly, Tyler-5 feigned offence. "Why don't you ask me or Cody? I'm sure we might have some relevant input."

Matthew just gave them a look and raised an eyebrow under his helm. While they couldn't see his face, they understood what he was doing.

"Ok, Saint, Dakota, any thoughts on our current predicament?" Tyler-5 asked jokingly.

Shaking his head, Matthew looked to his chuckling team. "Perhaps Grishul has laid claim and taken over this realm. He may be trying to merge this world with his to increase his power."

"We don't need to know why." Carl said while checking over his armour. "So long as we can find and kill him. Speaking of, any idea where he is?"

Saint-10 shrugged. "I assume we will find something in Crota's throne room."

Matthew nodded at this. "Then let's get moving."

Taking off at a run, the screams of the Hive behind them began to fade. Jumping down the hole at the end of the corridor, they landed in a pool of dark liquid.

"The last time we were here was during the Taken wars. We came here to get the soul of Crota and got a bit more than we bargained for." Matthew said to his team.

Cody snickered. "Getting all nostalgic on us there Matt?"

Matthew huffed lightly. "Suppose so."

Moving out of their confined corridor, the group stepped into the open throne room of the old Hive prince. There at the far back of the open chamber was another rupture. At its centre was a flickering light.

"That's our way in. Move up." Matthew ordered.

Charging forwards, the six guardians sped towards their objective. Upon reaching it, the rupture exploded to life, as if reacting to Matthew's crystal.

Responding to the ruptures opening, the swirling sound of Taken moving in could be heard. As the area was slowly beginning to drown under the Taken's numbers, Matthew yelled at his team. "Ignore them, through the breach!"

Turning and jumping through, the team were greeted to the usual sickening feeling of being torn through dimensions.

Finding themselves in yet another dimension, the team attempted to get their bearings. They were in an open room similar in shape and scale to Crota's throne room. It did however have what looked like the bases of several pillars that would have stretched up to a now non-existent ceiling and one large raised pathway stretching down the centre of the room rather than two thinner ones either side.

The guardians were currently standing on a raised platform a few feet off the floor. This seemed like a blessing to the fireteam as that floor was covered in a thick, squirming carpet of rot.

Moving to the edge, Cody casually pushed a loose stone off the platform into the mass below. As it impacted, the rot reacted by squirming to cover and tear it apart like a hungry predator. Finding nothing of interest, it seemed to relax and simply let the rock sink beneath its twitching surface.

"Soooo, let's not touch the creepy rug." Cody jested.

Jumping up and landing on the central path, the guardians travelled down its length to a much larger raised platform.

The open, flat ground it provided gave them an unimpeded view of their surroundings. Below them was the filth carpet and the lone bridge, before them, was a crumpled pile of rubble, a large, dark stone and a broken wall.

Much like Crota's throne platform, the wall at its back was broken and beyond could be seen open space. Behind The Filth Eater's throne was a similar upwards falling of strange, unknown materials and a cracked planet with a small oversoul nestled within it.

Not seeing any enemies, the guardians spread out. Relaxing ever so slightly, Cody spoke. "Um, knock knock, any monsters home?"

Nothing.

For several long moments the guardians waited for anything but nothing happened. "Well, where the hell is he? This is his big daddy room isn't it?" Tyler-5 said bluntly.

"Yeah." Cody said bending down to pick up a broken piece of rock. "You would have thought he'd be here to challenge us at least."

Walking to the edge of the raised platform and throwing his chosen rock into the filth below, he watched it ripple and react in the same way it did before. Sending a shiver up the human's spine, he shuddered. "Ugh, I hate it when it does that."

"Then don't do it if you don't like." Matthew said jokingly.

"Yeah." Cody chuckled.

"WWWWWRRRRAAAAAAHHHH!"

Without warning, the closest half of the bridge detonated in a rain of stone as something burst forth from its underside.

Landing with sound of rocket explosion, the Hive god stared down at them. Easily thirty foot, its cracked grey bone armour creaked and groaned as it moved. His flickering trio of eyes held within them a terrifying level of malice towards the interlopers.

Behind him, his four broken, tattered wings spread out and flexed. In his right claw he held his artefact, the gigantic boomer with the two bone swords running its length and protruding from its front.

Dripping with the filth that he erupted from, Grishul screamed again. "I AM KING, MY THRONE, MY STRENGTH, KNIGHT STRENGTH!"

Raising his gun, Matthew gave the command. "Bring it down!"

Immediately, the warriors of the Light began a re-enactment of the oldest fight known to the galaxy. The Light striving against the Dark.

Firing a salvo with his boomer, the Hive monstrosity let fly arc blasts that impacted across the platform. Spraying rock impacted on any nearby guardians who then scattered as the blasts seemed to be heading in their direction.

While there was no cover to speak of, the shots fired from the Hive god were haphazard at best. The chaotic scattering made it relatively easy for the guardians to have a temporary respite and regain their shields quickly.

Rearing back, Grishul retched up the contents of his stomachs and as it splashed across the platform, it melted through the stone. Carl was caught by the corrosive blast and yelled. "Ah, damn it!"

Covering his injured friend, the iconic, metallic clinking sound of Thunderlord sounded as Matthew opened up. Tearing chunks of rotted flesh and pitted bone from the Hive god's head and face, Matthew didn't let up. "Over here!"

Turning, the Grishul gurgled deeply. "CHALLENGE?! YES!"

Charging towards Matthew, the Hive god fired his boomer inaccurately. "DIE, DIE ,DIE!" He shrieked.

Raising a bony fist, Grishul brought it crashing down to where the Titan stood. Using his Twilight Garrison to burst to the side, Matthew dodged the initial impact. The shockwave and the burst of stone however still caused him damage.

Running to the edge of the platform, Matthew jumped off and activating his Twilight Garrison aimed his decent so he landed on the remains of a broken pillar. Carefully hopping from one to the other, he put some distance between himself and the monster.

Still firing upon the Hive god, Matthew's team was an unrelenting force to be reckoned with. The damage to his form was beginning to show as Grishul was favouring one leg over the other and actively tried to cover his broken face when the guardians targeted his eyes.

"NO, MY THRONE, MY POWER!" He screeched.

As his form was being torn, he extended his free hand and gestured towards the guardians. Dark Hive magic began to swirl around his clawed hand and the fabric of reality began to tear. Within a few seconds, a few small groupings of taken materialised and began to fire upon the guardians.

Twitching, Grishul gave a deep laugh. "I AM GOD! I THINK THINGS AND THEY HAPPEN!"

Carl, now recovered, activated his super and began throwing solar hammers at the new aggressors while Cody jumped in the air and fired a bow into a tight grouping to aid in their swift destruction.

With concentrated fire from five guardians, the Taken were dealt with in short order. Something however seemed off to at least two members of the fireteam.

The two Warlocks noticed that while he was dropping Taken in to reinforce him, they were few in number and were ordered all wrong.

The Taken hobgoblins, wizards and vandals were up front, closest to the guardians while Taken thralls and phalanxes were furthest away. 'Either this monster is mad or something else is going on.' Thought Saint-10.

Enraged that his minions were being defeated so swiftly, Grishul charged forwards, heedless of his own safety.

Not stopping, he vomited up another spray of filth from his stomachs towards the guardians. As it flew through the air, it arced towards Carl who was busy dealing with a Taken captain. Releasing a burst from his Techeun rage, he finally felled the Taken creature.

Spotting the oncoming filth too late, he braced himself against the inevitable. It never came however.

Shouldering his teammate out of the way, Cody slammed into the Titan's side. Forcing his friend out of the way, Cody took a partial impact from the acidic, squirming substance.

Falling to the ground, the Hunter cried out in pain. Before they could recover, Grishul was on top of them.

Jumping up onto the broken central pathway, Matthew re-joined the fight just in time to see the Hive god swat Carl with his clawed hand away contemptuously and reach down to grab hold of Cody.

While the guardians continued to pierce Grishul's form with weapons fire, he turned to face Matthew. As their eyes met, what remained of Grishul's face twisted into a leer.

Moving to the edge of the platform, Grishul jumped down into the filth below, even as a rocket detonated on his back, tearing off one of his already shredded wings and sending it to the floor.

As the Hive god landed, Matthew could see Grishul sink up to his ruined knees and Cody desperately jabbing his knife into the fleshy spaces between his captor's claws.

Turning to face the guardians, Grishul hefted his prey, displaying him to the group. Matthew's world seemed to slow as Grishul moved again.

Thrusting his captive downwards, Grishul dragged him through the rot below. When he brought the Hunter back up, all the guardians could see were clumps of shuddering, squirming decay.

Chortling, Grishul hefted his boomer and brought it level to his clawed hand. Not stopping, the guardians threw grenades, fired rockets, snipers, machine guns, in a desperate attempt to save their brother.

With a bone shattering hollow roar, Grishul swiped the lower blade of his boomer from left to right through the decay in his hand.

As the top half fell to the floor, the rot violently writhed until there was nothing left.

Adopting a broken smile, Grishul cast what remained in his hand to the floor without a care.

Jumping up to the platform once again, he bellowed at his small victory. "LIGHT DEAD, LIGHT DEAD!" Dripping slime fell from his legs as he juddered forwards once again.

"NO!" Matthew yelled as his Thunderlord barked out. The arc infused rounds tore through the Hive god's face, ripping what remained away.

A snap sounded as Tyler-5's sniper tore through the monster's gun wielding hand and shattered bone.

Dropping the weapon, Grishul screamed in pain. Limping towards Matthew, Grishul brought his remaining hand down to pick up the Titan.

Activating his super, Matthew wreathed himself in flames and drew his hammer.

Batting away the grasping claw, Matthew heard the cracking sound of bone fragmenting. Jumping up, Matthew struck Grishul in the jaw, breaking it completely.

Rearing back, Grishul attempted to get away from the wrathful guardian. A solar fusion grenade attached to the back of Grishul's knee and detonated, forcing him back into a kneeling position.

Casting out his hammer, Matthew smashed the Hive beasts face over and over. Falling backwards, Grishul landed flat on his back while clawing towards the guardian breaking him.

Thrashing and twitching, Grishul struggled desperately to avoid the inevitable. With a final hammer throw, the Hive god's face crumpled in a spray of viscera and bone.

Slumping back completely, Grishul gurgled and choked as he struggled to move. "Nnn…o… am god… king…"

Jumping up and standing on his chest, Matthew drew his Found Verdict and levelled it at Grishul's ruined head.

Pulling the trigger, Matthew felt its recoil kick back at him but he controlled it. Firing again and again, the Titan didn't stop. Even after most of the monster's form had turned to dust he kept going.

'Click'

The magazine of the Titan's shotgun was empty.

Slowly lowering his weapon, Matthew jumped off Grishul's rapidly disintegrating form. Landing on the stone platform with a thud, he lifted his head to face his team.

For long moments they stood in silence, not one dared to say anything.

Moving up to his leader, Saint-10 placed his left hand on Matthew's right shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Letting his shoulders slump and release a tension he didn't know they had been holding, Matthew sighed. "Not your fault. We all knew the risks."

As the Exo brought his hand back to this gun, Matthew turned to what remained of Grishul. A few scattered bone plates were all that remained.

Snapping out of his stupor, Matthew shook his head. "Let's um… let's get back to the salarians." He ordered.

Turning to his team, he could sense their feelings. "Guys; we'll have time to mourn later. Just a bit further; ok?"

"Wait guardians; let me get a closer look at that obelisk." Matthew's ghost asked.

Moving closer, the Titan held out his hand and gestured towards the rock. "It's a shard of the Traveler."

As the guardians approached, it seemed to shed its dark exterior and revealed its pure, unblemished core.

Once it was completely uncorrupted, it vanished. "Back to the Light with you." Saint-10 whispered.

Turning towards the rupture they entered, the five guardians moved away. Staying strong, the team followed their leader back to the scientists.

Ascendant realm, science team…

Mordin's team had collected all the samples and readings that they could ever wish to gather and then some. Sections of the dead Cabal's armour and body were stored away in vials and cases while scans were taken and saved onto omni-tools.

Several minutes after they began, they followed the path the guardians had taken down the hallway and had reached an opening.

"Spirits…" a turian muttered in shock upon seeing the vastness of this alternate dimension.

Beyond a crumbling bridge stood a broken palace like structure, and in the deep green sky turned a shattered, hollow moon. Strange red particles seemed to be floating upwards as if drawn towards the sky by some unseen force.

As they marvelled at their unreal surroundings, they were blinded from a closing threat.

In the corner of his eye, one of the turians spotted something shifting. Whirling around, he saw the hulking form of a Hive knight bearing down upon them. With its cleaver at the ready, it roared at them.

"Open fire!" a turian sergeant cried out.

As mass accelerator rounds punctured bone and tore flesh, the closest turian could see two more knights approaching from a newly opened door in front of them.

Screeching, the first knight fell to the floor in a spray of dust and bone. Enraged by their brood mate's death, the two remaining knights charged forwards.

"Pull back!" the sergeant ordered briskly.

As the knights got closer, the turians continued to fire while almost jogging backwards, keeping the salarians between them.

Casting its clawed hand out, the closest knight constructed a shield of Darkness to protect it momentarily. When the shield collapsed, the Knight seemed to be wearing a snarling leer.

The first continuing shots were not fired by the turians, but Mordin. Holding a salarian pistol prototype, Mordin stood as stoic as any of the turians in the face of these monsters.

As the hits landed, fragments of bone were sent flying. Staggering back, the second Hive knight was forced to the floor and began to turn to dust as the third knight shoved it away from its path.

Roaring and swinging its sword, the final knight bore down on its pray while taking multiple impacts from the intruders' weapons.

Making a decision, Mordin pushed past his turian guards and moved to meet the knight, despite their protests.

Grinning, the knight raised his sword and brought it swiping down with surprising speed. Mordin however, was faster.

Jumping to the side, Mordin reached onto this belt and brought out a small disk like device. Slapping it onto the knight's midsection, Mordin moved behind the knight and began to put some distance between them.

Turning, the knight gave chase as its back was now being peppered with mass accelerator impacts.

Bringing up his omni-tool, Mordin selected something and activated the device.

In a burst of cryogenic substances, the Hive knight slowed and eventually froze in place. Sending out an incineration blast, Mordin watched as it impacted his frozen target. As the accelerants mixed with the cryo chemicals, the knight exploded.

With his foe defeated, Mordin reloaded his weapon and re-joined his team. As he did so, he was approached by the turian sergeant. "Professor; gave us quite a scare there. While we appreciate the help, we'd appreciate it more if you remained behind us."

Mordin nodded. "Understood, just wanted to test a theory."

"Do all your theories revolve around running at krogan sized monsters?" the turian continued.

Mordin smiled cheerfully under his helmet. "In our current situation, at least a few."

Wasting no time, the salarian scientists gathered samples of the dust residue and the knights bone armour.

Moments later, a deep thudding sound could be heard below them. Peering over the walkway, the hulking form of an unborn ogre stomped into view. Raising its head and turning it to the side, it spotted the group before they could hide.

Bellowing in an intense rage, the ogre turned fully and fired its eye beam towards the interlopers.

Seeking cover, the group ran backwards and sought cover. Peeking out from their shelter, the turians and Mordin began to return fire. Incendiary blasts from Mordin and gunfire from the turians dislodged plates of bony armour from the ogre as it moved towards the base stairs.

Rapidly switching targets, the ogre landed several hits on one of the turian soldiers, forcing him back into cover.

"Agh, shields down! Taking cover!" he yelled.

As the turian waited for his shields to recharge, he saw three of his companions throw grenades towards the monster.

As the detonations rocked the platform and tore chunks from the ogre's chest, it reared back and roared. Covering itself in flowing red energy, the monster charged up the walkway towards the group.

"Fall back!" yelled the turian sergeant.

Before they got far however, the mountain of bone and rage was looming over them.

Defiantly, the turians never stopped firing.

As the ogre rose and prepared to crush the closest turian, several shots pierced its head.

Staggering, the monster turned to face its new aggressors only to be met with a rocket to the face.

Howling in pane, the ogre clutched at its ruined head. More shots pierced its broken form from both the turians and the new aggressors until it curled up, and with a final defiant roar turned to dust and broken bone.

Moving up from cover, the turians saw their saviours. Five guardians were running up the stairway with incredible pace and stopped just before the turians. Lowering their weapons, but not stowing them, an imposing human looked between them.

"Is anyone hurt?" He questioned.

Looking back behind him, the lead turian surveyed his men and those he was protecting. Appearing uninjured, he turned back to the Titan. "We're all good here."

As he said the words, he looked at the guardians and found them lesser than they were when last they met. Looking back at Matthew, he knew what had happened. He'd lost soldiers before and knew the pain of losing a friend.

A simple nod passed between the two in understanding.

"We need to go. Follow us." Matthew said to the group before him.

"Where are we going? The rupture to the Dreadnought is gone." A salarian questioned.

Not stopping, Matthew continued to move inside. "We're going to Earth's moon. There, we can contact the Vanguard and get you out."

Just before he stepped through the archway, one of the salarians spoke. "Wait, where's the other one?"

That gave the Titan pause.

Turning swiftly, the lead turian singled out the salarian and gave him a cold stare.

Mordin was about to say something before Matthew beat him to it. "He's not coming."

Understanding what he'd just done, the salarian tried to make himself small and disappear.

Pressing on, the guardians let the way back to the Light.

Unknown dimension…

Within a dank, enclosed chamber stood a lone figure. Tall and proud, she stood watching events play out before her. Through a gigantic, shimmering, dusky orb, she could see anywhere.

She didn't hear the door open behind her; just as she didn't hear the light clunking footsteps approach her.

She didn't sense the imminent danger of the sword being raised behind her, nor did she hear the air break as it came arcing down towards her.

As the sword touched her fleshy neck, her form shattered into glittering sparks of white light.

Moving back and bringing its sword up, her assassin prepared for retaliation.

"Come now sister, I grow tired of your tricks. Face me." The juggernaut called out in her deep, booming voice.

Cackling laughter was her reply. "You know I am trickery, just as you are the warrior, o sister mine."

Turning, the sword wielding monster looked into the orb. Something ached within her upon seeing what it showed.

"Grishul." She whispered.

"Yes." The shadowy voiced hissed.

Feeling something behind her, the monster turned violently and parried a dagger blow aimed for her neck.

Cloaked in smoke, its wielder disappeared before any retaliation could be dealt.

"First our brother's favoured son, they yours sister. Now mine." The sword wielder said.

A hissed voice responded. "Crota and Malok were weak. The fact that they are dead is testament to this. They did not deserve to live."

The sword wielder roared at this. "Grishul was strong, stronger than both our brother's son and yours!"

"But he was mad. Oryx's death tore at his mind. That left him frail." The hiss informed.

The sword wielder huffed and grinned. "At least our sons were bold enough to claim Kingship. Malok and Grishul, if for but a moment knew true power."

A resounding cackle sounded throughout the chamber. "No sister; Grishul was never king."

Confused, the warrior scanned the chamber with her five sharp eyes. "Then who…"

She realised what had happened.

Turning swiftly, she saw her dark sister in all her glory. Though, it wasn't her sister anymore.

"Savathun." The juggernaut said blankly, readying her sword.

"Xivu Arath" the Witch King replied.

An apprehensive moment of quiet drew out between the two sibling gods.

"You know I cannot let your claim to kingship go unopposed; brother." Xivu Arath stated while tightening her grip on her sword.

"I know sister, and I love you for it." Savathun replied lightly. "But I won't kill you." After taking the King morph, Satathun had become a brother to Xivu Arath.

"Then how can you love me if you refuse to kill me? Do you now refuse the sword logic brother?" Xivu Aurath said calmly.

Savathun shook his head. "No sister, I won't kill you as instead I offer a gift."

Raising a clawed hand, Savathun gestured towards his sister. "I tricked your son into thinking he was king, but I need not fool you. Come, let me free you." Black, white and green fire began to run like rivers down the length of Savathun's arm towards the claws.

"No… NO!" Xivu Aurath cried out. She made it five steps before her body was smothered in black and white fire.

"I love you sister; so I will make you perfect." Savathun said with genuine sincerity.

Screaming, Xivu Aurath thrashed against her fate. Trying to lash out at anything she could reach, her sword tore chunks out of any surrounding architecture.

After a few painful seconds, she slumped to the floor.

"O sister mine, you are wrathful, impatient. I see all shapes now. They were known to our brother as they are now known to me." Savathun began.

"You are a tool of the Darkness, a tool of direct aggression. Your strength is the knight strength and the knight strength is your strength. You do not wish to reshape reality to fit your; no, our, perfect shape. You wish simply to rend and break all before you." Moving next to his kneeling sister, Savathun continued.

"Your blood lust blinds you to many things that would attempt to alter our design. Hidden, unseen threats that move against you and hurt you where you are weak. You will be weak no longer. There is a knife for you. It is shaped like [I see you]. Take up the knife."

Authors Note:

Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

So, we are down one guardian and a god. If and when my good friend Cody reads this... please don't kill me (like I killed you).

To answer some questions, I will be including the Cabal and Vex as time passes.

Also, 100 reviews on the dot! Many thanks go to all those that left one.

So then; we reach that time once again, please leave a review if you'd like and PM me with any questions if you have any.

Incoming transmission...

They would take the galaxy and _~consume enhance replicate~_.


	15. Of Things To Come

**Of Things To Come**

 **The First City, the Tower…**

The Vanguard had been monitoring the operation against the Hive closely since the moment it began. They had watched the turians do battle against the Hive Warships in the void around Saturn and had monitored the assault as it moved inside the Dreadnought.

However, when Matthew's team moved through the breach they had lost contact. Something was blocking their communications, keeping them blinded. As time passed and the guardians flushed more dark creatures from the depths of the Dreadnought, the Vanguard became increasingly worried for their lost team.

"Come on, where could they be?" Cayde-6 said to himself, more out of concern than boredom.

Ikora raised her gaze from an old, dusty book she was reading and looked to the Hunter. "Cayde, you know there is nothing we can do. Maybe you could focus your attention elsewhere."

Cayde-6 huffed. "And where might that be? What is more important than the lives of our guardians?"

As if on que, a warning claxon sounded.

The Vanguard tore their focus away from what they were doing and sought to find out what was going on.

"Ikora, can you hear me?!" A voice shouted over her coms.

"Draconian, what is going on?" Ikora asked one of her Hidden Warlocks.

With a voice riddled with worry she replied. "Ikora, there's been a sudden burst of Light directed at the Traveler. We don't know what triggered it but something's happening."

Sharing a look with her companions, Ikora paused for a fraction of a second before she was moving.

As she passed Shaxx, he too moved to join the other two Vanguard behind her.

Moving out onto the open plaza, she stared at the visage of her broken god.

The Traveler was still floating there in the sky above the First City; but something was different.

"Is it just me, or is the Traveler… more?" Cadye-6 questioned.

He was right. Looking at the damaged base of the Traveler, Ikora could see that it was more whole.

While they knew that the Traveler was healing slowly, they had never asked themselves what they would do if it woke.

Then it shuddered.

"Did the Traveler just move?!" one of the guardians behind the group questioned.

"It would appear so." Ikora whispered.

With a brief crackle, the Vanguard's com's came to life. "Vanguard, can you hear me?"

Recognizing the voice, Zavala replied. "We hear you Matthew. What is your status?"

"And do you mind telling us why the Traveler just moved?" Cayde-6 added.

"The Traveler moved?!" three guardians replied with shock evident in their voices.

Shaking his head and focusing, Matthew returned to the issue at hand. "Vanguard, we're on the Moon. We need our ships to be sent here so we can get out. The salarians and turians are with us as well and we can take them with us."

"What are you doing on the Moon?" Cayde-6 questioned.

"Later, Cayde. For now, we must get our guardians out. Zavala, would you arrange for their ships to be moved into the Moon's orbit?"

Zavala nodded. "Already done. Hold fast guardians, help is on route."

 **Earth's Moon, Hellmouth…**

Matthew finished his conversation with the Vanguard and turned to the salarian team who were busy peering into the surrounding darkness. They had exited Crota's ascendant realm where they had entered twice before. The blinding wall of light was at their backs and they were walking across a newly formed Hive bridge.

"You did not mention the loss of your squad mate?" the professor questioned quietly.

The Titan shook his head slowly. "It's too fresh. Plus, we need his ship to get everyone out."

Mordin understood. The loss of someone considered family often took time to get over.

Looking around as he crossed the bridge, Mordin spoke. "What is this place?"

"We are in the Hellmouth within Earth's Moon. This place was hollowed out by the Hive centuries ago." Matthew answered.

A deathly shriek cut through the surrounding dark, causing the guardians and turians to hold onto their weapons that bit tighter.

Mordin nodded. "Overheard your conversation. The Traveler moved; I take it from your reactions that that has not happened before."

Matthew chuckled. "Yeah, you could say that. It hasn't moved since the collapse."

Matthew's ghost spoke over the com's. "Guardians, your ships are in orbit. We'll begin transmatting the turians and salarians out."

"Do it." Matthew confirmed.

One by one, the turians and salarians vanished as they were teleported to the guardians' ships in orbit.

When they were all gone, the guardian's pulled out their ghosts and also vanished, leaving Matthew alone in the darkness.

As he pulled out his ghost and began to transmat to his ship, he could have sworn that there was something in the dark watching him.

 **The First City, Tower…**

Dropping down onto the flat surface of the Tower's plaza, Matthew watched as the salarian and turian teams took in their surroundings.

Looking around, the Titan could see that many guardians were watching their god. In the sky around the Traveler could be seen the turian fleet, newly returned from the battle against the Hive. All survivors had been rescued, and repairs on essential systems were well underway.

Many guardians had remained on the Dreadnought to either aid in evacuation or just to continue clearing it of Hive. Those that had elected to return were dropping in slowly and went about their business.

With the five guardians and the aliens being all but unnoticed, they started to move down towards the Vanguard.

"Guardians." A voice called out. Turning, Matthew saw that they were partially hidden behind a wall of other guardians, watching the Traveler.

As others parted to let Matthew and his team through, he saw a few Eliksnki also watching the Traveler. 'Strange new times.' The Titan thought to himself.

"Guardian, it is good to see you safe." Ikora began. Almost immediately, she noticed that there was one fewer guardian. Something unsaid passed between the Vanguard and Matthew. Within a moment, they knew what had transpired.

Cayde-6 sighed and placed his hand on his forehead. "Damn it, I'm sorry guardians."

Matthew merely nodded.

Looking at the salarians, the Titan inclined his head in their direction. "They will need transportation to get back to their ships."

Mordin shook his head. "We will contact our ships and get transportation. Your aid has been greatly appreciated guardians and you have catered to our requirements continually. We will ensure this is reported back to our superiors. We can ask no more of you."

Moving to argue further, Matthew paused. Instead, he held out his hand. "It's been a pleasure working with you Professor."

The salarian took his hand and returned the gesture. "Likewise. Anticipate our next meeting."

Before he moved away from the guardian, the salarian glanced up at the imposing form of the Traveler. After a moment, he turned and went to call in transportation.

"There's something about that makes me uneasy." Cayde-6 commented.

"I like him. A fellow intellectual; if another species." Ikora added.

As she finished her sentence, her ghost materialised next to her. "Ikora, the Traveler's Light is fluctuating again."

Looking at their god, the guardians could not help but feel concern for their crippled protector.

Cayde-6 looked between his fellow guardians. "Something's going to happen real soon. And I reckon we best be ready when it does."

 **Citadel, Council Chambers…**

Tevos had been sitting in the Council chambers for some time, slowly sipping on her tea. While she longed for a glass of something stronger, this was simply not the place or time.

Her salarian counterpart had summoned both her and Sparatus a short time ago and she waited patiently for their arrival.

She wondered what could be the cause of this summons. He did seem concerned when he had talked to her. Although; she did have her suspicions.

Before she could think on it further, the single door to the lavished room opened and in stepped her two counterparts.

Not standing, Tevos inclined her head to the two. "Sparatus, Valem."

"Tevos." Sparatus returned while Valem simply bowed his head.

Taking their cosy seats, Tevos and Sparatus turned to Valem. "So, what urgent business requires our attention?" Sparatus questioned.

Handing a data pad to Sparatus, Valem watched as the turian's facial expression changed.

Noticing this change, Tevos voiced her concern. "Sparatus, what is it?"

Handing the data pad over to her, he answered. "Looks like the humans have been busy making new friends."

Accepting the data pad, Tevos looked at the information it held. Images of quarian ships moving towards a planet caused immediate concern. "Are they settling?"

Valern nodded. "It would appear so."

Sparatus snorted. "And on the human's new world."

"Do they know it is illegal for the quarians to settle on any world?" Tevos asked.

"Unsure; although I don't see why the quarians would tell the humans." Valern answered.

Sparatus nodded in agreement. "We will have to move quickly, but I believe we can halt the suit rats before they make anything permanent. The fleet currently orbiting Earth is going to be redeployed and sent to Eden Prime. They will explain the truth of the situation to the humans and will force the quarians from the surface."

Tevos nodded in full agreement. The quarians could not be allowed to settle on any world; especially not one that belonged to a young, but technologically advanced species. They craved their new technologies and would not let the quarians jeopardize anything.

Valern on the other hand was as usual, more sceptical. "There is another thing. The human fleet seemed to make little to no effort to stop the quarians. Bearing in mind what happened during first contact, there could be more to this."

Waving a hand dismissively, Sparatus brushed off Tevos's comment. "That was an isolated incident. I'm sure that they were just curious when meeting all the new species. As for their attitude towards the quarian fleet, they're just timid and don't want to offend a potentially aggressive species."

"I hope you are right." Tevos said, concerned.

Earth orbit…

The turian fleet was preparing to leave and head back to Council space to repair the rest of the damage to their ships and commemorate the lost.

"Sir; the Council is contacting us. They are requesting your immediate attention." A female turian informed her superior.

The Imperator inclined his head. "I will take it in my ready room."

Moving to a side room in his bridge, the Imperator watched as the image of the turian Councillor came up on a large vid screed.

"Imperator, I trust all went well with the offensive against the Hive?" Sparatus questioned.

"Yes Councillor. All the details will be in my report." The Imperator replied.

Nodding his approval, Sparatus continued. "Salarian STG has provided us with some interesting intel."

Outside the Imperator's ready room, the crew were working diligently on the dreadnought's bridge.

The relative quiet was shattered by a raised voice from inside the ready room.

"They did what?!"

After several long moments of staring at the door, it opened and the Imperator stepped out.

"Set a course for the human world Eden Prime. It would appear that the quarians are attempting to settle there." He ordered.

Within seconds, the turain fleet was mobilised and moving towards the relay at the edge of the system.

 **Eden Prime…**

The future of humanity for the first time in an age looked brighter. Their second city was a bustling beacon of industry and progress. Weapon foundries had looked into scans of 'acquired' mass effect weaponry and had begun to create advanced, prototype weapons. Mass effect technology was also being implemented in everything from basic travel, to micro-fine, experimental technologies.

One new particularly exciting project came from the Sirta Foundation. Medi gel was looking to be yet another saviour resurrected from the golden age. Promising results were coming in thick and fast which indicated that it would soon be ready for mass production.

The relationship with the Eliksni was also slowly improving. While not fully trusting House Shadow, they had provided aid to humanity which was moving things in a positive direction.

The quarians however, were something new. They were an unknown to the general populous but the Vanguard and Factions had endorsed, even encouraged their settlement. They had new, useful technologies, adeptness for being innovative, and they had more history in common with the humans than anyone cared to admit.

The newly formed 'Alliance', was shaping up to be a big player in the galactic community. Only time would tell however if it was built to last the coming trials.

Standing in the observation bay of his flag ship, the Space Cruiser Starfade, Dead Orbit gazed at his fleet. On the underside of his ship, the reinforced glass dome provided an unobstructed view of dozens of ships, and the garden world below.

Letting his eyes wander, the cruiser Spectrum moved into sight. The Awoken man smiled as he remembered the day it was salvaged. Standing on-board the bridge of the ship he currently found himself on, he was surprised to see the Spectrum exit FTL a short distance away from his small fleet.

After a brief moment of panic, the ship had hailed them. A devoted team of guardians had stumbled upon the floating wreckage and had decided to salvage it for the fleet.

Continuing on, his eyes moved over a rather special ship in the fleet, if not in power then in status. A small, two engine frigate drifted among other behemoths many times its size. As a matter of fact, it once belonged to a member of the Vanguard. The Firefly class vessel was now used more for ferrying cargo quickly from one place to another. It, along with many other ships in the fleet had been recalled to orbit to aid the quarians when the rest of their fleet came into system should they require it.

"Sir, the Vanguard have contacted us, they want to talk with you." A voice informed over the coms.

Breaking from his reminiscing, Dead Orbit sighed. "Thank you; put them through."

"Yes sir." The voice acknowledged.

After a brief moment, a familiar voice sounded.

"Hey, Orbit, how you doing? My ships still in one piece I hope." Cayde-6 said with his usual jovial tone.

Dead Orbit huffed lightly. "I'm looking at Serenity now. She's doing good work, I assure you."

"Yeah, well; better that then letting her gather dust. She needs to be let out every now and then and with the whole Vanguard thing I wouldn't be able to keep proper care of her. Which reminds me, did I ever tell you about that smuggling job me and Ikora did with Serenity before we joined the Vanguard?" Cayde-6 said excitedly.

"Cayde, now is not the time for stories." Ikora scolded. "Dead Orbit, the turian fleet is on its way back through your system. Undoubtedly, they will see the quarians and will act, given their history. We thought it only proper to give you this warning."

Already moving to the bridge of Starfade, Dead Orbit was messaging the leaders of the Cult and Monarchy.

"Thank you, Vanguard. Appropriate steps will be taken, I assure you." Dead Orbit finished.

"It's our pleasure, good luck." Ikora said.

"Hey, before I go, mind bringing my ship round some time? I think I left some of my stuff in one of the hidden compartments… don't know which one though…" Cayde-6 managed to get through before the line went dead, probably cut by an impatient Ikora.

Issuing orders over the coms as he went, the Awoken eventually made it to the bridge of his flagship.

"Sir, the Cult is mobilising in case something happens, and New Monarchy representatives are on their way here." A crewman informed.

"Sir! Relay patrol ships report the turian fleet from Earth are exiting the relay and they're coming this way." The crewman manning the coms station said.

Forming up, the human fleet placed itself in-between the approaching turians and Eden Prime.

Coming to a stop a short distance away, there was a stretched moment of quiet.

"Sir, they're hailing us."

The air was tense. If Dead Orbit messed this up, they could have yet another war on their hands. They could wait for the New Monarchy to arrive; negotiations and peace talks were more their specialty.

No; he would not wait for them to arrive. He was Dead Orbit, and he would not let humanity slide back into the dark.

"Put them through." He ordered.

In an instant, the image of a turian appeared on the forward screen. Dead Orbit recognised him as the Imperator that had aided in the assault against the Hive.

"Imperator, welcome to Eden Prime. My name is Dead Orbit, Lord Admiral of the fleet." The Awoken man greeted.

Straightening slightly, the turian replied. "Lord Admiral, the pleasure is mine. I trust your settling of Eden Prime goes well."

Dead Orbit knew that they were avoiding the real issue, but he played along. "It does, to my relief. We have spent so much time in the dark, it is nice to finally see the light."

The turian nodded. "That is heartening to hear. Although, I must say, I do feel great concern. Our ships have detected large amounts of quarians both on the surface of your world and in orbit. If I might ask, do you know what they are doing here?"

This was it; the Admiral was going to say that they were being taken advantage of. The quarians offered technology or some cultural nonsense in order to snag themselves a new planet. All the human needed to do was confirm this and the turians would remove the interlopers.

The Awoken smiled. "We invited them."

That was not what the turian had been expecting.

Several moments past while the Imperator considered the implications. "You invited them? To meet with you for political reasons I presume."

It made sense now. They were already introduced with the Council races; the humans would be making political ties with every species they could to strengthen their position. The quarians must just have been first on the list.

"Yes and no. We invited them here to settle this world with us." Dead Orbit replied.

Wait; did he just say to settle with them? That simply could not be; it was illegal for the quarians to settle… it was illegal for the quarians to settle. They didn't tell the humans. The damn suit rats are trying to swindle the new, ignorant species out of their new world.

"That is surprising to hear. I assume you don't know so allow me be the one to inform you. Under Council law, it is illegal for the quarian race to take a world that is inhabited by any other race or that could be inhabited by any other race. In short; the quarians are forbidden to settle on any planet." The turian informed the humans.

The Awoken smiled. "We know; they told us."

This truly shocked the Imperator and his bridge crew.

Before he could reply, Dead Orbit cut him off. "Allow me to clarify my friend; when we saw what had become of the quarian race, we felt compassion. The Council might not know what it is to be without a home but we do."

He paused a moment to let it sink in.

"Imperator, allow me to be the one to introduce you to the Alliance. Humans, Awoken, Exos, Eliksni; and quarians. Every one of us have lived in fear all our lives; no more. Together, we will grow strong and we will shine." Dead Orbit said passionately.

Straightening, he held his hands behind his back. "Imperator; the Alliance wants nothing but friendship with the Council. Our two sovereignties would greatly improve each other. We could be as brothers. What say you?"

He couldn't believe it. The humans and their Eliksni friends had aligned themselves with the quarians. After several seconds, he replied. "Awoken, this Alliance is a mistake. The quarians…"

Dead Orbit cut him off. "We'll be the judge of that. As for the quarians, they have been nothing but honest with us. They are able to wield the Light, have a great many skills we could use, and are loyal friends. We could not ask for greater allies."

Unbeknownst to the turians, quarians everywhere were watching the discussion. And they all saw what transpired next.

Leaning on his forward most console, the Imperator took on a darker tone. "The Council cannot permit the quarian race to settle, no matter the situation. Stand down and allow us to remove them from the surface."

Instantly, the human fleet responded. Moving into formation, the ships placed themselves completely between the turians and Eden Prime. If the turians wanted to get at the quarians, they would have to fight.

"I'm sorry friend, but if you want the quarians you will have to go through us. We are not about to abandon them to the dark." Dead Orbit said finitely.

This was unprecedented. What was he supposed to do? The humans had allied themselves with the scum of the galaxy. The Council wanted an alliance with the humans to get their tech and support. But they also forbade the quarians from settling, a law that the humans were now in violation of.

"Humans, I implore you, let us remove the quarians. The Council will look past this transgression…" the Imperator pleaded, for their sake.

Dead Orbit shook his head. "We will not let the quarians die out, we will not sit idly by while their ships crumble and their children starve. We will protect them."

There was no alternative; no negotiating with these humans. They were too loyal to their new friends, and that would only end up hurting them.

Sighing, the Imperator straightened once more. "Then you leave me no choice. Helmsman, signal the fleet…"

Before he could issue the order he was about to make, he was interrupted. "Sir, incoming transmission from the Council."

Pausing, he looked between the turian who spoke and Dead Orbit. He knew that if the Council were trying to contact him, it must have been important. "I will take it in my ready room. Please excuse me." He said to Dead Orbit.

Cutting the channel he moved to the side room and entered, ensuring the door behind him was shut before speaking to the Council.

Dead Orbit stood on the bridge of the Starfade, anticipating either the return of the turian or his fleets' fire.

"Sir, the quarian Admiralty Board is trying to contact you." A crewman informed the Awoken.

He nodded. "Put them through."

The image of the five quarians appeared on the screen where once the turian Imperator could be seen.

"Admirals." Dead Orbit greeted with a nod.

"Admiral." Xen greeted in return. "We have been watching your exchange with the turians… and we would like to offer our deepest thanks."

"No other race has ever spoken about us in such an honorable way." Koris continued. "That you would risk your lives for us speaks volumes, but we cannot, will not allow you to die for us without helping."

Admiral Zorah then spoke. "We have sent word to the fleet; they will be coming through the mass relay to bolster our defences. It may take them several hours to get here, but if worst comes to worst, we will have reinforcements."

Dead Orbit smiled. "Thank you, Admirals. Your support is appreciated."

"No," Raan said. "Thank you. And it is our species you are defencing. Our support is the least we can offer."

After the conversation had continued for some time, a bridge crewman spoke. "Sir, the turians are hailing."

Turning back to the Admiralty Board, Dead Orbit saw them nod. "Good luck, and Keelah se'lai." He said.

Raan chuckled. "We already have."

Cutting the channel, Dead Orbit answered the hail of the turains.

Once more, the Imperator graced their screen.

"Imperator." Dead Orbit greeted with a curtly.

"Admiral." The turain returned. "I have informed the Council of your… decision. They would like me to convey their concerns about your relationship with the quarians."

What had actually happened was five minutes of Tevos barely holding back her shock, Sparatus ranting non-stop and Valem restraining an 'I told you so.'

The Imperator continued. "They would also like to offer further resources and aid in establishing yourselves."

Dead Orbit shook his head. "We will manage. And we will not abandon the quarians; come hell or high water. I would ask that you leave our system, or you will be 'escorted' out."

The nerve of this human! He would threaten the turian navy?

Yet, the Council's orders were clear. Make the offer, and if that was not enough, then leave.

The Imperator sighed. "Very well, we will depart. Just remember that we have warned you of what the quarians will bring on you people."

Dead Orbit relaxed, if only slightly. "I'm glad we can draw things to a peaceful conclusion."

Cutting the channel, the Awoken watched as the turian fleet turned and moved away from the planet. He stayed until every last turian ship had left the system before letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Get the Monarchy here now; they're going to need to do some damage control." He said sighing.

 **Several days later…**

 **Batarian Hegemony, Verush…**

Lhor'Elok Ghulil was not pleased. Not only had the humans stolen a system from them, they had allied themselves with the filth of the galaxy.

As the head of the 'Institution of Batarian Cultural Exchange', it was his charge to ensure that as many members of other species as possible took part. In short, he was to maximise the amount of slaves entering circulation.

These humans however; they were so strong. It also didn't help that they had made a mockery of batarian weaponry and vehicles in Armax.

Lhor'Elok growled lowly at the thought.

His home was festooned with many expensive ornaments and trophies taken from many raids into other species territory. Ships that had been captured or settlements that had been conquered and sacked provided a steady stream of slaves and credits into Lhor'Elok's hands.

Maybe; just maybe…

Hearing a noise, his head turned sharply to where it originated. He sighed; just one of his slaves. Theris was an asari that had been taken several years back. After being 're-educated', she made a passable slave.

Slave… Credits… Humans…

Lhor'Elok knew about quarian slaves; but no one knew about human slaves. If they could do half of what those 'guardians' did in Armax, they would bring in enough credits to buy a planet. As for any tech they had; if Lhor'Elok could get his hands on some, he could jump the Hegemony forwards several hundred years.

From what limited info they had, the human home world called 'Earth', was a warzone. The creatures that they fought in the arena were battling for the system; waging constant warfare.

If they could slip a few ships through, they could do a smash and grab. As most of the humans had been evacuated to the system they stole, quickly entering the system and stealing any tech and citizens they came across should be easy.

The batarian made a toothy grin. Ordering his servant over, he ordered her to get in contact with some of his most trusted raiders.

The batarians would have their due.

Surkesh, STG research facility…

Mordin felt like he hadn't slept for days. There were simply too many things that demanded his attention to allow him to rest. Along with the STG team the accompanied him to the Dreadnought; a large team of other STG agents and scientists were busily working away.

With all the funding and equipment they required, everyone was thoroughly enjoying themselves.

Readings and samples were being analysed and all data was being compiled.

Leaning in close, Mordin studied a sample of Hive dust that was being analysed by a series of complex machines.

Looking around, he could see yet another machine holding a Hive Rune. The holographic display was showing some very unusual readings. As yet unknown forms of energy were emanating from the token, which Mordin was sure would reveal a new area of study.

The asari team that also travelled to the Dreadnought shared all finds and samples with the salarians and vice-versa. One of whom was working with the salarians, currently studying a recovered Hive Shredder.

This was good. Cross species cooperation for scientific advancement always made Mordin happy.

Returning to work, Mordin turned back to the samples he was studying.

Earth, Plaguelands, Perfection Complex…

The darkness was smothering; it was so thick that no one inside it would have been able to see what was directly in front of them.

Yet, within that darkness was a spiral of fluttering red lights.

SIVA.

Throughout the Perfection Complex were monitors, machines, and equipment.

And suspended above it all; Aksis, the Archon Prime.

With his mind suspended; much like his body, his perfected form was able to process huge amounts of raw data. And there was so much data.

Information was being gathered all across the system. Everything from Hive layers to stolen House Light technology.

Everything the Fallen Devils could get their hands on was taken and _~consume enhance replicate~_.

Those words; yet another gift from the machine. It was everything that they needed; what they needed to do, and become.

They would take the galaxy and _~consume enhance replicate~_.

New data had recently been processed by the Archon Prime's enhanced mind. Far beyond the system, one of his lieutenants had reported back. They had spoken of other species, pirates, a Council of three, warrior brutes, engineers, biotics, ezzo, omi-tech… So much raw data.

The machine god would filter; sort; calculate.

These batarians though. They understood the way of things.

From the data he had, some of them had been besieged themselves by the Devils. Put to the sword and looted. The far out Devils had used SIVA to _~consume enhance replicate~_. Now equipped with enhanced shields, weaponry and equipment, the far out Devils were more dangerous than ever.

All construction data had been sent back as well, so the main body of the Devils could replicate all that had been consumed.

A few pirate ships had also wandered across the new Devil territory. Either being destroyed and the wreckage getting picked clean; or threatened heavily before 'trade's' were made.

SIVA weaponry seemed to be a favourite of the batarians. With new weapons already enhanced, or getting their existing weapons and armour enhanced, the aliens felt powerful.

'Let them'. Aksis thought. 'The more trouble they cause for the rest of the galaxy, the less attention will be drawn to the Devils.'

And so the Archon Prime continued his calculations. The batarians would be supplied with tech; for a price. Then the Devils would make their play. They would take this system, or another. Let the calculations proceed. Soon, the Devils would take the galaxy.

 _~consume enhance replicate~_.

 **Cosmodrome, King's Bunker…**

A Fallen captain walked down the long, cold corridor of the King's secure, underground bunker. Flanked on either side by a dreg, the captain felt elevated due to the meekness of his company.

Pausing before the door that led into his Kell's trophy room, he considered simply turning around and leaving. Spending the rest of his life as a hermit could prove better for his health than spending the next few minutes in the presence of his Kell.

Bracing himself for what was to come; he opened the door and moved through.

As he entered, the body of one of his fellow captains flew through the air and slammed into the wall to his left. Slumping to the floor, the Kings captain was unmoving.

Turing from the broken Fallen; the live captain looked to his Kell. Even behind the mask covering his face, the captain could feel the grim expression adopted by his leader.

"Tell me captain; you knew Shoul'krus; what did you think of our late Baron?" the Kell of Kings growled.

Tentatively moving closer, the captains dregs followed closely behind.

Looking around the room, the captain could see the bodies of two of the Houses Archons laying still. 'He killed two Archons in his rage?!'

Stopping a short distance away, the captain spoke.

"Mighty Kell, I knew little of Shoul'krus. I know only that he was a Baron under your command." The captain said meekly.

Standing, the Kell of Kings stalked over to the captain. Kneeling, the captain bowed his head in submission.

For a long, tense moment, silence dominated the large room.

That silence was broken when the Kell reached down, roaring so loud and with such fury that the captain thought he would go deaf. Grabbing the two dregs, the Kell snapped their necks and flung their bodies across the room.

Drawing the shrapnel launcher that was slung on his back, the Kell of Kings levelled it at the kneeling captain.

With no remorse, he pulled the trigger.

As the captain's corpse fell to the floor, the Kell sat back in his throne.

Sighing, the Kell slumped back further.

So many plans ruined, so many operations compromised. The Kings ruled the system for many years; and with the betrayal of one Baron, everything was put at risk.

If the rumours were to be believed, House Light was about to become an even greater threat than they already posed.

The King growled. So much restoration needed to be done. So many plans and plots needed to be dismantled and reconstructed. All because of one demandable Baron.

Throughout his anger fueled violence, he didn't notice the fighting that had taken place on the surface. Nor did he see the individuals enter his bunker and kill his Kell's guard. Sitting alone in the large trophy room, the Kell didn't see the three shadows enter the room through the open door. He didn't see as they took positions around the room and waited.

At some unseen signal, the three shadows burst, only to reveal three figures pointing their weapons at the Kell.

Reacting instantly, the King rose and reached for his weapon. "House Light!" he howled.

"That would be us!" one of them replied with a hint of cheek in his voice.

"KA!" the Kell thundered.

The three ghosts translated for their guardians.

Burn!

Whipping out his shrapnel launcher, the Kell began firing at the guardians.

Taking a hit, one of the warriors of Light dove behind what appeared to be a large weapons crate.

"Cayde, has all that time in the Vanguard make you forget how to shoot a gun?" they said playfully as they peered round the crate.

The Exo snorted, firing his hand cannon as he went. "All my glimmer says that I get the final shot on old beasty here."

"You're on!" Cayde's fireteam yelled in unison. One other Hunter and a Warlock.

Almost paying more attention to how he looked during battle, Cayde was a flurry of movement. Yet, although he poured effort into his style, his effectiveness was not diminished. Grenades and hand cannon rounds never let up.

'Traveler I've missed this!' Cayde thought.

Charging forwards, Cayde leaped over the cover he was using to avoid the Kell's fire. Making a B-line towards the King, he passed his fellow Hunter.

Coming up to the Warlock who was crouching behind a weapon crate, Cayde-6 jumped and used the Warlock as a platform.

With his foot on the Warlock's helmet, Cayde launched himself towards the Kell.

Then he drew his knife.

Eden Prime, Shadow Fortress…

Organising a House was difficult to say the least. As the humans had put it, 'A Herculean task'.

Wandering his fortress, Shoul'krus was ensuring that everything was going to plan with the quarians. A few of could even be found in the main lobby, taking scans or talking to the Eliksni.

Followed closely by his Kells guard, Shoul'krus was never alone.

"My Kell." Came a voice from behind him.

Turning, both he and his guards saw the origin of the voice. A lone Shadow vandal moved towards the group.

Carrying something, she bowed her head as she deemed her distance from her Kell to be sufficient. "My Kell, we have received a gift from House Light."

Reaching down, Shoul'krus took the 'gift', and examined it.

Whatever it was, it was wrapped in some form of thin, brown paper and was ornamented with a red material bow. It was also flexible, not holding any shape or putting up any resistance when the Kell moved it.

Tearing away the wrappings and holding the gift aloft, he immediately knew what it was and what it meant.

In his hands, he held the cloak of the Kell of Kings.

Shoul'krus chortled. The vicious Kell of Kings had fallen to House Light. With this, the Kings would pose a significant lesser threat.

Nodding to the vandal, Shoul'krus spoke. "Send my gratitude to House Light; make sure it is properly received."

Bowing, the vandal scurried away to carry out her orders.

Watching as the vandal disappeared as she rounded a corner, Shoul'krus turned to one of his guards. "Send word to House Judgement… there is much for us to discuss."

 **Four weeks later…**

Citadel…

Several days had passed since the battle against the Hive forces. News of the newly formed 'Alliance', had spread to almost every world. Something this big was impossible to keep a secret.

Flying past one of the Citadel's hangers; at incredible speed; five ships passed an opening and disappeared into the distance. As they passed, five individuals transmatted onto the open floor of the hanger.

Matthew was slightly puzzled at their presence on the station. Apparently, the Vanguard and Consensus had been in talks with the Council. From what he knew, they had managed to reach simple agreements on a variety of issues.

Neither side was eager to go out of their way to give direct aid to the other, but at least a peaceful coexistence was not out of the picture.

Regardless; he and his team had been ordered here so here he was. They had all been informed that the Council, or rather the turians, wanted to talk. Whether it was on orders by the rest of the Council to make amends for their threats over Eden Prime, or due to their acknowledgement of a worthy ally, Matthew did not know.

Several guards had met them in the hanger, much to Matthew's amusement. After everything they had been through and seen, what did they think they could do against five guardians.

Moving up to the guards, Matthew saw that there were four of them. Two asari, one turian and one salarian.

"Welcome guardians, if you would follow us." One of the asari said.

"Lead the way." Matthew replied evenly.

Moving away from the hanger they were currently in, the team were led throughout the docking area to a separate section.

As it the corridors opened up, the guardians were led into an area near the presidium. Following the guards, they rounded several corners and moved into a more populated area.

Shops lined the walls either side of the group and advertisements became more common as they moved. Glances were thrown their way from the many civilians that went about their business, which the guardians just took in their stride.

Approaching a large group, the guards tried to move the guardians along; but something caught a guardian's eye at the centre of the group.

"Wait; is that who I think it is?" Tyler-5 asked as he moved through the group.

The civilians parted before the guardians, keeping their distance especially from the Exo at their fore.

As a suitable space was made, the guardians could see what the commotion was about. Four C-Sec guards and one reporter stood around a central, cloaked figure.

"Xur?!" Carl exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Moving to block the guardian's approach, a turian officer held out his hand. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to stand back."

Confused, Matthew queried the turains reasoning. "Why, it's just Xur; an Agent of the Nine?"

Nodding, the turian answered. "Yes, this 'Agent', appeared a short time ago. No one saw him appear and we don't know where he came from. Not only is this a security breach but it's also our first diplomatic contact with 'the Nine'."

Tyler-5 chuckled. "Yep, that sounds like Xur. All my strange coins says that you won't see him leave either."

It was then that the guardians saw another figure, who seemed to be trying to talk with Xur; possibly a diplomat of sorts?

"I am only an Agent. The Nine rule beyond the Jovians." They could hear Xur say.

"And who are the Nine?" the diplomat asked.

"I cannot explain what the Nine are. They are… very large. I cannot explain. The fault is mine, not yours." Xur replied.

"I see…"

Moving slightly closer, the guardians got a better look at the conversation.

"I think the cells in this body are dying." Xur said, not hinting any concern if he felt any.

Alarmed, the diplomat offered aid. "We can help you if you unwell. Let me get transportation and we can go to a hospital." The asari said with worry riddled throughout her voice.

"No hospital can help him." Matthew said to the diplomat.

Turning, the asari and Xur looked towards the guardians.

"Guardian. The Nine wish to speak to you." Xur grumbled.

Moving past the C-Sec guards, the guardians moved towards the shadowy creature.

"I have information. I do not know yet if it's for you." he continued. "The Nine show you these."

Reaching inside his wrappings, he pulled out something unusual; something red.

Accepting the object, Matthew passed it to Saint-10. Studying the object, the Warlock had his ghost take scans.

"What do you make of it?" Matthew asked.

"A shredded piece of armour, batarian in origin, covered in some sort of nano-tech." The Exo paused. "I will have to study it further to get anything more useful."

Looking back to the Agent, Matthew spoke. "Why are you showing us this?"

"It is very possible that the Nine intend to help humanity." Was Xur's raspy reply.

'The Nine, willing to help humanity? Well there's a first.' Matthew thought to himself.

Sighing, he continued. "Is there anything we can do for you? We can give you a lift back to the Sol system if you want."

Xur continued to make his usual strange movements. "When my mission here is done, the Nine will send for me."

"Hey, do you have anything to trade?" Tyler-5 said before his leader could give the command to continue on.

"My function here is to trade, I know this." Xur replied.

Moving up, the Exo Hunter had a strange coin transmat from his inventory into his hand. Flipping it and catching it, he showed it to the Agent of the Nine. "The usual?"

After looking through Xur's goods, Tyler found that he was only interested in several heavy ammo synthesis. After Tyler-5, the rest of the fireteam also socked up on the useful commodity.

Saint-10 and Dakota also spotted something of interest while looking at their options. Transversive Steps.

The exotic boots made an interesting sight; and the ability to instantly reload all weapons just by picking up the ammo their ghosts were able to produce from defeated enemies made them quite useful.

"A trade." Xur said lightly.

With their purchase made, the guardians had their ghosts equip the armour. Several gasps could be herd as the two Warlocks had their new gear flash into existence where their old gear previously was.

"Nice boots," Carl said to the two Warlocks. "what does the description say?"

Bringing up the description on his HUD, Saint-10 read it aloud. "In these boots, your relationship with consistent spacetime is… tenuous at best."

"Great, so your boots are shiny and magical. Keeping up with the Warlocks stereotype then." Tyler-5 chuckled.

Shaking his head, Matthew indicated that the fireteam should move on. "Come on then guys, let's leave Xur to his business with the Council races."

As the group moved away, Tyler-5 gave one last mock salute to the Agent of the Nine.

"I may be here when you return." He said as the guardians left.

Eventually, the guardians were led into a large, spacious room. Looking around, Matthew could see an obviously different, rectangular section on the floor at the rooms centre. Apart from this, the room was barren, spare for a large rectangular window at the back of the room that covered the majority of the wall.

"Are we supposed to be meeting someone?" He asked one of the guards.

"Yes," one of the asari replied. "he will connect in a moment."

Before he could question further, the rectangular patch on the floor lit up.

It appeared to be creating a holographic image above its surface. When the Titan saw who it was, he nodded.

"Imperator." Matthew greeted.

"Shepherd." The Imperator replied. "How goes Eden Prime's settlement?"

"Good, thank you." Matthew answered. "If I might be blunt; what's going on."

As he said this, the four guards left the room and the mechanical door closed behind them.

"There is a matter we need to discuss." The turian began. "The Council has decided that our actions over Eden Prime were; overzealous; and therefore wish to make amends."

The guardians saw what this was. The Council knew that they would be unable to dismantle the Alliance and would rather make peace than start another war. Smart move.

What they would do to make amends was the question on everyone's mind.

"I understand Imperator. I think it best if we just left that in the past. So long as you can accept that the quarians are with us, we will have little trouble." Matthew said calmly.

"I'm glad to hear it." The Imperator said while relaxing ever so slightly.

"Ever since our initial talks, our people have been pouring over everything you have given us. There was one thing in particular that caught our attention specifically." Holding up one of his clawed hands, the turian's omni-tool appeared on his holographic image.

Shifting to the side, his image made room for what appeared to be a schematic.

"Is that a ship?" Matthew questioned.

The Imperator nodded. "Yes; more specifically, it is one of the ship schematics that you gave to us. The Normandy, I believe is its name. The ship design was only partially completed. From what we understand, it was part way through its creation when your Collapse occurred. We have been supplementing what we can and have finished the design using turian technology."

So they had taken a partially completed schematic and had finished it off themselves? Fine, but where was he going with this.

"In a gesture of good faith; we, the Council, would like to offer you the first ship built. It will be a symbol of our mutual cooperation and will to work together for a better future." The Imperator stated with a hint of happiness in his voice. "It will also be the only one of its kind. As the prototype is tested, modifications to any further vessels will be made."

Recovering from the slight shock his system had just taken, Matthew nodded. "We gladly accept your kind offer. I'm sure this is the start of a bright future together. Just let us know when and where to be for the exchange."

Making a facial expression that must have been the turian's version for a smile, the image of the Imperator vanished.

Behind where the hologram once was, the dark room beyond the window at the back of the room lit up. Stepping closer, the five guardians gazed upon the ship docked within.

In the next few minutes, the guards had re-entered the room and had led the five guardians down to where the ship was docked.

Standing outside the airlock, Matthew stared down the length of the vessel. It was long, sleek, and streamline. With four, powerful engines, Matthew was excited to test just how fast it could go.

Opening the airlock, the Titan and his team strode aboard.

"Decontamination in progress." An automatic voice said as a barrier moved over them.

After the decontamination was complete, they moved into the ships interior. As the fireteam gazed down the short walkway for the first time, they got chills.

Two rows of holographic consoles ran the length of the short walkway and beyond. They arced round a raised platform with a holographic representation of the ship.

Three doors were set into the wall directly behind the holographic display, two spiralled downwards to the level below and one entered into an elevator which went both upwards and downwards.

Looking in the opposite direction, Matthew saw the cockpit.

"Ghost." Matthew said as he gestured towards the front of the ship.

Materialising and moving towards the controls, the guardian's ghost shot a blue stream of light onto the holographic interface.

"This ship is fast." The ghost informed. "It also has advanced stealth systems… Wait, a message has just appeared; it's from the Vanguard."

"Play it." Matthew ordered.

At his order, the voice of Ikora Rey played over the ships audio system. "Guardians, I'm glad you have finally made it. You have all come far from where you began; each step taken has been a struggle, one that you bear for humanity."

"Yep, sounds about right." Cayde-6 continued. "You have all done exceptionally; facing horrors that threaten our existence on a daily basis and staying strong. We're proud of you guardians."

Zavala took his turn. "This ship is a symbol of what can be restored from our golden age. Our strength is not lost; and with the quarians and Eliksni we will reach for the stars. With the Council aiding us further, we will spread across this galaxy and claim the strength long denied to us."

Ikora continued once more. "Every time a great threat to our safety is revealed, you are there, at the forefront of the fight. As such, this is our gift to you. Take this vessel, and with it, let your Light shine across the galaxy."

"Go get em guardians." Cayde-6 finished.

The ship was his. He was able to go anywhere, do anything. Humanity was free.

"Ghost," Matthew began. "Send a signal to our ships, send them to the Tower."

"Done, they're on their way." His ghost confirmed.

"Right then. Who's ready to get out of here?" Matthew asked his team.

Four quickly nodding heads were his reply.

"Well then ghost, let's follow Cayde's advice. Let's go get em." The guardian said with barely constrained excitement.

Chirping, his ghost moved to the helm. "You got it guardian."

Undocking from the Citadel, the Normandy SR1 reversed out of the spacious room and turned.

Quickly gaining speed, they made for the nearby Mass Relay. The five guardians held on as their new home lined up with the relay and connected.

Lightning arced from the giant machine onto their hull and with a forceful jolt, the Normandy was gone.

Authors note:

Well then guys and girls, with that, the first act draws to a close.

I hope you have all enjoyed the story so far and I'd like to thank you all for the likes, follows and reviews.

Also, massive shout out to my beta reader; seriously, you're a lifesaver.

The story is not finished yet and I have already started on the beginning of the second act.

This will be my last update before Andromeda (I will be playing that game to death). It may be a while before the next installment comes but it will come.

So for now, this is Saint Reaper-101 signing off...

"What do you reckon buddy, offensive; or suicidally offensive?"

;)


	16. The First Clue

**The First Clue**

 **1 Year Later**

 **Year 2182, Venus, Ishtar Sink**

To say House Winter owned Venus was a gross overstatement. Their hold on the sulfurous world was tenuous at best. Barely surviving since their Kell had been murdered, the vicious Captains and Barons had squandered the House's already limited resources on petty disputes or power grabs that were doomed to fail.

To the dregs of Winter however, none of this mattered. All that was important to them was their next ether feeding and gaining their lost arms back.

Several of these lost creatures were wandering aimlessly around the approach to the Wintership Simiks-Fel. Guided lazily by their current Captain, the dregs simply loitered close by, every now and again kicking a loose pebble or looking at their pitiful weaponry.

They didn't notice the cloaked forms approach from the pathway up into the caves. Nor did they notice that there were three shadowy forms in total.

One dreg knelt, moving the dirt beneath him out of boredom. Noticing a pair of footprints in front of him he looked upwards. His four eyes were barely able to make out a rough outline of someone, or something, standing before him.

Reeling upwards, he desperately tried to call out. No sound ever left him.

Swinging a shockblade in a reverse grip, the creature released a torrent of arc energy into the dreg who vanished in a spray of blue, electrical sparks.

Hearing the noise, the Winter Captain reared his head. Shifting over to where he heard the noise, he whirled his shrapnel cannon round, ready and eager for a fight.

Nothing.

Narrowing his eyes, he listened carefully for any tell that would betray treachery.

The first sign of trouble came in the sound of a stone skipping across the ground. Turning to watch it, the Captain followed the stones path as it bounced its way towards his dreg underlings... Wait, that's not a stone.

As the circular metal device neared his dregs, he realised what it was and yelled at them to get back. Before they could move, the grenade split open and poured plumes of purple void fire onto the surrounding Fallen. Spinning as it did so, the typhoon grenade looked akin to a catherine wheel.

Reeling back, the dregs tried to cover themselves to no avail. A cluster of them fell to the ground, writhing, before fading into whisps of purple embers.

Roaring a threat to anyone and everything in earshot, the Captain stalked past the burnt out grenade.

Pausing, he tilted his head and listened.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he spun and fired his shrapnel launcher. Seeing nothing there, his head spun from left to right, trying to find a target.

Something tapped his shoulder again and he spun, lashing out with a balled fist.

Still nothing.

Grabbing his communicator, he signalled the crew of the Ketch. "Outside, something is..."

With a loud snap, a shotgun barked out and forced the Captain's head to the side.

Reeling from the attack, he shifted away, only to come face to face with a rather long barrelled rifle.

"Night night." he heard a voice chuckle.

With the sound of air cracking, the sniper rifle removed the Fallen's head from his shoulders.

After his body slumped to the ground, the Hunter strode over and picked up the communicator.

"Hi guys; say, you think that you could just let us take your Ketch do you?" the Hunter said to the Fallen on-board the ship.

Several shrill shrieks were his response.

Throwing down the device, the Hunter turned to his now decloaked companions.

"Yeah, I don't think that they want to play ball." Tyler-5 said while inclining his head towards the Ketch.

"Not surprised. Winter Fallen are desperate and feral; quick to anger." Vox'trix replied.

"Right then, let us away." the Exo said playfully as he headed towards the underside of the Ketch.

"Close quarters combat in cramped enclosed corridors? My specialty." Sotel said while hefting her shotgun, a Jingukogo-D.

"Nice grenade by the way." Tyler-5 complemented.

"Thanks." She replied.

As the three guardians reached the Ketch, they moved to it's underside and looked for the enemies. Seeing no contacts, they moved further inside.

Reaching a terminal, Tyler-5 held out his hand. "Ghost."

Materialising before him, his little Ghost scanned the terminal.

"Not many Fallen on-board. The House has withdrawn most of its forces to combat the Vex. They are clustered around the engine room."

"Good to know. Shall we?" the Hunter said with a mock bow and gesture towards the relevant corridor.

"You're too kind." Sotel said, moving towards and down the corridor.

As the three guardians moved through the Ketch, they heard several Fallen in the next room.

"Ready?" Tyler-5 questioned.

"You know it." Sotel replied.

Vox'trix nodded.

Opening the door, the three were immediately met with a hail of arc rounds. Wire rifle shots wizzed passed and imbedded themselves in the walls of the room, or else bounced off the guardians' shields.

Taking cover, the guardians retaliated with fire of their own. Throwing a voidwall grenade, the Hunter flushed a cluster of vandals out from behind their cover. After picking them off with clean headshots with his Vision of Confluence, he had a chance to look around.

Set back into a raised, fenced off platform, the ships Pilot Servitor seemed to stare blankly off into space, unaware that guardians had invaded the ship.

Screeching, a vandal lunged towards Vox'trix. Firing a burst from his Fair and Square pulse rifle, he hit the vandal in the face.

Still reeling from the shots to its face, the Eliksni grabbed the Fallen and threw him towards the squad's resident Quarian.

Seeing the flailing form of the Fallen flying towards her, Sotel quickly raised her shotgun and pulled the trigger, sending the now very dead Fallen back towards Vox'trix.

Moving aside, Vox'trix let the corpse fly past him and impact on the wall behind him.

"Fighting with you is always so fun." he warbled.

"Damn right it is Vox!" Tyler-5 yelled.

Firing a last shot from his scout rifle, the Exo finished off the Fallen Winter vandals.

"Clear. Right then, what was it Saint said we needed to do to the eye ball?" Tyler-5 said while gesturing to the Pilot Servitor.

"Don't you ever pay attention during our meetings?" Sotel said while shaking her head.

"Nnnnnnope!"

Vox'trix moved over towards the Servitor and held out his upper left arm. With a gesture, the Shadow's Ghost moved forwards. Scanning the dormant Pilot, the Ghost floated back to its guardian. "Ok, all set. I've just uploaded the software our Kell gave to us. What are the chances of it working?"

Vox'trix chuckled. "Let's find out."

As if stirred from its trance, the Servitor began to power up the ship.

"Time to go!" Tyler-5 yelled as the Pilot Servitor made a lout mechanical screech.

All three guardians transmatted to their ship waiting for them in orbit.

Normandy Docking Bay

Dropping down onto the cold, metallic floor, the three guardians landed with heavy, clunking footfalls. Marching up in a slow jog, they moved towards the elevator.

Upon entering, Tyler-5 gave a short twirl so he was left facing the hanger, letting his Wardens Cloak flow behind him. Standing either side of the Hunter, the Quarian and Eliksni turned to face the hanger.

"Goooing up!" Tyler said loudly.

As the doors closed, the guardians ascended.

Being quick to bore, the Exo began tapping his foot and whistling. Looking around the relatively barren elevator, he gave it a quick scan over with his bright blue optics, hidden behind his Wardens Sight.

"Right, this is too slow." Pulling out his Ghost, the Exo transmatted out of the elevator.

As he disappeared, Sotel shook her head. "Impatient bot."

Reaching the specified deck, the door opened and the two guardians moved out just in time to see said impatient bot materialise down just in front of them.

Turning to see his companions just behind him, he made a 'yes' gesture and moved up to the cockpit.

When the three guardians reached the cockpit, they quickly came to a stop behind another group of people.

Matthew Shepard turned and gave a nod to his three guardians.

"Commander." Sotel greeted.

"Alright people, let's catch us a Ketch. Let's just hope that that program you guys downloaded works." The voice of the pilot echoed from behind his large seat.

"It'll work Joker. I checked over the code. It's good." Said the last figure of the group. Saint-10 was staring out of the Normandy's cockpit, observing the planet below.

At that moment, something tripped the Normandy's sensors. "Guys, looks like we're on."

Flying through the upper atmosphere of Venus came the Ketch. Cutting through the last layers of turbulent air, Simiks-Fel broke through, and continued it's way into space.

"Flight path looks good. It's heading for the relay. Adjusting course to follow." Joker informed.

Matthew nodded. "Good. Follow it through."

As Simiks-Fel entered FTL with a powerful burst from it's engines, the Normandy powered up its own, and with a short burst, followed.

As the ship moved, bright lights illuminated the cockpit, splashing over the faces of all present.

"So, we grab the Ketch, take it through the relay and give it to the Shadows to play with? I hope they appreciate how much effort it took to get it." Joker said to the group.

"They do." Saint-10 assured.

Exiting FTL, they continued to follow the path of the Ketch ahead of them. Watching it line up with the relay and go through, they themselves moved made the journey.

After several minutes, they exited the relay. A short distance away, three Dead Orbit cruisers guarded the entrance to their old, war torn system, least anything unwanted traveled towards their new home.

A blip appeared on orange holographic console next to the pilot. "The relay guards are giving us the go ahead." Joker said while turning slightly so he face Matthew.

"Good. Let's continue on. We need to keep up with the Ketch."

At his orders, the Normandy powered forwards through the stem, hot on the trail of the Ketch ahead of them.

When they closed on Eaden Prime, several Skiffs approached the pair of ships.

"Sir, they're haling us." Joker informed.

Nodding, Matthew spoke. "Put them through."

The gurgling, crackling voice of an Eliksni was heard through the cockpit a moment later.

"Commander Shepard. You return to us with Winter ship. Simiks-Fel belonged to Winter Fallen since the Whirlwind. Old ship; full of memories and desperation. We will take it for Shadows." The Eliksni said over the coms.

As the Normandy broke away and came to hold a steady orbit around Eden Prime, Simiks-Fel and the Eliksni Skiffs wend down to the planet below.

"Enjoy." Matthew said before the coms went dead.

Over the last year, Eden Prime had become a beacon of progress. City foundries such as Hakke and Omolon had made exceptional advancements while studying the mass effect weaponry the Council races used. They had also been able to trade several of their own secrets to companies such as Armax or directly to the Council races' governments for hefty fees.

No company or individual could be found with a lack of funds. The Sirta Foundation especially, since it's recovery of Golden Age medi-gel secrets. The life saving substance had been mass produced and due to it's sheer usefulness and versatility, vast quantities had been shipped out of the system. That being said, plenty was kept for the Alliance to use.

Humanity, Eliksni, and Quarian relations had been rocky for many long months due to several factors, mainly due to different views on the good old topic of AIs.

AI's simply existing was something that many doubted the Quarian race would ever truly overcome. The loss of their home world saw to that; but Humans and Eliksni worshiping a machine? That was almost too much. Only the fact that they were willing to defy the Council and share a new home (and the tireless efforts of the New Monarchy diplomats) saved their relationship.

And with peace and mutual cooperation came advancements. They had expanded the two city's, upgraded what they could, and had made further settlements and outposts across both the planet and the system.

Some daring Humans had even gone further and had entered Council space, living lives of their own.

Since those first uneasy days, Matthew Shepard had been promoted to Commander. The Vanguard understood this necessity. The slayer of Oryx was someone to be trusted, both in ability and judgment.

Dispersing, the guardians left the cockpit and went to their quarters. Tyler-5 simply transmatting himself there while the rest moved to the central elevator.

Dropping down into his quarters, Tyler-5 spun and dropped down onto his bed. Dragging out a knife, he began to toss and catch it while looking at the trophies arrayed on one of his walls. Fallen cloaks, Cabal helms, Vex limbs and Hive cloths or bones. "Hey Ghost, how about some music?"

In way of reply, The Passenger, a pre Golden Age song by Iggy Pop began to play throughout the Hunters room. Smiling, the Hunter tossed his knife again.

The Titan Carl was also in his own quarters. He though, was instead playing a wargame on his holographic gaming table.

Looking through his options, he found he had little. With his units backed into a corner, he had to make a last ditch break for the objective the enemy was protecting.

Hearing a noise on the other side of his room, he looked to the relatively large pen that he'd constructed. Moving over to its edge, he nelt down and reached in over the fenced off edge.

"Hey buddy, so what do you reckon? Should I go offensive, or suicidally offensive?" he asked.

Scratching his pet's head, he watched as the guinea pig leaned into his scratches, squeaking contently as he did so.

Standing and moving back to the gaming board, the Titan studied it closely.

"Good choice." he said, nodding.

Saint-10 was sat at his work desk in his quarters. Currently at work trying to figure out what he had been given by Xur a year ago. The red veins that had been covering the armour had turned out to be some form of nano tech. It appeared to be constantly scanning and morphing the armour it was attached to.

Trying to remove it had been unsuccessful. It was a mystery; an enigma to be solved. And he would solve it; given time.

Suddenly, something started flashing in the corner of his vision. One of his two terminals was blinking, indicating something important had been discovered.

Some time had passed and Matthew found himself studying the star map his ship had been given. When he had finished, he started towards the elevator.

As Matt moved towards the elevator, he paused. On the wall next to the elevator was a plaque. It was a remembrance to a fallen friend. He would never forget those that had fallen to protect Humanity.

"Commander!"

Hearing the voice of Joker, he turned back and jogged down the length of the prow.

Upon reaching the cockpit, he saw Saint-10 flashing into reality as he transmatted straight into the cockpit.

"Ah Matt, glad you're here. As I'm sure you know, when the Nine gave me that piece of armour, and the massively cryptic warning, I created a program that would monitor everything both in our system and in the Councils' systems." the Exo Warlock explained.

"The program has been active for just under a year now and it hasn't found anything of relevance..." he continued.

"Until now." Matthew finished.

"Yes." Saint-10 confirmed with a nod. "A Batarian raiding party is currently hitting a turian colony in Council space. These images were the last things to be transmitted from the colony, along with the cry for help."

Several images appeared on the Normandy's forward terminals. The images of Batarians with thin strands of red, flowing vein like structures covering sections of their armour did show striking similarities to what the Warlock had been given.

"I'm requesting permission to leave the Normandy and journey to Council space." he asked.

"Request denied." was Matthews reply.

Confused, the Exo cocked his head.

"We'll all go. Joker, set a course to the turian colony."

 **Authors Note:**

Hi guys, so here is the next chapter for you all. With Destiny 2 well on the way, I will be digesting everything I can and will be incorporating it into the story (already have a plan for Garry...) ;)

The next chapter will be longer as per usual and will touch on a subject hinted at previously.

I hope you all enjoy reading my story and constructive feedback is always welcome.

Anywho, back into the darkness with me.

"Do it, we'll give them hell."


	17. The Home of Light

**The Home of Light**

 **Armstrong Nebula, Planet Pregel, Baetika Colony...**

Getting through the relay leading to Council space was without complications. Having the rank of Commander certainly opened doors.

After firing through the relay network, the Normandy took a steady pace as it headed towards toe embattled colony.

Matt took his place standing on the elevated platform overlooking the galaxy map. Now showing a detailed layout of the system, he studied the planet Pregel.

"What do we know about Pregel Ghost?" Matt asked.

Appearing next to him, his Ghost answered. "Pregel, an enormous terrestrial world with an atmosphere of chlorine and ethane. Its surface is mainly composed of sulphur with deposits of aluminium. No landing attempt has ever been made. The colony itself is a station in high orbit. Being a mining colony, they send down probes and remotely controlled drills to gather the raw materials below."

Reaching out and spinning the holographic planet round, he could see small dot maintaining it's proximity to the planet. Zooming in, he could see a detailed representation of the Turian orbital station. Surrounding it, two large Batarian pirate ships defended their prize against three Turian frigates.

He had to admit, he was impressed by the toughness and tenacity of those Batarian ships. Matt watched as a holographic mass accelerator round fired towards one of the Turian ships, slamming into its flank.

A series of explosions wracked the Turian ship, forcing it to shudder and lurch back. As it fell back, it's two companion ships moved between it and the pirates.

"Joker, get us there now." Matt ordered.

"Eye eye sir." he replied.

As they approached the combat, Joker spoke. "Sir, we're being hailed by the Turians."

"Put them through." The Titan ordered.

"Unknown vessel, you are approaching combat space. State you're identity or be fired upon." Came the female Turian voice over the coms.

"Turian vessel, this is Commander Shepard of the Normandy. We're guardians from Earth and we're ready to assist." Matt replied.

"Guardians? The Turian Hierarchy appreciates the offer but..." the Turian female was cut off by a new voice.

"Guardians, this is Captain Hadus. I don't know what you are doing this far out but these Batarians ships are holding their own far better than usual, and reinforcements are still a few minutes out. If we try to board and the Batarians hold the docking stations we could have a disaster on our hands. Any assistance you could provide would be greatly appreciated." the Turian captain said calmly.

"Ghost, can you knock out the Batarian ships weaponry?" Matt questioned.

Appearing in a flash next to him, his Ghost made a succession of high pitched beeps. "I can knock out their weapons for a short time. It might give the Turians a chance to push back."

"Do it, we'll give them hell." the Turian Captain requested.

"Taking out weapons." the Ghost said.

Moments later, the Batarian guns fell silent.

Pushing back, the two functional Turian ships let salvo after salvo fly into the pirates.

Battered and unable to retaliate, the two Batarian ships began to retreat. Before anyone could react, they entered FTL and fled the system.

"Commander, the Turians are hailing us again." Joker informed.

"Go for it." Matt said.

"Commander, reinforcements will be exiting the relay shortly. However, there are still Batarian slavers on the station. Breaching and clearing is currently our only option, which poses high risk to civilians. As I understand it... you have something called a transmat?" he asked hopefully.

Matt chuckled. "Indeed we do. We will transmat over and clear the area. You then board after us and we will clear the station together."

"Alright, spirits be with you guardians." Captain Hadus agreed.

"Bring us in Joker." Matt ordered.

"You got it." he said bringing the Normandy in close.

The station itself was made, at least on the exterior, of pristine, angular sheets of silvery white metal. It was in basic shape similar to the Omega space station, all be it on a much smaller scale. A half circle dome with a tapering metal underside; part of which was scored with the burn marks and damage of ship grade weapons fire.

As they pulled up and came to a stop next to the station, the guardians gathered in the Normandy's hanger bay.

"Right guys, here's what we're going to do. The Batarians have several squads on the station battling with the local Turian forces. We're going to transmat over, clear the immediate area and signal the Turians to start boarding. Any questions?" Matt asked.

Tyler-5 put his hand up, to which Matt nodded.

"Yeah, so, do you think that the Batarians would have anything I could loot?" the Exo said with a coy smile.

Sighing, Matt grabbed his Not Like The Others scout rifle and gave it a quick once over. "Right then, Ghosts, if you would please."

Split into three teams, the guardians transmatted over to different sections of the station, each near to an ideal boarding zone for the Turians.

Dropping down to the floor with a loud thud, Matt and Dekota drew their weapons and scanned their surroundings with fluid, practiced movements. Not seeing any Batarians, they moved down the empty, metallic corridor they found themselves in.

"Nothing as of yet. Remember guys, we could run into civilians here, just be careful." Matt said to his team over the coms.

Carl and Tyler-5 dropped into another corridor similar to their companions. Quickly scanning their surroundings, there were also no enemies. In a flash, Carl's ghost materialised. "Guardians, there's currently no air in this section. We should probably look at turning it back on just in case any Turian civilians try to come this way."

Seeing a terminal, Carl jogged over. Gesturing with his ghost, his mechanical friend appeared and interfaced with the stations machinery. Slowly, a hissing noise indicated the air systems coming back online.

Hearing Matthew's message over the coms, Carl replied. "Yep, air was gone here but we fixed that."

Saint-10, Vox'trix and Sotel materialised in what appeared to be an admin office, possibly to process people or materials entering the station. The only problem was, there was no gravity.

Floating around the room with copious amounts of datapads, seating and other assortments of office material, Sotel and Vox'trix gave quick, gentle bursts of Light and quickly grabbed the first secured things that came into reach. While the Quarian orientated herself, she looked to the Eliksni, who seemed at home in the zero G environment.

Scurrying across the walls using his six limbs, he looked like one of those Earth spiders Tyler-5 had shown her while trying to creep her out.

She couldn't help but laugh however as when the Eliksni came to a sudden stop, his black cloak continued on over his head. When it went taught, it practically wrapped itself around his head, causing him to grunt and try and swipe it away with one of his upper arms.

The Exo accompanying them gave a quick burst of Light and grabbed onto an inactive console. Using it to swing round, he catapulted himself feet first towards a flickering console at the back of the room, with his illuminated Deathsingers Mantle robes billowing underneath him.

Bracing himself against the wall, Saint-10 came to a crouch and gestured for his ghost to hack the console.

She materialised with a flash and with a series of beeps and flashing, blue streams of light, the section of the station once again had artificial gravity, causing the floating debris to fall to the floor.

Pushing himself off, Saint-10 came to crouch. Sotel let go of her hold on the wall and also dropped to the floor. Vox'trix was crawling across the floor at the time gravity was restored so he simply pushed himself up into a standing position.

"Nothing as of yet. Remember guys, we could run into civilians here, just be careful." Came Matt's voice over the coms.

"Yep, air was gone here but we fixed that." Carl replied.

"We didn't have gravity in this section. That's been sorted." Sotel added.

Still wandering close to the boarding zone, Matthew spoke. "Captain Hadus, there seems to be no enemy presence near the boarding zones, if you begin deploying your people now, we'll head deeper into the station."

"Acknowledged guardian. Reinforcements are now here and we will hold off the Batarians if they get cocky and come back. Good luck." Captain Hadus said calmly.

"Right, ghosts, highlight the areas of the station with the largest concentration of pirates and mark paths for everyone." he ordered.

Not a second later, markers appeared for all the guardians, and they began towards their designated zones.

Each of groups made their way deeper into the station, uninterrupted by any enemies.

Carl's ghost bleeped. "Guardian, that console there."

Moving over to the nearby console indicated by his ghost, Carl let his ghost scan it.

"The Turians on board have been holding off against the Batarians for a while now. They're hunkered down near the centre of the structure, I'm seeing several quick built barricades and fortifications... Wait, I have a line of communication!" the Ghost said excitedly.

"Put us through!" Carl ordered.

With the brief sound of static fading, the voice of a Turian filled Carl's helm. "...nforce west corridors defences, if they make another push I wand them forced back."

"Hello, can you hear me?" Carl asked.

After a moments pause, the Turian responded. "State your identity." Clearly surprised by the sudden communication.

"My name is Carl, I'm part of a guardian squad on-board your station. A small Turian fleet is also here and will be boarding shortly. We need to know what you're situation is." The Titan replied.

"We got all the civilians hunkered down and have set up perimeters around them. The Batarians are still circling though, and we don't know where they're going to strike next." The Turian informed.

"Stay put, while they're focused on you we will hit them from behind." Carl ordered.

"Will do, stay safe." The Titan replied before the channel was cut.

"Ghost, let everyone else know. Now, let's find these Batarians."

 **Baetika Colony, Orbital Station...**

Vox'trix crouched down behind several large stacks of crates. Past him, further into the large room and small offshoots were Batarian Pirates.

As far as the Eliksni could tell, they had found a small chink in the Turian's defences and were about to exploit it. Without power and or access to several key areas of the station, the Turians had no eyes or ears in this station that weren't the ones they were born with.

Vox had seen a couple of Batarians before when he visited the Citadel once before, but seeing them in full combat gear was something distinctly different. They looked dangerous, and gave off an air of wanton violence.

Positioned around the room were the rest of the fireteam. Having located the pirates, the guardians converged on their location, silently killing those that were in their way.

With a single command from Matt, the guardians advanced.

Breaking cover, the guardians threw grenades and opened fire on the four dozen Batarians preparing to attack the Turians.

Without backup or communication to their ships, the Batarians had become increasingly agitated and significantly less ordered. It was as if they were back to being inexperienced grunts. Perhaps they were expecting this raid to be a walk in the park? The Turian captain did say that the were holding themselves better than previously.

Taking and braking cover sporadically, the Batarians struggled to pin the guardians down. However, when a shot did land, it hit hard. This surprised the fireteam but they were quick to adapt.

One lucky shot from a harpoon launcher pierced Sotel's armour on her upper left arm, spinning her around and leaving her on the floor.

Being a guardian and therefore resistant to large amounts of pain, and after being hit by Cabal slabshields, Hive Knight cleavers and Fallen shocksabres, having a harpoon jutting through her arm, while it did hurt like a bitch, was not the end of her fight.

After pulling it out with her trigger hand and letting it heal for a few seconds, she vaulted over cover and ran towards the Batarian lines. Jumping in the air, the Quarian activated her super.

Grasping at the air before her chest, the Quarian levitated, floating towards the pirates.

Tearing her arms apart and holding them at length either side of her, her form exploded in void fire, which also began spilling out from a tear in reality between her arms.

Similar slits appeared around the room, over the heads of Batarians, cracks in space were torn and through the wounds poured light waterfalls of purple flame.

Eight tears in total were formed around the room, forcing any pirates near them out of cover, least they be consumed by the fire.

Shots bounced off her shields or else disappeared in the fiery mass between her extended arms.

As Batarians broke cover, they were easy prey for the other guardians.

Soon, the last Batarian fell while he tried to retreat into a side room.

Touching down on the floor, Sotel panted. Using her Spacial Rend ability always tired her. But as a guardian, she would recover soon enough.

Moving over to a dead Batarian, Matthew knelt down. Taking one of their guns, he inspected it. The sniper rifle was covered in the same red vein like structures that adorned the sample given to Saint-10. Crisscrossing and interwoven over the surface and inside the interior.

"Looks like we found our man." Matthew said to the Warlock, chucking the sniper over.

Pacing around the room, Tyler-5 inspected the bodies, well, those that weren't burned to glittering motes. Kicking a body over, something not belonging caught his eye.

"Uh, that shouldn't be there." He said loudly.

Everyone percent looked to the Hunter as he bent down and dragged the item in question out of the dead Batarian's holster.

Holding up weapon, the fireteam got a good look at the gun.

"Is that...?" Carl begun.

"A Fallen shock pistol." Vox'trix confirmed.

Tyler-5's mechanical brows furrowed. "But what the hell are the Batarians doing with a Fallen gun? No Batarians are allowed into our system."

"I don't know." Matthew admitted. "But we need to find out. Ghosts, transmatt anything and everything covered in this red structure back to our ship. I don't want a Turian colony being exposed to it if it turns out to be dangerous."

Scanning the room, the fireteams Ghosts began to transmat all traces of infected gear to the Normandy.

As the last gear disappeared in a flash, the Turian reinforcements that had boarded burst into the room, scanning the surroundings, they moved in formation towards the guardians with guns raised.

Matthew waved his guardians down with a gesture of his hand and moved to meet the Turians.

"Matthew Shepard, I'm the leader of this fireteam. We've cleared out the station of Batarians as far as we can tell. You should be all good now." He said.

Lowering her weapon, the Turian paused for a moment. "Then you have done us a service. Thank you guardian. We'll take it from here." Extending a hand, Matthew took it and accepted her and shake.

"It was a pleasure, good luck." Matt finished as he pulled out his Ghost and transmatted to the Normandy, followed in quick succession by his team.

"Ugh, I'm never going to get used to how they can do that." the Turian said after the guardians had all left.

"Or how they come back after dying." Another added.

Moving through the room, the Turian gave a quick inspection of the bodies, just in case.

"Did you see that Quarian with them?" another Turian asked openly.

"Yeah, didn't know they could be guardians." another replied.

Stopping next to a Batarian cadaver, he knelt down. "Why is this one not wearing any armour?"

 **Normandy, Several Hours Later...**

After the fireteams scrap with the Batarians, they had returned to the Normandy. The two Warlocks, Dakota and Saint-10, had both done what they could to study the strange infection.

Inside Dakota's quarters, the two guardians had taken Carnifex pistol encrusted in the strange substance and had placed it in an enclosed scanning chamber. A mechanical arm with several highly detailed probes and scanners dangled inside the glass chamber, swinging back and forth across the weapon.

From what they could tell, the substance was some form of nano-technology. After linking it up with a scanning device, the display screen showed a strange, flickering red symbol; then text flashed across the screen. ~consume enhance replicate~

"What was that?" Dakota questioned as the text blinked off the screen.

"Coding perhaps; a directive for the tech?" Saint-10 theorised. "What if we look deeper? Ghost, initiate deep scan."

The scanner arm twitched and each device attached to it moved frantically and began to scan the red tech more intensively. The scanner itself began to flicker and stutter, as if something was fighting back against it. With a final groan of machinery, the scanner fell silent.

"Well, that's not good." Dakota said as his Ghost flashed into existence next to him.

"We did get something though, before the scanner failed." He said.

A raspy, broken voice sounded through the room.

"What is this complexity? ~consume enhance replicate~ The machine of a thousand parts, fashioned by single mind. From where does such complexity arise? What does the creation of a mind require? In the long march of life's procession, order is created from disorder. The rise of complexity is not promised. Such things are not inevitable, and yet here I stand. ~consume enhance replicate~"

The two Warlocks turned to each other. "Was that...?" Dakota began.

"Fallen." Saint-10's Ghost finished.

"So; the Fallen have some new tech, and they've been selling it to the Batarians?" Saint-10 wondered out loud.

Before they could theorise further, a voice sounded over the coms.

"Guardians, we have a problem." Vox'trix said to the guardians.

"Problem? What have you got?" Dakota questioned, clearly concerned.

"Should come to meeting room. Will explain more." The Eliksni finished before cutting the channel.

Giving each other a look, the two Warlocks left the room.

Upon reaching the meeting room, they saw their squadmates circled around the room, each sitting on a chair. Tyler-5 was fussing over his Wardens Hood cloak, but dropped it when the two entered.

"Jeez, finally. We've been waiting like twenty minutes for you guys." He said playfully.

"Sure, sure." Dakota said with a nod to Matthew.

"Alright everyone. Vox here has found something. I'll let him explain." Matt said while taking a seat.

As the Eliksni stood, he lifted his lower left arm in front of him. His orange omni-tool buzzed into life and he used his lower right arm to rapidly press several holographic buttons.

"While pouring through information taken from Winter Ketch, Shadows found this." Vox'trix said.

"Come, once great Houses. Come to us. House Devil's Splicers brings the machine gift. We bring survival, life, godhood. Shed you're weak flesh, take up bodies of metal and arc. There is a galaxy beyond this pitiful system, and we need no Great Machine. WE, will become machine gods. Come, claim your birthright, claim what was lost in the Whirlwind, and together, we rise!"

Vox'trix lowered his arms and his omni-tool vanished.

"This was received by the House Winter not long before we arrived. We think it was sent to all Houses. House Devil Splicers are scientists, engineers, a House's version of Warlocks. If they are trying to unite the Houses, his is a serious threat. Not just to us though, but to all beyond the Sol system." Vox'trix stated.

"Vox, make sure the Vanguard, Consensus and Council know of the potential threat. Dakota, Saint, what can you tell us about the Batarian weaponry and armourments?" Matt said.

"Well,..." Saint-10 began.

"Commander!" Jokers voice sounded distressed and panicked.

"What is it Joker?" Matt asked, briskly standing and moving out the room. The other guardians were quick to follow.

"Sir, something's happened. The Eden fleet, they've been attacked. Ships dropped out of FTL and opened fire on our fleet. But by the time we began to return fire they bugged out." Joker informed as Matt and his guardians reached the bridge.

"Where are they now?" Matt questioned.

"Getting more reports now Commander. Sir... the relay guards have been hit. Several ships have gone through the relay... they're going for Earth." Joker went quiet.

Matt realised what happened. Whoever did this distracted those ships at Eden Prime and sent the rest of their ships through the relay.

"Who are they? Who did this?" he asked.

"Ships look Batarian in origin." Joker said, quickly angering at the thought of his home being attacked by yet another threat.

"Get us to Earth, now." Matt ordered.

"Already on it sir." Joker said as they lined up with a relay. As they entered the relay system, the Normandy raced towards Earth, towards home.

 **Far Outside Sol System,**

 **Several Thousand Years Ago...**

Shells rained down over the Imperial Palace. The siege of the system had lasted over a hundred standard years. The homeworld was left a broken shell of it's former glory.

Towers had been cast down, armies shattered, fortresses breached and heroes slain in glorious conquest. Over a hundred years of war.

One of the remaining unturned honour guard charged at him. With it's ammunition reserves running empty, it aimed to impale the usurper on the blade extension of it's gun.

Backhanding the oversized blade away, the usurper reached out with his right hand. Grabbing the honour guard by the throat, he hefted the brute, snapped it's pittiful excuse for a neck and threw it aside.

"Dominus, the palace is ours. The Empire serves you now." One of his guards commented after receiving a report.

Ghaul narrowed his eyes. "And what of Calus?"

The name of the once Cabal Emperor still made Ghaul's guards stiffen slightly.

"He fled, taking what loyalists he still has. He will be banished from the Empire. Your Empire." the guard said, kneeling.

Turning, Ghaul saw rows of Cabal soldiers bend the knee.

Ghaul, now Dominus, turned back to the broken Imperial Palace. "We rebuild, stronger."

The Empire was now his. Yet there was one thing left to do. The Consul, a political leader and mentor to Ghaul, had told him of a strange, paracausal source of power. This power could bring him closer to conquering... everything.

Ghaul would find it. Even if it took thousands of years, and he would make it his.

 **Sol System,**

 **Several Thousand Years Later...**

Lhor'Elok stared out of his ships bridge view-screen. Before his fleet was Earth, homeworld of the Humans.

"Pitiful." He scoffed. Several of his crew chuckled.

"The Humans are disgustingly weak. They couldn't even defend their home system! I say why not take what we want for ourselves?"

His crew cheered and laughed heartily.

All they needed to do was go down to 'The Last City', take what tech and slaves they could grab and sell the tech to the Council (after unlocking the secrets for themselves first, of course).

While traveling through this supposedly 'dangerous' system, they had not seen any sight of any aggressive races. The Fallen Devlis they had been coercing with were nowhere to be found, which Lhor'Elok was perfectly fine with.

The broken remnants of the Cabal forces seemed to be happy laying low after the damage they'd taken during the Taken Wars.

The Vex, quite content to remain on the worlds they'd claimed were no bother.

Mercifully, the Hive abominations also weren't attacking. Those freakish monsters creeped Lhor'Elok out. So long as he never had to deal with those... things; the Batarian Pirate Lord could die happy.

Regardless, Earth was before him, and the Humans left precious little in the way of a defensive force. They did try to be fair; and Lhor'Elok was nothing if not fair; but after the first ten minutes of void combat, the token effort was sent fleeing.

Now, with two ships left in orbit, the Pirate Lord and four ships descended on The Last City.

 **The Last City,**

 **Half an Hour Later...**

Alexandria stalked through the smouldering ruins of a multi-story building.

When the Batarians had descended on the City, several salvos of red missiles and mass accelerator fire had caused chaos. One such shot had struck the building the Hunter found herself in.

As she moved into what was now the top floor (as the floors above had been reduced to debris), she knelt down.

Several burned bodies littered the floor; several Humans and one Eliksni from what she could tell.

Hearing a noise, she quickly and quietly moved a large, shattered window.

Peering through the window, she tried to get a better look at what was causing the noise. During her many encounters with the Vex had given her some interesting loot, including a golden, mechanical eye, to replace one she'd lost centuries earlier. Her golden optical enhancer zoomed in, and scrutinized every detail of those on the street below.

Several Batarians moved down the street, quite content to grab any fallen trinket or baulball that caught their disgusting eyes.

Alexandria counted seven in total. As she watched them move, she heard one of them yell something in their grimy tong, causing the others to laugh. When they approached a Human body on the other side of the street, they kicked it, shot it to make sure and then proceeded to loot the corpse.

The sight made the Hunter sick to her stomach. Most of the other guardians, mostly Titans and Warlocks, were busy defending the evacuating civilians. The number of ships and aircraft they had available had also been depleted since most had been taken to Eden Prime during the Exodus.

So Alexandria and her fellow Hunters stalked the pirates and had harassed them to no end.

Suddenly, rounding a corner, an YMIR Mech thundered into view. Batarian iconography and symbols had been graphited onto the outer plating of the mech. Its large, barrel shaped head that protruded from in-between its shoulders was covered in the same, red wiring that Alexandria had seen on several Batarians armour or weaponry.

Looking between the large mech and the Batarians, the Hunter had an idea.

Smiling wickedly, she stowed her sniper rifle and pulled out her personal favourite weapon.

Peering down the sights of her Bad Juju, she pulled the trigger. The response was immediate.

As one of their friends slumped to the ground, now headless, the Batarians darted for cover. The YMIR Mech had spotted where the shots had been fired from and began stalking across the road, moving closer to the Bataraians to get a better view of its target. Aiming with its right arm, twin mass accelerator cannons laid down cover fire for the Batarians.

Spinning back behind the wall she used as cover, Alexandria smiled. "Just a bit closer." She chuckled, pulling out her omni-tool.

When the guardians had learned of the Council races tech, they had immediately jumped on it. Titans wanted it for its combat potential, Warlocks for its scientific applications, and Hunters like Alexandria for its coolness. It was like being the first kid to have a new, popular toy.

She had actually won hers in a game on Thessia. After the discovery of Humanity, the Council races; and others besides, had been craving information on their culture and capabilities. Alexandria was invited after bantering and bragging about her 'abilities' and skills with a group of Asari Huntresses.

After a week of competition, Alexandria had proven herself superior and the Asari Huntress gave up her omni-tool as a prise, playfully vowing she would win it back.

'Ah, fond memories.' She thought to herself.

Spinning out from cover, she extended her arm in the direction of the mech and activated her omni-tools hack ability.

Enhanced by the computing power of her ghost, the hack broke through the mechs defences with ease.

Spinning back into cover, the Hunter smiled at the sounds of Batarians being torn apart.

As the mech started firing mass accelerator cannons and intermittent rockets at the Batarians in cover, Alexandria continued to fire her Bad Juju, picking off fleeing pirates.

If only this fight wasn't taking place in her home, she might be able enjoy this.

 **The Last Safe City,**

 **City Streets...**

Matthew landed on the streets with a heavy clunk of metal boots; followed rapidly by six other guardians.

Surveying the City, he saw smoke rising in several locations. Four Batarian ships were floating above the City, constantly being harassed by smaller Human fighters.

"Ghost, what's the situation of the Batarian ships?" Matt asked.

Appearing with a flash, his ghost responded. "The four pirate ships above the City have taken considerable damage. Apparently, masses of small fighters and bombers isn't the norm in Council race void combat."

Looking at the Batarian ships, he could tell that they were worse for ware. Having limited information on the City's defences certainly was biting the Batarians in the ass.

"What about the ships in space we snuck past?" he asked. Having the Normandy's stealth systems certainly did have its advantages.

"They are hanging back. Any attempts the Batarians on the ground have made to call for reinforcements have been blocked. We have enough to worry about as it is." his Ghost answered.

The teams coms suddenly flared to life. "Hey guardians, nice of you to join the party."

The familiar voice of Cayde-6 was a welcome sound.

"Cayde!" Matt exclaimed. "I hear you're having all the fun without us."

The Exo Vanguard chuckled. "Yeah, they tried to take the Tower; didn't end well for them."

"Guardians," the authoritative voice of Commander Zavala interrupted, "the pirates are beginning to break all across the City, they can't hold now that the guardians evading the civilians are returning. Go down there and give them back up."

"Will do Zavala." Matthew confirmed.

 **The Last City,**

 **Batarian Lead Ship...**

Lhor'Elok was not happy.

These humans were not the cowering wretches he was promised. Their guardians had made a mockery of the Batarians and their 'advanced, perfected' weaponry.

His ship rocked again, almost throwing the pirate lord from his feet. The bombing and hit and run attacks had been light, but constant and relentless. Trying to fire the ships large, mass accelerator cannons had done little; being slow to fire, heavy hitting weaponry designed for anti dreadnought warfare.

There was only one option left; they needed to retreat.

Damning the ones below, he ordered what ships were left to retreat to the relative safety of the relay system.

"Brakk, withdraw, NOW!" he yelled at the helmsman.

As the Batarian ship began to pull up, the ship next to them finally lost to the stress placed upon its hull. In an explosion of shrapnel and fire, several jagged sheets of hull impaled themselves along Lhor'Elok's ship.

"NOW! he yelled again, desperate and panicked.

Forcing their way through the light swarm of Human fighters, Lhor'Elok's ship aimed for the upper atmosphere.

"Sir! We've taken significant damage, I don't know if we will be able to make it back in one piece!" the helmsman yelled in fear.

"We just need to make it through the atmosphere! Keep going!" Lhor'Elok shouted.

A unique beeping sound broke out on one of the consoles next to Lhor'Elok. Slamming his hand down onto it aggressively, he practically screamed "WHAT?!"

"Sir, Captain Leketh here, our ship is right behind you, but we're still being hounded by those fighters. I don't think we're going to make it!" Leketh was his second in this raid, a pirate captain he trusted more than most. Still, Leketh's life wasn't worth risking his own for.

Cutting the channel, he slumped back into his chair, hand resting on his forehead as the quiet sound of an explosion could be heard in the distance behind them.

Breaking through the atmosphere, their rocky journey through the filthy air of the planet below smoothed out. Soon, they would rejoin the two ships in orbit and could be shielded a little as they made the journey back home.

"Get in contact with Bolk and Rankik, I want them to form up in front and behind us as we get ourselves out of this hell hole." Lhor'Elok ordered. Their ships were a ways out, making quick scans of the system for any future raid into this space.

"Um... sir." the coms officer said weakly.

Groaning, he shook his head and fixed four anger filled eyes on the lesser pirate. "What?"

"Um... they're gone sir." the coms officer replied.

"What?! They left us? Cowards!" the pirate lord yelled.

"N...no sir. The Human fleet followed us to Earth. They are waiting for us between here and the relay... actually, they're on their way here."

Lhor'Elok scowled. Thinking of his options, he made a reckless, snap decisions. "Circle around behind that dust ball, we'll break their line of sight and make a rush for the relay when they start to get too close."

Following his command, unbeknownst to the crew, the damaged ship limped its way towards its doom.

"Alright Captain, when the Human ships get too close for comfort, I'll..."

A sudden jerking motion rocked the ship, throwing several Batarians off their feet or out of their chairs.

"Report!" Lhor'Elok barked.

"Sir!" someone yelled, he didn't know who, nor did he care. "We've lost half the ship! It tore away behind us!"

For the next few minutes, little could he heard over the sounds of screeching metal and screaming pirates.

 **Earths Moon, Ocean of Storms,**

 **Anchor of Light...**

Lhor'Elok awoke to she sight of sparks and broken bodies. Coughing and wheezing, he hauled himself up tried to claim a better assessment of his surroundings.

Most of his crew were dead, some were struggling to disentangle themselves from wires or their broken chairs.

"g...Get up you fools. The Humans will be on us soon. We need to move!" Lhor'Elok ordered.

Those of his crew that could move dragged themselves up and limped towards him. Those that could not would be left behind.

Moving over to a panel nearby, he ripped it open. He quickly thrust a questing hand inside and dragged out a breather and Carnifex pistol.

Quickly limping over to the nearest door leading to what was left of the ship, he quickly slammed on the holographic button to open it.

Groaning open, he forged the path forwards. He was getting off this place if it took the lives of every one of his crew.

After several desperate minutes of rifling through what stores they had left to them and meeting up with several other Batarians, the Batarians had several weapons, and enough emergency rations to hopefully see them through. One pirate however didn't have a breather or a helmet capable of sealing in air.

"Uh, sir?" he asked, clearly worried.

"Don't worry. There's plenty more through here." Lhor'Elok said.

Moving over to a door that led further back into the ship, he opened the door.

A sudden rush of air caused everything not bolted down; including the Batarians, to be sucked out what was now the back of the ship.

Landing with a heavy thud and several following bounces, Lhor'Elok finally came to a stop.

Lifting his head and surveying his surroundings, he saw the remains of the front of his ship. Broken and rent in several places, he could see how it had been torn in two. Several jutting pipes spewed fire, coolant fluids, or other assortments of vital fluids.

Turing his head, he could see clusters of his men dotted about the dusty grey plain around them. The unfortunate soul without a sealed helmet or breather could be seen writhing, clutching at his face with clawing hands.

'Ah well.' Lhor'Elok thought.

Standing, he noticed another, larger group of Batarians running towards them.

Those on the back half of his ship that had survived had scavenged what they could and, while feeling broken and defeated, made their way to the front. Finding survivors, they quickly regrouped and awaited their lords command.

Looking up, the Human ships were just about to descend on them.

"This way, we can lose them in here!" a Batarian yelled.

Quickly following the distressed Batarians ahead of him, they traversed the relatively narrow passageways, scrambling over a rocky ledge to go yet further.

Having around forty panicked, armed soldiers in a cramped environment was never a good situation to be in, especially when you're in the middle of the group.

Carried along by the flow of the panicking crowd, Lhor'Elok clutched his weapon tightly.

Finally, the narrow passage widened, and a rocky, boulder strewn slope greeted them.

At the bottom of the descent, a large, open portcullis loomed threateningly.

An explosion sounded behind the group. "Guardians!"

Wasting no time, the pirates made a break for the archaic archway. Running past boulders, the pirates passed over a fallen Titan with but a glance.

After they had entered the doorway to the Temple of Crota and had descended into the depths of the moon, the guardians arrived at the doors.

Coming to a halt before the gates, a Hunter held out her hand, stopping the other guardians from moving past.

"Ghost; you think you could close these doors?" she asked.

Understanding what she was inferring, he appeared in a flash and scanned the edge of the archway.

"You know, usually we're the ones trying to open these doors." he said to his guardian flatly.

"I have the feeling the pirates will be wanting to open these doors soon. They don't know whose home they just rushed into do they?" she asked.

"I highly doubt it." her ghost said as the Hive archway began to close.

As the Batarians forged their way through the dim caves and winding corridors, the pirates became increasingly paranoid. Every few minutes, someone would fire a burst of shots at a cluster of shadows, screaming that they saw monsters in the dark.

Lhor'Elok stormed up to one such and punched him, almost knocking his holographic head set off, but making the recording he was taking flicker momentarily. "We don't have the thermal clips to waste! Look!" he said as he dragged the pirate over to where he had been firing. "Do you see any monsters? Do you?! There are no monsters down here, monsters aren't real!"

Slicing through the momentary silence that had formed, a distant shrill cry pierced the atmosphere.

Every Batarian swivelled their heads and raised their guns, Lhor'Elok included. "Keep moving." he ordered.

Minutes later, they were forced to walk single file through a cramped, watery crevice. Completely enclosed with jagged rock walls either side, and a wierd black water running beneath them. It was so dark, they could barely see a meter in front of them, even with their helmet light shining on full beam.

"AAAHHHHH!"

Whipping round, the pirates at the ear of the queue could see the flailing arms of the rearmost Batarian, as he was dragged off into the dark by some unseen thing.

Panicking, the group ran forwards, pushing those before them down into the muck while blindly firing behind them.

Those that were still on their feet could sometimes see clawed limbs reach up from the liquid to hook legs or drag those on the floor down.

The cave split into three paths before those at the head of the group, each pirate taking their own, quickly chosen route.

Coming to a pause, the Batarian with the holographic headset panted. Looking around, he saw that only five others had gone with him at the split in the river.

Finding themselves in a roughly circular cave, probably around twenty feet wide, the thing that struck them the most was the light green hue that had taken over from the unending dark; and the webs.

A scream, clearly Batarian in origin, echoed through the cave system, followed by a savage, bestial roar and the sound of gunfire. Within ten seconds however, the sounds of gunfire stopped.

"Guys, I'm stuck! Get this stuff off me!"

Turning to stare at their companion, they could see his legs tangled in silken webbing. As he jerked his legs desperately, he only managed to entrap himself more.

A second, hollow roar, this one much closer than the last set the pirates to flight.

"Wait! Wait!"

A pained scream and a short burst of gunfire was all they heard.

After some time had passed, and much aimless wandering had taken place, the last four pirates saw a sliver of light in the dark.

Running at full pace, the Batarians had almost made it out of the dark hell. Only four of forty.

A dull thud sounded next to the group, causing the front three to slow and turn; and what they saw horrified them.

The rearmost Batarian was face down in the dirt, the three claws of a gangly, bony creature embedded in the back of his neck.

Rearing it's skeletal head up and twitching, the Hive thrall shrieked, followed by many more lurking in the shadows behind it.

Leaving their fallen companion, the recording Batarian fled first.

One by one, the two pirates scant feet behind him were dragged down.

He was so close. The exit leading to the surface was just ahead; though the distance seemed to painfully stretch away from him, as if taunting and jeering at him.

Then some unseen thing caught his foot and caused him to trip. Landing on his chest and skidding across the floor, his holographic headset skidded away in front of him.

As it came to a stop, it had a perfect view of its owner as he tried to rise.

He never got the chance.

The headset recorded its owner push himself up before slumping down again as something unseen grabbed his ankle and dragged him thrashing and screaming into the black.

 **Two Days Later,**

 **Citadel...**

"This is an outrage! The Hegemony will not stand for this insult!"

The Council had become increasingly tired of the Batarian diplomat's incessant ramblings. If he was to be believed, the Humans had engaged in aggressive behaviour against their people and had initiated the violence.

Their 'evidence', if it could be called that, was several Human quotes on their views on the Batarian practice of piracy and slavery. Coupled with an argument of 'Attacking their home system was a preliminary strike.', the Batarian believed this should have been enough evidence for the suit rat loving Humans punished.

They weren't part of the Council races, they weren't allied like the Batarians were to the Council; evidently however, this was not enough.

The Council had already been contacted by the Consensus and the Vanguard, who were more than happy to deliver an abundance of evidence that countered the Batarians claims.

"Ambassador, please..." Tevos began before being cut off.

"No! If you will not hear our plea, if you will not help us against this aggressor, what is the point in having an embassy? As you're clearly unwilling to help, we'll leave!" the ambassador said, turning and walking away without awaiting a response.

As he reached the first set of stairs however, he came face to face with a rather imposing figure.

"You..." the Batarian hissed through bared teeth. "You started this."

Holding something up to the Batarian, the figure simply waited.

Taking the holographic headset, the Batarian understood the implication.

"One of yours 'dropped' it on our Moon. Captured some pretty interesting footage before we picked it up. Maybe you should have a look." the Titan said, his voice quiet, and unnerving.

Unbeknownst to the Batarian ambassador, the footage of the Batarian assault on Earth, their defeat, and the horrors of the pirates final fate on Earths Moon had just hit the extranet. There would be no hiding the fact that the Batarians had tried to enslave Humans, that they had tried to take their home.

And there would be no hiding the fact that they could defend it.

Authors Note:

So guys, here is the latest chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it.

Destiny 2 launches in a couple of days and I hope you are all as excited as I am to play it! I have to wait to play it though as it launches in America roughly six hours after it does in the UK and as I play with Americans I feel obliged to wait for them. Sad face :(

Anywho, there is going to be a pause on writing while I play through the game so I thought that you all deserved another chapter to tide you over. :)

Good luck guys and remember; "Do it for the puppies!"


	18. Thief

**Thief**

 **Terminus, Illium...**

Illium; boasted by the asari as an advanced world, was home to a variety of species. Through the thin veneer of culture and law however, this world could be just as dangerous as any other. Step down the wrong alley or wander into a bad neighborhood and your chances of survival would decrease rapidly.

Luckily for a young asari, Nos Astra was reasonably safe. Recently, she had signed up with the Eclipse. To earn her colours however, she would have to prove her worth.

Putting her education to good use, she planned to shadow and poison her target. A shifty salarian moved though an automatic door a ways ahead of her, and slowly, she followed. He was probably up to something, and that something could be harmful to the Eclipse; so better safe than sorry.

Opening up to a plaza, she paused. Her target had come this way just a few moments ago. Looking around and filtering out the many civilians, she found her target. The salarian was moving with haste, looking around him rapidly. Obviously something had him on edge. With his omni-tool activated and raised high, he was clearly talking with someone.

As he came to a stop near a group of sky cars, she watched him wait for a moment. Deciding that even if she could poison him, there would be no way of proving to the eclipse that she was the one to kill him if he was to fly away moments later.

Her concern was proven to be warranted when a sky car came flying down towards the waiting salarian at some speed. Coming to a sudden stop, the door opened, revealing a second salarian in the driver's seat. The second salarian was garbed in some very high end armour by the look of her. If the asari had to guess, she would say he could even be STG. If he was, then perhaps the salarian she was following... was too...

Shaking her head of the thought, she turned round and began to make her way back inside. She could always find someone else.

Hearing a loud noise behind her however caused her to stop. Turning round, she saw something she was not quite expecting.

A shuttle she had never seen before was slowly making its way towards a cluster of stalls, probably selling high-end tech. The shuttle itself was quite long and thin, with black and red pyramids dotting its frame. Red flags also adorned its length, which she found highly odd.

Coming to a stop, some sort of hand hold deployed from the underside of the shuttle. Crawling out of the shuttle, strange creatures jumped down and landed on the floor with a clank of metal.

Of all the strange, glowing red creatures that were now standing among the many civilians, one towered over the rest. With four arms, and thick, spiky armour, it craned its neck back and let loose a bellow.

As the bystanders screamed and started to run towards the nearest exits, the young asari heard a sound like static behind her. Turning quickly, she saw a floating, circular machine between her and the door. Firing several beams into the holographic device centered on the door, she caught sight of it turning red, locking.

As the machine finished its task, it turned to face her. Multiple red veins wires pulsated, flowing from its circular 'eye' and draping over to notches at the rear of the machine. Twitching in the air, it made a low, mechanical wine.

Screaming, she immediately turned and ran, trying to find cover. Before she managed to take five steps however, a searing pain in her leg caused her to stumble. Laying on the floor, crying, she managed to look up at the creature that had shot her. It's four red eyes piercing her soul.

Looking around the plaza, the other civilians were quickly being dispatched with little to no mercy. Red arcs of fire and explosives made short work of the non combatants.

She turned back to the creature. Two metallic prosthetic legs, two arms, rows of pointed teeth; and those eyes. Aiming it's pistol like weapon at her, it pulled the trigger.

After removing any interlopers, the Fallen Devil Splicers got to work. Running over to every holographic terminal they could find, they swiftly attached pyramid like devices to every terminals base. Red tendril like protrusions began to worm their way out of the devices and pry their way into the terminals, soon, every last piece of information; whether technological schematics, political info, star charts; they would have everything this place had to offer.

As the vandals were trusted with this critical role, the dregs were trusted with something... dirtier. The dregs were given the duty of removing the arms of the victims that were killed. Moving swiftly, they removed their shock blades and began to saw off the forelimbs of their victims. After recovering everything of value to them, they dutifully moved back to their superiors.

Soon after, the vandals completed taking all valuable information. Prying the devices off the metallic terminals, the vandals scurried on all limbs back to the lone Captain. As they moved, the red tendrils of machinery retreated back into their black casing.

Seeing that all goals were completed, the Captain signed the pilot of the skiff to transmatt them onboard. As they began to vanish, she spoke to her underlings. "Sha chuka sook kir."

With the Fallen inside, the skiff turned and headed to orbit as the sirens of law enforcement came into hearing range.

 **Citadel, Council Chambers..**

"Yes, I understand, truly I do." Tevos was having a bad day. That being said, all the Councillors were. "The Council is still in discussion on how to respond to these brutal attacks. But rest assured, we will answer these attacks and seek justice for those victims who were killed or hurt."

Many planets were hit by a relatively unknown species in a truly brutal fashion. Even though she understood the asari governors displeasure at the Council's lack of retaliatory action for what had happened to the asari, she was at least thankful that the asari were not hit like the salarians or the turians.

These creatures knew who they were dealing with. When they attacked the asari, they hit areas of commerce, quickly dispatching any and all biotics before they could retaliate. When they hit the salarians, they infiltrated an STG test facility, knocking out security and taking every scrap of tech they could get their disgusting little rat claws on.

But the turians got the worst of it. They knew that almost every turian had at least some amount of military training and had come prepared. When they hit the turians, they attacked them with extreme prejudice. Overkill did not quite do it justice. After a strafing run from several of their so-called 'skiffs', they deployed masses of hovering turrets. After a moment of unceasing fire, cloaked units descended on cowering turians and put an end to them with blade and claw.

At each attack site, victims were missing limbs. The going theory was that they were after omni-tools but didn't have time to detach them correctly. There was even a krogan in one of the areas hit on Illium with one arm missing.

"Will you actually take action Councilor, or will you treat this like any other batarian raid on one of our colonies?" the asari governor questioned.

Tevos straightened slightly. "Governor, allow me to remind you that these attacks did not take place solely on our colonies; the turians and asari were also attacked. Retribution will be sought for everyone. Now if you will forgive me, I must resume discussions with the other Councillors. Good day Governor."

Moving to the private Council chamber, she found Sparatus and Valern awaiting her. Slumping down in a seat, Tevos sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"That good huh?" Sparatus asked Tevos.

Rather than responding, she simply nodded.

Valern pulled out a datapad. "STG has identified these creatures as Eliksni, or as the humans call them; 'Fallen'."

Raising his head sharply, Sparatus eyed Valern's datapad. "Are you saying that those creatures allied with the humans are killing out people?!"

Calmly, Valern shook his head. "No, these individuals appear to be from a different faction. I have arranged for someone well versed on their culture to explain."

Holding out his omni-tool, the salarian connected the device to his contact. Rapidly, an orange holographic form appeared on the table in between the Councillors. "Executor, we appreciate you taking the time to meet with us." Valern greeted.

Dressed in his robes, Executor Hideo bowed his head slightly. "Councillor, it is a pleasure as always."

After humanity had settled their new system, they had formed the Alliance, consisting of humans, quarians and Eliksni. The various factions that had assumed control had made great progress. While Dead Orbit had expended their fleet considerably, the real progress was made with the New Monarchy and the Future War Cult.

Political power could move mountains with the Council races in Citadel space, and the diplomats and negotiators of the New Monarchy could tangle with the most experienced asari matrons.

As for the Future War Cult, they cad become exceptionally proficient in training the military forces of the Alliance. Weapon and armour foundries had designed advanced warfare gear for all races in the Alliance, and the Cult had used them to lethal effect against their enemies. They had even been said to have soldiers that could equal or best the most well-trained turian troops.

Nodding his head, Valern continued. "Executor, what can you tell us about the Fallen House we discussed briefly earlier?"

Hideo nodded. "The Fallen House of Devils. We fought with them for years, trying to gain control over territories in old Russia. Renowned for being brutal and ruthless, they are a truly dangerous foe. Their Kell was killed by one of ours some time ago but our intel says that they still have some of their leaders remaining." Pausing a moment, Hideo looked between the Councillors, might I ask what this is retaining to?"

Valern looked to the other Councillors, who both gave a slight nod. If the Executor didn't learn here, he would simply find out via some other means. "Several of our colonies were attacked by members of this 'Fallen House'. It appears that they were after our technology."

Placing a hand on his chin, Hideo nodded. "That matches what I would expect from the Fallen. They will have taken their looted technology back to their den, to be studied and utilised by the rest of the House. If you'd like, I could forward you all relevant data we hae on the Fallen House of Devils."

Valern nodded. "That would be appreciated. Thank you Executor."

"Good day Councillor. Now if you will excuse me, I have a meeting with quarian Admiralty." Closing the communication, the image of the Executor dispersed.

Valern turned to Sparatus and Tevos. "When I receive that data, I will forward it on to you both."

Nodding his thanks, Sparatus looked towards Tevos. She side, head still resting in her hand. Her job had certainly gotten far more difficult since the discovery of the new races. "Everything was so much simpler before we discovered the humans."

"I agree." Sparatus said, slouching back in his seat. "The krogan rebellions were one thing; but gods? Other dimensions? I'm still trying to come to terms with it."

Tevos nodded idly. "I just hope we can deal with these creatures before they cause too much damage."

 **Nemean Abyss, Planet Bekke…**

Deep in his lair, the Mechanist felt like a spider in the center of its web, and if someone were to look, they would probably say he looked the part as well. Sat in the center of a dark, cold, grated metallic room, the Fallen Splicer was illuminated by the gentle red glow of SIVA clumps scattered arround the chamber.

He had been exceedingly busy of late. In recent days, the Devil Splicers had become brazen, and daring. Pushing deep into Council and Terminus space, they had claimed a bountiful horde.

Sorting through the information and technology stolen was meticulous, time-consuming work. Luckily for the Mechanist, he enjoyed his work thoroughly.

Suddenly, a bleeping sounded from his lower left arm. Raising the fully mechanical limb, he activated the shattered, deep red, holographic device. This was one of the perfected omni-tools that the machine gift had granted them.

Studying the device, he could see that Vosik was trying to contact him. "Archpriest." The Mechanist ground out; his voice carrying the sound of grating metal.

"Mechanist." Came Vosik's gurgled reply. His voice was deep, and commanding of respect. "What treasures have our raiders found?"

Turning back to the task he was focused on before, the Mechanis replied. "Many many interesting technologies; and as for the information claimed regarding their ruling cultures... very very useful."

Grunting, Vosik let out a low gurgling growl. " Send everything to me once sorted. The Archon Prime will have more decrees for us shortly."

Cutting the channel, Vosik left the Mechanist alone in the dark of his lair once more. Moving over to one of his work benches, he clutched at one severed limb of a salarian with his two lower arms and reached for his tools with his two upper arms.

Outside the wall of his chamber, he could hear several skiffs fly by. Pulling up, the trio of SIVA enhanced ships began to quickly ascend alongside one of the many towers of the Splicer's fortress.

The planet the Devil's claimed from the batarians had become a bastion world, several strongholds dotted the surface of the planet, and deep, labyrinthine tunnels and caverns had been excavated.

As the skiffs finally passed the tallest spire of the nearest fortress, they continued up though the atmosphere, they broke free of gravitational pull. Taking their place alongside one of dark shapes hovering in orbit.

Before too long, one of the many ketches now in the Splicer's control would break away from the ever growing fleet; to raid an unsusspecting settlement or colony.

 **Sur'Kesh...**

Of the many roles the salarian Special Tasks Group offered to skilled individuals, monitoring the worryingly large satellite network they had at their disposal was one of the more tedious tasks.

One agent of many was doing just that task. Watching several screens around him, he was fully engrossed in his task.

Knocking him out of his stupor, one of his screens flashed, indicating that one of the satellites had pinged something.

Pulling up the camera view of the spying device, every monitor was filled with the view of the satellites many different types of cameras. Orbiting an unenhnabated world the feed was coming from a remote, far out system. Something however, had hit the satellite, causing it to spin slowly.

Looking closer, the STG agent thought he saw something on the planet below. A moment later, he saw the same thing again. It looked almost as if... the planet's surface was shifting.

As he went to pull up information relevant to the planet in question, something darted past his view.

Flicking back to the screen, he watched and waited for something to happen.

The planet below seemed to be... shifting?

Suddenly, the salarian could see something he simply couldn't believe. Vast chunks of the planet were flying past the satellite, pulled up from the planet below and being sent off into space.

As this continued, the salarian had called over a group of his peers. All confused, they tried to get scans of the surrounding space, yet the interferance from something was scrambling practically everything, apart from the video feed.

After a short moment, a small piece of debris struck the satellite, causing it to spin slowly.

As it's view turned to open space, the STG agents present realised that the surrounding space was not so open.

There was something there. Something vast. Something... consuming the planet.

Something golden.

A few moment's later, the satellite was dragged into the gaping maw of a monster. Before it was torn apart or melted by the churning internal fires of the golden vessel, a reverberating, wright glow surrounded the satellite.

Dropping onto a silver, grated floor, the STG members caught sight of a life form never encountered before.

Garbed in robes of gold, blue and white, the pale skinned, one-eyed creature seemed to study the satellite. A moment later, the video feed was cut.

Authors Note:

Hi guys n girls, hope you enjoyed this short chapter.

I have made a few changes here and there throughout the story, including minor adjustments to first contact. Also, I have removed the section about Osiris being TIM. Now that Curse of Osiris is out, I understand more and can work him into the story later.

Thank you everyone and I hope you all have a great day!


	19. Wolves

**Wolves**

 **The Last City, Tower...**

Every one of the Vanguard had worked tirelessly since the moment they had each earned the title. Many moments had been challenging throughout the long years of their vigil. But in their most recent of days, each one could say that had known happiness.

Humanity had spread to the stars, they had found allies, and with reinforcements from the Council, they had managed to secure some more of their home. That was not to say that every day was perfect; in fact, the reality was far from it.

Just as before, every day brought with it new threats, new monsters or ill tidings. Hive activity had lessened considerably since the downfall of the Filth Eater; the Cabal Legions on Mars were showing clear signs of grinding to a halt in their never-ending war against the Vex, who themselves had not shown any intention of pushing for any more territory.

The Fallen, however; they were becoming the next thorn in the Vanguard's side. An Executor from the New Monarchy had recently contacted them, informing them of what had transpired on the Council's worlds, and of Fallen Devils with strange, red veins protruding from their bodies and weaponry.

"Devil activity has only decreased throughout our system in recent months. This may explain where they went." Zavala informed his two friends. "On my command, one of my Titans, Deputy Commander Slone, journeyed to the Cosmodrome. She reported the Fallen abandoning their old territories and burning their banners and armour."

Cayde-6 nodded. "So, the Devils have just, what, given up? Not sure what they're selling but I don't buy it."

"It's not just the Devils." Ikora mentioned. "Several of my Hidden have reported similar acts all across the system. Even the House of Kings and Wolves have dispersed. More troubling is that my Hidden have failed to track them. We don't know where they are."

Zavala didn't like this, as evidenced by his low growl. "Entire Houses vanishing almost overnight, and they could be anywhere... Have our Council allies in-system seen or heard anything?"

Ikora shook her head. "I have spoken with the Council forces stationed throughout our system and they haven't seen anything relevant. An advanced infiltration unit of asari noted strange behaviour in some Cabal on Mars; they said it was like they were moving with purpose again, as if their morale was bolstered."

"Cabal with purpose, that never ends well." Cayde-6 jested.

Sighing, Zavala rubbed his temple, and began to get lost in his thoughts.

CRASH

Jolting out of his thoughts, Zavala almost threw a grenade. Finding the source of the noise, he calmed slightly.

Saladin, draped in his cloak, stood at the opposite end of the table. He had, somehow, managed to 'sneak' in. Either that, or Zavala was so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't heard the heavy footfalls of his fellow Titan.

The loud crash as it happened, was caused by Saladin throwing something on their table.

The head of some creature, (currently leaking blood all over Zavala's table) was resting before Zavala. 'Resting' however, could be argued to be too gentle of a description, as it currently had Saladin's axe buried in it.

"Saladin! What is the meaning of this?!" Zavala was obviously upset.

"I found this skulking around the Plaguelands. Some of its fellows tried to assault Felwinter Peak but I saw them off." Saladin explained.

"That doesn't explain why it's head is on my table... is it bleeding on my table?" Zavala asked, worryingly calm.

"I thought it was our table..." Cayde managed to whisper with a playful sadness, just loud enough to be audible.

Saladin gestured towards the head. "The Fallen are disappearing. I haven't seen the Devils or the Kings in weeks. I managed to find these, however. They were gathering resources and taking them somewhere, possibly of-world. And worse, I recognise its affliction."

Curious about what he ment, the Vanguard studied the Fallen's head. It seemed to have red, vein structures weaved through its skin.

"This is similar to what the Executor described to us. What is it?" Ikora asked, her curiosity piqued.

"SIVA. An ancient plague that saw the destruction of the Iron Lords centuries ago. I thought I had sealed it away for eternity, yet it has returned with a Fallen army." Saladin lowered his head as he spoke, and talked with a clear pain at the fate of his fellow Iron Lords.

He then lifted his head, catching something. "You say an Executor has seen this; where?"

"On Council worlds, beyond the Mass Relay." Ikora answered.

Thinking on this, Saladin seemed to make a decision. Reaching out, he took up his axe, dislodged the Fallen's head and threw it back on the table. Turning swiftly, he moved out of the Vanguard chamber. "Then that is where I must go. See that Felwinter Peak is kept secure in my stead."

Before the Vanguard could get a word in, the Titan had gone, moving with speed and purpose.

Cayde-6 tapped the table, somewhat excited. "Soooo... have we just unleashed the wolf onto the galaxy?"

"I seriously hope not, for everyone's sake." Zavala answered, turning back to the head, still bleeding on his desk.

 **Citadel...**

The Citadel had seen some interesting times in recent days. With the discovery of new species, an eternal war that had raged and the imminent threat of gods and monsters ever-present.

With its importance in Council space, the Citadel had become a point of interest to the Alliance. It was a place of trade, tourism and cultural exchange. Many humans, Exo and Awoken also called the Citadel home. Spreading themselves out amongst the stars had been a dream of humanity, albeit one among many.

On this such day however, not all was as it seemed, for one person did not belong; and he was stalking his prey.

A turian politician.

This particular person believed that peace could be achieved between the Turian Hiarchy and the Cabal of Mars. His view, regardless of its ambition, was that if they could absorb the Cabal as a client race, as they had done to the volus, the Hiarchy would be stronger, and more importantly, it could provoke the humans.

His views on humanity were made quite public, he hated them. This had sparked many heated debates between himself and diplomats from the New Monarchy and quarians, which had been elected to be the voice of the Alliance for the talks.

Along-side the turian strode a single krogan bodyguard in thick, blood-red armour. His imposing shadow fell across those near to his charge, ensuring that his mere presence halted any threat before it began. Yet, the krogans shadow was not the only one on the Citadel this day.

As the turian walked through the Citadel Presidium, he found time to converse with several of his supporters, who saw humanity as a danger. Little did the turian know, he was being watched.

Up above him, creeping through the rafters, his predator moved.

Silently, something was following the turian. As it continued through door after door, it not once lost sight of the politician. Seeing its prey walk into a public area, full of civilians, it dropped to its haunches.

Sensing the time was now, the creature dropped from his perch. Landing on the turian's shoulders, his prey was forced to the floor. Rolling and standing with a practiced speed, the creature turned and thrust a spear into the lightly armoured throat of the krogan, killing him before he could utter much more than a gurgle.

As the krogan clutched his slit throat, he fell to the floor with an almighty crash, causing every nearby civilian to fall.

Instantly, people began to record the event unfolding before them on their omni-tools.

Striding towards the slowly recovering turian was a the most unusual creature. It was some sort of bipedal reptile.

Walking on two legs like the majority of sentient creatures, its sharp features, short snout and pointed, rear facing head protrusions certainly stood out.

Kicking the turian onto his back, the creature forced him to stay still by forcing a clawed foot onto the turian's chest. Terrified, the turian simply stared into the eyes of the creature, paralyzed.

Reaching behind itself, the creature produced a dark, tinted glass bottle. Holding it out before him, the creature seemed to study it for a moment. Then, with a sudden motion, he reached down and dragged the turian up.

Flicking out the stopper, the creature poured the wine down the turian's throat. The turian choked and sputtered and flailed helplessly. As he did so, Rull delivered his message as promised.

"Emperor Calus sends his regards."

Rull didn't stop pouring until he felt the turian go limp.

Covered in the sticky black and violet of krogan blood and wine, he dropped the turians body to the floor with a soft thud.

Just then, the sirens of many C-Sec vehicles signed it was time to leave.

Turning, Rull began to run. He was fast; but not faster than the local law enforcement vehicles.

Turning down several alleys, he managed to buy some time.

Upon reaching a safety barrier that protected people from a sheer drop to the lower levels of the presidium, Rull came to a stop. Looking to his left and right, he could see turian guards closing on him. Raising their guns, Rull concidered his options.

"Dont move! Drop your weapon!" the guards yelled.

After a moments pause, Rull smiled.

In an eye-blink, Rull leapt off the edge, and fell.

Rushing over, the turian guards looked below, trying to find the assassin. Slowly, they began to back away as a low humming began to grow louder.

Before them, a small, golden ship reared up with a smiling lizard riding its hull. Opening a hatch, Rull clambered inside.

Turning, the golden Cabal interceptor powered away, leaving behind many panicked C-Sec officers.

 **Eden Prime...**

Progress on the human and quarian new colony had made leaps and bounds in only a short time.

It had been just over a year, and yet both people's had come to trust each other completely. These two races had managed to trust each other, and in doing so, they had each saved the other.

Technology was shared freely, and both sides had come out stronger. Omni-tools were commonplace amoungst the human populous and new, improved suits were worn by most quarians.

As promised, the issue of the quarian immune system was looked into by the best biologists, chemists and physicians that humanity had to offer. While progress was certainly made, it had only been a year.

Some quarians had taken well to the experimental treatments and could managed with their masks off for limited amounts of time each day. Some however, did not fare so well. A few participants fell gravely ill, and required urgent medical attention.

Those that were either not affected negatively or did not take part in the trials were busy at work. Many had taken to creating and maintaining new homes or structures.

Several such quarians were currently working with a group of humans and a single Eliksni Splicer. They were a science team, created to further co-development and mutual co-operation amongst the races of the Alliance. A short time ago, they had picked up a faint signal, and had been mining their way towards its source which seemed to be underground.

With the drills halted so not to hit the source and moved away, clearance drones and frames had been sent in to clear any debris and unearth anything of interest. Overseeing the mechs, a single servitor cast its mechanical gaze across the workers.

After just under an hour of digging, the servitor informed the teams Eliksni that they had uncovered the top of a mechanical structure.

Moving from his work station, the Eliksni Splicer located the rest of his team. Two quarians were chatting with a human in the rec room of the teams quick build, research base. One was drinking dextro coffie with extreme care, while the other seemed to be the one doing most of the talking.

Approaching the group, he waved at them in a friendly manner. The wave was returned by one quarian, and a rase of the others mug. The human however, simply nodded curtly.

"Servitor reports frames have uncovered something. Care to look?" the Splicer asked in his best english. While practically all the Eliksni language could be translated into english with relative ease by the translation implants practically all humans and Eliksni now had, some sentence structures didn't quite go across perfectly. At least they could be understood, which was the most important thing.

Taking one last slurp through what was essentially a straw leading into the suit, the quarian placed down his mug and nodded to the Eliksni. "Lead on."

Taking a step outside, the team passed their own UT-47 Kodiac shuttle. Moving down a muddy slope, the source of their mystery signal came into view.

A spire of silvery-white metal protruded from the dark earth. A depression running up its length shone with an iridescent green light.

"What is that?" the human asked. He turned to the Eliksni. "It's not one of yours is it?"

The Splicer shook his head. "Not one ours. Quarian tech?"

The two quarians gave eachother a look that seemed to be unhindered by their masks. "It can't be; can it?"

The human looked between the two quarians. "Can't be what?"

Giving the spire a further once over, one of the quarians answered. "I think it's a prothean beacon."

"Prothean?" the human asked, unsure of what exactly a prothean wash. "Wait, isn't that one of those ancient extinct races like those bugs?"

One of the quarians nodded. "The rachni? Sort of. Although the Council fought against the rachni and forced them into extinction. The prothean empire vanished fifty thousand years ago. Any of their technology needs to be..."

Sighing, the quarian placed his hand on his mask. "It lawfully needs to be transported to the Citadel for further study. Unless the Alliance refuses to hand it over I suppose."

The other quarian nodded. "I will go report our findings."

 **Eden Prime, Alliance HQ...**

News of the discovery had spread like wildfire through the upper echelon of Alliance Command. This new, potentially game changing source of technological or cultural information needed to be utilised to its full potential. Which this whole situation needed to be treated with great care.

With the level of importance tied to this, members of each Alliance Faction chose to send a representative to the meeting.

Of course, each faction was represented, along with the full Admiralty Bord. Walking into a brightly lit, very formal room, Admiral Rael'Zorah spotted the rest of the Admiralty Board, along with the 'human' leadership sitting at a large, circular table.

"Greetings Admiral Zorah. I hope all is well." Admiral Xen said sincerely.

Upon taking his seat, Rael nodded. "Yes thank you. I was just worried about Tali."

Executor Veshnix-8 of the New Monarchy nodded. "She is on her pilgrimage yes? How is it going?" the Exo asked kindly.

Rael'Zorah sighed. "She left for Illium on the Honorata. I haven't been in contact with her since, so all I can really do is hope."

"You know, I've always loved the idea of the pilgrimage. I wish we were able to do something similar back in the days before the relays." Looking over, Rael saw the Dead Orbit representative. The human had been nothing but giddy ever since they had met, if Rael was one to judge. Perhaps it was something about her faction's dreams being realised.

"I suppose the Sol System must have been far too dangerous to send out people alone Arach Cayne. Perhaps some of yours might like to partake?" Rael asked.

The Arach nodded with a smile. "Perhaps. But now however, I believe we have something to discuss."

With a nod, the Future War Cult representative stood. esturing with his omni-tool, the holographic image of the prothean beacon was displayed before the group. "This is the device uncovered by our science team." The Awoken man began. "As far as we know, it is currently in working condition, unlike many other prothean relics discovered around the galaxy. Due to this, its value increases dramatically."

Admiral Daro'Xen was quick to agree. "I completely agree, Field Marshal Dakos. This is a one time opportunity that we must seize. If we can utilise this beacon, we could discover secrets untold to any living being."

"There's just one problem." Arach Cayne interrupted, earning the full attention of the attendants. "We have no idea where to begin. The only people with any experience in handling prothean technology, working or otherwise that I could maybe trust is the Council."

It was a good point, the quarians, nor the humans had ever worked with active prothean technology to the best of their knowledge. If they did something to damage the device before extracting any useful information could be a great blow to this unique opportunity.

"But I do have a suggestion." The Arach said, to the surprise of the gathered leaders.

"Do tell." Executor Veshnix-8 replied with interest.

"Taking a page from the New Monarchy's book, why don't we build diplomatic relations and work together, with the Council. I know this is your area of expertise Executor, but tell me, does working with the Council and sharing any and all information learned sound like a good way forward?" The Arach explained.

Thinking about the ramifications of such a path, the Executor nodded slowly. "If we work with the Council, we lose nothing, but gain a better chance of extracting useful data from the artifact. Sharing this opportunity with the Council will strengthen relations... This could work."

Shaking his head, Admiral Han'Garrel voiced his disagreement. "You would hand over potentially the greatest prothean related discovery to a bunch of superioristic bosh'tets? They push us arround for centuries, and now you expect us to just give them everything?" His tone clearly made his position clear.

"I agree with Admiral Garrel. I don't believe we should just hand over this beacon to the Council. They would undoubtedly hord any and all information for themselves." Admiral Zall'Koris stated firmly.

"I disagree." The Executor said calmly. "If we keep a close eye on them, and make it clear that certain conditions need to be followed, I believe that they can be rational. Perhaps given your history together, it might be best if a non-quarian team is sent."

Admiral Han'Garrel shot the Executor a look. "Are you saying that quarians would be inadequate, not up to the task?"

"What I am saying, is that there is still bad blood between the quarians and the Council races. Even if we were to send quarians that could be trusted to put any past issues or grudges behind them, we would not be able to trust that the Council would do the same with their team. It is simply the best option open to us. And you should know that I fully trust the capabilities of the quarian people by now." The Executor replied, showing her logic.

Relenting to her, the quarian Admirals looked at each other, and then nodded. "Alright Executor, we will allow this. The Alliance will send a team to go with the artefact, and to study it along with the Council. Now all that's left to do is give the Council a call."

 **Citadel, One Day Later...**

The three Councillors had been contacted a short while ago, and were left with a rather cryptic message stating that the Alliance needed to talk.

As the three Councillors gathered in their private chamber, they each activated their personal holographic platforms. Linking up with the transmission being received from Eden Prime, they waited patiently for the static to clear.

Once it did, the forms of three notable members from the governing body of the Alliance appeared.

Executor Hideo, Arach Jallal and Lakshmi-2 stood side by side, just as the Councillors did.

"Councillors, thank you for agreeing to convene with us at such short notice." Executor Hideo started with all of his political skill.

Nodding, Tevos replied with he grace of an extremely proficient diplomat. "Its our pleasure Executor. How can we be of assistance to you today?"

"Actually, this conversation is about how we can be of use to you. We have located a working prothean beacon on Eden Prime, and as we understand it, you have a great interest in prothean technology." Lakshmi-2 stated.

With clear surprise, Sparatus leaned forwards. "Did you say that you had working prothean technology?"

The Exo nodded. "Yes, it was recently uncovered when we detected an unknown signal."

Valern placed a hand on his chin while in thought. "I see. You enquired it we would be interested in prothean technology; are you willing to trade for it?"

Arach Jallal shook his head. "Actually Councillors, we had something different in mind. We would gift you the beacon so long as certain conditions are met. As you have teams with far more experience dealing with prothean technology, we would let them uncovers its secrets. We would ask however that you share anything you learn from the beacon with us, and you instruct a team of our people how to work with prothean technology."

Hideo nodded. "Call it, furthering our friendship through mutual co-operation."

Tevos turned to Valern. Looking back to her, he gave a slight nod.

Turning back to the Alliance representatives, Tevos smiled. "We would be delighted to work with you on this project. We would ask that one of your officers transport it to us here on the Citadel. We would also send one of our most trusted operatives to oversee the exchange."

Hideo believed this was a good idea, as it would ensure that everything went smoothly. "Of course. If I may, who would you send?"

Sparatus straightened and held his clawed hands behind his back. "He is one of our most trusted Specters. His name is Nihlus."

"Nihlus?" Hideo questioned. "Very well; we will send the Normandy to meet with him on the Citadel. From there, they can travel to Eden Prime and transport the beacon."

Valern nodded. "Acceptable. However, there is one more issue we would like to discuss before we make preparations. A turian politician was assassinated on the Citadel recently. His views were publically... anti-human. However, the creature that killed him was certainly not human. Do you have any knowledge of this creature, or an Emperor Calus?"

Holding out his arm, the salarian created a holographic representation of the reptile.

Studying the creature, Executor Hideo shook his head. "I am sorry Councillors, but I do not recognise this creature. Please feel free to send us everything you have and we will get our people to look into into."

Tevos bowed her head in thanks. "Thank you Executor. We will send you what we have. Good day Executor. Arach, General." the asari finished with a nod to each other representative as the video feed was cut.

Authors Note:

Hi guys, here's the latest chapter of the story. I hope you are all enjoying it so far.

The next chapter is going to be a big one I hope so it may take a while to appear.

Also, I went and saw Jedi last night. I especially liked the part where you find out that Vader is Lukes dad ;). Joaking, no spoilers here.

Well, back to the darkness with me. But I leave you with this...

2183


	20. 2183

**2183**

 **Normandy...**

Matthew paced rapidly; his heavy footfalls resounding throughout the CIC deck, a short way behind Joker. The Normandy was on its way to Eden Prime to oversee the pick up of the prothean beacon.

He had just been informed that the Fallen House of Devils had attacked Council settlements and cities. If they were bold enough to do this, they must have some serious resources to back them up.

They had to have a base of operations, Matthew quickly concluded. However, it couldn't be in the Sol system. It had to be somewhere else. Probably not in Council space either. Perhaps in Terminus space...

Before he could reach too far into his musings, someone coughed behind him.

Turning, Matthew was greeted by his yeoman, Kelly Chambers. "Ah, Commander, sorry to bother you, but you have an incoming message. It's marked as urgent."

Nodding, Matthew gestured for them to both start waking back down the ship. As they moved, the Titan spoke. "Who's the message from Kelly?"

Smiling, as he had recently started calling her by her first name, she came to a stop by her station. "The message is from Lord Saladin Commander."

Moving over to his terminal, Matthew opened his messages. Finding the message in question, he opened it.

Guardian,

A new threat is beginning to surface and I find myself in need of your assistance. The Fallen House of Devils in preparing to make another attack on Council space and I believe I know where.

My Ghost has pulled the location of an asari world from Devil tech I managed to 'acquire'. I need you to meet me at this location.

Stay strong Shepard,

Saladin.

Well, that's the first time he had heard of where Saladin had used email.

"Doesn't he usually send messages via raven or something?" Tyler-5 said, jumping back from his position of trying to peer over the Titan's shoulder at what he was reading.

Yeoman Chambers snickered at this comment, but managed to stop herself from laughing. Smiling, Matthew turned to the Exo. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that a raven would have a hard time flying in space... or breathing."

Tyler-5 nodded. "He could always send a crow; you know, one of those Reef spy drone things. That still counts as being vikingy, right?"

"Sir, you have received another message at your terminal. It's from the Vanguard." Yeoman Chambers informed.

Turing back around, he saw that there was indeed another message, and this one was audio. Switching it on, he listened to the message play.

It began with a light rustling noise, followed by the voice of Cayde-6 "...s this thing on? Where's the button? AH! There it is. Uh, hi guardian. So, the Vanguard sort of need some of you guys back here pronto, soooooo if you could just jump back, it'd be appreciated. Kay, thanks!"

Sighing, Matthew knew he couldn't be in three places at once. Thinking over his options, he called for the guardians on his ship to meet in the cargo bay, and to bring their gear.

After retrieving his new favourite toy, the Sweet Business from his quarters and making sure to feed the fish in his large glass tank, he made his way into the elevator.

Going down two levels, the elevator came to a halt. As the door opened, he was greeted to his teams Hunter almost skipping in, arms cradling every single gun he could physically carry.

Sighing and shaking his head, Matthew hit the controll to take them down to the cargo bay.

As the door opened, the Hunter strode out, found the nearest table and dumped every weapon unceremoniously. "Traveler those were heavy!" He yelled.

"You know you could have just had your Ghost transmatt them to your inventory and simply walk here." came the voice of Dakota, one of the teams Warlocks. He was wearing his usual mismatched armour. Never seeming to be able to make up his mind on a certain set, odd bits of Vex metal or Hive bone appeared on his armour every now and then, always changed out at a moments notice.

Leaning on the table with his weapons, Tyler-5 folded his arms. "Yeah, but where's the fun in that." The Hunter loved his Cloak of Tanniks, rustic orange, and fluffy hood down.

Clapping his hands to gain everyone's attention, Matthew stepped into the middle of the cargo bay. "Alright everyone listen up. Saladin and the Vanguard both need our help, so I'm splitting us up into three teams. Saint, Sotel and Dakota will take a shuttle back to the City. Tyler, Carl and Vox to go the asari world indicated on the star map. Meet up with Saladin and help him fight against the Fallen Devils. I will stay to oversee the exchange of the beacon. Understood?"

With a round of 'Yes sirs', the team began to move.

Both ships were attached to the hangar bay ceiling by cranes, grasping them firmly. When ready to launch, they would be moved into position and released.

Soon, Saint-10, Sotel and Dakota were ready. As they approached the ship docked in the cargo bay, they one by one transmatted on bord. Taking the helm, Saint-10 piloted his small exploratory ship, Captain Nemo, towards Earth. Garbed in his full ornate set of Hive gear scavenged from the hellish catacombs beneath Crota's throne, the Exo had managed to find gather enough ornaments to make his gear glow with pulsating green lights. With the addition of a the much saught after revenant shader, he cast a mysterious aura. On his legs however, he had his shining Transversive Steps, as always.

Tyler-5, Carl and Vox'trix jogged over to the Hunter's ship, The Band Wagon. Rappidly transmatting onboard, Tyler jumped into the piloets seat and began to power his ship up. Pulling his hood up, which was way too large for his small head, he looked like an eskimo.

As Matthew watched his fireteam move to their ships, the Titan moved back to the elevator.

With the ships beginning to warm up, the hangar bay opened. Carried along by the two cranes on the ceiling, both ships were moved into position.

When the cranes released, the two ships moved, one at a time out of the Normandy. Turning, they faced the direction they needed to go. As they vanished into the black, the Normandy turned, and continued towards Citadel space.

 **Lesuss, Asari Colony...**

As the Band Wagon tore through the atmosphere of the planet below, two of the ships occupants couldn't help but see the resemblance to Earth, their home. The two planets did look alike after all, with blue oceans and green or brown landmasses.

They had been following the instructions the Old Wolf, as Tyler-5 put it, embedded into the message he sent. The world was an asari colony, as far as they knew, but one with strangely little information known to the public.

At any rate, they had a mission and they were close now.

Pushing deeper into the slightly polluted atmoshpere, they flew past several snow tipped mountain ranges. Going at quite a conciderable pace, it wouldn't be long until they reached their destination.

All of a sudden, a voice was broadcast over an open com's channel. "Guardians, my Ghost had detected your ship. Come meet me at this monastery."

Pushing his ship yet faster still, the Hunter just managed to break the sound barrier, with an almighty bang.

As they rounded a final mountain, the structures in the distance came into view. Much like other asari made buildings, they were a silvery-white, with rounded, curved edges.

Not seeming to slow down, the Titan voiced his concern. "Tyler slow down. Slow down. Tyler, Tyler, Tyler!"

Pulling back hard on the controls at the last moment, the Hunter forced his ship into a shuddering halt, just before hitting the building. "See, I know how to fly." He said while turning to his companions.

As he turned, he saw that Carl was gripping his seat so hard that his Titan given strength had actually started to crush the metal.

While still completely tensed up like his Titan friend, Vox on the other hand was far more amusing. His two lower arms were clutching his seat firmly. His upper left arm was reaching out and clutching the Titan's helm in a death grip; apparently it was the first thing he was able to grab ahold of. His upper right arm was still flailing about, hopelessly trying to clutch anything stable in reach. His two feet were also on the console in front of him, still trying to force him back.

"Ow common guys, I'm not that bad." Tyler-5 said as he undid his belt, stood and walked past his friends. Transmatting out of his ship, he landed lightly in a courtyard below.

Looking around, he spotted several asari pointing various weaponry in his direction. "Halt in the name of the Godess!"

Well, this was unexpected. Lifting his arm, the Hunter waved in his usual cheeky manner. "Well hi."

Hearing heavy footfalls, Tyler-5 looked past the asari and set his eyes upon an imposing figure. Striding through the asari, Saladin placed his had upon the lead commando's weapon and lowered it. "It's alright Sarrisa, this one's with me."

Tyler-5 nodded in respect to the Titan. "Wolf."

Looking at the Hunter, Saladin returned the nod. "Pup."

Chuckling, the Exo walked up to Saladin. "So, we heard you needed help."

Saladin nodded. "Yes, we do." Looking past the Hunter at his ship, Saladin furrowed his brows. "Are you it; where's Sheperd?"

"Matt was needed elsewhere. But he sent me and two others. Just waiting for them to recover." Tyler-5 answered.

Saladin nodded. "Yes, we saw your... arrival."

The Exo did his best to look aghasp. "What are you saying about my flying?"

Before Saladin could answer, the Titan and the Arcwraith transmatted down, almost falling over as they had not fully recovered from the sudden stop. "Oh, here they are."

Slowly, the two made their way over to the group, all the while, Vox was being eyed by Saladin.

"Sir, we heard you needed assistance." Carl managed to say without throwing up.

Still watching the Eliksni, Saladin nodded. "Yes... I have discovered plans from the House of Devils, stating that they plan to attack this place. If we can stop them here, perhaps we can gain intel on their base of operations, force sizes, resources at their disposal; you understand."

"Of course." Carl said. "But why would the Devil's target this place?"

Turning, Saladin walked towards an entrance to the monastery his fur cloak being picked up slightly by a gentle, warm wind. "We have theorised that because of this places secrecy, the Fallen must believe that something powerful, or valuable is being kept here."

Understanding that whenever someone keeps a secret, others may fantacise that something precious is being kept hidden, Carl agreed. "Is there something dangerous here that the Devils may try to use?"

Striding inside, Saladin came to a stop. "Yes; them."

Looking over to where the Iron Lord was gesturing, the group was looking at a communal area. Several benches, potted plants and a few vending machines seemed to be dotted about. Sitting on the benches, the guardians saw several asari. On the outside, they looked like any other that they had seen; but something about some of these caused unease within Carl.

"Them?" Carl asked in a quiet tone. "What's different about them?"

The asari commando moved closer, and spoke quietly. "They are ardat-yakshi. Very powerful, very dangerous biotics. If the Fallen Devils manage to subdue and control them, each one would become a terror weapon."

Carl agreed. If the Fallen were able to control a group of powerful biotics, they could use them to terrible effect. "Sarissa, was it?"

Nodding, the commando confirmed her name. "Yes, I'm a commando, sent here to ensure the safety of this monastery. When it was discovered that this planets location was stolen on Illium, the Councillor wanted to ensure that this place was adequately protected."

"I have been discussing the House of Devils and the Fallen with Sarissa, and we have agreed the best form of defence." Saladin informed the guardians.

"Yes, there are two main areas that the Devils could attack. There is a small elevator that leads out to a small area that holds our shuttles. And then there's the plaza that you just walked through. If we can keep those two areas covered, we should be able to hold them off." Sarissa seemed confident that if they kept those two areas under control, they could push back the Fallen.

"I see. Saladin, where do you want us?" Carl asked openly.

Thinking on where to place his reinforcements, Saladin seemed to make a decision. "We will remain here, where the fighting is likely to be the heaviest. Sarrisa, take the majority of your team. Take them up and try to block any Fallen from entering. If they begin to get too heavy, fall back and we will send one of us up if they can be spared."

As he finished giving his orders to the asari commandoes, one of them whispered to another. "I can't believe we are now taking orders from a human." Unfortunately for her, she hadn't said it quietly enough for Sarrisa to not hear.

Whipping her head towards the offending commando, Sarresa gave her a death glare. "What was that commando?" Striding over to the commando, she seemed to try and retreat back into her armour.

Still glaring, the veteran commando spoke. "You are not taking orders from 'A human', you are taking orders from me. And this particular human has more combat experience than all of you combined, so perhaps I have wisdom enough to heed his advice"

Her commando just managed to whisper a meek 'Yes mam.' in form of appology.

Straightening, she looked down at the commando. "You can stay behind."

Turning, she began to divide her team up, leaving a hand-full behind.

"What about the Yoshi girls?" Tyler-5 asked Saressa.

Turning towards the Hunter, Saaressa's look hardened. "Absolutely not. I will not have them be part of this. Only if the Fallen break through and hey have to defend themselves."

Taken aback slightly, Tuler-5 just nodded.

"Alright commandoes, lets move out!" Saressa yelled. Taking several of her commandoes with her, she began to jog away through the monastery.

Looking over those that were left behind, Tyler-5 was unsure how they would be of any use.

Luckily for the Hunter, Saladin had it covered. "Commandoes, when the fighting starts, take position behind those walls. Focus on enemies that slip by us with your auto rifles, when they get too close, use your shotguns."

"Yes sir." one of the commandoes acknowledged.

After waiting for several minutes, Tyler-5 got bord. Moving over to the commandoes, he guessed that some conversation couldn't hurt. He wasn't talking to a Warlock after all.

"Sooooo... you guys know Saladin?" The Hunter asked, unsure of what to say.

The group turned to him as he approached, and at his question one nodded. "Yes, he arrived here a day ago. When he said he was Saladin, Saressa recognised the name. Apparently, Saladin is a legend around certain commando circles."

This was interesting news. Saladin was considered a 'Legend', around some of the asari.

"A legend ay? Well, he has done some pretty cool stuff. That being said, so have I. I don't know but, you might have heard of me." Tyler-5 said smugly.

"Really?" The asari said, smiling coyly. "What's your name?"

Just about resisting to strike a pose, the Exo proudly proclaimed that he was Tyler-5, Hunter, Guardian, a warrior of the Light and defender of the First City.

"Sorry, who?"

That was not quite the response he was hoping for.

They must have missheard. "Tyler-5... no? Nothing?"

One of the asari shook their head. "No, sorry."

Trying to jog their memory (as obviously, they must have heard of him), he tried listing some of his accomplishments. "I was part of the fireteam that killed Crota, the Son of Oryx. And Oryx, the Taken King? No? Skolas?"

Looking amongst themselves, one shook their head. "Sorry. I do know of those... things. But I haven't heard of you."

Sighing, he was about to give up. "I'm friends with Cayde-6."

At the mention of his Vanguards name, the faces of the asari lit up, and each of them seemed to have something to say. "By the Godess, you know Cayde-6?! Is he cute or handsome? I bet he's the silent, brooding type..."

At the never ending comments about his Vanguard, Tyler-5 took this as his que to make a hasty retreat.

Approaching Vox'trix, he knew that the Eliksni was going to ask him what they were talking about. "I don't want to talk about it." was all the Hunter said.

Suddenly, the sky grew darker. It was a sight that the guardians had seen all too often. It was the effect a Fallen Ketch had on a planet when it exited FTL in atmosphere.

Eden Prime, Distant Orbit...

The Normandy soared towards the green paradise below, the saviour of the human and quarian species.

Matthew and the turian Spectre, Nihlus, were currently stood in the communications room of his ship. Matthew had been told by the ships piolet that Captain Anderson, a high ranking officer in the Alliance and the second ranking official on the ship to ensure everything went smoothly, was on his way.

Still in his full armour, that had a shiny, dark blue hue, Matthew had equipped his usual Twilight Garrison, along with an otherwise complete set of Harrowed gear, stolen from the depths of Oryx's Dreadnought.

For the moment however, he and Nihlus were alone. As the Titan walked into the room, the turian turned. Seeming somewhat unnerved by the toothy grin of Matt's helm, he paused for a moment, then continued. "Commander Shepard. I was hoping you'd get here first. It will give us a chance to talk."

"The captain said he'd meet us here. Shouldn't be too long." The responded, just in the event the turian wanted to talk about something private, as they would not be alone for too long.

"I understand. I'm interested in this world we're going to, Eden Prime. I've heard it's that the humans and quarians have made great progress there." Nihlus began.

Matthew nodded. He had been there several times, and it continued to amaze him just how far they had come. "We have made great leaps."

"Yes... leaps." Nihlus agreed. "Industrious. Defended. Safe. Eden Prime has become something of a symbol for your people from what I can tell. Proof that humanity can not only establish colonies of its own, but also protect them. But how safe is it, really?"

This started to concern the Titan. "Do you know something we don't?"

Turning and beginning to pace, Nihlus thought for a moment. "Your people are still newcomers, Shepard. I understand you are used to dealing with constant threats, but the galaxy can be a very dangerous place. And not every human has your... abilities. Do you think the Alliance is truly ready for this?"

As his stated his question, Captain Anderson strode into view, dressed in his formal blue and gold overalls. "I think it's about time we told the commander what's going on. Best not to keep a Titan in the dark."

Then Nhilus nodded and looked to the Titan. "This mission is far more than simply securing the beacon."

"What more can you tell me, are you expecting trouble?" Matthew questioned.

"I'm always expecting trouble." Nihlus responded.

"There's more, Shepard. Nihlus isn't just here for the beacon. He's also here to evaluate you." Matt knew something was up since Captain Anderson was being especially formal today. "The Citadel Council has stated their interest in giving humanity a larger say in interstellar policy. The Spectres represent the Council's power and authority. If they accepted a human into their ranks, it shows how far the Alliance has come."

Nihlus seemed to be in agreement. "Not many could have survived what you have gone through, even with your ability to revive. You have shown a remarkable will to live... a particularly useful talent. That's why I put your name forward as a candidate for the Spectres."

Matthew had heard of the Spectres, but had never encountered one. He heard that they were the most dangerous, skilled or powerful people under the control of the Council. Quite similar to Ikora's Hidden, he assumed. So long as being a Spectre didn't interfere with his duties as a guardian, the Titan supposed helping out the Council every now and again couldn't hurt. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need to see your skills for myself, Commander. Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together." Nihlus answered, making it clear that there would be several trials ahead.

"You will be in charge of the ground team." Anderson informed. "Secure the beacon and get it onto the ship ASAP. Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission."

With the mission clear in his mind, Matthew nodded and turned to Nihlus. "I'm ready to go if you are."

Before anything further could be said. The voice of the piolet cut across the ships internal speaker system. "Commander. We've got a problem!"

"What's wrong, Joker?" Matthew asked, now begining to worry.

"Transmission from the Eden Prime fleet, sir!" Joker replied.

As the three walked over to a large holographic terminal, Matthew asked Joker to show him. "Bring it up on screen."

An image of a Captain garbed in purple, yellow and red took the screen. They seemed to be in command of a damaged ship, if the sparks and lose wires were anything to go by. "... capt... fut...ult. We'v...blockade. Trying... push..."

The channel was lost to static.

"Commander, there's a transmission from the surface. You better see this!" Joker insisted.

The footage they saw was a mess. They could make out the sound of gunfire and explosions in the distance. A white armoured figure ran towards whoever was operating the camera. 'Get down!' she yelled as she forced them to the ground.

The view was shaken around for several seconds, likely the operator trying to get to his feet. Another person ran towards the source of the transmission. 'We are under attack! Taking casualties. I repeat: casualties! The few guardians here are holding most of them off! They came out of nowhere! We need...'

Before he finished his sentence, something demanded his attention. As the camera view turned, several other soldiers were also looking at something, seemingly above them. Turing, the transmission gave a view that Matthew would remember for the rest of his lives.

A gigantic, purple... hand; seemed to be reaching down from the sky, red lightning flickering off it's surface. Soon after, the feed went dead.

"Everything just cut out. No comm traffic at all. Just goes dead. There's nothing from the surface." Joker informed.

Captain Anderson then spoke in a truly serious tone. "Reverse and hold at 38.5."

As the footage rewound and came to a standstill, the view of the object came into view.

Nihlus clicked his mandibles, studying the image.

"Status report." Anderson ordered.

"Seventeen minutes out, Captain, I'm reading other Alliance ships in the area. It looks like they are trying to fight through a blockade."

Shaking his head, Matthew digested the information. He recognised the area in the footage. It was far outside the main cities that had sprouted over their new world, but surely the human and quarian fleets would have intercepted them in space, or the Future War Cult would have swarmed them on the ground. Why were there no ships, and only a militia force with a hand full of guardians on the ground; was the blockade of enemy ships that strong?

Matthew raised his head. "Alert the Alliance that we're here Joker, get us down there. And bring us in, quick and quiet. This mission just got a whole lot more interesting."

If Nihlus's expression, which was difficult to read at the best of times, was anything to go by, Matthew would say he approved of this course of action. "A small strike team can move quickly and quietly without drawing attention. It's our best chance to secure the beacon."

Agreeing with this, Matthew nodded. "I've got my gear. I'll see you in the cargo hold." Placing a hand on his ear, he patched himself into the coms. "Alenko, Jenkins, suit up. We're going in."

Even as the ship moved, Joker could see the signes of human ships slowly fighting their way towards the source of the transmission. "Go get em guys."

Eden Prime, Surface...

Down in the cargo hold, the group gathered. "Alright team, we're the muscle in this operation. We are going in heavy and we will head straight for the dig site." Matthew ordered.

"What about survivors, Commander" Kaidan asked. He had always been a lover of the people. Matthew had been surprised that he hadn't joined the New Monarchy in his life before Eden Prime. But the lieutenant wanted to see people spread out amongst the stars, and fine a sanctuary. Now that they had done this however, he had since left Dead Orbit and joined the newly fledged Alliance, along with several other individuals in order to bolster their forces, and share experience.

"Helping survivors is secondary. Our main objective is finding the beacon." Matthew answered.

"Approaching drop point one." The voice of Joker cut across the coms. Upon hearing this, Nihlus walked to the edge of the open ramp, leading down onto the planet below.

Seeing this, Jenkins was confused. "Nihlus? You're not coming with us?"

Checking his gun, he proceeded to jog off the ramp. "I move faster on my own."

Anderson looked at the group. "Nihlus will scout out ahead. He'll feed you status reports throughout the mission; otherwise, keep radio silence."

Checking over his gatling gun, Matthew nodded. "Right then, let's do this."

Anderson nodded. "Shepard, good luck."

Slowly, the Normandy spun round and came to a standstill. "We are approaching drop point two." Joker informed.

As the ship stopped, the three jumped from the ramp and landed with heavy thuds on the earthy ground beneath them. Looking up just in time to see the Normandy fly away, Matthew couldn't help but admire his ship.

Drawing their weapons, they all scanned their surroundings. "Perimeter secure Commander."

Nodding in understanding, the three moved out.

As they wandered the grassy hills the sound of very distant gunfire was barely audible. Just then, the sound of Nihlus came over the coms. "This place got hit hard, Commander. I see hostiles everywhere."

"What the hell are those?" Jenkins asked, obviously concerned.

Following his line of vision, Matthew saw several floating sac like creatures. Recognising them as no threat, he lowered his weapon. "Gas bags, don't worry, they're harmless." Kaidan said, calming the worried soldier.

As they ascended a hill, they passed a tree. Something however, caught the Titan's eye. Turning down to the base of the tree, there were several burned bodies, now unrecognisable.

"Oh, Traveller. What happened here?" Jenkins asked, shocked by what he saw. Like many others, Jenkins had rarely seen what life could be like outside of the First City when it was the Last. He was a civilian recently processes through the War Cult's training regime.

Running past the bodies, Matthew sensed something was up. Part of being a guardian; and having several lifetimes worth of combat experience, he sometimes knew when something was amiss. Seeing nothing however, he indicated Jenkins to move up.

As he did so, two drones raced down a rocky path. Immediately spotting the human soldier, they opened fire. Tearing through his shields, Jenkins was dead before anyone could move.

Racing down the slope, Matthew's Sweet Business whirred into life. In a hail of bullets, two of the drones fell to the ground, several plasma rounds scorching his bony armour in trade.

The third and final drone, still focusing on the Titan, was not prepared for the assault rifle fire from Kaidan's Lancer, and fell to the ground shortly after.

Seeing they had a moment, Kaidan went to Jenkins. Kneeling down, he did a quick scan with his omni-tool. Upon reading the devise, he reached out and closed his fallen comrades eyes. "Ripped right through his shields. Never had a chance."

Looking at the fallen soldier, Matthew understood the mission came first, but he did deserve respect. "We'll see that he receives a proper service once the mission is complete. But I need you to stay focused."

Nodding, Kaidan readied his Lancer. "Aye, aye, sir."

Continuing on, just before they reached the brow of a hill, Matthew spotted something. On closer inspection, he saw it was a container. Opening it, he found something that one of his friends would want. Stowing the scout rifle mod in his inventory, Matthew stood and continued.

Passing through a cluster of trees and passing a group of those floating sac creatures, they heard something below them. Hearing gunfire, they moved into a run. Coming to a stop, they watched as a soldier in white and red armour ran from two drones.

Turning and skidding, she fired shots from her pistol, dropping her pressures.

Looking a short distance away, she saw something she would later whish she had never seen.

A droid was holding an incapacitated human over a mechanical tripod of some sort, while another stood guard. Before she could do anything, a large spire erupted from the device, impaling the man, who barely managed to let out a cry of agony.

Quickly standing, she turned and hid behind one of the large boulders that littered the canyon. Seeing her, the two droids gave chase.

Before they found her however, Matthew barrelled past nocked one to the floor with a metal-cracking punch to the mid section. Whipping his gun around, he forced the second to it's knees with a vicious swipe. Making quick work of the two robots, the Titan turned to the soldier.

"Thanks for your help, Commander. I didn't think I was going to make it." She thanked. "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212. You the one in charge here, sir?" She asked.

"Are you wounded, Williams?" Matthew asked, not confirming her question as he himself wasn't quite sure who should be in charge; him, or one of the high ranking Alliance members. Once they arrived, of course.

"A few scrapes and burns. I'll be fine. The others weren't so lucky." she said solemnly. "Oh, man... We were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit. We tried to get off a distress call, but they cut off our communications. I've been fighting for my life ever since. I think they've done this for the whole area, so no-one can call for help."

"Alliance ships are inbound, but held up in space by hostile ships. Do you have any idea what kind of enemy we're facing?" Matthew needed to know this, as it would affect his combat style, and the mission parameters.

"I think they're geth." Ashley answered.

Kaidan was shocked. "The geth haven't been seen outside the Veil in nearly 200 years. Why are they here now?"

"I doubt they came to attack the quarians. They must be here for the beacon." Ashley theorised. "The dig sight is close, just over that rise. It could still be there."

Matthew refocused on the mission. "We could use your help Williams."

She nodded with a smile. "Aye, aye, sir. It's time for payback."

Matthew pointed his gun in the direction she indicated. "Lets move."

As the group moved through the hills, came across an outlying compound. As soon as they approached, geth troopers began to open fire. Their plasma rounds skimmed off the shields of the two humans, beginning to take their toll with immediate effect. Matthew however, would be having none of that.

Charging forwards, the Titan threw a thermite grenade, incapacitating and rapidly melting two of he machines. Another was soon taken down by assault rifle fire from Ashley and Kaidan.

The last unit found itself juddering, as the Titan's gatling gun tore pieces from its form. Falling to the ground with a mechanical screech, not too similar to the Vex, Matthew crushed it's head underfoot; just to make sure.

Moving to a circular stone area, it seemed clear that something was missing. "This is the dig site. The beacon was right here. It must have been moved." Ashley said while looking for any singe of its location.

"By who? Our side, or the geth?" Kaidan asked, hoping for the former.

"Hard to say. Maybe we'll know more after we check out the research camp." Ashley replied, turning her gaze up an incline. If they managed to secure the beacon, perhaps this mission could be salvaged.

The Titan followed her gaze. "Let's find out if anyone up there is still alive."

As he began to move, the voice of Nihlus was broadcast over the coms. "Change of plans, Shepard. There's a small spaceport up ahead. I want to check it out. I'll wait for you there."

Moving up the incline, they got a view of the research camp. Several scattered, small, temporary structures were burning. Some however, seemed intact.

Casting their gazes upwards, there were several impaled humans, raised up on those spires. "Traveller, what did they do to them?" Ashley asked, disgusted by their pallid flesh, and wiring interwoven with tissues.

As the words left her mouth, the spires retracted into the tripod devices, allowing once humans to slide to the ground. With surprising speed, they clambered onto their hind legs and began to charge the group. "Ambush!" Kaidan yelled, fire bursting from his rifle.

Moving forwards, Matthew swung at one of the creatures, sending it flying backwards and crashing into a rock with bone splintering force.

The other two were quickly felled by a combination of gunfire, and Kaidan's use of sabotage.

Seeing the area was clear, the Titan moved towards the creature he had hit earlier. Kneeling down, he saw that this creature, this... husk; was no longer human. Knowing this, he fell back onto one of his oldest mantras. "Know thy enemy."

Gesturing for his Ghost to scan the creature, it did so, and soon retreated back. "I'm getting lots of mechanical signatures, tech I've never seen before. It's almost like the machinery has replaced everything inside; organs, mind, soul." he said solemnly.

Standing and focusing on the objective, the group moved over to one of the non burning structures. "Door has its security lock engaged. You'll have to hack it."

'As if a simple lock has ever stopped him', the Titan thought. Moving to the door, his Ghost appeared, and soon, the door was opened.

The second that Matthew took a step inside, his shields were hit with a bolt of arc energy. Flicking his gun in the direction of the shot, he saw a wounded Eliksni, sitting on the floor with his back on the far wall. One shaking arm was holding a shock pistol, which soon fell to the floor. The others seemed to be trying to stop the bleeding from his midsection. From the looks of it, he had been hit, and pretty badly.

It was then that Matt spotted the quarian laying next to him, his head resting on the Eliksni's shoulder. Seeing this, the Eliksni looked over to the dark brown suited quarian. "Was hit badly he. Tried got him inside. Shot me with rifles." The Eliksni made a gurgling sound, far closer to someone actually dying that the sounds that Variks made during their conversations.

Moving over in a quick jog, Matt knelt and scanned the two with his omni-tool. While his Ghost was useful, he always liked to have full control over situations like this. Rapidly applying medi-gel that he had with him for such an event, the Eliksni croaked, letting his clawed hands fall away from his now sealed wound.

After the Eliksni was treated, Matt checked the quarian. He was unconscious, but alive. "It looks like his shields took the brunt of the damage, and his suit has closed off the breached section. This medi-gel should stop any infection."

Still kneeling, Matt looked back to the Eliksni. "What happened?"

Shifting his position, the Eliksni made sure the quarian did not fall. "Four of us here, now two only." He made another gurgle, this one less throaty, which the Titan assumed as a good sign. "Machines came, tried to kill us, looking beacon for. Moved it, down docks in. Go, House Light, will fine."

Matt understood. They had moved the beacon before the geth had attacked, and had taken shelter when they did. Placing a hand on the Eliksni's shoulder, he tried to calm him. "Stay here, and stay quiet. We'll send help as soon as we can."

Forcing a drawn out growl, the Eliksni nodded.

Standing and turning, the three humans walked out of the building. "Ghost, the second we we break through whatever is jamming our outbound communications, notify the Alliance where they are and that they need medical assistance."

"Got it." his Ghost confirmed.

Pointing her gun, Ashley indicated a path through the rocks. "The port is down there."

Breaking into a fast jog, the team kept their weapons aimed ahead of them, always cautious of blind spots or hidden enemies.

bang...

The sound of a single gunshot, fairly close by drew the attention of the humans.

Moving over the peek of a hill, the group laid eyes on the port. Several white structures lay dotted about, and in the distance could be seen a tram way. Up in the cloudy red sky however, was something huge.

The thing Matt saw in the video feed, it was a ship of some sort. With the red lightning arcing across its surface, it resembled some old earth crustaceans, with a long, tapered hull and several thick protrusions that seemed to function like legs.

"What is that? Off in the distance." Kadan asked in shock.

"It's a ship. Look at the size of it!" Ashley replied.

Screeching, the ship pushed off with its limbs and propelled itself upwards, disappearing into the upper atmosphere.

Running down the hill, the team ran into another group of husks. Unorganised as they were, the zombified creatures didn't last long. As the limbs and electrics fell to the ground, the team moved on.

Walking up a ramp onto the metal platforms, the group saw a body. "Commander. It's Nihlus." Kaidan said as he approached.

Kneeling, Matt studied the body.

"You know him?" Ashley asked, unsure of what a turian was doing in the middle of this.

Kaidan gave one final look to the body before looking at Ashley. "He's a Spectre. He was with us on the Nor..."

A loud bump caught the groups attention. Aiming their weapons at a stack of crates, they waited for another creature to jump out at them. "Something's moving! Over behind those crates!" Ashley yelled.

Slowly, a scared human moved out from his hiding place. "Wait" Don't... Don't shoot. I'm one of you! I'm human, please!" he said, clearly afraid.

If this man was hiding there when Nihlus died... "What are you doing sneaking around back there?" Matt questioned.

Nervously, the human responded. "I... I was frightened, I was hiding there from those creatures. My name's Powell. I saw what happened to that turian. The other one shot him."

With a nod from the Titan, he continued. "The other one got here first. He was waiting when your friend showed up. He call him Saren. I think they knew each other from the way they talked. That one seemed to relax. He let his guard down... and Saren killed him. Shot him right in the back. I'm just lucky he didn't see me behind these crates."

Reminding himself of the mission, Matt needed to find the beacon. "I heard the prothean beacon was here. Where is it?"

Powell pointed down the tram line. "It's over on the other platform. Probably where that guy Saren was headed. He hopped on the cargo train right after he killed the other one."

After making progress towards the tram, they suddenly came under fire. Skidding into cover, the group saw that there were several geth units scattered down the walkway.

Fighting their way through the machines proved not to be too difficult for the trained humans. With a mixture of suppressing fire from Ashley and Kaidan, and aggressive combat techniques from Matt, the geth were soon dealt with.

Boarding the tram, the Titan pressed the holographic display and with a judder, they were moving towards their target.

Several minutes later, the tram came to a halt. Stepping off, the group noticed something on the floor besides them. "Is that what I think it is?" Kaidan asked.

"Bomb!" Matt yelled.

As soon as he did, the group came under fire. Dropping to one knee, the Titan pulled out his Ghost. "Disarming charge."

"Shepard, there could be more." Kaidan said, while shredding a geth with his lancer.

Matts Ghost bleeped in agreement. "I'm detecting four more charges in the area. We should clear them before moving on, or we'll lose more than the beacon." As he said this, several waypoints appeared on Matts HUD.

"Kaidan, Williams, you two hold off the geth, I'm going for the bombs." he ordered his followers.

"Aye, aye, Commander." the two said in unison.

Throwing a thermal grenade so his squad had at least some help, Matthew powered across the exposed walkways, his Twilight Garrison giving him extra bursts of speed.

"Scratch one!" Ashley said as her gun dropped a geth trooper.

"Me to!" Kaidan said shortly after, his sabotage causing another to twitch and fall.

With the aid of his team, and his gear, the Titan managed to rapidly disarm all charges.

"Shepard!" Kaidan yelled. Rushing back to his squad, Matt saw that they were pinned down, and several geth were about to move around the cover they were hiding behind.

Grabbing his Hammer of Sol, the Titan ignited his Solar Light. With a loud clap that sounded like metal striking metal, Matt began to hurl firey death upon the geth before him. Each time his hammer struck, geth were sent flying back, partially melted from the sheer heat.

With one final throw, Matt hurled the hammer towards a final geth. It collided with the machines head, and in a spray of machinery, the robot fell back, and slowly disintegrated.

Looking around, the group saw that there were no more hostiles. "All clear Commander." Kaidan said, still holding his weapon as if there were.

Continuing on, the team rounded a corner, and they saw their prize.

The beacon was still there, on a large open platform. Moving carefully down a ramp, something pinged their motion trackers.

"Take out those hostiles!" Matt ordered.

With bursts of speed, the Titan moved to meet the foe while his squad picked off targets where available.

Matts gatling gun reaped a heavy toll on the geth units that entered his sight; great rents were torn in their bodies, and even their weaponry was not left unscathed. Many found that their rifles ceased to function due to heavy damage, moments before they themselves were torn apart.

"We're all good Commander. There's the beacon." Kaidan said, after a quick check of the area.

Placing a hand on his helm, Matt contacted Joker. "Normandy, the beacon is secure. Request immediate evac."

As he did so however, Ashley approached the beacon, not knowing what would happen next. As she got close, some invisible force began to drag her closer. Trying to fight against it, she found nothing to grab hold of.

Spotting his squad mate, Matt forced himself past Kaidan, rushing to her aid. Grabbing her by the waist, he threw her away from the devise, and found himself caught instead.

Before he could activate his Twilight Garrison, he was lifted into the air. "Guardian!" his Ghost yelled.

Images flashed in his mind, as if forced in. Cities he had never seen, people screaming, machines... Then something went truly wrong.

Matt felt like his soul was being torn apart, a great pain ripped through him, and he found himself unable to fight against it.

Flying backwards, the Titan landed on the floor with a heavy thud. The beacon was alight, and it exploded a moment later.

Scrambling to help their fallen comrade, Kaidan contacted Joker.

 **Lesuss, Asari Collony...**

BANG

The clap of Carl's magnetic grenade resonated across the battered plaza; the dreg it was attached to was now little more than a slowly atomising corpse.

Hanging above the monastery was a Fallen Devil Ketch. Unusually, the surface was sharp, and angular rather than smooth and curved. Its colouration was a metallic black, with deep red veins running across its angular surface.

The skiffs that had accompanied it and were currently transporting wave after wave of Fallen Devils had a similar aesthetic to them. Even the Fallen themselves and the assortment of technology dropped into the plaza were different.

Carl had retreated back behind a high wall after he had thrown his grenade, several red projectiles impacting where he had once been.

"Vox, you know who these guys are? They're not normal Devils." Carl asked over the coms channel.

The Eliksni fired another burst from his Super Pox VLO pulse rifle, tearing the head off a vandal. As he headless creature fell back, a spray of red burst up out of its exposed neck, forming an orb that travelled towards Vox, who had just taken cover. Seeing the danger aproaching his oblivious squadmate, Carl fired several rounds from his Nirwen's Mercy.

Seeming to dodge out of the way initially, a second and third burst put an end to the seeker projectile.

Vox growled low in this throat. "Heard of these ones when worked for House Kings. They are Devil Splicers, inventors, scientists, cruel..."

One dreg reared back and thew a pulsating, red orb towards one of the asari commandoes. Trusting her instincts, she broke cover and streightened her barrier, firing with her auto rifle as she went. "Grenade!"

The other asari also strengthened their biotic barriers, and followed their comrades example.

As the commandoes moved from one piece of cover to another, a stray red wire rifle shot arced through the air and broke through the barrier of the last asari to take cover. Striking her shoulder, the commando was forced to the ground with a yelp. Reaching out with a hand, one of her comrades pulled her across the floor and into cover. When her fellow commando was safe, the rescuer peaked out over their new cover and saw... fire.

Saladin was among the enemy. Having been charged by three Fallen Captains, all wielding duel shock sabres, the Iron Lord responded in kind. With his relic axe in hand, the Iron Lord was set ablaze.

In the middle of the three Captains, Saladin was like a falling meteor. Wreathed in flame, he hurtled towards the nearest Fallen. Blocking a downward cut from the Captains sabers with the haft of his axe, he threw the Fallen back and swung his weapon in a swift uppercut, tearing the Captain from groin to crown.

Whipping round and bringing his axe crashing down, a wave of fire erupted from the ground, sending the two charging Captains backwards.

Recovering quicker than the other, one Captain charged towards the fiery mass, sabers raised. As she slashed sideways through the fireball, her sabers were deflected away.

Suddenly, the burning flames surrounding the Iron Lord burst outwards. The Fallen before him became momentarily stunned. That was all Saladin needed.

Jumping forward, he slammed the haft of his axe into the Fallen's head, causing her to stumble backwards. Swinging his axe, in a vicious overhead ark, he felt it slam down onto the Captains helm. Ripping it free, he paced towards the last Captain.

Now recovered, the last Captain twirled its sabres.

A burst of fire drew the Fallen's attention for just a moment; which was all the distraction Saladin needed.

Swinging around, the Iron Lord swung his axe in a double handed grip. When his weapon landed on the Fallen's neck, it didn't stop. Carrying right on through, the Captain was beheaded. twirling his axe, Saladin moved towards new foes, and away from the Captian's disintegrating corpse.

Seeing a large cluster of Fallen, all focused on the asari commandoes and three other guardians, Saladin raised his axe and in one almighty blow, brought it slamming down.

A tide of solar energy erupted from the ground and washed over the distracted Fallen Devils. As the burning energy collided with the mechanical creatures, they fell apart. Blasted in all directions, the Fallen broke.

One of the last surviving vandals scurried across the floor on all fours. Desperately, he latched onto a machine that was transmatted down alongside the Fallen barricades. Pressing several holographic icons in rapid succession, the vandal screeched something in its harsh language, before a burst from Vox's pulse rifle cut it short.

Placing a hand on the side of his helm, Saladin contacted the other asari squad. "Sarissa, we've pushed back the Fallen down here. What's your situation?"

The sound of gunfire played through the coms. "The Fallen are inside the monastery! We have a taken a defensive position and we're trying to hold them! Help would be appreciated!"

Casting a look to the other guardians, Saladin saw them nod. "On it!" Carl yelled, leaving Saladin and the remaining commandoes to hold the plaza.

The three guardians ran back into the monastery with all haste. Following the waypoints set by their Ghosts and the sound of gunfire, they soon reached the embattled asari. Several Fallen were pushing their way through a single doorway, which was the only entrance into the large communal area that they now found themselves.

Sarissa and her commandoes were using their boitics to terrible effect, forming singularities and casting stasis on the Devils as they tried to push through the doorway.

Some Fallen had managed to squeeze through however, and were now trying to outflank the commandoes.

Throwing their grenades as soon as they found targets, the three guardians managed to clear the room and force back the Fallen.

Sliding across the floor and ending up perfectly next to Sarissa, Carl threw a second grenade through the doorway for good measure. "Whats the situation?"

Panting, the asari looked towards one of the doorways that lead out of the room. "Some of the Fallen managed to get past us. They had some sort of cloaking tech. I sent two of my commandoes after them but they have not reported back."

The wall that bearly provided the titan any cover pinged as a round richoshaed off its surface.

Seeing that Sarissa was about to jump up out of cover, Carl placed a hand on her shoulder and forced her down. "Stay here, I'll deal with the Fallen! You get any that make it past me. Tyler, go down there after those camo-vandals!"

Summoning his Void-Light to him, the Titan created a shield before him. Charging out of cover, he threw the shields through the doorway, and listened with delight as it bounced off of walls and enemies, breaking them.

Stowing his pulse rifle and plowing through the door, the Titan's fists were a blur, knocking down the Fallen that were still alive. The Titan loved a good brawl, and he would punch his way all the way out of this one. Jumping into his view, a Splicer Captain roared, and twirled it's sabers. Carl smiled; 'This is going to be fun.'

Running down the indicated corridor, Tyler-5 kept an eye on his motion tracker. If he could find the asari, they might be able to point him in the right direction... and finally appreciate his style.

"Over there!" His Ghost indicated where he ment with a waypoint on the Hunters HUD. Moving over, he found the two asari Sarissa had sent.

Both had their throats slit, and the cuts were deep, indicating the use of a long blade. 'So, invisi-vandals with sabers." The Exo deduced.

A flash of red on his motion tracker grabbed his attention. In an eyeblink, he was running at full pace towards its source.

When he found it however, the Hunter was... unnerved.

One of the two vandals that had made it past was lying dead on the floor, its body broken into pieces, and dripping red was splattered all across the walls nearby.

The other vandal was slowly backing away from an asari, its blades lost somewhere. Slowly and calmly pacing towards it, an asari swayed gracefully. Looking at her face, Tyler-5 would never forget the predatory grin on her face. 'This must be one of those Yoshi things the asari talked about earlier.' The Exo thought to himself.

Reaching out with a hand, he caused the Fallen to levitate. With painful slowness, she pulled the creature closer.

"I'm so glad you came. It's been so boring here, all these centuries. Now, let's have some fun."

Sensing how this was going, Tyler-5 turned away. He didn't want to see why the Fallen was screaming, or the Yoshi. Moving back to the the group, Tyler-5 could hear the dark laughter of an asari behind him.

Upon reuniting with Vox and the commandoes, Tyler-5 looked arround. "Where did Carl go?"

As if to answer his question, the body of a dreg came flying through the doorway, crashing against a pillar. Striding through after it, the Titan made a gesture as if he was cleaning his hands.

Tyler-5 and Vox looked at each other. Vox just shrugged.

"Well, that answers that." Tyler-5 said in a joking manner.

Suddenly, the coms flared into life. "Guardians, the Fallen have refocused their attention to the plaza! Get back here now!"

Not wasting any time, the guardians rushed away. Retracing their steps with the aid of waypoints, the group entered a section of the monastery that gave a view of the plaza.

The Fallen had focused all their attention on trying to take this point. The commandoes had fallen back and were playing a support role for the Titan among the enemy. Every time a vandal or Captain tried to move in for a killing blow, the asari would use their biotics to pull or throw the Fallen away.

The biggest concern for the Saladin however, was the Archon Priest sized creature observing the battlefield. It was tall, and covered in metallic plates and wiring. It's head was one large, glowing red pyramid. It's upper arms seemed to have been replaced by piston driven mechanisms, ending in viscous welding, or metal cutting equipment.

As the guardians ran ever closer, they caught glimpses of this things lower arms. Seeming at first to be two normal Fallen arms at the shoulders, they began to get wierd at the elbow. Eventually, they merged into a single, gun like device. With several red tentacles protruding from the front of the weapon, they seemed to wave, as if moved by a non-existent brease.

As the guardians moved out onto the plaza, one of the asari broke from cover. Firing a rocket at the giant Fallen, the group tensed.

Jutting out his weapon, the Fallen monster sent a burst of red particles, which seemed to catch the rocked a moment before impact. As the particles collected themselves into an orb around the explosive and latch onto the barrel of the weapon, they seemed to crack open, letting an eruption of flame burst out harmlessly to the side, away from the Fallen.

With the explosion contained and dispersed, the creature hefted his weapon and pointed it towards the asari.

"Oh crap." the rocket wielding asari said. "Move!"

The asari all scattered. Where they had once been, the pulsating red orb that had contained the rocked came crashing down, exploding in a burst of red. The red particles seemed to buzz, swarming in an angry cloud that tore at everything within reach.

Running past the disintegrating patch, the guardians rushed to Saladin's aid.

Jumping into the air, the Hunter dragged back one of his arms, clutching onto his void energy. Letting loose his grasp, a void arrow flew into the Fallen, tethering them together.

Swinging his axe in a wide ark, Saladin bisected a score of Fallen, clearing himself a path.

Stowing his rifle, Vox pulled out four shock-blades, their edge cutting through the air. Wreathing himself in arc energy, the Eliksni Arcwraith activated his super.

Blinking across the battlefield, the Eliksni rapidly vanished and materialised behind his Devil enemies, sowing chaos and dissaray. As he appeared behind a Captain, he forced two of his blades deep into the lower neck and two into the spine. Lifting the Captain, Vox'trix hefted the Captain and cast him broken to the ground, before blinking away yet again.

As the Fallen around Saladin fell in two, a shadow was cast across the Titan. The Splicer Priest, the Mechanist, towered above the Saladin, thrice as tall.

A cluster of Fallen dregs and vandals behind Saladin chose this moment to charge. As they rushed forwards, the Mechanis raised his gun and directed it towards the Titan. As Saladin braced, he held out his axe before him, holding the weapon in a guard stance.

The Mechanists gun flared, the red veins protruding from the gun shaking and twitching. The dregs and vandals leapt into the air, their weaponry arcing down towards Saladin's exposed back.

Closing his eyes, Saladin waited for the killing blow.

"Psst, miss me?"

Feeling himself get dragged aside, Saladin opened his eyes. The Hunter had grabbed him and had blinked the two several feet away.

Turning to look where he had once been, the two watched the Fallen land, their weapons glancing off the floor harmlessly.

The Mechanists gun however, flared to life. Lances of lightning burst from the barrel, in a similar fashion to fire from a flamethrower.

Unable to move away fast enough, the lesser Devils were fried in a burst of cascading arc energy.

After a moment, the Splicer Priest looked away from the carnage he had wrought. When he saw that his prey was still alive, he reared back and roared. Not caring that he had just incinerated several faithful followers, the Priest began to power up his gun again.

Not giving the Fallen a chance to fire, Saladin lunged forwards, swiping out with his axe. Hitting the side of the gun, Saladin tore out a large chunk of the weapon.

Forcing out a mechanical wine, the Mechanist stabbed at Saladin with his piston driven limbs. Dodging to the side, the Iron Lord swung out his axe, lopping off one of the creatures arms.

Felling searing pain as the heat of the axe cauterised the now severed limb, the Mechanist lashed out, swiping Saladin and Tyler-5 aside.

As he turned and pulled his arm up, ready to bring it down on the stunned guardians, a burst of electrical energy raced through his body.

Vox'trix had jumped up and buried his knives into the Fallen Priests back. Pushing with his legs and dragging his blades down, Vox'trix tore at the Mechanist.

Shaking violently, the Priest tried to shake the Eliksni guardian lose. The shaking hade caused him to become slightly disoriented however, and he lost focus on his original quarry.

Standing, Saladin grabbed his axe.

With all his might, the Titan swung his axe and released. Flying through the air end over end, the blade collided with the Mechanist's red pyramid head. Shattering like glass, red shards fell to the floor around the Fallen Priest. The axe, now embedded in a centeral cluster of red wires that protruded from the Fallen's neck, still blazed with an inner fire.

Twitching, the towering Mechanist stood still for a moment. Slowly, he leaned forwards and slumped to the floor.

Rolling forwards across the Priest's back, Vox was thrown across the floor, past the axe and towards Saladin and Tyler-5.

Laying on his back, the Eliksni recovered from the tumble and looked up. Saladin was towering over him, staring down at his prone form.

After feeling the Titan's death stare for a moment, even being hidden behind the Titan's mask as it was, Vox watched as Saladin extended a hand. Accepting it with one of his clawed limbs, Vox was helped to his feet by the Iron Lord.

Nodding in respect, Saladin paced towards the body of the Priest. Reaching down, he grabbed the haft of his weapon. Dragging backwards, he tore the axe free of the burning mass.

"Lord Saladin!" Sarissa yelled as she ran towards the group, Carl by her side.

As the two groups met, a noise above drew their attention. The Fallen Ketch was pulling away, several skiffs at its side. Withdrawing from the planet at the loss of their leader, the Devils made full retreat.

Sarissa smiled. "Well, it looks like we were able to push them back. My commandoes and Carl here managed to clean up the remaining Fallen."

Saladin removed his helm and held it under one arm, his other grasping his axe. "My thanks, Lady Sarissa. Were it not for your aid, I fear that this monastery would be lost."

"Same here." Sarissa agreed with a grin.

Jumping onto a nearby Fallen barricade, Tyler-5 gave a mechanical smile under his helm.

Before he could make a fool of himself, something stopped him. He felt sick to his stomach, or where his stomach used to be. Placing a hand on his mid section, he hunched over.

"Somethings wrong..." Saladin wheezed.

Carl and Vox'trix were the same.

Panicking, Sarissa called her commandoes over to help the guardians. Even if they had made it however, there was nothing they could have hoped to do.

Feeling like their souls were being torn, the Light was ripped from their bodies. Falling to the all fours, Saladin, Carl and Vox'trix watched as their Ghosts also collapsed.

"Guardian..." Vox'trix's Ghost mumbled before falling silent.

Tyler-5 fell from the barricade, slamming onto the floor and tumbling several feet, his Ghost doing the same.

Sarissa was horrified, they needed to get them to Eden Prime, and fast.

"Bring the shuttles round! Now!"

 **Earth, The First City...**

The purple and gold Nautilus class ship powered through the Sol System using its FTL drive. Dakota, Saint and Sotel were on their way to meet with the Vanguard, of which had asked to meet with Matthew's team.

"Vanguard, come in."

The teams Exo had been trying to get in contact with anyone in the City, but had been unable to raise anyone. Yet again, the Vanguard were silent.

Sighing, Saint-10 shook his head. "What do you reckon guys?"

"Maybe there's just communications malfunction." Sotel thought aloud.

"I doubt it." Her Ghost responded to the quarian. "For all communication in and out of the City to be knocked out like this, every satellite would have to be compromised."

Jerking forwards, the ship dragged itself out of FTL, and continued onwards. Travelling down, they entered Earth's atmosphere. Still some ways from the City, the group pondered what could be the cause of the communications blackout. With the speed that they were going however, they would soon had their answer.

The ship shook as it passed through a dense storm cloud. Noticing the quarian grab ahold of her seats armrests, Saint-10 chuckled mechanical. "It's alright, just a bit of turbulence."

"Keelah, I hate flying in shuttles. I'll take the Normandy any day." Sotel replied.

Dakota nodded. "Agreed, but just be thankful that you didn't have to fly with Tyler. Let's just say that I feel sorry for Vox and Carl."

Saint-10 chuckled. "Hehe, yeah."

Seeing light breaking through the dark clouds blocking their path, Saint-10 nodded. "Almost through."

Slowly, light started to pierce the clouds, and darkness gave way to light.

Bursting forth from the shrouding mist, the fireteam set their eyes upon the First City.

It was burning.

"Guardians!" Dakota's Ghost yelled in horror.

Forcing the controls forwards, the Exo Warlock encouraged his ship to even greater speeds.

As they shortened the distance between themselves and their home, the details became clear. There were ships not of the City hovering in the sky, raining down fire; Cabal ships.

The Cabal had launched a full scale assault against the City. In the distance, the group could just about make out something latching onto the Traveller.

"Drop me off in the lower city. I'll do what I can to help get civilians out." Dakota said to his fellow Warlock. Approaching the City, Saint-10 brought his ship in low. Transmatting out, Dakota began to link up with other guardians and civilian resistance forces.

As he did, he watched his friends head towards the Tower. Wishing them luck, he turned and ran towards the nearest group of Cabal, drawing his Light to him.

 **The First City, The Tower...**

Dropping into the Tower, an Exo, and a quarian, stood guns raised inside a burning, crumbling room.

They had been transmatted into the a slightly lower section of the Tower, and would have to climb their way towards where the Vanguard normally were.

With their weapons already equiped, they scanned their surroundings.

Suddenly, a brutish figure burst from a crumbling wall nearby. The Cabal legionary fired shots from its rifle at the guardians.

Turning on the spot, Saint-10 fired shots from his Extremophile 011. The auto rifle tore at the Cabals armour, soon pitching him backwards.

As the monster fell, a second burst through the gap, a searing blade protruding from a gauntleted wrist. As it flew towards her, Sotel angled her shotgun and with a pull of the trigger, sent the soldier flying back whence he came.

Moving through the breach in the wall, the two continued on. Moving down a dimly lit hallway, they came across one of the Cities frames. Firing at some unseen enemy, the machine paced backwards.

Charging forwards, a legionary impaled the frame, even as it continued to fire upon the Cabal. Flinging it aside, a well placed shot from the monsters slug rifle put an end to the frame.

Aiming his auto rifle, Saint-10 brought down the Cabal with a quick burst.

Rounding the corner, the Exo and quarian spotted several more legionaries. As Sotel threw her catherine wheel grenade, Saint-10 kept the Cabal stunned with constant irritating headshots.

As the grenade skipped in between the Cabal and came to a standstill, it cracked open and began to spin. Purple flames began to erupt from the twirling metallic device, coating all nearby enemies in burning corrosive.

Slumping to the floor, the current threats were no more. Not stopping to admire their teamwork, the two guardians pushed forwards.

Charging down corridors, they stopped at a corner, hearing noise beyond. Peaking round, a second group of Cabal stood a worryingly short distance away. The closest seemed to have some sort of fuel tank on its back.

Stowing his auto rifle, Saint-10 pulled out a sword that he had liberated from a Hive trophy room. It had a long, dirty silver blade that came to a deadly point. Along the lower half of the blade, the metal began to darken, and vicious teeth jutted out from the metal, adding to its tearing capability.

Jumping out from cover, the Warlock swung Marrowfang in an upward arc. The tip of the blade bit through the fuel tank, creating sparks that began to ignite the liquids within.

Throwing out his left hand, Saint-10 sent the Cabal flying into the middle of the others. As the fuel finally caught, a fiery explosion consumed the monsters.

After a moments pause, the Exo checked that they were all dead. Seeing that they were, they continued on.

"This doesn't make sense. The Cabal conquer systems by blowing up planets. Whatever they want, it must be here, in the Fist City." Saint-10's Ghost said to the team, her voice full of concern.

Suddenly, a voice flared over the coms. "This is Commander Zavala. Civilians: report to evac points. Guardians: rendezvous in the plaza. Our City will not fall."

Reaching a closed door blocking their path, Saint-10 stepped forwards, ready to open it. With a crash, something on the other side forced it sharply open.

Slumping against one of the doors, Cayde-6 looked at the guardians.

"Cayde!" Sotel's Ghost exclaimed.

"Hey, you guys! Give me a sec." The Exo Vanguard said while gesturing to three Cabal in the room beyond.

Throwing his Ace of Spades into the air, the Hunter ignited his golden gun. Slamming his hand down onto the back of the gun, Cayde-6 fired three rapid shots, disintegrating the Cabal.

Turning back to the guardians, he twirled his gun. "Zavala's doing the hero act in the plaza. Me? I've got a date with whoever's behind this. It'll be a short date." Jogging away, the Hunter blinked away and vanished.

Looking at their surroundings, they saw that they were in the Vanguards chambers. It was a mess; everything was broken and burning.

'This is the very place that I became a guardian.' Sotel thought to herself. 'This is the home of the people that saved mine.' The Cabal would pay.

Running up the steps, the two noticed one of Eris's glowing urns, cracked and leaking green gas.

Rounding a corner, the two guardians ran into several cowering civilians. Most were human, but among them were one Eliksni vandal and a single salarian. Judging by his armour, he was more than likely a scout sent by the Council to rediscover the Sol System, with permission from the Vanguard, of couse.

"Ah! Hive Bane!"

The booming voice of Shaxx resounded over all other noise. Towering over the civilians, the Titan turned and forced open the door he was guarding. "My armory is open to you. Follow the path from there. It will lead you through to the hangar to the plaza. I'll take care of these people."

Jogging through to the armoury, the two guardians looked at the weapons within.

Forcing the door closed behind them, Shaxx grinned under his mask. "If the Cabal want war, give them war."

Grabbing ammo and looking around, the two guardians rushed to find something of use.

Looking around, Sotel noticed an old, dusty helm lying under a pile of dusty Crucible banners. Reaching down, she grabbed the old Vanth Orcus 0A0X helm and held it up.

"Well, I have been looking for an upgrade." As she brought it close, her Ghost modified it ever so slightly so it would integrate with her suits systems. Transmatting it on, she blinked repeatedly, quickly getting used to the new HUD.

"Hello beautiful! I've been looking for you for a long time." Saint-10 said excitedly.

Turning to her friend, Sotel watched with a grin as the Exo reached out past a pile of weapons. Standing on his toes, his fingers just grasped the barrel of his target. Pulling it back across a counter towards him, the Warlock quickly held and hefted a Nova Mortis. Flicking several controls on the void machine gun, purple electric currents began to spark over it's surfice.

Even behind his glowing helm, Sotel could tell the Exo looked gleeful. "I hope you know how to use that thing." She said with a smile of her own.

Stowing the weapon and pulling out his Dead Orbit auto rifle, Saint-10 moved over to a locked grated door. "Of course; I'm a conosur of only the finest weapons."

As the door slid open, the two guardians made their way towards the hangar. Moving down several stairs and down a corridor, they moved through a large doorway. As it swung open, they were gifted a view of the crowded sky.

"Loot at the size of that thing. It must be their command ship." Sotel's Ghost said in shock. The object of her concern was a huge Cabal ship, slowly lumbering its way towards the Traveler. As it moved, it belched thick black smog in its wake.

Moving into the hangar, several ships lay smashed and burning where once they might have docked.

With a burst of fire, a cluster of Cabal troops hurled themselves through the air with reckless abandon. dropping down close to the two guardians, they opened fire.

Using his burst glide, the Warlock moved away while rapidly emptying his weapons magazine. Throwing a vortex grenade, th Warlock managed to at least stall the monsters.

Moving in closer, Sotel fired round after round from her shotgun, breaking the beasts one by one.

With an almighty crash, something sent the quarian flying backwards. Shields already weak from the legionaries, Sotel smashed into a pile of burning metal. The last thing she saw before she died, was the towering form of a Red Legion Centurian.

Seeing his friend fall, Saint-10 dropped out of his glide and pulled out his new machine gun.

Holding down the trigger, round after round tore through the air and impacted upon he Centurians shields. Quickly, the creature turned to face its aggressor. As it did however, its shields collapsed under the sheer waite of fire.

Not letting up, the constant stream of heavy rounds cracked armour and bone. After just a moment of continued fire without shields, the Centurian fell to his knees.

Running past the dying Centurian, Saint-10 located his friends Ghost, and ensured its safety while it did its work.

In a burst of Light, Sotel was welcomed back into the land of the living.

Groaning, she placed a hand on the front of her helmet. "I hate it when that happens."

With a mechanical smile, the Warlock turned and moved towards the plaza. "I know, but it's part of the job."

Running at full pace towards the plaza, the two guardians moved through a crumbled, burning corridor. Crouching and moving slowly through a section that was nothing more than rubble, Cayde-6's voice was heard over the coms. "Ok. My Ghost keeps tagging these Cabal as 'Red Legion.' Ikora, what do you got?"

Ikora answered, quite clearly still fighting from the tone of her voice. "They're elite. Ruthless. And rumor is, they have never known defeat."

Zavala sounded quite stoic when he spoke. "Until today. Today, they face guardians."

Ikora knew Zavala, and immediately noticed his anger. He wanted to nothing more than break the invaders. "But Zavala! They're attacking the Traveler!"

Zavala's anger broke through. "The Traveler waits! We protect our people. At any cost."

"And what of the Councils forces that were sent here to aid us?" Ikora retorted. A few thousand had come to the First City, either soldiers to defend this beachhead in a hostile system, or as cultural exchange or scientific study.

Grunting as he broke a Cabal somewhere, Zavala tried to focus on combat. "We save as many as we can."

Arrive at plaza, the two guardians were thrown into a battle scene. Cabal were everywhere, firing their alien weaponry at one pinned down guardian.

Drawing upon her void Light, Sotel leapt into the air. Clutching both her hands at some invisible thing in front of her chest, she pulled her hands apart until they were fully extended either side of her. As she tore her hands apart, so to did she tear reality around her.

With her body now ablaze in vibrant purple fire, fissures began to form in the surrounding area, above clusters of Cabal soldiers. When the fissures ripped open, void fire poured out like many tiny waterfalls, coating anything unlucky enough to be beneath them.

As the Cabal fell burning around her, Sotel gently glided towards the entrenched guardian.

Protecting his friend as best he could, Saint-10 laid down suppressive fire with his auto rifle.

Soon, the plaza was mostly clear of enemies, and the quarians super came to an end.

Dropping down to the floor, Sotel regained her balance and speed towards the now free guardian.

"Guardians! With me!" Zavala yelled.

Knowing to trust the Titan Vanguard, the two jumped to his side. As they did, he created a Ward of Dawn around them.

Not a second later, several cluster missiles slammed into the shield, sending dirt and concrete flying in all directions.

When the barrage let up, the Ward of Dawn faded.

Several loud crashed betrayed the arrival of several more Cabal. Fired in circular pods that held firm on impact and quickly transmatted away, many more legionaries threw themselves loyally into combat.

"These Cabal are well trained. But we are better." Zavala said, taking cover just long enough to reload his auto rifle before once again sending bullets down range. "We will hold this line until the last civilian shuttle is safely away."

The fighting was fierce, explosions rocked the City and buildings crumbled. Yet through the pouring rain, the guardians stood firm.

Soon, their struggle was proven worth it. "Zavala, the last of the shuttles is away. But the Speaker, he never made it. I'm going to look for him." Ikora informed.

Still firing on the encroaching Cabal, Zavala glanced at the two guardians. "I've got the plaza. Go with Ikora. Find the Speaker!"

Trusting in the Commanders capabilities, the two rushed towards where the Speakers tower stood. Passing several Cabal cadavers and a warframe, still dutifully sweeping the floor, they came to a door.

Pulling out his Ghost, Saint-10 quickly got it open. Rushing through, they immediately came across several legionaries.

Before either could act, Ikora came gliding down, and sent a Nova Bomb directly into the monsters, atomising them in a bright flash.

"The Speaker is gone." Cenching her fists, she turned as a Cabal Harvester swooped in and came to a hover where the Speakers Chamber had once been. "Red Legion, you will take no more from us. And you will find no mercy in me!" Jumping towards the flyer, Ikora called her void Light to her, and sent a second Nova Bomb into the machine. Landing on its armoured hull, she rode it down into the City as it burned.

Hearing everything transpire over the coms, Zavala changed his orders. "She'll find the Speaker. We need to move on that command ship. Now, head to the north Tower. I'm sending Amanda Holliday to pick you up."

An explosion behind the two demanded their attention. A Cabal incinerator had forced the door behind the two open with a burst from his weapon.

Firing on the creature, it didn't make two steps before it fell. With its fuel tank punctured, the body exploded in a spray of super-heated fuel and shrapnel.

Not stopping, the two pushed through the doorway and into a food-court, finding several more Cabal along the way and making short work of them.

Looking to a side, Sotel noticed a small food stall burning. "Ow, I liked that shop. You know they served dextro-spicy ramen there?"

Moving through an archway at the far side of the court, another drop pod slammed into the ground. As the plates vanished, they reveled an Honored Centurian. Jumping in the air, he fired several explosive rounds from his weapon.

Dodging the shots as best as they could, they fired upon the beast. Throwing a vortex grenade, Saint-10 pulled out his Hitchiker FR4 Dead Orbit fuison rifle. Pulling the trigger, the purple beams speared through the shields and armour of the Cabal. Quietly moving in, Sotel broke the creature with a shotgun round to the head.

"Someone told me you need a ride." The voice of Amanda Holliday cut across the coms as her ship rose up and came into view.

Transmatting onboard, the two guardians sat down in the rear of the ship and grabbed anything they could to keep themselves stable.

Turning, Holliday guided the ship towards their objective; the Cabal command ship.

Dodging Cabal ships as they went, the guardians soon neared their objective. "Zavala, picked up those guardians you never shut up about." Holliday said over the coms.

"Get them on that command ship, now!" The Titan was understandably short.

Looking out of the screen, Holliday looked at the Traveller. Something was attached to its surface, like a parasite. "Come on big guy. Do something."

Reaching the command ship, Holliday swung the ship arround. Leveling out and steadying, she flicked several switches above her head. "All right, guardians. Time to kick 'em where it hurts!"

Transmatting onto a lower section of the ships hull, the two guardians rushed to find an entrance. They had dropped down onto one of the extended launch platforms, that fired out Cabal drop pods. One flew by the two, rattling as it was forced down the ramp. "Wow!" Sotel said in shock.

The voice of Holliday called out across the coms. "Let us know when the shields are down and we'll hit that ship with everything we got."

Reaching the main hull, the two guardians managed to clamber through an opening and made their way inside.

As they moved through the ship, several Cabal noticed the intruders in their midst, and opened fire.

Breaking the small number of aggressors quickly, the two headed towards the nearest console.

"That hologram could help. Let me take a look." Saint-10's Ghost said, urgency in her voice.

Downloading the schematics, she found something useful. "Ok, the shield generator should be at the bottom of the ship."

Rounding several turns, a brutish Cabal blocked their path. He held tightly in his grip a larger version of the flame cannons that the incinerator held. From the data downloaded, Sint-10's Ghost had managed to get a dossier on many Cabal leaders. Identifying the monster as Pashk, the Searing Will, she displayed his name on the guardians HUDs.

Bracing himself, Pashk let loose a blast from his weapon, forcing the guardians backwards.

As he flew away, the Exo Warlock cast a Nova Bomb towards the monster. Breaking through the creatures shields, they rained fire down before it could recover.

Soon breaking, the Searing Will stumbled to the floor.

Not slowing to admire their kill, the two proceeded through the ship with all haste.

"Cayde! What's your status?" Zavala yelled over the coms.

"Uh... little low on ammo. The whole flaming pistol {static} burning out. Any...{satic}...eard from Ikora?" Cayde-6 responded.

"Not since she {static} Speaker. Form up" {Static} on me!" Zavalas transmission was beginning to deteriorate, much like Caydes.

Running through the ship, Saint-10 and Sotel ventured out onto the top of the ship. Fighting through the rain and under the constant fire of anti-air turrets, the two ran into another Cabal leader.

Brann, the Unbent Blade flew at the two, his gauntlet weapon hurtling towards the guardians below much like Valus Mual.

Pulling out Marrowfang in a two handed grip, Saint-10 launched himself towards the Centurian.

Twisting himself painfully, the Exo managed to dodge the searing gauntlet blade, and plunged his sword deep into the Cabals chest. The monster died instantly, as the hungry magics of the blade tore and bit at his soul and flesh in equal measure.

With the weight and mementum behind the him, the Cabals lifeless corpse continued on, slamming into the hull of the ship. As it continued to roll, the Warlock dragged his sword free and pushed himself away, a moment before Brann tumbled off the edge and down into the City below.

Pulling out his auto rifle once more, the guardians cleared the ship of Cabal and headed back inside. Dropping down through the ship, the two encountered another leader. Kreth, the Living Skyfire. With two plumed fans adorning his back, the Cabal hovered in the air.

Small section of his armour opened up and released a small barrage of seeker missiles onto the guardians. Leaping behind cover, Sotel and Saint-10 managed to avoide the worst of the blast.

With syncranisisty born of practice, they both leaped from cover, throwing grenades and firing with pinpoint accuracy. When the shields burst, Saint-10 timed it so that he was close enough to snap out his hand and create a burst of bone splintering force.

With his insides cracked, the Cabal dropped to his knees, then the floor, and lay still.

Entering the room the Skyfire was protecting, they found what they sought. "All right. Destroy the turbines. The shields should fizzle." Saint-10s Ghost said to the two.

Jumping around the room while avoiding rotating turbines, the two quickly broke the generator. Catching fire, it sent a shockwave of energy through the ship, creating small explosions that rocked the vessel.

"Zavala! We did it, the shields are down." When the Ghost got no response other that static, she spoke again. "Zavala? Amanda! We're headed topside!"

Again, there was nothing but static.

Running through the ship, the guardians made their way back out.

Charging through the rain, they both came to a stop at the sight of the Traveller, their Ghosts appearing in a flash besides them. Some machine was latched onto its surface; six thick wires spread out in all directions as so to encompass the God.

"How do we come back from this?" Sotels Ghost asked.

"You don't."

A deep rumble behind them caused everyone to turn.

Striding towards the group, a monsterous thing looked upon them, flanked by two lesser of his kind.

Launching herself into the air, Sotel prepared to use her Void Fall super ability once again. Her Ghost transmatted back to her, vanishing.

Dashing forwards with loyalty given speed, one of the Centurians impaled Sotel on the shaft of its gauntlet blade, killing her instantly. Pivoting, it hurled her across the hull, and off the ship. Tumbling away, the quarian guardian disappeared from sight.

"Welcome to a world without Light." Gesturing towards the Traveller, the monster in white and gold armour stared at Saint-10.

Watching his God, the Warlock saw a net of orange energy encase the machine that had given him life.

Feeling like part of his soul had been ripped out, the guardian stumbled. Weakness took hold of him, and he felt disoriented and powerless.

"Guardian, something's wrong..." His Ghost managed, before she too fell to the floor.

Slowly, the monster paced towards the vulnerable guardian. Reaching out, the Warlock could do little more than grab his Ghost and draw her under him.

Staring down at the Exo in disgust, the monster spoke with hate filled eyes. "Do not look at me, creature!" Kicking the Warlock, with bone crushing force, the Cabal sent Saint-10 tumbling across the hull.

Losing his grip on his ghost and gun, both were sent flying off the edge of the ship.

"You are weak. Undisciplined. Cowering behind walls." Moving slowly towards the guardian, the Cabal spat out his words, as if the Exo was unworthy to hear him speak. "You're not brave. You've merely forgotten the fear of death."

Drawing in close to the kneeling guardian, the monster almost whispered his words. "Allow me to reacquaint you."

Pulling back his right arm, the Cabal struck the now barely standing Exo across the chest, forcing him to hit the deck hard and roll. Coming to a stop at the edge of the ship, the Warlock peared at the burning City below.

"Your kind never deserved the power you were given." the monster stalked towards the Exo, giving him just enough time to come to a kneeling stance.

"I am Ghaul. And your Light..." Ghaul pointed to the Traveller. "...is mine."

Bringing up an armoured foot, Ghaul pushed the guardian off the edge of the ship, letting him fall towards the burning City.

 **Several Hours Later...**

A deep thud resounded through the Exo's head.

Then another.

Slowly, his sensors came back online. He was... in the City. The Cabal had invaded... trapped the Traveller... taken their Light...

Crawling through the dirt, the Exo looked around. Fires were still burning, soot and ash choked the air, smothering everything.

Another deep thud racked him.

The Cabal were preparing to make this City into a fortress.

Slowly and painfully, Saint-10 dragged himself to his feet.

Gripping his chest, he began to hobble... somewhere... anywhere not here.

The sounds of gunfire had ceased, replaced by the sound of silence, and occasional Cabal yelling.

Looking across from where he was, he saw a Cabal Collosus in the distance aiming its cannon at something.

Behind the burning wreckage of a car, Saint-10 could see someone... it was Dakota.

As he watched, Dakota spotted his friend and their eyes met. The moment seemed to stretch out forever.

Dakota seemed to understand his fate, and sighed, giving one last nod farewell to his friend.

As the sound of the Collosus's cannon barked, Saint-10 reached towards his fellow Warlock, as it fo save him. The burning wreckage of the car Dakota was behind was sent flying, taking the Warlock with it crashing into a crumbled building.

Lowering his hand, the Exo only stared for a moment, for the first time in a long time, not knowing what to do.

Eventually, instinct took over, and he continued slowly on... somewhere.

Sliding down a muddy embankment, the Exo stumbled.

Dragging himself up again, the pressed forwards, doing his best to keep low.

He then spotted something in the dirt besides him. His Extremophile 011 auto rifle lay broken in the dirt. Kneeling down, he picked it up. Even in its broken, useless state, simply holding the weapon gave him a sence of comfort.

After walking on, a Cabal Harvester flew low overhead. Hiding underneath a crashed guardian ship, Saint-10 leaned on its hull for support.

Someone coughed and winced in pain.

Casting his gaze down, Saint-10 saw the broken armour of Sotel.

"Sotel...?" he managed to whisper.

Looking up from her cracked helm, she recognised the glowing green of his armour. "Saint... My Ghost revived me as I fell... I tried to land but I couldn't... I think my leg is broken."

Setting his gun down and kneeling besides her, Saint-10 used his omni-tool. Not using this function very often, he scanned her leg. It was definitely broken.

"This is going to hurt... more than ususal." Reaching down with both hands, he slowly set her leg into position.

Squealing in pain, Sotel tried to hold back tears.

With her leg as it should be, the Exo applied a liberal amount of medi-gel.

"There... all better..." He was barely conscious himself, and was amazed that she was still alive.

"Come on... we're getting out of here..."

Standing, he picked up his gun in his right hand and helped his friend up. Slinging her arm round his neck, Sotel limped along with the Warlock on his left.

Coming up to a tunnel, the pair saw two lights up ahead. Fearing the worst, Saint-10 turned and possitioned himself between the lights and his friend.

"Guardiannnnn... This can't be happening..."

"Ghost?" he managed to whisper.

Seeing the guardians, their Ghosts floated towards them. "You're alive... we thought we'd lost you."

Forcing what Light they had left into their guardians, the Ghosts disappeared in a flash.

"We can heal you, but we can't resurrect you. Not since..." Saint-10's Ghost couldn't finish her sentence.

Feeling her leg heal slowly, Sotel let go of Saint-10. Giving him a slow nod while holding her stomach, the two proceeded through the ruins of the City.

"Guardian... the Light is gone. They've taken the City, the Traveler, everything..." Sotel's Ghost warbled lowly. "The Red Legion is killing powerless guardians. We have to get out of here."

Finding a broken storm drain, the two managed to shuffle through the bent and buckled bars.

Looking down the tunnel, they saw a light at the end.

"I'm picking up an emergency broadcast. Rendezvous coordinates. They're evacuating the planet." Sotel's ghost managed to chirp. "We're on our own..."

Reaching the light, the guardians exited the City. Before them stretched grasslands and forests and mountain ranges... they would have a long way to go, and they would be alone...


	21. New Companions

**New Companions**

Clouds. He was flying through clouds, his sight slowly returning.

Flying before him was a bird... made of Light.

It was journeying towards something...

Breaking from the clouds, he saw it. The Traveller, floating gracefully above something... a city of stone.

Following the bird as it dived underwater, he saw statues of humans, reaching up, begging, pleading to be saved from some unknown fate.

Turning, he saw black pyramids of obsidian falling through the water. Past them cautiously, something was devouring a planet in some distant corner of space.

Past even that, he saw the Light, in its purest form. Beautiful colours clashed and twirled, sparked and shone. And he knew in that moment, that the Light would last forever.

Turning once more, the bird flew towards a huge, curving shard. Jagged and twisted, it seemed to shine with an inner Light of its own. It was in it's own dangerous way, beautiful.

 **Normandy...**

Slowly, the Titan began to regain conciousness. Getting a sence of his surroundings, he heard the all too familiar sounds of his ship. The deep rumble of the engines below him. The gentle whisper of the energy shields constantly regenerating.

Simply being here gave the Titan a great sense of comfort, as if he was in a warm, comfortable home and everything was going to be alright.

Taking a moment to finally gather himself, Matt began to sit up. A sharp pain bit at his head, and his hand quickly shot upwards. Mercifully, as quickly as it had come, the pain went.

"Doctor Chackwas, he's waking up."

Sitting and holding his head, the fog cleared. He was in the medical bay of his ship... which wasn't right as his Ghost would have healed him if he was injured, surely? He was out of his armour to, only wearing formal clothing similar to what Anderson would usually chose.

"You had us worried Shepard. Tell me how you are feeling." Doctor Chackwas moved over to the Titan, concern clear in her voice. She had joined the ship early in their travelles. recommended by several for her work in the City, Matt was quick to get her on-board.

Removing his non gauntleted hand from his head and placing it on his lap, he looked towards his carer. "I'll be alright Doctor. How long was I out?"

"About fifteen hours. Things... things have happened Shepard. The beacon was destroyed on Eden Prime, just before the geth fled." The doctor informed her patient.

Thinking on this, Matt was at least glad that Eden Prime was safe. "Well, it's good that the geth were pushed back. It Eden Prime alright?"

Seeing concern on her face did nothing to lift his spirits. "Eden Prime is safe Shepard; it's the First City... it's lost."

"What?!" The Titan's fists clenched so hard, he could shatter bullet-proof glass. His mind could not quite believe what he had just heard.

Stepping forwards, Ashley answered at least some of the questions bombarding the Titan. "The Cabal attacked us, it was a full-scale assault on the First City. They have also pushed into the rest of the Sol System. Commander, they've taken the Traveller, and your powers..."

Pausing, Matt realised that something was missing.

His Light was gone.

"Ghost?"

With a flash, the small ball appeared beside his friend. "I'm here guardian. Don't you worry about me. Listen, we need to be carefull. I can't revive you if you fall."

Standing, he threw caution to the wind and headed for the door. Almost stumbling in his first few steps, he jabbed out a grasping hand and caught hold of the doctor's empty chair for support before pushing on. "We need to get back to the First City."

Before he reached the door, it opened. Moving in was Anderson. "Not yet. Without powered guardians, we won't be able to retake the City, let alone free the Traveller. We need the help of the other races. That's why I ordered Joker to take us to the Citadel. We also recovered Nihlus's body, so we should return it to his people."

"Shepard, please sit down. We don't know enough about what happened to you yet." Chackwas almost demanded, concern clear in her voice.

Turning slowly, the Titan nodded and returned to the medical bed with some difficulty, eventually coming to a sitting position with his legs hanging off the edge.

"Now, I've taken some scans and have detected unusual brain activity. I also noticed rapped eye movement while you were unconscious, which is usually linked with vivid dreams. Tell me, do you remember anything?" Chackwas asked.

Thinking on it, he did. "I... there was a city burning, but not ours. Silver towers on fire... races I've never seen. There were machines killing everything; geth maybe. There was also the Traveler, a golden... thing, eating a world. A jagged shard of Light... I don't remember anything beyond that."

Placing his hand on his chin, Anderson pondered. "I need to speak with the Commander, alone."

Saluting, Ashley moved out of the room followed closely by Doctor Chackwas.

"This looks bad Shepard. Nihlus dead and the beacon destroyed. And I read the report Ashley made. I'm concerned about this 'Saren'. I know of him and his reputation. He's a Specter, one of the Councils finest. He hates humans, thinks we are a threat to the Council that needs to be put down, and I'd bet that's what he will be pushing for now that guardians don't have their powers." Anderson tone was grave, a deep worry that only someone with in-depth knowledge of the situation could give.

"That said, if he was involved on Eden Prime we may have something to use against him." He seemed somewhat more hopeful with this line of thought.

Matt nodded eagerly. "If we prove Saren has gone rogue the Council will reject him."

"I'll get a meeting set up with the Council, head up to the bridge and make sure Joker brings us in to dock." Anderson said, turning to leave.

"Will do." Matt said, jumping down from the medical bed.

As the Titan exited the med bay, he entered the elevator. "Gotta get suited up for the part buddy."

With several quick flashes, the Titan's armour transmatted into place. Giving it a once over, he smiled. "Ah, much better."

Soon, the elevator came to a halt and the door opened. Striding out with his usual heavy footfalls, he headed briskly towards the ships pilot.

"Hey commander!" Joker called out, hearing the Titan long before he was close. "Good timing. I was just bringing us in."

 **Citadel...**

"...will be discussed at the hearing, not before. Good day ambassador."

Moving into the spacious office, Matt and Anderson caught the tail end of a conversation between the human ambassador and the Council.

Hearing the two approach, the ambassador turned. "Captain Anderson, Commander Shepard, it's good of you come so swiftly."

The ambassador held out his hand towards the Titan's, and Matt took it. "It's good to meet you ambassador."

Waving him off, the ambassador paced. "Please, it's Udina to you. You have done so much for humanity, and you've made my job considerably easier. The Council respects you and your capabilities. Dropping your name has let us get our way on more than one occasion."

'Considering everything that's happened, he seems rather jovial' Matt thought to himself. With Earth lost and Eden Prime attacked, he assumed that every human would be dour, not almost joyous.

"I don't mean to be a downer, but you are aware that Eden Prime was just attacked, and we've lost the City." Matt asked, somewhat confused.

Udina's frowned. "I am very well aware of what we have lost guardian. I am however, overall glad with what I have just managed to secure for us."

"And that would be?" Anderson asked, not in the mood for games.

Straightening, Udnia held his hands behind his back. "The Council have heavily implied that they intend to send aid to Eden Prime to help in any recovery efforts, and forces to help us retake Earth."

Matt looked to Anderson. "At least they are going to help. We will need all the help we can to retake the First City."

"Did you not hear what I just said? I didn't say 'The First City', I said Earth. They finally see the races of Darkness as too big a threat to ignore. Finally we've managed to convince them to take real action!" Udina said with enthusiasm.

"We need to get this Saren mess sorted quickly so I can get back. I need to find my team and we need to get our powers back." Matt said impatiently.

Sighing, Udina rubbed his temple. "There's the thorn in my side. The Council refuses to believe that Saren is behind any of it. He's their most trusted and skilled Specter. All they have done is issue a C-Sec investigation which is useless because Saren's a Specter; he's too smart to leave any evidence behind."

"We should move. The Council is convening shortly" Anderson briskly stated.

Sighing, Udina nodded. "We will have to find evidence. They won't accept the testimony from once civilian."

"We'll find some ambassador." Matt said, racking his brain about where to even begin.

"Thank you. And I said it's Udina. Anderson, come with me, we have a few things to discuss before the meeting."

 **Citadel Tower...**

Wandering around the Citadel made the Titan feel wierd. It was similar to how he felt when he walked through the lower City, or Eden Prime.

When you are a guardian, several things become attached to you, whether deserved or not. Some people whisper as you walk past or steel quick glances before scurrying away. Others look up with reverence and respect. Still more with suspicion and fear. This was no different here.

A towering form of armour clad muscle that had close to god like powers was bound to stir emotions in the civilian population.

The Titans journey from the embassies to the Citadel Tower was no different. Even as he strode out of the elevator when he reached the top level, turian guards gripped their weapons that little bit tighter, their eyes following him as he moved.

The waypoint on his HUD told him that the Council was up ahead.

"Saren's hiding something! I just need more time."

Looking ahead, Matt laid eyes on a turian. Blue armour and matching face paint, he looked like C-Sec.

Shaking his head, another turian waved him off and walked away. "Your investigation is over, Garrus."

After pausing for a moment, the turian looked to to his right and spotted the Titan. Early, he paced over. "Commander Shepard? I'm Garrus Vakarian. Untill just now I was in charge of the investigation into Saren."

"Guess the Council didn't want their favourite operative to be slandered judging by how your conversation just went. Though it sounds by your tone that you're not giving up?" Matt said to the turain.

Garrus shook his head. "He's a Spectre; everything he touches is classified. Maybe you'll have better luck than I did."

"Thanks, it was nice meeting you Garrus." Matt said with a nod.

"No problem." Turning, Garrus moved towards the elevator.

Continuing on, Matt found Anderson. "Shepard, there you are. The Council has already started."

Moving quickly forwards, they approached the podium where ambassador Udina made his case.

"...no evidence that Sarren was involved in any way."

"I resent these accusations. This is just another power grab by humanity. First they drag our people into their little war, now they try to divide us." A large orange hologram of Sarren stood imposingly, casting his hate filled gaze towards the group.

Anderson pointed angrily at the hologram. "You're making no sense. Why would we try to divide the Council? And we didn't drag you into any war, the Council offered aid. Besides, our enemies are already starting to knock at your door."

Folding his arms, Saren did not seem amused. "Well that's just convenient isn't it. They start to harry us just when you need aid retaking your world. I'm telling you Councillors, something's off. Do not send help retaking Earth."

Scowling Udina stepped forwards. "That's not his decision! He has no say in this!"

Tevos turned her head to face the turain. "Sending aid to reclaim Earth is not currently up for discussion."

Waving his hand, Saren scowled. "This meeting has no purpose Councillors. Our time is being wasted."

Sighing, Tevos turned back to Udina. She loved the political relationship that they had fostered with the humans. Technology had been traded, which was to be expected from two distinct cultures. Ship and weapon designs had even recently swapped hands. The biggest trade of late had been transmat tech, which had cost the Council an arm and a leg. But it was all worth it, she thought.

Not being to give the humans good news disheartened her, and she hoped that they would still have a strong friendship.

"I'm sorry, but the Council has found no evidence of Saren's involvement in the incident at Eden Prime. This hearing is adjourned." Tevos saw the disappointment on the the ambassadors face, as well as the Captains. The Titan however, just stared from behind his deep blue bone mask.

"I'm glad to see that justice was done this day. Good day Councillors." The image of Saren flittered out.

As the Council walked away, Udina rubbed his forehead. 'At least they are still sending aid.'

"I'll find evidence. If we can just get Saren out of the Specters, that's one more threat gone; and we need every threat gone before we try to retake the City." Matt said clearly determined as he turned to the two humans beside him.

Anderson nodded. "We need to remove Saren from the playing field. He's in too good of a position to cause trouble."

Matt's Ghost flashed into view besides the Titan. "What about that turian? He sounded like he was onto something."

Nodding, Matt agreed. "Yeah, he did. Ghost, see if you can find him."

"Who is this?" Anderson asked.

Beginning to walk away from the meeting area, Matt's ghost was already searching.

"He was the C-Sec officer in charge of the investigation into Saren." the Ghost replied.

Udina nodded. "Garrus, I remember reading about him. He could be useful. See if you can get him to assist you, he might know where to begin."

As that was said, a waypoint flashed on the Titan's HUD. "Got him. Citadel security could use a serious update. I had no trouble hacking surveillance." Matt's Ghost sounded pleased with himself.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." Udina murmured.

Making his way towards the exit with all due haste, Matt went to find Garrus.

 **Citadel, Wards...**

"You're sure he's in here?" Matt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Have I ever given you cause to doubt me?" his ghost replied.

Matt just stared at his HUD with a look his Ghost knew all too well.

"Don't answer that." his Ghost quickly interjected.

Looking at the doorway before him, Matt saw that it was a medical clinic.

Opening the door, the Titan was greeted with a hostage situation. He immediately pulled out a sidearm.

"Who the hell is this!"

The turian holding a human hostage pointed his gun at the newcomer. As he did so, a blue armoured turian swung his rifle round and took a shot. The hostage taker's head jerked backwards, and he slumped to the floor. Jumping for cover, the human did her best to take some form of shelter.

"Shoot them!" another turian yelled.

Thrusting to the side with a burst from his Twilight Garrison, the Titan fired a well-aimed burst at one turian, killing him almost instantly. Another quick shot from the blue turian ended the last hostile.

Quickly checking that they were dead, Garrus then checked on the human doctor.

"Dr Michel, are you alright?" he asked with genuine concern.

Seeming to have recovered quickly, the doctor stood and rubbed her forehead. "I'm fine, thank you. Who were those people?"

"Guns for hire most likely." Matt had his back to the two, currently guarding the door, just incase.

Quickly glancing at the door for himself, Garrus looked back to Doctor Michael. "Doctor, do you know why they were here?"

Nodding, the moved to the guardian. "Yes, they were asking about the quarian. She came here recently seeking treatment for a gunshot wound. She'd been shot but wasn't willing to tell me how or by who. I did what I could to patch her up before she left. She wouldn't even let me inform C-Sec. Guardian, she's scared, and hurt. Please help her." Looking past the turian and towards the Titan, she almost begged.

"Do you know why they were after her?" Garrus asked the Doctor, regaining her focus.

Placing a hand on her chin, she nodded. "She said that she had some information on the geth, but C-Sec refused to take it because she was a quarian. I think she must have been on her way to the human embassies next when she got shot."

Matt had to hold back a smile as Garrus's eyes lit up. "That must be information linking Saren with the Geth. Shepard, I know that I'm not part of the Alliance, but I want to bring Saren down as much as you do. Let me come with you."

Matt knew it was his duty as a guardian to help the innocent, wether part of the Alliance or not. If Garrus wanted to help, he was more than welcome; especially as the Titan no longer had the use of his powers. "We'll do what we can Doctor. Come on Garrus. Let's go find a quarian."

Moving out of the room, the human and the turian made their way to a public transit station. "Ghost, can you locate the quarian?"

Bleeping, it paused for a moment. "Looking through surveillance footage... I think I have her. She's been moving about with no pattern to her movements. Likely to throw off anyone following her. But the trail goes cold in an area with little to no servalance. It's fairly close to the human embassy, and if she is tries to make a run for it, Sarren's people could be waiting."

Jumping into the cab, the Ghost directed them into an upper level of the Wards.

On the ride there, Garrus spoke up. "Before I forget, there's a krogan after Saren. Apparently he did something to piss off the Shadow Broker. Don't know what he did, but it must have been bad for the Broker to send hitmen after him."

Matt smiled. He remembered when a krogan singled him out after hearing of a Titan's strength, and had challenged him to a test of strength. Matt had suggested an arm wrestle, which the krogan had been so eager to accept. When Matt won, the krogan head-butted him. Even without his helmet on, the Titan was not greatly phased, and returned the gesture.

The krogan ended up on the floor.

That was a good day.

As they landed, they exited the vehicle with a modicum of urgency. "She's somewhere in these back streets. I'm sure of it."

Moving through the vacant back streets, the two kept their eyes open, and the Ghost kept track of what little footage was being taken in the area. They had drawn their weapons after Matt sensed something was up. He'd learnt to trust his hunches, they always seemed to be right.

After searching street by street, the Ghost bleeped. "I've got her! She's running two streets over, being chased! Marking on your HUD."

Hammering his legs as fast as he could, the Titan closed the distance to his quarry.

Just before he reached a T junction, the quarrian ran past from right to left. Getting his timing as perfect as he could, the Titan activated the thrusters on his Twilight Garrison.

Throwing his right arm hurtling forwards, his iron fist impacted onto the helmet of a turian hitman that had only just rounded the corner. Flying back into the wall, he dropped to the floor, unmoving.

Instead of pulling back his speed, the Titan let his momentum carry him. Spinning on his feet, he slammed the back of his left wrist into a second turians head, knocking him out cold at the very least.

Pulling on the reigns, Matt came to a juddering standstill. The quarian had made it several metres away, with two more hitmen joining the chase from a hidden pathway between the guardian and the quarian.

As they gave chase, Matt and Garrus watched as the quarian turned, throwing two explosive devises at the salarian hitmen. Not quick enough to dodge, they were thrown from their feet and sent flying.

As if noticing Matthew, the quarian came to a standstill. "Guardian?"

Jumping from a concealed position, a turian grabbed the distracted quarian. Putting a pistol to her head, he slowly backed away to the door the quarian was trying to reach. Garrus and Matt slowed their pace, guns raised.

"Back off now, or the quarian dies." the turian said, seemingly desperate to get out of this alive.

Backing up, he soon reached the door.

Not taking his eyes off the two, the turian opened the door with a shaking wave of a clawed hand. Pacing backwards with the quarian, he saw Garrus and Matt look up at something behind him.

Quickly glancing behind him, the turian hitman was greeted to thick red plating to the face.

Flying backwards, he landed on the floor in-front of Matt and Garrus. After making sure he was lying still, they looked back to the doorway. Standing there, was a huge, red krogan.

After staring at the towering figure behind her for a moment, the quarian back-pedaled. Moving back towards the Titan, the quarian kept her eyes fixed on the krogan.

Moving to meet her, Matt placed a hand on her shoulder.

Squeaking and recoiling at the unexpected contact, she turned to face the Titan. "Guardian... guardian I... I..."

Placing his hand on her shoulder again, Matt steadied the nervous quarian. "It's ok. You're going to be fine."

Slowly getting control of her breathing, the quarian calmed herself.

Heavy footfalls betrayed the krogans approach. Moving between the quarian and krogan, Garrus kept his gun lowered. "Wrex."

The krogan grunted. "Turian." Looking past Garrus, Wrex eyed the quarian. "She ok?"

Turning to look at the krogan, the quarian nodded. "I'll be fine."

Wrex nodded. "Good. You're coming with me."

"The hell she is." Garrus said, instantly tightening the grip on his rifle at Wrex's glare. "She might have dirt on Saren. We're taking her to the human embassy."

Wrex shifted his weight towards Garrus, but Matt stopped him before he could do anything. "Hey, Wrex. You're going after Saren right? So are we. Let's not fight. How about you join us?"

Peering over the turians shoulder, Wrex eyed the Titan. "You're Shepard, aren't you? I know what you've done, what you can do. My people have a saying: Seek the enemy of your enemy, and you will find a friend."

Matt nodded and walking up to the krogan, he extended a hand which was quickly taken. "Welcome aboard."

All eyes went to the quarian, who seemed to shrink back into her suit. "Sorry, I'm Tali. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya..."

Matt's ghost appeared in a flash of light with alarming bleeps. "Wait, Zorah? As in Admiral Zorah?"

Tali nodded. "Yes, he's my father."

'Holy shit, quarian royalty.' Matt couldn't help but feel the pressure of the situation drastically increase. If something untoward was to happen to an Admiral's daughter on a guarians watch... well, he didn't want to think of what would happen.

"Right, we need to get the human embassy. Lets move." Matt, Garrus and Wrex moved through the Citadel, ensuring the safety of the quarian in their midst.

As they moved into more populated sections of the Citadel, the odd group earned some choice looks from civilians. Probably the best look they received was one from a curious salarian. He had a look that said 'I want to dissect you and figure out how you work.'

"So, human. I've heard that you've killed Gods." Wrex rumbled in his deep voice, eyeing a group of salarian onlookers.

Matt thought about this. He had indeed killed Gods... with the help of his team... and his powers. "Yeah, a few."

"HA! We talk about killing Gods and you say you've killed 'a few'." Wrex, like almost every other krogan loved a good fight. What he wouldn't give to meet a 'God', and then shoot it.

Matt sighed. "It's not all fun and games I've died; a lot. I've lost friends along the way." The Titan saw the gaze that Wrex threw his way. The one that said 'I'm a warrior too and I know what you've been through.

"But it does feel good to get a win every now and then." The Titan admitted, earning a chuckle from the krogan.

As they neared their objective, Matt's Ghost alerted C-Sec security and they group soon had their own guards. Several turians garbed in blue stroke besides and behind the four.

"Shepard, I have to ask. What's it like when you die?" The question had been asked by Garrus, who seemed genuinely intrigued.

Matt had been asked that question before. "It's not what everyone thinks. People think it's just black, then a flash and you're back in the land of the living. There's something there; in that space. You go somewhere in-between death and revival but I can never tell quite where."

Garrus couldn't quite hide the shock on his face. "You mean that there is something after death?"

The Titan shook his head. "I don't know. Warlock Thanatonauts are the explorers of death. Although controversial, they kill themselves over and over, trying to catch glimpses of what lies beyond."

Tali shivered. "Keelah, I heard of that, but I never thought it would be true. Killing yourself over and over..."

Rounding a corner, they finally approached Udina's office. "Not every Warlock does it, but times were desperate, and people tried to find answers to their questions anywhere they could. Even in death."

Wrex grumbled. "Makes my plates itch."

"Hey Wrex, why are you after Saren anyway?" Matt asked. He was happy to have the extra help on his mission; but he'd rather be able to trust the help. If they had a genuine reason to be here, all the better.

The krogan grunted. "The Shadow Broker hired me. Apparently, Saren decided it would be a good idea to send some of his geth after the Broker's informants. Trying to keep him blind or something. That, and I think the Broker was interested in some of your human tech, and you don't part with it easily; especially after you've just been attacked, so his plans have probably been set Broker doesn't like to be blind or empty handed."

Matt chuckled. Sound's like a Warlock.

Comming to a stop outside the embassy, the C-Sec guards nodded to Garrus. Returning the nod, Garrus followed the others inside.

"Commander," Udina greeted, standing from his desk and moving towards the group. "your Ghost informed me that you were coming and you had something we can use against Saren?"

Anderson stood at ease next to the politician, a hopefully expression on his face.

Turning slightly, the Titan gestured towards the quarian. "This is Tali..."

"Tali'Zorah nar Rayya." Udina interrupted. "What are you doing on the Citadel? I thought you were supposed to be on your pilgrimage."

Tali sighed and rubbed her helmet where her brow would be. "It's a long story sir. The short version is we stumbled across some geth and we followed them. I managed to disable one and snag some data from it's memory core before it wiped everything. I was spotted by a few other geth though, and had to run. They must have identified me and known what I managed to get, spreading the word to find me across their network. What I have is not much but it could incriminate Saren."

Anderson nodded with his hand on his chin. "Let's see it."

Bringing up her omni-tool, the quarian let the audio evidence play. 'Eden Prime was a great victory, despite the loss of geth forces. We're one step closer to finding the conduit.'

Anderson's eyes widened. "That's Saren's voice!"

"This is the evidence we need." Udina agreed, already plans within plans were forming in his head.

Tali however, caught their attention. "There's more. Saren's not alone."

'And one step closer to the return of the Reapers.'

After a moment of pause, Udina spoke. "I don't recognise that second voice. Regardless, I'll set up a meeting with the Council."

 **Citadel Tower...**

"We've reviewed the evidence provided to us, and we find it to be irrefutable." Valern had passed the recording to a team of STG operatives wich had vetted the evidence. After finding no issues, they had declared it legitimate.

"We hereby revoke Saren's Spectre status, and withdraw all assets made available to him." Tevos said with a wave of her hand.

Matt smiled. Finally. Now he could focus all of his attention on helping retake Earth.

Udina was trying to hide a grin behind an air of formality and professionalism. "Might I ask what efforts will be made to apprehend Saren?"

Sparatus straightened and held his clawed hands behind his back. "Our intelligence says that Saren has retreated to the Terminus Systems. He currently poses no threat to anyone."

"So you're just going to leave him out there? Why don't you send ships in?" Matt didn't understand why the Council was letting this threat linger. They should deal with it now, before it could grow.

"Sending our ships into the Terminus could spark a war. And with what we are about to undertake on Earth, we will need every ship at our disposal." Tevos stated with finality.

Saren had an army of geth at his back, and the Alliance was still a fledgling power. They needed someone to defend them out here. "I'll go after him."

Udina turned in shock. "You can't be serious Shepard?! We need you to help retake Earth; not chase after some disgraced Spectre."

The Titan shook his head. "Udina, you know the state we are in. My team is scattered, but I trust each of them to do what they can, wherever they are. But out here? There's a clear threat to everything we have that is going unchecked. I need to stop him before he tries something again.."

Sparatus placed a hand on his chin and nodded. "Yes; one ship would not provoke a large response. This would be acceptable."

Tevos nodded. "Commander, in this most unusual situation, we must ask, would you be willing to act as our instrument?"

Matt paused. "Are you asking me to become a Spectre?"

Valern nodded. "As a Spectre, you will be given access to our most advanced equipment, trusted with our most delicate information."

"Spectres are those that go above and beyond for the betterment of all." Sparatus added.

Tevos smiled. "So, guardian. Are you interested?"

"No."

That was not right; did he just say no?

Grabbing his arm, Udina scowled and hissed his words. "What are you doing?! This would only further relations between us. The Council has wanted a guardian on the payroll, and with what they are about to give us I'd say it's a small price to pay."

Ripping his arm back with laughable ease, the Titan turned on the spot. Walking away from the befuddled Councillors, the Titan's three alien allies fell in behind. He couldn't have his loyalty questioned or find himself in a position with he would have to choose between humanity and the Council. "I'm a guardian, a warrior of the Light. And I'm going to do my job."

 **Eden Prime...**

Tyler-5 felt like he was floating; a feeling of complete weightlessness flooded his systems.

Colours flashed and swirled through his vision so brightly, almost blindingly so.

The Hunter saw the Traveler, faces of people and creatures he didn't recognise, some he thought he might have once, and others that somehow he thought he would never get the chance to meet.

A sudden cold chill brushed up against his mind, and set the colours to flight. It was as if they could not bare being in the presence of something so... grave.

Fear began to dig it's roots into the usually playful Hunter, and he was just so desperate to get out, to run and not look back.

Peering into his suddenly dim surroundings, he tried to focus his sight onto anything he could. But there was nothing left.

Something sounded behind him, a quiet, jittering clicking noise like teeth clicking together as a jaw opened and shut rapidly.

Almost gently, something touched his shoulder. While whatever it was felt rather light in weight, it carried something heavy with it; like the non-physical burdens people carry with them, only heavier.

After an eternity of nervousness, the purple and white-faced Exo slowly turned his horned head.

Peering down to his shoulder, he caught a glimpse of something horrid. A tri-clawed hand rested there, each talon coated in serrated chitin. Tiny green veins of etheric fire seemed to flow from each tip back up the claw, towards the wrist and out of sight.

Before the Exo could take note of any further details, the claws dug into his shoulder, rending metal and piercing his soul.

He screamed.

 **Eden Prime...**

Almost flying out of bed, Tyler-5 woke panting.

Taking in a quick glance of his surroundings, he saw that he was in a medical bay, along with half a dozen more guardians.

As he stirred, he hopped off bed and made for the door, one hand placed on his mettle head. "Ugh... Ghost?"

Slowly, and seemingly with an unusual amount of effort required, his Ghost flashed into being. "Guardian... you're awake!"

The Hunter nodded slowly. "Uh, yeah. What happened?"

His Ghost bleeped nervously. "A lot's happened guardian..."

As his Ghost petered out, the doors were flung open.

Without breaking his stride, Carl moved into the room and in one motion, he grabbed the Hunter in a bear hug and pulled him into the air.

"We thought you died!" Carl yelled, eventually dropping the Hunter.

Pretending to draw in a desperate breath, Tyler-5 acted exasperated. "Whew, thought you were gonna crush me there bud. But why all the hugs? I've died before you know."

Clunking into the room, Saladin used is axe more akin to a walking stick. Not that he would ever have admitted as much. "But you have only truly died once; as have we all."

The Exo looked confused at the Iron Lord. "I've missed something, haven't I?"

Saladin nodded. "Follow me."

Sharing a look, the two guardians left behind turned and followed. Finally managing to get a look at his surroundings, Tyler-5 noticed several tells that gave away this places affiliation.

They were in a FWC base.

Tags or logos on the clothing of people walking by or keeping busy, coupled with icons on holographic terminals were a dead giveaway.

"So, what are we doing at Cult HQ?" The Hunter asked nonchalantly.

Not even looking over his shoulder as he pressed on, Saladin turned a corner. "It's not their HQ. This is a Cult Command facility on Eden Prime. I would have thought you'd recognise the Cult HQ as you and Carl here follow their doctrine."

The Exo shrugged. "I'm don't do homes or bases, I do discovery; exploration. Staying in one place constantly makes me irritated."

Carl smiled. "You keep staying on our ship. If not a home or a base, what do you call the Normandy?"

"A base that moves." Tyler-5 retorted. "Listen guys, I appreciate the warm welcome and it's nice to be amongst other Cultists, but what the hell has happened?"

As the group moved, Saladin and Carl filled in the Hunter on the events that had transpired, Tyler-5 grew increasingly concerned.

The City was lost and Eden Prime was attacked by robots. Worryingly, it also appeared that every guardian had reportedly lost their Light. Focusing himself, the Hunter could feel something missing.

"Also, several of us have received... visions. None seem to be identical. Did you have one?" Carl asked Tyler-5.

The Hunter slowed his pace. Realising that his friend had dropped behind, Carl stopped. "You ok Ty?"

The Hunter just about registered that something was said. "It was cold... and dark. I think there was something there. Something old."

Tyler-5's Ghost flashed into being besides him as he walked on. "I was monitoring you after I managed to picked myself up. I did detect something unusual. I thought it was Hive magic for a second, but that would be ridiculous. We haven't seen any Hive for a while."

Tyler-5 chuckled. "Yeah, not so much. I think something grabbed me. It's claws looked Hiveish."

His Ghost chirped in worry. "That's not concerning." He said it with a clear sarcasm.

Saladin grunted. "A matter for later. We're here."

As the three guardians entered the vibrant war room, they spotted three individuals. One was an asari that Tyler-5 thought he recognised. Another was an Exo he certainly knew well. Lakshmi-2 held her hands behind her back in a formal stance, and gave the three a nod as they moved towards a central table.

The final figure was the teams resident Eliksni. Vox'trix stood with this upper two arms extended and holding up his weight as he leaned over the table. His two lower arms were delicately pressing holographic icons scattered across the tables surface. He was wearing no mouth cover, leaving his mandibles free to move.

"Greetings guardians," Lakshmi-2 began. "it's good to see you all awake. Vox'trix here is coordinating relief efforts with his House, to which we are all grateful."

Fully concentrating, the Eliksni just made a low growl of acknowledgement.

"The Alliance has taken in the refugees that managed to evacuate the system. The Citadel has sent forces to take back their own. Now, guardians, we must focus on retaking the City." Lakshmi-2's intent was clear. She wanted to do nothing less than charge back into the Sol System and bring the fight to the Cabal.

"No!" Saladin slammed his clenched fist down onto the table, causing Vox to jump back slightly and draw all four arms closer to his chest. Lakshmi however, stood her ground.

"We need to retake the City, Iron Lord." She pressed. "If we retake our home..."

Saladin growled. "There will be no point taking back the City if the Devils grow so powerful that they can wipe us out. We must take the fight to them, before they can break us like the brittle swords we are."

Lakshmi-2 narrowed her mechanical eyes. "If we go after the Fallen, we'll lose guardians."

"If we don't, it will be them coming after us, and we will still lose guardians." Saladin argued.

Lakshmi placed her hands on the table and leaned forwards. "So far, they've only attacked Citadel worlds, who's to say that they won't stay in those hunting grounds?"

The asari shot the Exo a venomous glance. She was insinuating that they should just have to deal with the continued attacks.

"Who's to say it should be their problem. We know this enemy. We have experience fighting them. I'm going to put an end to their schemes, with, or without the help of the Alliance." Saladin was getting more incandescent by the moment.

Lakshmi sighed, placing a hand on her forehead. "I cannot offer any formal support from the Cult. I also can't see any others willing to offer support."

Then, she gave Carl and Tyler-5 a knowing glance. "However; if individual guardians from the Cult wish to offer themselves to your cause, I may be willing to turn a blind eye."

A smile appeared on Carl and Tyler-5's faces.

Carl turned to Saladin, and held his hands behind his back, adopting a formal pose. "I volunteer to help in the fight against the Devils."

Tyler-5 leaned back against the table, crossing his arms. "Count me in."

There was a moment of pause.

"Vox?" Tyler-5 asked, wondering why the Eliksni had not pitched in.

After looking at his friends for a moment, Vox shook his head. Placing his clawed hands back onto the table, he gave a low gurgling chirp. "The Fallen in Sol System are up to something. Need to find out what they are doing."

Vox sighed, or preformed the closest approximation that his species could manage. "I can be more help in the Sol System, need to deal with this before we have another crisis on our claws."

He then looked up from the table and gave a toothy grin, his mandibles twitching slightly. "If you need any information on the Devils during your journeys, I will do what I can to answer. Can analyse anything you send me."

Carl nodded. "See if you can pick up on Sotel's, Saint's and Dakota's trail. Hopefully we can rope them in to help out."

The Eliksni seemed to chirp happily at the mention of those names. "Will do."

Lakshmi nodded approvingly. "Then it's settled. Sarrisa and her team can travel with you and offer support. At least until their government calls upon them. Your ships are waiting for you in our hangar. Feel free to stay as long as you like."

Turning away from the guardians before her, Lakshmi focused all her attention on the Eliksni besides her.

Tyler-5 smiled. "You see how his face lit up at her name?"

Carl knew the Hunter was talking about Sotel. He replied in a hushed whisper. "You think he's into her?"

Tyler-5 played innocent and raised his hands. "Just saying his eyes widened and his little teeth things began twitching. I don't know if that's a thing they do."

Sarrisa moved out of the room with the three guardians, and spoke when they had reached a pause. "So, how are you three feeling?"

Sarrisa noticed how Saladin used his axe to carry some of his weight as he moved. "We're fine Sarrisa. Don't worry about us." he said stoically.

Tyler-5 clicked his fingers and his eyes widened ever so slightly. "Sarrisa! I thought you looked familiar."

Saladin and Carl both turned and raised an eyebrow. "You didn't remember her?"

The Exo shook his head. "Couldn't remember. Maybe it was something to do with losing my Light?"

Carl nodded knowingly. "It has taken its tole on all of us."

Soon, the guardians and her team would journey out into the galaxy. At the thought, Sarrisa gave the guardians a genuine smile. "Well, I'm looking forwards to working with you all."

Authors Note:

Hi all, I hope everyone is well. I have done a quick change on the previous chapter so that the Alliance Fleet is in combat with the geth, who formed a blockade to stop the fleet getting to the beacon; rather than being ignorant to the whole event.

Now, I want to talk about a couple of reviews that were put on this story.

To the guest who said that it would be unlikely that the Alliance would miss the Reaper, I believe you are right so I have amended the chapter. Thank you for helping make the story better.

The above three guest reviews however...

You find it unlikely that the Alliance would trade technology, even Light infused weaponry with the Council. I find it unlikely that two unique cultures that are both advanced would not have trade. Throughout our history, trade has been a major constant.

You also don't like the way I used Dead Orbit (the edgiest faction), to be the one to lead everyone out of the Sol System. I don't think that the New Monarchy or the FWC would be the ones to lead us out. Now that we are out however, Dead Orbit takes a back seat and New Monarchy builds up our relationship with other races and the FWC will be the tip of the spear when taking back the Sol System. They are going to be the main focus now that Dead Orbit has played its opening role.

Now, this threw me a bit as I've never been called 'Numb Skull' before.

So, you say that the Exo are not humans, yet there is evidence that they are:

'– so there you have it, Ace, that's why I did what I did. I had no choice, really. It was that or the great beyond. Just know your dad did what he had to do if I ever wanted to see you and your mother again. You probably won't recognise me, since I'll be, well, a robot and all, but I'll find you, I promise –'

– from the journals of Cayde-6

There is plenty more; so much more that proves they are human. If you want, I would honestly suggest Myelin Games lore video on Cayde-6. I cannot recommend his videos enough as they are so good at describing the lore.

So, perhaps next time you throw insults, you might want to check the lore first.

Have no worries WritersMind, the Vex will be getting involved. They see no gain in fighting against the Reapers, as it would gain them nothing, so they simply retreat back into their Logic Worlds. However, something's off about the precise 50,000 year pattern of extinction, and when they see a flaw, they smell blood.

Finally, thank you to everyone who has a tolerance to my grammar. I'm certainly not the best writer. It's not my forte, but I am trying.

Thank you all and have a great day!


	22. Survivors

****Survivors****

 ** **Earth, Wildlands...****

Underneath the roots of an old, gnarled tree in a dark swampland, two guardians slept restlessly. They had been on the run since the City fell. Days had been spent dodging Cabal hunting parties, limping into caves or hiding wherever they could.

Wakening slowly, Saint-10 came to. Shaking his head carefully he tried to remove some of the tiredness clinging onto him like a parasite. He had a dream the first night he spent out in the wild. There were flashes of black and yellow; and a single, piercing red eye boring its way into his mind. Mercifully, his friend hadn't yet had any dark visions. Just night terrors.

"Hmnnn"

Peering over his shoulder, he saw the quarian stir.

When Sotel had gotten so tired that she could no longer walk, they had found the closest thing to a safe place to sleep as they could. In the deep murky swamp, there were dense expanses of thorny bushes, closed in trees and a smothering mist that, while hard to traverse, made it an ideal escape rout for the guardians.

The tree they found themselves under was old and rotted, crooked and twisted, with thick moss draped over its curving branches. Some unknown event had torn at the ground under the tree causing a hollow space to be created, just big enough for the two guardians.

Sotel had crawled under first and had curled up tightly against the damp earth and hard roots. Her armour was scored with marks and burns, yet testament to its craft it held together. Its drab turquoise, silver and bone coloration was dirtied with mud and sediment.

The Exo had entered the small hollow after Sotel, and used his darker armour to camouflage her behind him. He asked his Ghost to alter each piece of his armours shader at will so to better hide him. Saint's armour was similarly holding up to his friends with burns and rents. While it was damaged, it had slowly been fixing itself, feeding off the death energy surrounding them. Sotel had called it weird that his armour was able to 'heal'. It especially creeped her out when he told her it healed faster when he killed things as it fed off the death energy created.

"Hmnnn, where are we?" Sotel asked groggily.

Saint-10 slowly crawled away from her and peered out of the entrance to their make shift den, like a fox avoiding a hunter. After a quick check he saw that the cost was clear. "We're in a swamp at the base of the mountains. It's best we get moving."

Slowly, Sotel roused herself and followed the Exo out of the hole. On all fours, she peered upwards and saw a hand extended to her. Gingerly taking it, she was helped to her feet. "Where are we going?"

Saint-10 turned his gaze towards the mountains. "There. If we can get over those mountains, we can head towards Twilight Gap. From there, we might be able to find some communication equipment. Hell, I'll repurpose some Fallen tech if I have to; maybe signal for help."

Sotel just nodded slowly. The loss of the City and the death of her friend had taken its toll on her. She wanted to do nothing less than get on a ship and go back to the Flotilla. Eden Prime was nice, but the comforting aura presented by the ship she grew up on could not be beat.

Trudging after the Exo she eventually caught up. After several hours of forcing their way through the dense undergrowth, the fauna began to peter out, and they began their assent of the mountainous terrain.

 ** **Several Hours Later...****

They had been climbing for hours. The entire journey was undertaken in relative silence which had grown unbearable for the quarian. "What are we going to do if we manage to get off of Earth?"

The Exo hauled himself over a large boulder that was blocking their path. Holding himself in place, he leaned back as far as he could, offering Sotel a hand getting up. Gripping it, she was pulled up and over the obstacle. Grunting with the exertion Saint-10 took a moment of pause.

"Well, I'm hoping that if we get to Eden Prime, we can join strike teams and cause trouble for the Cabal." The Warlock clearly wanted to fight. Although Sotel could tell that neither of them were in any condition to fight, she couldn't deny a want for vengeance.

She smiled. "You know I think Tyler's attitude is beginning to rub off on you."

Continuing to walk higher into the mountains, Saint-10 turned and walked backwards up the mountain while spreading his arms. "I aim to misbehave."

With a flash of light, Saint-10's Ghost burst into view. "Guardian, your artefact is playing up in your inventory."

Without waiting, she transmatted it out and into the Warlocks waiting hand. It was a warp fragment, some piece of golden age tech that had been exposed to particulates beyond the Sol System. It was a smooth, circular, deep brown device that had a its top half sheared off. Bright blue dust would shine and flicker on its surface, or within the cracks and gouges.

Unlike its usual inert state where it gave off a passive void energy due to the particulates covering it, the device seemed to active. "Ghost?"

Flying closer, Saint-10's Ghost shot several beams of light towards the device. "Hmn, it seems to be trying to pull us towards something. Wanna follow it?"

Sotel didn't like that idea, she wanted off this planet, not to amble though it. "Um, I'm not sure that's a good idea. I don't think we should blindly be following some broken machine that's just started working. Do you even know what it is?"

Letting his Ghost transmat it back into his inventory he pressed on. "A mystery for another day then."

Saint-10's Ghost chuckled before vanishing. "Warlocks and their mysteries."

After a while of climbing the snow covered mountain, the two guardians came across something unexpected. Equipment, not much, but potentially enough. "Sotel, look!"

Jogging forwards into a small clearing, he managed to get a wider view of his surroundings. There were a few bed-rolls set up, along with what looked like the leftovers of scavenged equipment. "Looks like they had a ship here. See those burns on that rock up there? That matches several jump ship burn patterns.."

"I hope they managed to reach the relay." Sotel gave a look at their surroundings. Spotting something that looked useful she jogged over and knelt down. Giving it a once over, she saw that it may be salvageable. "Think we can use this Ghost?"

Flashing into existence her Ghost descended towards the salvaged tech. "Don't think so. I think it might have just been something that was grabbed in desperation without full appreciation of if it would be of any use."

Running her hand over the tech, she sighed. "Shame."

Pondering on what they were to do next, she recalled mention of a destination. "Ghost, we're headed towards Twilight Gap. I've heard mention of that place before, did something happen there?"

"There's nothing else for us here. We should carry on." The voice of the Exo was measured and just loud enough for her to hear. Soon the two pressed forwards up the mountain.

Bleeping, her Ghost followed the quarian and the Exo as they moved on. "The battle of Twilight Gap was a defining moment in City history. The Fallen House of Kings manipulated the other Houses to muster their strength and launch an attack on the City. In an area known as Twilight Gap, a battle was fought for the safety of the City. There were heroes that day; Saladin, Shaxx, Anna Bray, so many others. At the end of it all, we survived."

"What happened to the Fallen?" Sotel had fought Fallen before, knowing more about what had happened to them always interested her.

Floating up and moving slightly ahead of the quarian her Ghost warbled. "They fled. Many of them were abandoned by their own and were forsaken. They managed to scrape together what salvage they could and took up residence on Lunar. They formed the House of Exile shortly after."

She didn't know why, but it made her sad. For a people to be brought so low after the loss of their home world, well, she could sympathise. From the information Vox and his Kell had provided, there was a planned expedition to retrace the steps of the Eliksni exodus. Perhaps if their home world could be retaken, more Fallen would defect to the Shadows.

As the two guardians moved though the mountains, Saint-10 struck up a conversation in an attempt to raise the quarians mood. As they talked, they discussed several varied topics. Whether it was the current retrofits of the Migrant Fleet, the advancement in quarian immunity improvements, or new technologies developed by human or quarian hands.

Something caught the Warlocks eye, and he raised an arm to halt the quarian. "Movement, up ahead."

Peering into the view before her, the quarian could just about make out something shift. Raising his weapon, Saint-10 slowly edged closer.

With a high pitched screech, some avian creature laughed itself into the air. Flying with speed that surprised the quarian, the bird disappeared from sight.

Eventually lowering his gun, the Exo chuckled. "Just an overgrown pigeon."

His Ghost beeped over the coms. "It was a falcon, actually."

Saint-10 would have smiled if the mechanics of his face allowed him to. "I know my birds Little Light, especially birds of pray. They're my favourite animal."

Saint's Ghost seemed annoyed if Sotel was one to judge. "I told you not to call me that. Anyway, I suppose that explains why you like turians so much." She jested.

The Warlock nodded slightly, as if carefully considering her statement. "They do have a certain avian quailty to them."

Sotel grinned under her helm. The Exo had shown her some footage of bird creatures. She thought several of the ones native to the planet Venus looked quite pretty. She especially liked the ones with bright, extravagant feathers.

As the two moved across the mountainous terrain, they broke into idle chatter. Worried as they were, they were still alive, and they had hope.

"Down!"

Hearing Saint yell just loud enough for her to hear, Sotel dropped into a crouch, trying to conceal herself under a large bush as best she could.

Rumbling overhead, the distinctive sound of a Cabal Harvester beckoned. Keeping her eye on the blood red ship, Sotel followed it as it moved past them and disappeared. Staying motionless for a long moment, the quarian simply listened.

Standing up slowly, Sotel cast her gaze to the skies. When nothing happened and there was no noise but the occasional gusts, she moved out into the open.

"That was close." Saint's Ghost said nervously. Sotel saw Saint stand up from his hiding spot next to a cluster of rocks. His Ghost had altered his armours shades to match the moss covered stones to keep him hidden and had removed the bright green ornaments. Now the danger had passed however, his armour returned to its normal grey-black and pulsating luminous green.

The Exo gave a mechanical sigh. "We're fine. That's all that matters."

A high pitched screech caused the two guardians to jump. Flying past them, the falcon did little more than give them a sideways glance. "Is that the same bird?" Sotel asked openly.

The Warlock hummed in thought, and proceeded on with his saner vision trained on the skies.

As the two traversed the mountainous terrain for hours they were on high alert, constantly expecting an attack from the air. So much so infect, that Sotel failed to place her footing. Stumbling forwards and sideways, she teetered dangerously close to an edge. "Keelah!"

Spinning and reaching out Saint clutched for the quarian. Managing to grasp the tail end of her robes before they disappeared the Warlock found himself dragged along. "Ssshhhii..."

Sliding, tumbling, crashing down the mountain, the two guardians landed unceremoniously as they slid across the cold damp ground. Groaning, the two heaved themselves up.

"I thought guardians were supposed to be... graceful."

Spinning their heads towards the voice, a human woman in a... poncho? eyed the two.

Saint nodded in the direction of his quarian companion. "She was heavier than I was expecting."

The Warlock would later run calculations to determine if it was physically possible for a quarian to turn her head and glare in such a short span of time. Looking at his robes to avoid her burning glare, he brushed them free of dirt and grass.

"Ooohh, rookie mistake there Warlock." Turning, the mysterious human walked away from the two. "The names Hawthorne. We're moving to the Farm. Might wanna tag along; you know, if you don't wanna die out here."

Looking past the wanderer, Saint and Sotel could see a handful of people moving what looked like salvaged supplies to a couple of small transport ships nearby. Sharing a look, the two guardians nodded to each other and followed Hawthorn to her ship.

 ** **Citadel...****

The guardians who fought alongside the asari had travelled to the to the Citadel along with the commandoes. Several hours after arriving they had broken into two groups. Sarissas had ordered several of her people to go and resupply their ship with food, thermal clips and all manner of other necessities.

Saladin, Tyler-5 and Carl had to bring their three jump ships along to accompany the asari's larger vessel. Still small by Council race standards, it was built with a minimalist, practical approach. Able to crew no more than just over a dozen individuals, spaces tended to get a bit cosy.

After they had left the guardians, Sarissa and a small group of her commandoes travelled through the Citadel. Many people eyed or recorded the group. There were several disgusted looks directed towards one specific member of the party. If he noticed any of it, he didn't show it.

Soon, they found themselves in the corner of a lightly crowded bar. Heads had turned at the sight of the two Tians and Hunter as they entered the room. Saladin and Carl had followed Sarissa to their somewhat more secluded corner in silence, well, forgiving the footfalls.

Tyler-5 however strolled into the room and saw they were the centre of attention. Raising his hand and giving a mock salute, he gave a mechanical smile. "Howdy."

Upon recognising the guardian as Exo, many faces turned to scowls and turned away. Moving over to the others the Hunter sighed, or gave his best impression of one. He understood that many people hated Exos because of what they were. People had calmed significantly after it was confirmed that they were once organic, human minds, but people would be people and some would always hold resentment.

While not really moved by these peoples opinions on his 'version' of humanity, he had never had to deal with them directly. Either Saint would use big words and would back them into a conversational corner, or Matt would get involved and would back them into a physical corner. He liked the second one more. Taking a seat next to an asari, the Hunter began to idly play with the centrepieces placed on the table.

Sarissa managed to flag down a salarian waiter and had ordered drinks for the group, including Saladin and Carl. "Uh... Hunter, do your people drink?"

Pausing his musings, Tyler-5 looked to the asari. "Hu? Oh right, yeah. Cayde once gave me this bottle of green stuff that..." Carl kicked the Exo under the table before he could begin rambling. "Ow! I mean, uh, yeah, yeah we can drink."

Sarissa ordered him something he'd never heard of before but was excited to try. Turning to Saladin who appeared completely out of his environment, Sarissa nodded which earned it attention. "So, Iron Lord, is there anything you can tell us about those Devils we faced?"

Saladin grunted and pulled out his Ghost. "This may not be the best place for it, but I will tell you what we face."

Looking around, Saladin could see several people trying to discreetly record the group. Most of them would just be civilians or reporters. He had seen some of the patrons of the bar before on his way to the bar which led him to believe they may have been intelligence officers. Regardless, his Ghost floated above the table which was almost completely clear. Only a few glass baubles remained which were still being toyed with by the hunter over in his corner.

With a gentle burst of light, the holographic images of several stoic figures in ornate armour appeared. "Long ago, the world had no guardians. It had only, Iron Lords." Saladins voice was low and grim. The spectacle drew the attention of many in the bar.

Paying them no mind, the Titan continued. "We were fearless, masterful warriors. Together we united or eliminated the rogue warlords claiming dominion over the Earths wild lands under the vision of our leader, Radaghast." The image changed to two warriors trading brutal blows with long swords.

"Our dream was to raise Humanity from the destruction visited upon us during the collapse. To ensure our continued survival was imperative. Then one of our scholars, Timur, found our salvation." The image of a blood red symbol flickered, replacing the visage of the warriors.

"Our salvation lied within reclaiming a golden age miracle. SIVA. It was a self replicating, self assembling nano-technology that our people planed to use to aid early colonisation efforts. Give it a task and it will not stop until that task is completed or a new order is given. Tell it to build a weapon, a weapon it will build. Tell it to build a ship, a ship it will build. Tell it to terraform a planet and construct cities, then that is what you shall have." The Iron Lord seemed in pain as he recalled the hope he had once felt.

Sarrisa was both amazed and horrified. Such a tool would be incomprehensively useful in the right hands; or destructive in the wrong hands.

"Did you find it?" She asked, almost already knowing the answer.

Saladin scowled. "We tracked the SIVA replication to the Cosmodrome in old Russia. Hundreds of us charged in, sure that we would claim our prize. We faced frames, Fallen, things I had never seen before nor since. Almost all of us fell, but we were sure that as our cause was just, the day would be ours. Then, Rasputin responded."

Sarrisa was shocked. "Wait, Rasputin? The Warmind AI?"

The holographic symbol of SIVA changed into the symbol of the Warmind. "We tried to commune with Warmind, told it our plan... it didn't respond with words. Taking control of SIVA, it transformed it into a technological plague. Swarms of nanites infested our armour and weapons, pupating us against one another. It was only due to Jolders sacrifice that SIVA was contained."

The two other guardians were as entranced as the asari. That there was something so powerful so close to their home worried the guardians to no end. "After I saw the first Devils, I knew that there was something was amiss. I journeyed to the once sealed SIVA replication chamber only to find it deconstructed. Everything has been taken, to where, I do not know."

Sarissa was running plans in her head, contingencies, available resources, enemy strengths. Everything became a factor, every planet, every race, for if the Devils had this power and were left to their own devices for much longer, they would dominate everything. "We need to know where they are. Do you have any idea where they might have gone?"

Saladin nodded to his Ghost. Floating higher, the little machine bleeped and its shell twirled. There are reports in the Terminus systems of red daemons praying upon pirates. Sounds like a good place to start to me."

Rubbing his chin and growling low in his throat, Saladin nodded. "Yes, the lawless systems would be an ideal place to hide the Devils operations. We will go there at..."

"After drinks!" Tyler-5 almost yelled, startling the salarian who had several beverages on a tray.

Lowering the drinks onto their table, the salarian gave a slight bow before hurrying away.

Picking up the glass with multi layers of bright liquids, the Hunter swirled the glass as if he was going to taste it and give it some sort of review. Sarissa appreciated someone with a bit of culture. "That is a Thesian Sunset. It's a popular drink among many asari cultures..."

Rather than listen further, the Hunter downed the yellow, orange and red drink. Coughing slightly, he wiped his mechanical mouth with the back of his hand. "T's not bad. Can I have another?"

Carl just shook his head. "You have to tell me how the whole drinking thing works with your insides."

The Exo just smiled and waved down the waiter. "So basically..."

 ** **Sol System, The First City...****

The City belonged to the Cabal now, and as far as Ghaul was concerned so did the rest of the Sol System.

The pale Cabal paced through the bridge of his ship. Throughout the large room stood high ranking honour guards that were armed to the teeth with high tech weaponry and the best armour that the legions could provide.

Even though the conquest of the City and subjugation of the Traveller was going to plan, something felt... wrong. Perhaps it was that he had wanted to be chosen? Regardless, the Traveller was his now, and with it came its power.

Continuing to pace, he contemplated the many operations that were taking place all across the Sol System. Several of his most trusted were leading expeditionary efforts on a planed known as Io. Others were leading the charge on Nessus. All were providing constant updates and reports except one.

Those that had ventured to support the Skyburners on the Dreadnought had stopped reporting in.

 ** **Dreadnought, One Hour Earlier...****

Waging wars for decades with fearlessness and unflinching loyalty to the Dominus was how Vro'ourn became a Centurion of grand status. Stomping onto the squirming floor of a decaying vessel was simply another opportunity to prove himself.

Surveying his surroundings, the Centurion began to make his plans. There were no Hive to be seen in the breach, and this was fine by the Centurion. His mission here was to reach the remnants of the Skyburners and to reform the beachheads and create an exclusion zone within the mighty hulk.

Hundreds of Cabal were following the Centurion. Small vehicles including dozers, breachers, and goliaths were commissioned for this conquest.

Moving up a ramp towards the crashed Cabal ship Vro'ourn registered a quiet screech. Halting his stride he peered down. There next to him, a particularly fat worm leered up at him. Shifting his bulk, Vro'ourn raised a broad foot and brought it slamming down. In a spray of viscous green the innards of the worm coated the surrounding floor.

Grunting and pressing forwards, the Centurion boarded the wreck of the Cabal curser without pause. Entering override codes provided to him by order of the Dominus, Vro'ourn commanded the doors open. Slowly, the locks turned and the airlock breathed open with a gust of stale air. As the doors slid apart, he was greeted to the three eyes of a Knight. It's chitinous armour was pointed and bone jutted out at odd angles. Flowing scraps of flayed hide adorning the creatures bulk billowed in an unfelt, etheric wind.

Bellowing a roar in way of challenge the Knight lunged forwards. Swiping an ancient blade in a vicious downward ark the Knight targeted the Cabals head.

Shunting himself to the side, Vro'ourn swiped at the sword mid swing with the underside of his gun, glancing it away. Swiping out, Vro'ourn backhanded the Hive monster which caused it to stumble a few paces back as it tried to keep its footing.

Taking a single step back, Vro'ourn and his fellows trained their guns on the Knight. In one brutal bombardment the Knight was reduced to ash and cinders.

Belowing and stomping forwards Vro'ourn would reach his objective. Nothing would stop the Cabal here, he was sure of it. For what could stand against the empire?

As they moved through the broken vessel they forced their way through gatherings of acolytes, thralls and wizards. Some sort of ritual was taking place here. Each Wizard hovered solemnly above an inflamed ritual circle, around which acolytes knelt, guns raised in prayer. The xenos were enraged after the interlopers interrupted their sorcery with fire and explosions causing them to redouble their efforts to finish their magics.

Bro'usk, Vro'ourn's second took a glancing hit to his armour from an acolytes boomer after his shields burst. His jetpack powered up and threw him out of harms way while he slammed more rounds into his projection launcher.

When his shields were restored he thundered round a corner and began firing and reloading with a practiced calm. Eying a target and judging its weak points, adding that into the mix with the positions of his comrades and other foes he became an extremely effective fighter. Slowly, his work showed results. Enemies that were focused solely upon him were blindsided by his allies and reduced to dust.

Several Wizards still hovered above flaming ritual circles, magic bolts bursting from their clawed hands. Strangely, whenever the Cabal managed to fell one they did not disintegrate. Their bodies simply slumped to the floor in a broken mess, leaking black ichor. Vro'ourn gave one of the cadavers a sharp stomp just to be sure.

After a vicious struggle, the Cabal forces had pushed back the Hive to the bridge of the crashed Cabal ship. Only a Wizard and her two Acolyte underlings remained.

Chortling, Vro'ourn barrelled through the Acolytes who threw themselves recklessly towards the Cabal. Taking a perverse pleasure in watching their broken forms deteriorate, the brute prowled towards the Wizard.

She floated gracefully above her ritual circle. It's green flames burning and casting sickly shadows interlaced with the Cabal wiring. Watching with perfect calm, the Wizard let her serrated claws rake her arms delicately, as if it was a habit picked up eons ago.

Vro'ourn did not pause his advance. Hefting his rifle, he proceeded to take aim at her head.

She smiled.

He fired.

After the Wizard had been felled the Cabal had moved to take control of the crashed ship and soon, the Dreadnought itself. Pacing through the bridge of the broken ship Vro'ourn ordered his forces to set up defence perimeters and patrol routs.

Moving to one of the many consoles, Vro'ourn needed to know the fate of the Skyburners. Entering override codes, Vro'ourn discovered the what had become of the local Cabal.

There were reports of a shadow moving among them, always just out of sight. Clawed fingers raking their minds. Whispers in their ears. Something was very wrong.

As the reports and logs went on they became more frantic and deranged. It would appear that something had been toying with Cabal and was slowly breaking them. Even through this madness, the Cabal Psions worked tirelessly to try and work out what the Hive were up to. At the end of the reports, four words persisted.

'DONT KILL THE WIZARDS.'

Reeling back, Vro'ourn pounded towards the headless corpse of the Wizard. Her black blood had seeped out of her broken form rather than turning to dust and ash. It had moved and flowed almost with a will of its own. Slowly, the sickly green flames were snuffed out as the blood followed the path of the flames, even in defiance of gravity.

Soon, there were no flames, only a pattern of blood.

Then it ignited.

Black, grey and deathly pale flames erupted and threw the images of leering faces throughout the room. The sound was mimicked as the other ritual circles followed suit.

Cackling laughter echoed throughout the Dreadnoughts forgotten pathways and hallowed chambers. Something was watching them.

Vro'ourn thought he saw a shadow dart across the room and out through the open door. Charging after it, he passed many of his lesser who were on their knees and clawing at their helms. Vro'ourn could hear the voices now; the whispers, but it didn't matter. He would find the shadow, break it, then restore order.

Time seemed to contort and bend as he followed the shadow. Had he ran for minutes... hours? Wait... where was he?

He was in some forgotten corner of the Dreadnought, and there were no other Cabal in sight. Something screeched behind him and after turning swiftly, Vro'ourn watched the cold door grind open. He was no stupid Cabal underling; he knew what the creature behind it was.

Bracing himself, Vro'ourn smiled. "Greetings, Trickery." He then powered forward, weapon belching rounds.

 ** **Sol System, The First City, Present Time...****

"Dominus!"

The sound of Ghaul's teacher echoed through the room. The old Cabal had been there since the beginning, dragging the runt that was Ghaul from certain death from the Dust Wastes to the fighting pits, the command of his own legion and finally to the leadership of the entirety of the Cabal Empire.

"Dominus!" The voice cried out again. "We have received a transmission from the Dreadnought, and it's not from our forces."

Grunting, Ghaul narrowed his eyes. "Transfer it here. I would hear this myself."

A moment later, a faint scratching sound could be heard. "What is this?" Ghaul demanded.

"The signal is sending our position to the Dreadnought!" A Cabal soldier operating a terminal informed the Dominus.

Then there was the sound of reality being torn. A high pitched scratching caused the Cabal in the room to move towards the rent being formed. Casting out his hand Ghaul halted them.

Slowly, the form of Bro'usk, the second in command of the Dreadnought operation dragged himself into existence. He was Taken.

Ghaul recognised him immediately. "Bro'usk."

Twitching and grunting in pain, Bro'usk eyed Ghaul. "I was bid to relay a message."

"And that would be?" Ghaul asked, his patience already worn thin.

Bro'usk shuddered. "The Taken King sends her regards, little child of the dust wastes."

Dashing forwards, the Taken Bro'usk tried to rush Ghaul. Before he got close enough to land a physical blow, Ghaul had pulled out his rifle and together with his guards they had reduced him to a broken form. Screeching back into the void whence he came, Bro'usk finally died.

While slightly shaken, the Consul turned back to his student. "Ghaul, we need to destroy that abomination of a vessel before those insolent insects try to harness it against us."

As if on cue, a Cabal soldier trudged into the room and knelt. "My Dominus, the Dreadnought has vanished."

 ** **Normandy...****

Those that were summoned by Matthew all sat in the meeting room, eagerly awaiting the Titan who had just entered to room to begin.

Kaidan sat next to Ashley who was leaning forwards, clearly impatient. Every now and again she would eye the three aliens in the room.

Garrus sat next to Tali, who herself seemed as if she was trying to hide within her suit. She sat next to Wrex who towered over the young quarian. The krogan sat with his arms folded and a glare upon his face.

Matthew held up his hand and set his Ghost lose before sitting down himself. "Alright Ghost, let's tell everyone what we've learned."

Bleeping, his Ghost twirled it's shell before playing the latter part of the recovered recording. 'And one step closer to the return of the Reapers.'

Matthew nodded. "After talking with the Council, Udina managed to identify the person speaking. Her name is Matriarch Benezia, a highly influential member of the asari. Or she was until the asari Councillor blacklisted her. Anderson has given us a pointer towards her daughter who is supposedly an expert of the protheans. If we stop her from joining Saren, great. If we can get her on our side, better."

Ashley didn't like something about this. "With respect sir, why do we need another alien on the team." Catching a glance threw to her by Garrus and Wrex she quickly spoke. "No offence."

Wrex just grumbled.

"From the data Tali has managed to recover from the geth, the Reapers are sort of like gods to the geth. They worship them as the Vex worshiped the Heart of the Black Garden. If this is another threat, I know that I'd rather it be us on the offensive." Matt was certain that Saren was a threat and if he wanted the Reapers to return, so were they.

"So, where do we find the Matriarchs daughter?" Garrus asked Matthew.

The Ghost bleeped. "Her last reported position was at her home on Thesia. She will shortly be departing for a prothean dig site."

The krogan raised his head, his voice was low and dangerous. It was clear to everyone present that he wanted a fight. As soon as they got this asari they would be closer to getting that turian Specter. "Well, we better get there quick then."

The voice of Joker, the ships piolet cut through the room. "Commander, we're approaching that planet with those blue chicks on them. They're getting a bit precious and telling us not to cause trouble."

"Wen do we ever cause trouble?" Matt laughed.

 ** **Thesia...****

Liara was ecstatic. Today she was going to somewhere she had always wanted to go. The prothean dig site was on a volcanic world far away from her home. Her bags were packed and she was all set to go.

Placing her hands on her hips, the asari sighed in content. This was her first real journey away from home with no one to tell her what to do. She was the leader of the expedition so she had the responsibility that went with it. Liara was fine with this though, she had been training for this her entire life.

Quickly moving round the room she gave a hasty check over everything she had prepared. The majority of the equipment had been curried to the transport ship two days ago, so all she had to concern herself with was her personal gear. Padding own her white lab coat turned armour, she breathed a sigh of contentment.

Everything was ready. Picking up her backpack full of gear she slung it over a shoulder and made her way out of her home. From there she would travel to one of the newly constructed transmat stations which would transport her to the ship taking her to her destination.

After leaving her home, she locked the door and double checked it was shut. Nodding and smiling, she turned and began to move through the highly built up city streets while marvelling at the wonders of humanity and what once was. Humanity had achieved wonders in their existence, it was such a shame that they hade been reduced to the state they were in before finding the mass relays.

Still though, they were able to survive, and while many of their creations were lost to time many more still existed either within their Alliance or hidden somewhere in the Sol System.

She would love to be able to research ancient human culture. Perhaps once she had discovered everything there was to know about the protheans or she retired from her professional studies and wanted a hobby.

As she walked she began to feel as if something was amiss. Everything had been prepared and she had what she needed with her so she couldn't quite place it.

As she rounded a corner, she caught a glimpse of someone behind her. Not so close that they could grab her but not so distant that she would be out of eyeshot for long. Was she being followed? No, no it was just paranoia. The more she tried to push the thought away however the more it pushed back.

'This is ridiculous'. the thought to herself. As if to disprove the notion she moved into one of the shops lining the street she was on. The shop was by no means the largest, but there were racks of what looked like replicas of painted artworks from asari culture that were tall and wide enough to hide behind.

Briskly moving into position, she peered through a small gap perfect for spying through.

Sure enough, her pursuer entered the store a moment later. Getting a good look at them Liara began memorizing the details as quickly as she could. Her panicking mind picked up that they were asari, had a purple hue to their skin and a few old scars on her jaw and cheek.

"Can I help you with something?" Spinning round, Liara noticed the asari shopkeeper standing besides her. She needed to think on her feet.

She smiled and stood straighter. "Ah hello. Me and my sister are looking for a gift and were wondering if you had some more classical pieces for sale. Would you be able to talk with her? She has a better knowledge of what we are after."

The shopkeeper smiled. "Of course, I'd be happy to. Where is she?"

Liara gestured past the racks. "Just over there. She has purple skin and a couple of scars."

Nodding, the shopkeeper moved round and upon spotting the asari in question moved to talk with her. Quietly, Liara picked up a free piece of card about half a meter across that was covered in conceptual artwork. Keeping most of herself hidden behind he sample work, she made her way to the exit.

As she made her way out she could hear the confusion behind her. As soon as she was free, she began to jog towards the transmat hub. Soon, every pair of eyes seemed to be watching her. If she could just get to her ship, she could get off the planet and out of the system.

Before too long she managed to make it to the station and made her way inside. Walking up to the checking in clerk she realised that her breathing had been somewhat erratic. Regaining control of her breathing, she smiled. She confirmed that she wanted to be transmatted to her ship and provided her ID and travel documents.

Inputting the information into her holographic computer, the clerk nodded and smiled. "Certainly Dr Tsoni. Everything will be ready shortly. If you'd please wait just over there we will call your name when we have the connection."

Liara nodded and took back her documents when they were proffered. While they were able to use electrical copies, there was something about having the physical documentation that Liara loved. "It is quite a marvel, isn't it?"

The clerk nodded. "There is something almost magical about human tech. That said, I'm sure we would have managed to create something similar given time."

Smiling, Liara turned away and moved towards the waiting area. Sitting on a row of chairs by herself, she placed her backpack on her lap and closed her eyes. Soon, she would be away.

A noise caught her attention and she opened her eyes to find a turian sitting down next to her. He folded his legs and placed a folded overcoat on his lap. "Marvellous tech, isn't it, this human stuff."

His tone made her somewhat less nervous. "I suppose."

After a moment of pause, the turian leaned over. "So, what brings you here? Did you just want to try it, or have you got somewhere to go?"

Liara shook her head. "I'm on my way to an expedition actually. Although I do admit that using transmat technology is exciting."

The turian chuckled. "Yeah, it is impressive. Although, when you have the mechanical god bestowing its gifts and terraforming your worlds almost anything's possible. Though, it didn't help the Ammonites, or the Taishibethi. That being said, I hear that the salarians are trying to clone them from samples taken from the Dreadnought."

That caught her attention. Anything like that would be classified information, so how did this turian know this? "I think my transmat is almost ready. I'd better get ready." She was nervous again, and her demeanour made it clear.

Narrowing his eyes, his mandibles clicked. "Actually Dr Tsoni, I'd rather you come with me."

Looking down to his lap, Liara could see the barrel of a gun poking out from under his overcoat. Her eyes widened and she tensed. "Now, we're going to stand up, walk out of this building and get into the skycar waiting for us outside."

At his gesture Liara stood. He held her close and they began to walk away from the transmatting platform. "Dr Tsoni, do you wish to cancel your transportation?"

The clerk had flagged her leaving and caught her attention. Seeing the look of distress on her face, the clerk eyed the turian and noticed how he was holding his overcoat. Rare as they were, some turians did have them but everything was too suspicious. She slipped a hand under the desk and pressed a panic button. A claxon sounded and lights flashed while holographic barriers were erected to protect the employees.

Flinging his head round, the turian saw that he had been made. He did not expect however his asari captive to pick him up with her biotics and throw him across the room. He landed with several heavy thuds and rolled across the room, only coming to a stop just before the transmat platform.

Standing, he scanned the room and spotted his quarry. Taking aim with his gun he narrowed his eyes. "You're coming with us Doctor."

Hearing a noise behind him, the turian span round. He was greeted the a bone shattering force to his head which sent him flying back across the room with an almighty crack. His unconscious body came to a stop next to Liara. She looked back across the room and saw two people standing on the platform. One was a krogan in deep red armour, while the other was a guardian in deep blue plates of chitin.

"See, I told you that I still have it." The guardian began to rub his neck while the krogan grumbled a chuckle.

"Dr Tsoni, are you in need of assistance?" the guardian asked, his voice barely audible above the blaring alarms.

The guardians were trustworthy as far as she knew, and their morals were sound. "Yes, there's people following me, and trying to abduct me!" She was in full panic mode now. Pacing over the guardians, she stood on the transmat platform.

"You ever travel via tramsmat before?" Matt asked the shaking asari.

She shook her head and blinked. "No... why?"

"Hold on to something." The Titan said with a smile.

"To what?" Liara asked. There was nothing to hold onto.

Wrex grumbled. "Ugh, I'll never get used to this."

The three vanished in a flash.

Authors Note:

Hi guys, hope you all enjoyed his chapter. I am going to stay away from sticking too closely to the original script so to speak when I can. I aimed to only do it a few times anyway as I want he story to flow in a similar direction to the main stories. What I will do though is try and keep existing missions new and different whenever they are put in.

The new Warmind DLC is out soon and I am hopeful with what they have said so far. SPOILER The two new enemies in the story (Nokris and Xol) are going to be interesting as one is a Worm God and the other was mentioned in the Regicide mission and is a Hive prince trying to empower Xol. Rasputin will no doubt be up to shenanigans as well. All we can do is wait and see.

Anywho, back into the Darkness with me. See you all in the Hellas Basin.


	23. Into the Wilds

**Chapter 23**

 **Into The Wilds**

Sotel's helmet clicked and clacked against the metal bar she rested her head against. The Exo had kindly offered to pilot the ship as they moved ever closer to a location known as the Farm. Apparently a small group of those who had fled the City had made this make shift readout.

Taking the quick reprive, the Quarian closed her eyes and tried to dream of her old home. She thought of her room onboard one of the many ships in the Flotilla, of her family. She did not get all that much rest however, and before she could nod off Saint-10 informed her that they were approaching their destination.

She stood with a sigh and slowly moved over towards the front of the ship. In an attempt to cover up some of the more permanent damage, her Ghost had changed the shader of her suit. The metalics were a drab silver or carbon fibre imprinted while the pieces of material were a desert brown.

She placed a tri-fingered hand on the back of his chair. "How does it look?"

The puprle faced Exo turned and gave a quick scan over her newly shaded gear. "Looks nice. Coverers up the damage relatively well."

The quarian shook her head and smiled. "No, down there you dunce." She had learned the term from the other Exo and she understood why he enjoyed using the term every now and again.

The small ship slowly came to land on the outskirts of a ramshackle settlement. On first observation, there were a couple of small overgrown buildings topped with scavenged scaffolding and a large rusted barn turned hangar/command center. "It looks like a beginning."

After they had landed the two guardians moved out of the ship and went to explore. Looking up at the scaffolding, they could see civilians going to work on welding or organising the movement of materials. "Looks like people are getting things sorted."

Moving closer to the main building a familiar voice resounded. "You'll have to do better that that guardian!"

Entering the building the imposing form of Lord Shaxx stood a head above all others. On one side of him, his favourite warframe Arcite 99-40 tapped away on a terminal. On the other, an almost cowering guardian dared not meet the Titans gaze, instead choosing to focus on the helmet in Shaxx's iron grip.

Spotting the two guardians, Shaxx laughed joyfully. "Ho, guardians! I'm glad to see you've both made it. Sotel, perhaps you could show this Titan how to fix his own gear."

Being unusually gentle, Shaxx threw the helm to the quarian. After catching it and recovering from handling the heavy weight, the quarian spun the helmet round. After giving it a once over she pulled out some of the lose wiring and fiddled with what was left. A moment later she closed it up and passed it back to its owner.

"Nice work Sotel." Shaxx congratulated.

The human Titan cast a glare at the quarian. "You didn't check if she did it right."

Shaxx leaned in, almost nose to nose with the little Titan. "That's because I trust her to do it properly. Learn how to take care of your own gear. I don't think the Red Legion will do it for you. Now get out."

Knowing not to challenge the Lord, the little Titan exited the building.

Shaxx shook his head. "If only I had more like you both." He sighed then resumed his stoic stance. "As you're both here there's something we could use your help with. The vast majority of civilians have been evacuated off planet and should be on their way to Eden Prime. A ship went down in the EDZ though and what few guardians we have are already deployed."

Sotel knew that they had to try and help. Staring through her cracked helm she nodded. "We'll go right away, see if there's anyone we can save."

Shaxx nodded approvingly. "Right you are guardian." Turning and reaching behind him, he quickly grabbed something from an open crate. Turning back he tossed it to the quarian who caught it reflexively in a tri-fingered hand. "Hardened glass." Shaxx said with a nod to the dark glass brick that Sotel held. "Should help your Ghost fix your helm."

"Thank you Shaxx." Sotel inclined her head as the glass disappeared in a flash and the cracks in her visor began to slowly fade.

"Have you heard anything about the Vanguard, did they make it out?" Saint-10 asked the Titan with clear worry.

Shaxx shook his head. "I'm sorry guardian, I don't know if they made it out. If you find them, bring them back to us. I feel that much depends on their return."

Saint-10 nodded. "We will."

"Good luck out their guardians." Shaxx said as something behind him drew his attention.

Turning and moving out of the barn the two guardians ran into a hooded figure. "Off somewhere guardians?" Hawthorne asked with a smile.

"Shaxx said that a ship went down in the EDZ. We're going to check for and extract any survivors if we can." Saint-10 confirmed.

Hawthorne rubbed her temple and sighed. "I told that thick skulled Titan that you can't just go wandering into that area of the EDZ. A shard of the Traveller fell there during the collapse and is altering the land around it. It's a dead space where foul things lurk. Those people who crashed are probably already lost."

Sotel didn't like this and folded her arms. "In the Flotilla, we never left people behind to die. I see no reason that it should be any different here. If there is a chance to save even one person, it's worth trying."

Hawthorne understood the want to save your own. "Ok, just try not to get yourselves killed."

Sotel nodded once. "That's the plan."

Saying farewell to the non guardian pathfinder, the two guardians made their way to an open area near a shoreline. "Guardian, I've managed to re-establish contact with your ship." The Exo's Ghost sounded tired and she transmatted both guardians as the tell tale sound of the Captain Nemo came gliding down.

As the two transmatted onboard, Saint-10 plotted a course towards the crashed ship.

 **EDZ, Dark Forest...**

Dropping down onto a small incline just before a blocked entrance to an underground road, two guardians prepared themselves. Without their Light they would not be able to resurrect should they fall.

"alright guardians, we need to head for that blockage. Hawthorne said that there's a hole in the wall we should be able to get through." Sotels Ghost sounded tired, and her voice was breaking up constantly like static flickering through a radio transmission.

The voice of the non guardian came over the radio. "That's right. Though you might want to bring more guardians with you if you want to take a stroll through a haunted forest."

"We'll be fine Hawthorne." Saint-10 said as he reached the blockage. Searching around the wall he found a small break. Signalling Sotel, the two made their way through the wall. It was little more than a damp, claustrophobic gap blocked bt rusted cars abd broken rubble. Coming out the other side Sotels blood and Saint-10s circuits went cold. The sight before them was a chilling one. The road led down into a shadow filled cavern and the twisted carcass of trees wound eerily above them both.

"Everything alright guardians?" Hawthorne asked, her voice crackling as the connection faded.

"Yeah, not frightened at all." The Exo said unconvincingly.

Pressing on, Hawthornes voice became too garbled to understand just before it cut out entirely.

Sotel shivered. "Looks like we're on our own."

The two pressed on into the dark underground tunnels. Remaining silent, the two tried to listen for any signed of movement. Something caught both of their attentions. Saint-10s Ghost flashed into being, her shell lopsided. "Saint, that Warp Fragment you have is playing up again."

Holding out his hand with an open palm the artefact transmatted just above it. Using his 'Space Magic' as Tyler-5 called it, he tried to keep it still. With almost a will of its own the strange object seemed to be pulling towards something.

"It's never done this before. It seems to be attracted to something down here." Saint-10 summarised. Releasing his control, the broken brown and blue orb floated away. "What say we follow it?"

Sotel shook her head. "We need to find that ship."

"And we will. Records show it crashed just outside these caverns." Saint-10 truly wanted to help any survivors but his curiosity got to him sometimes.

Sighing, Sotel relented and the two followed the lazily floating orb down into the depths.

After some time traversing through the dark the two saw a light. The orb bounced from several damp rocky walls before being pulled through towards the light.

A scuttling, scratching sound made both raise their weapons. Pausing above the lip of a cave entrance the two scanned for enemies. "Did you hear that?" Sotels Ghost asked the two.

Not seeing anything after a long moment the two dropped down. Splashing through knee hight water, they continued to follow the orb now several feet above them.

Eventually they exited the caverns and found themselves among the skeletons of old rusting buildings.

Seeing the Warp Fragment pass by, Saint-10 quickly grabbed it. "Don't want to lose you out here. Ghost, can you make some sort of chain for it?"

After checking through usable materials in storage a thin chain attaching to the Warlocks waist appeared. At its end the Warp Fragment floated, secured within several loops.

"Saint!" The voice of Sotel caught his attention and he jogged up to sheer his friend was. Following her line of sight from their position from an upper section of a rotting building, he could see the crashed ship. It had embedded itself into the floor nose first leaving little to no chance that it would ever move again.

Dropping down from their perch, they both moved towards the vessel. When they reached it Sotel peered inside a torn section. After a moment she vanished inside, only to reappear a few seconds later. "We've lost them. Looks like they died upon impact."

Saint could tell that she was hurting. Stepping closer he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a hug. It only lasted a moment but it was enough to lift her spirits. Letting go and pulling back Saint nodded. "We can't save them all." He tugged on the chain attached to his waist. "Come on, let's go."

Nodding, the quarian followed her friend.

After moving through the misty woodland for several minutes, a screech pierced the silence. "Fallen." Saint said with worry. Not for himself however.

The tugging on the chain grew stronger and stronger the longer they wandered. Rounding a corner the two guardians saw something they would not soon forget. Towering above them was a huge section of the Traveller. As they grew closer, the Fragment became more erratic.

"It's the shard of the Traveller. Maybe..." Saint said as he moved closer. He could feel something; something familiar. If he got a bit closer...

Something stopped him mere feet from the shard. His radar lit up with countless enemies. The chittering of Fallen drew both guardians attention and they saught cover.

Before they found any however, a cluster of stealth vandals appeared. With blades pointed at the guardians.

Without their Light, they could not win this fight.

Forcing the guardians to the floor, blades were pointed at their throats with ruthless efficiency. Was this to be how it ended?

"Chuka go sook." The grounding voice of a larger Fallen resounded through the open space. In an instant, the two guardians had their weapons removed and were hoisted up. Pushed towards a skiff lurching its way towards them the guardians were powerless to resist.

"Saint, what does he mean?" Sotel asked. She understood what he had said. The translators worked properly but she was unsure of what the Captain had meant.

"Secrets gift shall." Saint responded. "Looks like we're a gift for one of their leaders."

 **Terminus Systems...**

Sarissa patted the pilot of her ship on the shoulder before turning and moving back down the ship. They had discovered the location of a 'legitimate' trading outpost where whispers of red demons had begun to spread. They would be docking with the spaceport soon.

Everyone was there, her commandos, Lord Saladin, Carl, that ridiculous Exo. "Alright ladies, Lord Saladin and Sir Carl. We're approaching a trading station where rumour has it that red demons are killing pirates and steeling their ships. We need to confirm these rumours and if possible narrow down where these pirates are being attacked. Any questions?"

Tyler-5 raised his hand. "Yeah, why am I a lady all of a sudden?"

Carl chuckled. "Why wouldn't you be?"

The Exo only huffed in annoyance.

Sarissa smiled and shook her head. "Now, seeing as you guardians stick out like a sore thumb almost everywhere, I'm going to have to ask you to remain here. Me and my commandos will see what we can find. Just sit tight."

Tyler-5 threw his arms up with exaggerated exasperation. "What?! You want us to stay here?"

Saladin folded his arms and gazed at the Hunter. "The commando is right. Should we leave the ship we would become a target. Guardians with little to no Light would add nothing here."

The Exo relented and folded his arms in annoyance. Carl patted him on the shoulder and gave him a look that said 'Next time'.

After this had been sorted the asari commandos docked with the station and moved out.

The station itself was grimy and dirty. It had an air seeded with shadows and crime. The vast majority of the population consisted of batarians, vorcha, turians and even a few krogan.

Moving through the misty red corridors the asari split off and began conversing with individuals that looked like they might know something of value. Many were not so eager to talk, but the commandos had their ways and soon the group found a name.

Stepping into a less than classy bar, the asari expertly pinpointed their target. A batarian sat in a shady corner sipping on something that might have once been a drink. Three of the commandos moved up to the bar some distance away from their target while the others took up seats in the best part of the bar to observe events.

After they had ordered drinks and tried to blend in, one of the asari caught the eye of their target. Giving him a quick up and down a small grin caught the edge of her mouth. Chugging down her drink she slammed the class onto the bar and stood. Moving over with an air of authority about her she slid into a seated possition opposite the batarian.

As Sarissa continued to talk with the other asari she kept an eye on her subordinate. She had a way with fluting that was unmatched by the others and this did not go to waste. Soon, the batarian nodded his head and the two stood, moving towards the exit. After a moment, Sarissa and the other asari stood, turned and followed.

Tracking them through the corridors was not that hard. The batarian was loud enough to be tracked by himself; the trail left by the commando was just a bonus. Soon, the batarian an the asari found themselves alone. Checking behind her the asari cast out her biotics and pinned the batarian against the wall. As Sarissa approached she heard him make some snide remark about her subordinate.

Spotting the other asari, the batarian grinned. "So, it's gonna be that sort of a party ay?"

The asari holding him let him fall to the ground with a thud. "Hey!" he yelled.

Using her biotics, Sarissa slammed him against the wall behind him before crouching down so she was pretty much at eye level. "Let's make this simple shall we? We're looking for information."

The batarian snorted. "Depends on what wort of information your after."

Sarissa allowed a small grin. It was the grin of a predator who knew their quarry was close at hand. "Red daemons."

The batarian visibly paled. "No."

"No?" Sarissa asked, cocking her head. "Now why would that be?"

The pirate fidgeted uncomfortably. "I... I can't. I just can't ok?! Please, please just... let's all just forget about this whole thing, ok?"

'He's clearly afraid of them.' The asari thought. "Where?" she asked impatiently.

The batarian closed his eyes and began to shake; tears started to show themselves. "Bekke!" He yelled.

Sarrisa narrowed her eyes. "Bekke?" She hadn't heard of this place before, but one with her contacts would have little trouble in finding it.

She smiled. "Well, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

The batarian coughed, and a small trickle of blood trailed down the side of his mouth. Coughing again blood splattered the leg of one asari standing guard, causing her to leap out of the path of further spurts.

"Get back!" Sarissa ordered and her commandos were all too happy to obey.

For a few moments the batarian convulsed and gurgled as he continued to bleed. Then with a wet sound of organs being rent and the dry crack of bones being shattered, something tore itself free. Flailing red tendrils erupted from the batarians chest. Bracing themselves on his torn bones and clothing they dragged themselves free.

The thing that had killed the batarian was a small, pyramidical device with many tentacles like appendages sprouting out at odd angles. As it fell to the floor with a clunk some of the purple blood was jarred away and splattered onto the metal below.

Before the asari could react, it scurried away and threw itself down a grate in the floor.

After spending a moment contemplating what they just saw, the asari shook themselves back into focus. "What the hell was that?!"

"A control device?" Sarissa guessed. "It listened to what the batarian said. If he says something the Devil's don't like, it kills him."

Turning, the asari left the batarian where he was. "Let's get back to the ship. We have a plan to build."

 **Normandy...**

Matthew walked through to the med bay of the Normandy and knocked on the door at its end, carefully not to leave a dent in the metal with his fist. After a few moments a feminine voice called out to him, letting him know that he could enter.

As the doors opened he was greeted by the sight of an asari sorting through her belongings. Turning to face the Titan she smiled. "Hello Shepard. Thank you for letting me have this space to unpack my things."

Matt smiled and nodded. "Sorry it's not much. We're a bit tight on space at the minute. I would have let you have Tylers room but he would have a fit if he thought someone touched his cloak collection."

Liara chuckled. "I understand. completely. This space is more than enough." She seemed to hesitate. "I overheard gossip while on the ship. Have you... have you lost your powers?"

Matt nodded solemnly. "It is true. From what reports we have, the Cabal have attacked the First City. They've done something to the Traveller which has contained its Light."

Liara looked confused for a moment. "Then why aren't you trying to retake your home. I know that if Thesia were to be taken I'd do everything I could to help... however little it would be."

In truth, it was killing the Titan and his crew that they weren't charging back in. But they all knew that this threat needed to be dealt with. If they could stop this threat then at least when they did take back Earth they would have one less problem to deal with. "We want to; but it helps no-one if we retake Earth for it to be destroyed by Saren and his Geth. One absent Guardian to hold back a monster and his army is worth it."

Liara understood his pain, even if she could not empathise. Then, with a surprising determination she spoke. "Well, tell me what can I do to help."

The Titan smiled. "Saren seems to have an interest in prothean tech. He went after a beacon on Eden Prime before it was destroyed."

"Destroyed? How?" As a prothean researcher she hated it when any clues to the past were lost.

"The beacon latched onto me, forced these... blurred images into my head. Something must have gone wrong as it detonated moments later." The memory was not a pleasant one to relive.

"Visions..." Liara rubbed her chin. "Shepard, if I was to meld with you, perhaps I would be able to make this vision clearer. Would you be willing to try?"

Thinking for a moment and finding he had no real other option, Matt agreed readily.

Moving closer to the Titan, she moved her hands to his upper arms and they both closed their eyes. "Clear your mind Commander. Embrace eternity." Once her eyes opened, they were deep black, akin to the abyss.

Images flashed in his mind, cybernetics and flesh intertwined. A blurred dying people. The smell of munitions discharge on the air. The feel of rubble under his feet. A forgotten, old sound lost on the wind.

Matt opened his eyes and quickly regained his balance after it seemed to elude him. Liara opened her eyes and blinked rapidly, almost falling, only kept on her feet by a supporting hand on her shoulder from the Titan.

"I'm alright. I just need a moment to regain myself." the asari said as she was guided down to a sitting position on her bed. "What did you see?"

The Titan shook his head. "I saw... the death of a people. I saw the protheans fall into doom and darkness... And there was this sound; like that of an old Earth fog horn."

As this information was digested by the two and Matt's Ghost, the voice of Joker was heard over the coms. "Commander, we've received reports of geth activity. Could be worth having a look?"

Matt agreed with this as it sounded suspiciously like a lead. "Take us there Joker."

 **Sol System, Unknown Location...**

Two guardians were unceremoniously dropped to the floor with a clatter of armour on cold grated floor.

Stealing glances at their surroundings, they could tell that they were in some sort of old, run down room that had not seen proper use in probably centuries. There were no identifying features to betray this locations allegiance other than dusty consoles embedded in the wall. A faint glimmer of light managed to breach a gap in what could have once been a window. Saint thought that it looked faintly... purple?

A door opened somewhere behind them and two Captains stalked in, draped in the same purple and bone coloured armour as the ones who had taken them. Getting to their knees they faced the Captains.

As one they stopped their movements and eyed the defenceless guardians. A long pause stretched out before a Captain spoke in a gurgling croak. "Turn..." She hefted her shrapnel launcher to indicate they were to face the wall. Sotel cast an unsure glance at her friend who only nodded.

Shuffling on their knees, they both turned with their backs to the only entrance to the room. When they stopped, one of the Captains mumbled something barely audible.

Footsteps paced into the room, slowly and with calculated purpose. It paused behind the two as the Captains moved either side of the kneeling guardians.

A low, croaking voice growled at them. "Do you know what you have done, guardian?"

Immediately the Exo recognised that voice. "Varriks?" Moving to turn proved to be a mistake as one of the Captains growled and pointed their weapon at the Warlock.

"Do you know what you have done, guardian?" he repeated. "You have removed our hope."

Saint was confused, not a nice feeling for a Warlock to say the least. "What do you mean? There are Eliksni out there in the universe again. Surely now is the most hopefully time for your people."

Variks growled. "Noooo... What you have done, is collected the scattered hope of our people, and have placed it outside the reach of all here. All those I once used as informants to stabilise our people, to rescue them, are gone. Throughout the Houses, my contacts, those that could have helped others to become Eliksni, have almost all fled to Shadow. Those that had hope are now gone. All that is left are those who are lost, those I cannot save. Do you understand now guardian? You have left no Eliksni here, no hope; only Fallen who cannot be saved."

Saint-10 now understood. The network of hope Varriks had fostered had been cast down and all those that once might have been saved were now lost forever. "Varriks... I'm sorry. I was only trying to help."

Varriks was silent for a moment. "You did what you believed right. There are Eliksni again, not alone, but in a great House of old."

Saint-10 was glad to have played a part in the resurrection of a race, however Varriks made a valid point. The lack of 'good' Fallen amongst them would leave little hope for a better life in those that remained, so why would they try to be better?

Varriks gurgled again. "Reef in disarray, lawless, savage. Without their Queen they are broken. House Sov has become yet another Fallen House, and little we can do to keep peace. Crows not help, follow orders all their own. And Guardians... Guardians are Fallen also now, yessss?"

Saint-10's back arched. "We have not fallen yet. We will regain our Light and our home."

Varriks chuckled in the way only an Eliksni could. "So sure, so full of anger and control. You remind me of our Kell Queen. A pity she is lost to us. She was a worthy Kell."

At that moment the Exo heard something. A sound that made him think of starlight. "I have faith." He said, not fully to the Fallen surrounding him, nor to his fellow Guardian.

"Faith?" Varriks warbled. "Faith in the Houses is misplaced. They are lost to us now."

The Exo shook his head. "No, not in the Houses, in the Queen. She had a plan, and I don't think its finished yet."

The Fallen looked between each other. "Indeed?" Varriks asked, curiosity piqued. "Well... we shall see." Gesturing with his head, he turned and left the room.

Sotel thought about turning, then decided not to. "Why did you bring us here, what do you want with us?"

Varriks paused in the door frame. "One of the few contacts I have were tracking you. Knew who you were, what you had done. They thought I would want you. I do not. You are free to leave. I believe your ship followed us here."

Before the Judgement Eliksni disappeared along with his Captains, Saint-10 managed to squeeze in one final question. "Hey Varriks; what did you do with that Elder Cypher that you got from Skolas?"

One of the Captains turned her head over her shoulder to glance at the still kneeling guardians. After a short growl they left the room.

A short pause followed as they both listened to the Fallen footfalls moving further and further away. "Ghost; transmatt us to our ship."

"With pleasure." Saint-10's Ghost agreed with a bleep.

Authors note:

Hi all, hope you are all doing well. Here's the latest chapter of the story and I hope you enjoyed it.

Replying to 'A fan', no I haven't seen that ship. Not sure what D2 Vanguard level I am but I am not 50. Perhaps when Forsaken comes out I might make it there.

Also, I chose to introduce Savathun as a male as it fits the lore of the Hive. Oryx has gone through some changes over the years (who hasn't?), and has even changed genders. First they were Aurash, first daughter of the dead king. Then she became Auryx and became male when she took the King morph. Eventually he would become the Taken King and would become Oryx.

Now I don't know if Savathun would so the same, she did take the Mother morph after all but if she was to lead the Hive she might take the King morph and become male. Who knows? Maybe the Bungo gods will keep her female.

Anywho, back into the Darkness with me. Hope to see you all in Forsaken where we can shoot a certain someone in the face.

Bye! :)


	24. We Will Not Go Quietly

**Chapter 24**

 **We Will Not Go Quietly**

Feros…

"This is the planet?" Matthew asked his piolet while peering through the forward windows of the Normandy, clouds breaking apart as they soared through the atmosphere.

Joker nodded as he continued to fly the ship. "Yep, Feros. Small human colony. Mostly made up of War Cult followers. Apparently they saw this area as a 'Valuable Asset' and decided to claim it for the Cult."

Matthew wanted to know what could cause the Cult to deem this planet as valuable, especially as he was a follower of the FWC. As the Normandy broke through a thick layer of cloud he had his answer. Far below them lay sprawled many city sized ruins. At the behest of his two Warlocks, the Titan had studied up on the history of the larger galaxy. Thanks to this, he recognised these ruins as Prothean.

"Not sure what the Cult want with Prothean ruins." Joker continued. "This planet has already been picked clean by the Council and scavengers."

Matt nodded in agreement. "There must still be something there of value down there... Where's the colony?"

Bringing up a holographic terminal, Joker gave it a quick glance. "On one of the Prothean skyscrapers. Apparently there's not much left of the planet available for farming, you know, as it's mostly rubble. There are some old hydroponic bays and water channels that make it actually sustainable."

'Smart.' The Titan thought. "You said earlier that there was something up."

"Yeah, take a look at this. Your Ghost flagged it a moment after it was taken. Coincidentally just before the colony went dark." Joker swiped with his right hand and a holographic image flashed onto one of the screens by Matthew. A curved, dark robotic figure pointing its purple weapon towards whoever took the picture graced the screen.

"Geth." Matthew said with concern. "We need to get down there now."

Joker smiled. "Almost there. Better get the others geared up."

Docking Port...

Matthew stood in the docking section of his ship as the cleansing sequence ran its course. While he stood eye to eye with the turian to his right, he stood a head above the quarian to his left. She was clearly nervous, but he needed a geth expert on this one, especially with no powers. He placed an armoured hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll do great."

Taking in a deep breath Tali stilled herself. She was the resident expert of the geth and the team needed her; Matthew needed her. Hefting her shotgun she readied herself. The doors opened and the three strode out.

Giving the area a quick once over, the group could instantly tell that the place had seen better days. Bland rubble lay strewn across the area and crooked, aged metal jutted out of walls at odd angles. Following the only viable path away from the Normandy, the three moved further into the Prothean skyscraper. Before they got far, Matthews radar picked something up. "Movement!" He whispered urgently. They piled up on the door with Matthew at the front with his Sweet Business, followed closely by Garrus and Tali at the back.

The level of training Garrus had was clear from his mannerisms and discipline. Time would tell if he knew how to use that gun in a full on firefight against geth. Holding up his free hand, the Titan counted down from three. Garrus and Tali braced themselves.

As Matthew got to zero, they twirled around and aimed down their sights. Instantly the Titans aim went up to avoid hitting who was in front of him.

"Wait, wait! I'm not a robot, I'm not geth!" The man before them was clearly frightened. In his hand was a heavy Carnifex pistol.

"It's ok, we're here to help. Who are you?" Matthew asked calmly.

Still somewhat panicked, the humans eyes darted between the Titan, turian and quarian. "D...David Al Talaqani. I... I work on hydroponics."

Matthew nodded and continued. "Good, ok. What happened here?"

The colonist seemed to regain control of himself somewhat. "I... I was w-working when the alarm sounded. I returned to Zhu's Hope when the geth arrived. We've been holding out for a while now. The geth set up a jammer so we can't get through to the others trapped across the Skyway. When we got confirmation that your ship was coming in to land I was told to come find you and bring you back to Zhu's Hope."

"Right, take us there and we'll take care of the geth." Matt was confident that they could take care of the geth, even without his powers.

David Smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the Traveller. I think..."

Before he managed to get any further, a creature rounded a corner behind him just as it pinged on the Titans radar. Reaching out with almost inhuman speed, the Titan grabbed the arm of the human before him in an effort to throw him aside.

The reflexes of the creature were quicker. A shot flew through the air and a bolt of plasma slammed home against the humans back, killing him almost instantly. Reacting quickly, Tali utilized her omni-tool and caused the geth's systems to overload. While it was shaking an struggling to purge the excess energy from it's systems, Garrus fired a concussive shot which all but removed its head.

Kneeling down, Matthew scanned David's body with his omni-tool as his Ghost appeared besides him with a flash. "He's gone." The Ghost said with clear sadness.

Garrus looked up the stairs to where the geth had come from. "Commander, we need to get to Zhu's Hope. We can stop the geth from hurting anyone else."

Still knelt, Matthew nodded. Standing up with purpose the Titan marched forwards.

 **Zhu's Hope...**

Fai Dan ducked back into cover as a plasma round ricocheted from a concrete wall just above his head. He thrust his Shuriken pistol over the cover and fired blindly at the geth advancing towards him.

"They're right on-top of us!" He yelled over the gunfire as he quickly withdrew his hand when a fresh wave of fire sputtered over his cover. "Damn it!"

"And down!"

At the call from the Hunter known as Arcelia, Fai Dan dropped to the floor. something flew over his head and cover to land between three geth troopers. Bleeping in alarm the troopers tried to rush the gap. A detonation threw them in all directions. Metallic limbs scattered and the troopers fell to the floor.

After a long moment of pause Fai Dan peered over his cover. After seeing the ruined forms that once were the geth, he nodded and moved towards Arcelia. She snapped off a quick salute before lowering her gun. "The geth have pulled back for now. Won't be too long till they're back."

Fai Dan nodded. "I think you're right. Let's fix what we can before they get back. Grab their weapons and parts, maybe we can use them for something..."

"Geth!"

One of the colonists skidded to a halt and knelt hurriedly behind a giant piece of broken pipework. Two geth strode through an open doorway into Zhu's Hope firing as they went. As Arcelia moved to intercept the geth, she was stunned to see the geth begin to twitch and shake as electrical currents overloaded their systems. Squeaking as they did, they could do nothing as three people moved up behind them and unloaded into their backs. One shotgun round sent one of the machines flying, it's arm torn away. Once the initial moment had passed the three lowered their weapons at the sight of the colonists.

"Nice work Tali."

She blushed. "T...Thanks…"

Moving into the compound, Fai Dan and Arcelia jogged over to the three newcomers. There was a quarrian with a shotgun, nothing too untoward there. A turian, quite strange but they weren't in the Sol System anymore. And then there was the Titan, but it wasn't just any Titan, it was THE Titan; the one who ended Oryx, among a litany of other achievements.

Arcelia halted just before reaching the guardian and snapped off a quick salute. Her FWC cape fluttered in the gentle breeze, swaying side to side in a lazy motion. "Sir, it's an honour. We're glad you're joining the fight."

Fai Dan nodded hastily, yet his face betrayed his anxiety. "Agreed, but the geth are going to continue to push on Zhu's Hope until they either wipe us out or get what they're after."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "What are they after?"

Fai Dan gave a sideways look to Arcelia and after a moment nodded. "We have recovered an asset that will hopefully aid us in a war to come. The geth are either trying to recover it for their own use or are trying to deny us claiming it."

"What sort of asset are we talking about here?" Garrus asked while glancing around the make shift base of operations.

Arcelia glanced between Garrus, Tali and Matthew. "Sir, are you sure we can divulge Cult secrets to non FWC supporters?"

The Titan nodded. "They're with me and I trust them both. Besides, we have a common goal here and neither of them have any reason to harm the Cult."

Fai Dan sighed and rubbed his head. "There's a creature below Zhu's Hope. It's old; very old. It could have critical information that could change the tide of wars. We've excavated below Zhu's Hope and found it right where we were told it would be. It's in the process of waking up from it's hibernation at the moment. It will be several more weeks until it wakes up fully."

Tali looked past the two and towards where the previous wave of geth had come from. "We need to stop Saren and his geth from taking control of this place. Could we make an attempt at taking their base if they have one?"

Fai Dan looked at the young quarrian. "They've been dropping reinforcements across the skyway, a prothean bridge linking this tower to the one adjacent. I mean no offence, but are you sure it would be wise to assault the geth's tower without your Light? If you were to fall here..."

Matthew smiled. "We'll be careful, besides, we don't have the greatest amount of choice do we?"

 **Eden Prime...**

The display screen flickered and fuzzed and blinked out as it gave up the ghost. As it did, the creature using it let out a low, irritated growl. Sighing, he banged his head against the screen displaying his frustration. He was trying; before the screen denied him any progress, to find any mention of a certain quarrian. With the mess everything was currently in, his task was herculean. Still, he was going to do his all to find her.

"Hey Trixie."

The voice of the human working on the console adjacent to him looked away from his own working one and turned to the Eliksni.

"My name is Vox'trix, Archon of House Shadow. Free feel to address me by proper title mine." The Eliksni said with no small amount of irritation. While his English was spotty in places, it was clear what he intended to convey.

The human chuckled. "Want me to take a look?" He indicated towards the broken view screen. "Not much of a techy but I might be able to do sommin."

Vox'trix shook his head and rumbled deep in his throat. "No kindly. Will be fine; can find another."

The human shrugged. "Hell, use mine. I'm mostly done anyhow."

Inclining his head, the Archon moved to the new terminal. As he did so, he eyed the man. He was large for a human, not with fat but with muscle. A short but thick bush of hair covered his mouth and he had an earthy smell to him. On the usable console were images and specs of farming equipment. "Agriculture?" Vox'trix asked. He had seen the human before and had enough conversation to know his name, but that was about it.

The human chuckled and nodded. "All my life. Easier for you four armed folk. Just feed a Servitor pretty much anythin then yer just wait. Does all the work for ya. Humans are a mite more harder to feed. Thought those Citadel folk might have somthin useful. Worth a look I suppose."

"Agreed." Vox'trix said inclining his head. With this, the Eliksni began his search again, entering his passcodes and filtering through reports, trying to find where he'd left off.

As he did, a voice creeped over his shoulder, or rather it would have if the human was quite a bit taller. As it was it came from just below his lower set of arms. "What yer lookin for?"

Vox'trix growled and rubbed his mandibles. "Looking for someone. Hard to fine among all reports. Will take time."

The human moved so he could view the screed. He didn't understand all the reports as most were in the Eliksni language. "Must be pretty important if you're tryin so hard to find them. They a family member or something?"

Vox'trix rumbled and clicked his mandables. "Or something."

The human grinned and nudged the Eliksni with his elbow. "Oh, this a special friend of yours?"

The Archon sighed. "Why do you insist on uncovering my life Dain?"

He shrugged. "Somethin to do I suppose. Well, best o luck with yer search."

"Same with yours." Vox'trix replied.

After Dain had left, the terminal before the Archon flashed and the image of a messenger program took precedence on the screen.

The face of a purple Exo took up the majority of the screen. "Hello? Hello? Is this thing on?" Behind the Exo was the interior of whatever ship he currently found himself on. From the aesthetics, Vox'trix would guess it was asari in design.

A gauntleted hand swiped the Hunter away from the camera. "Vox'trix, you there?" the Titan Carl asked as he took the place of the Hunter.

"Yes, how can help you?" Vox'trix could deal with the Titan, but that Hunter got on his nerves. Not that he ever let it showed it.

A second face moved into view, this time it was an asari, this one he knew. "Sarissa." The Eliksni bowed his head slightly.

"Archon." She gave a quick bow. "We need some assistance. We've managed to track down some of the Devil Splicers and we think we know where their base of operations is. Me and Lord Saladin have been coming up with a plan to take them out. Thing is, for this plan to work we need something."

The Archon was intrigued. "Go on."

"We need some codes... and a Ketch."

This gave the Archon pause. "A Ketch... why do you need a Ketch?"

"It's all part of the plan." Sarissa said with confidence.

A distant voice called out from somewhere on the ship. "When do I get to know the plan?"

"When you're old enough!" Carl yelled back.

Vox'trix sighed. "Will we back get it?"

The asari's look of confidence wavered. "We will endeavour to make it so."

For a long moment there was silence. Eventually the Eliksni broke it. "I will see what I can do."

Sarissa beamed. "Brilliant, as for the codes we need, we know the Kings had the most up to date security codes and passwords for the other Houses, I was hoping you might have something similar?"

Vox'trix shook his head. "We've had little to do with the other Houses. The only dealings we've had recently with other Eliksni is one in the Reef. He seems to have a taste for art. If you want Devil codes... we might be able to arrange something. Leave it to me and I will get you what I can."

Carl gave a little informal salute "Thank's Vox We owe you one."

A croaking chuckle followed. "I'm probably giving you Ketch. More than one, yessss?"

The Titan chuckled. "Mayhaps. Se you soon."

 **Earth, EDZ...**

Smoking as it went, a Guardian ship came crashing through the crooked, dead treetops of a peak in the 'Haunted Forest' as Sotel would later call it. One of it's engines was completely ablaze while it's second barely refused to give up the ghost. The purple and gold Nautilus class vessel called the Captain Nemo listed and shook as it barely held together as it descended into a valley.

"Brace!" Yelled the Exo trying desperately to make the decent more shallow in an effort to keep them both alive. With the ground rapidly approaching however, it would look to be a herculean task.

A large, drifting boulder slammed into the underside of ship causing the ship to rebound upwards. 'Bought a few more seconds.' he thought to himself. Peaking behind him, he saw Sotel clutching the arm rests of her seat for dear life, eyes closed.

His attention was demanded as energy weapon fire slammed into the burning engine. The culprit was the source of their current grief, a Fallen Skiff had its forward facing guns trained on the Guardian ship. Luckily, the weird energies of the area threw off targeting, giving the Guardians at least some advantage. This meant that the Skiff had to get close, dangerously close.

Spotting an opportunity in the shape of another drifting boulder the Exo swung the burning engine higher. Swinging it down, the burning engine collided with the rock and broke away. As it fell behind, it shattered on the nose of the Skiff and detonated. With this shock to their system, the Skiff fell behind.

Any joy was short lived however as the remaining engine caused the ship to begin spinning beyond control as only one side had an engine. The G-force created by the spinning forced the Exo back into his chair. The sound of air rushing over the spiralling ship only grew in intensity as Saint-10 forced himself forwards and latched onto a leaver. Relaxing and letting physics do the rest, he was dragged back into his seat which brought the leaver down, cutting the power to the engine.

Holding onto the grips of his seat he waited.

The crash sheared away the majority of the ship away from the central reinforced glass dome and flung it through the air before it crashed away out of sight. Rebounding off the ground, smashing against rocks and breaking through hollow, dead trees the Guardians held on with Sotel's eyes closed and Sain-10's sensors off.

With a final judder, the wreck of the Captain Nemo thudded to a halt.

For several long moments silence ruled.

Breathing shallow breaths, Sotel slowly opened her eyes. They were both still attached to their seats; however they were now where the ceiling used to be. Below her, a thin layer of mud and dark grass had entered through a section of the cockpit that had shattered. The vast majority of the ship was no longer attached and wires hung not even sparking from every visible angle.

Looking to her left, the Exo was still in his chair, arms dangling directly down towards the floor. No; one arm was entangled in a nest of lose wiring. He wasn't moving.

 _"S...Saint... Saint!"_ Sotel managed to croak out before spluttering and coughing, clutching her chest all the while.

 _"Hmnn…mm still here..."_ he managed barely audible. _"Need... need to go..."_

Unbuckling her fastenings, she managed to free herself. Dropping to the floor with a thud, she yelled in pain and cursed in quarrian. Saint chuckled on the ceiling. _"You should wash your mouth out with soap."_

Detaching his harness, he fell to the ground with a dull thud. His arms slipping out of their wire wrappings. _"Ow..."_.

Pushing themselves up, Sotel slumped with her legs under her and Saint rested with his back to the cracked glass and threw his legs out in front of him. After a moment of silence, both began to chuckle, then laugh. It felt good to be able to laugh.

Sotel's Ghost bleeped. "You're both crazy; you know that right?"

"Yeah," Sotel felt the rush of almost dying and surviving, "I know."

After both had recovered somewhat, they crawled out from the ship. Muddy and aching, battered and bruised, the two Guardians shambled to their feet and looked around.

The forest was much as they'd remembered. Dark, damp, misty, gravity defying rocks... Yep, this was the same forest.

Looking in the sky, Saint saw the distinct spherical shape of the shard. He did try to get as close as possible while he had both engines. It was what they were aiming for after all.

"We're so close." Sotel said, hopeful for the first time in a long time.

The Exo nodded. "Yeah, almost..."

A completely unwanted noise broke the misty eyed view both shared, well, if the Exo had eyes they would be misty. The Fallen Skiff listed in, its prow pushing through the mist, barely afloat but still just refusing to give up the ghost.

No words past as both knew what they needed to do. They ran.

While earning no points for grace, they were winning on speed after taking the terrain into consideration. Uneven, sodden, grass clumped mud was not an ideal track but they managed... mostly.

Skidding to her knees, Sotel clambered desperately for her footing before raising to her feet and continuing on. The sound of Sotel's fall caused Saint to stall in his advance and look behind him. In the distance, he could make out through the fog the sight of figures descending from the Fallen ship. "We need to go, quick!" The sound of enraged Fallen behind them all the reason they needed to power on.

Rounding a corner, the Guardians found what they were after. The shard was the glowing, yet tarnished sheet of white they remembered.

The screeches were closer now.

Running up the muddy path trodden before, they stood within reach of its surface. "Ghosts?!"

Both Guardians turned to the entrance of the cove they found themselves in and drew their weapons. "If this doesn't work..." Saint began.

"Guardians... do you feel it?" The Exo's Ghost said. The excitement in her voice clear as day.

Sotel's Ghost bleeped and chirped. "There's Light here... there' Light!"

Saint's Ghost began to spin, followed immediately by Sotel's. "Hold onto your helmets!" She said.

As the first Dregs rounded the corner they were blinded by an iridescent beam of light. Recoiling back, they covered each of their eyes with the backs of their remaining arms.

When the flash receded the Fallen removed their arms and peered into the cove.

Two Guardians stared back.

Then they began to run at the Fallen.

Jumping into the air, the Exo summoned his Light and threw a Nova Bomb at the Fallen towards the back of the cluster. Before they could do more then shriek they were atomised in a swirl of purple violence.

The quarrian powered towards the now panicking Fallen and blew them limb from remaining limb with her shot gun. They had little chance of success and they knew it. Turning tail the Fallen began to flee. Those between the Nova Bomb still churning through bodies and Sotel tried to wade through the violet storm only to be removed from existence, caught up in the swirl of particulates.

Landing next to a group Saint lashed out and atomised a Wretch with his melee and cast out a vortex grenade shortly after. A burst from his auto rifle broke yet another two as either flowed from their necks.

Soon enough, there were no more Fallen and the only tell of heir existence was their shrill cries echoing through the mist.

Looking to Sotel, Saint slung his auto rifle and pulled her into a tight hug. Dropping her shot gun immediately she returned the gesture. Gripping onto his robes she pulled him in tight. "We're back... we're alive..."

"I know..." He replied. He would refuse to tell the anyone that he was close to sobbing later but for now he just wanted to feel whole again.

Pulling away slowly he turned his head. The Skiff was still there. Smiling he turned back to Sotel. "We need a ship; and I think the Fallen have just offered."

Authors Note:

Hi all, hope you're all well. Played a lot of Forsaken and looked into the lore as it is now in the game. Still trying to get up power level but getting there slowly.

I will also change Savathun to continue being a female as they haven't changed her to be male yet in the story (taking the King Morph as Oryx did when she became leader of the Hive). Time will tell if they decide to do this or if she will remain a female throughout the story.

Anywho, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next time.


End file.
